HISSING
by dhinsenpai520
Summary: [CHAP FOR SQUEL PART 01 UP!] Genie, Exo dan Oh Sehun adalah 3 hal yang memuakkan bagi Luhan. ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya disekolah neraka itu, dan sialnya ia terjebak dalam permainan sang penguasa sekolah itu, yahh Oh Sehun. / HUNHAN AND OTHER / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**new ff no komen...**

 **langsung saja**

 **dhinnie persembahkan^^**

 **Title : Hissing**

 **By : xdhinnie0595**

 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi (BL), and school life**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast : Sehun, Luhan and other member Exo**

 **warning : gaje, cerita pasaran, typo dimana-mana dan kata-kata yang hilang**

 **selamat menikmati^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Hissing***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 01

"bajingan kalian."

 **BUG**

"AKHH."

"kami bajingan, kaku kau apa eoh brengsek?."

 **BUG**

"cih, kalian hanya bisa main keroyok, pecundang."

"hey, shut up boy!, kau lah yang pecundang."

Satu tendangan lagi melayang dan kini tepat mengenai dada namja yang saat ini terlihat sangay menyedihkan. Wajah penuh dengan luka dan darah sebagian mengenai seragamnya. Sementara para namja itu tertawa remeh dengan tatapan penuh emosi.

"seperti ini kau masih ingin melawan kami?."

"sukup besar juga nyalimu ingin melawan kami boy heh.."

"aku tidak pernah merasa takut pada kalian, sekelompok orang-orang yang tak punya otak dengan oemikiran yang sangat dangkal cih, menyedihkan."

"wahh, mulutmu sangat berbisa brengsek."

 **BUG**

"Akhh…"

Salah satu dari para namja itu jalan dan berjongkok didepan mangsa mereka yang sudah tak berdaya, dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"dengarkan aku Park Ji Hoo, kau terlalu begitu ambisi kepada kami, hingga tak menyadari apa akibatnya, jiak kau membuat kami marah eoh!." Ia lebih mendekat , tepatnya menempelkan bibirnya ditelinga mangsanya itu.

"Bunuh, aku bias saja langsung membunuhmu denhan tanganku ini."

 **Ciuh~**

"coba saja kau bunuh aku Oh Sehun keparat." Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak saat merasakan sesuatu cairan mengakir dari pipinya itu.

"Brengsek, beraninya kau meludahi wajah Sehun!."

"Sehun-ah gwaenchanayo?." Sehun mengangkat tangannya sebelah , menandakan ia baik-baik saja. Lalu melirik tajam kearah korbannya itu.

"sungguh penuh keberanian ck." Sehun bangkit bangun dengan gaya angkuh dan…

 **BUG**

"Ughhh…" Ji hoo memuntahkan daragh dari mulutnya, setelah mendapatkan tendangan kuat dari seseorang yang telah ia ludahi tadi.

"habisi dia!." Ucap Sehun dengan penuh penekanan dan berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan para sehabatnya yang dengan senang hati melaksanakan perintah dari ketua mereka. menghajar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Hissing***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan senyuman ramahnya ia berdiri didepan kelas menatap semua para siswa yang sebentar lagi menjadi teman sekelasnya.

"Annyeonghaseo Xi Luhan imnida, bangapseumnida." Serunya memperkenalkan dirinya kepasa 36 siswa didepannya itu.

"apa ada yang ingin bertanya?." Hening , tak ada jawaban apa pun dari para siswa itu.

"baik, Luhan kau boleh dududk dibangku yang kosong!."

"ne, seonsaengnim." Setelah membungkuk sopan, Luhan melangkah menuju bangku yang telah ia pilih untuk menjadi bangkunya sekarang. Duduk senyaman mungkin sesekali tersenyum melihat di sekitarnya.

'semoga sekolah ini cocok denganku, ne…' batinnya berharap sekolah yang ia pilih itu adalah sekolah yang sesuai dengan kemauanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Hissing***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"eunghhh…"

Lenguhan pelan dari sosok yeoja yang ada didepannya itu. Membuatnya gencar melakukan aksinya itu. Hisap, jilat, dan gigit terus ia lakukan berulang kali, hingga yeoja yang ada didekapannya itu tak berghenti mendesah nikamat.

"ahhh…sesehunnahhh…." Desah keras yeoja itu. Meremas kuat suraian halus Sehun.

"ughhh…ahhh…" sehun menghentikan aksinya melepaskan cumbuannya didada yeoja tersebut . dengan wajah datar ia mendorong kasar tubuh yeoja itu hingga telentang pasrah di atas meja, lalu merangkak naik keatas tubuh yeoja itu.

"kau sangat menawan Oh Sehun…" bisik yeoja itu, dibalas oleh seringaian dari Sehun.

"benarkah?."

"hmmm…"

Selanjutnya keduanya pun kembali bergelut dengan cumbuan panas mereka. Saling menyerang , mencari siapa yang menjadi sang dominan dipermainan mereka tersebut.

'dasar yeoja jalang, murahan cih…' batin Sehun.

'setelah ini kau akan hancur berkeping-keping.'

 **Jpret**

"eoh?." Yeoja itu terkejut saat mendengar sesuatu disekitar mereka, ia yang tadinya tengah menindih balik tubuh Sehun dan hendak mencium namja itu terpaksa berhenti.

"wahh…posisi yang sangat pas sekali." Seru seseorang entah sejak kapan sudah ada diruangan itu pula.

"k-kau…apa yang kau lakukan?." Tanya yeoja itu.

"kau sangat cocok untuk menjadi model nona Krystal."

"neo…" geram yeoja itu. Sehun mendorong tubuh yeoja itu yang berada di atas tubuhnya . lantas Krystal nama yeoja itu menyingkir dari tubuh Sehun.

"Se-Sehun." Sehun bangun membenahi penampilannya yang terlihat berantakan itu. Lalu berjalan menghampiri sehabatnya.

"lakukan sesuai dengan rencana!."

"siap boss." Seru sahabat Sehun itu. Mengacungkan jempolnya dan Sehun berlalu begitu saja.

"yak, Oh Sehun kau mau kemana?, Sehun!." Teriak Krystal tak diperdulikan oleh Sehun yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

"sebentar lagi kau akan htamat Jung Krystal hehehee…"

"kau…OH SEHUN BRENGSEK!." Jerit Krystal frustasi mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan . chen sahabat Sehun itu justru tertawa nista melihat yeoja itu terlihat seperti orang gila.

'sekali menyentuhku, maka kau akan tau akibatnya.' Desisi Sehun dengan angkuhnya berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas. Membuat siapa saja yang melewatinya tunduk takut terhadapnya, yahh karena ia sang penguasa sekolah Genie, Oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **yang mau ff ni lanjut review yahh...**

 **semua tergantung dari kalian...**

 **so next or delete?**

 **reviuw juseyooo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Hissing**

 **By : xdhinnie0595**

 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi (BL), and school life**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast : Sehun, Luhan and other member Exo**

 **warning : gaje, cerita pasaran, typo dimana-mana dan kata-kata yang hilang**

 **selamat menikmati^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Hissing***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

chapter 02

pelajaran masih berlangsung didalam kelas terasa damai, dimana hanya sosok wanita paruh bayah mengoceh didepan kelas tengah menjelaskan materi pelajaran tersebut. disimak baik oleh para siswanya, yah walau tak semuanya karena ada beberapa yang justru sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. sementara Luhan yang jelas siswa baru berusaha focus menyimak pelajaran tersebut. sesekali mencatat apa yang ia anggap penting untuk dicatat dibuku catatannya.

 **BRAK**

Oh ingatkan Luhan untuk mengutuk siapa pun pelaku pendobrakan pintu itu, karena ia Luhan terkejut dan mencoret tak sengaja tulisan rapinya dibuku tulisanya itu. sebenarnya bukan hanya Luhan saja yang terkejut tapi seluruh penghuni kelas 11-2 itu pun juga terkejut akan suara dobrakan pintu tersebut. Bahkan wanita paruh baya yang terus mengoceh didepan sana menghentikan ocehannya itu. Luhan mendongak merasa heran karena semua mata tertuju padanya. seperti menatap dirinya.

'm-mengapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?' batinnya.

"tidak bisakah kau untuk membuka pelan pintu itu tuan Oh?" Luhan mengernyit tak mengerti menerkah-nerkah apa gurunya itu tengah bertanya padanya?, tapi... kenapa?, Luhan merasa bukan dirinya yang membuat suara gaduh pintu tadi, lalu mengapa wanita itu bertanya padanya?, terlebih lagi apa tadi?, O-OH?, tuan Oh?. hey ia bermarga Xi bukan Oh!.

"aku rasa itu sudah terdengar pelan nyonya Soo" dan suara itu telah berhasil memusnahkan pikiran-pikiran Luhan. ia akhirnya ikut menoleh kebelakang, dimana ia melihat ada sosok tinggi berdiri angkuh di ambang pintu belakang kelas mereka. menampilkan ekspresi datar untuk wanita paruh baya didepan sana.

"tapi kau telah mengganggu acara mengajar saya tuan Oh Sehun!"

"hanya suara pintu itu, anda bisa melanjutkannya lagi bukan?, tak ada yang perlu dimasalahkan"

Luhan merasa siapa pun sosok tinggi itu, ia sangat tidak sopan sama sekali. bagaimana bisa ia berbicara tak sopan dan terlewat santai seperti itu terhadap gurunya sendiri. bodoh sekali pikir Luhan. wanita itu bungkam, bukan karena takut atau kalah dari siswanya satu itu, tapi ia telalu malas untuk kembali berurusan dengan namja tinggi itu. yang akan berujung menjadi masalah besar.

"baiklah, kau boleh duduk" pintanya pasrah, mencoba kembali memulai acara mengajarnya. Sehun dengan ogah-ogahan berlalu kearah bangkunya. tepat disebelah meja Luhan, yang tengah menatapnya bengong bodoh. duduk dengan santai bersandar pada sandaran bangkunya.

"ssttthhh...hunnah...Sehunnah..." panggil seseorang dengan berbisik kearah Sehun, lantas dengan gerak malas Sehun menoleh.

"wae?" datarnya

"kau darimana saja eoh?" tanya seseorang itu.

"apa perlu aku memberitahumu?" balas Sehun terlihat acuh.

"Aishh..kau ini, aku serius"

"kau pikir aku tak serius"

"Shit"

"my work, asal kau tau"

"eoh, Jung Krystal?"

"Geurae, wae?" Chanyeol seseorang itu terkekeh kecil, takut-takut suaranya akan didengar oleh wanita didepan sana.

"ani, seharusnya kau biarkan aku untuk membantumu, aku bisa saja melakukan sesuatu bukan"

"tidak perlu, aku tak butuh dirimu"

"oh, ayolah man"

"Park Chanyeol, bisa untuk tidak bersuara?!"

"Ah, ye seonsaengnim" Chanyeol menundukkala mendapatkan teguran dari wanita itu. mengutuk Sehun yang malah tersenyum mengejek kearahnya. sedangkan Sehun puas tersenyum mengejek pada sahabatnya itu, ia memgambil ponselnya, memakai sebuah Earphone dikedua telinganya. ia menoleh tiba-tiba hingga tak sengaja manik tajamnya bertemu dengan sepasang manik rusa indah, yang berada tak jauh didekatnya. ia terdiam lebihnya tertegun beberapa saat, ketika tatapan mereka beradu.

 **GLEB**

Luhan entah mengapa tubuhnya menegang kala mendapatkan sebuah seringaian dari namja tampan yang tak jauh darinya itu. seringaian yang mengerikan menurutnya, walau malah terlihat semakin tampan pula. hingga detik berikutnya ia mengernyit heran tak mengerti, saat melihat namja itu menggerakkan bibir tipisnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya, sebelum namja itu tak lagi menatap kearahnya, dan beralih menutup kedua mata tajamnya.

'apa yang ia katakan padaku? batin Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu istirahat tengah berlangsung saat ini, jelas semua siswa berkeliaran diluar kelas. meninggalkan kelas mereka masing-masing. berbeda dengan Luhan yang bernotabenekan siswa baru disekolah itu. ia tidak tahu mengenai tempat-tempat disekolah tersebut. lantas ia hanya diam dibangkunya, menyaksikan berlalu-lalangnya siswa lain yang ada disekitarnya itu.

Hhhh...

ia menghela nafas bosan, karena tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. selain diam seorang diri, sebelum...

"Annyeong, apa kau tidak ingin pergi kekantin?" seseorang datang dan bertanya padanya, Luhan yang tadinya menekuk wajahnya, ia mendongak menatap seseorang yang bertanya padanya saat ini.

"oh, aniya a-aku..."

"ahh...aku lupa kau siswa baru, jadi belum tau mengenai sekolah inikan?, mian"

"ne, gwaenchanayo" Luhan tersenyum kaku.

"hemm...nan Do Kyungsoo imnida, panggil saja Kyungsoo" namja mungil dengan mata bulatnya, mengulurkan satu tangannya kearah Luhan. berniat memperkenalkan dirinya kepada namja china itu, Luhan sendiri dengan senang hati membalasnya.

"Xi Luhan" balas Luhan ramah

"bagaiman kalau, kita kekantin bersama saja?, sekalian aku akan memperkenalkan semua yang akan disekolah ini eotte?" usul Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"heumm, baiklah" Luhan menyetujui usul Kyungsoo, lantas ia bangun dari bangkunya itu. berjalan berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo. baru saja akan sampai ke pintu kelas mereka, tiba-tiba beberapa namja datang memasuki kelas tersebut. siswa lain pun mulai berkumpulan diluar, hingga suasana jadi ramai seketika. Luhan dan Kyungsoo berhenti tepat didepan pintu kelas, karena pintu itu ditutup kuat oleh salah satu dari para namja yang baru saja datang itu.

"sial" gumam Kyungsoo, Luhan mendengarnya.

"Kyungsoo ada apa?" Kyungsoo tak menjawab Luhan, ia justru diam saja sambil menatap tak suka kearah para namja itu. itu membuat Luhan merasa bingung sendiri. sekitar 3 orang namja yang telah memasuki kelas itu, dan salah satu dari namja tersebut menoleh dan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan Luhan berada, memandang remeh dua namja mungil itu.

"Hai D.o manis" seru namja itu yang sudah berdiri tepat didepan Kyungsoo. dengan senyuman menyebalkan bagi Kyungsoo.

"kau semakin manis heum" Kyungsoo menepis tangan namja itu, saat pipinya hendak disentuh oleh namja tersebut.

"jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi tuan Kim Jong In!" ucap Kyungsoo dan didapat tawa menyebalkan dari namja yang diketahui bernama Kim Jong In itu.

"heh, wae?, bukannya selama ini aku selalu menyentuhmu heum"

"dulu, tidak dengan sekarang" Luhan terbengong sendiri melihat kedua namja didepannya itu, kebingungan seorang diri.

"Luhan, kajja kita pergi!" Kyungsoo dengan cepat menarik tangan Luhan, berniat membawa pegi namja bermanik rusa itu.

"ahh, ne" dan Luhan pasrah saja, namun baru beberapa langkah mereka malah dihadang oleh seseorang namja lainnya, namja yang lebih tinggi sekarang.

"eitsh...kalian mau pergi kemana heum?" tanya namja itu, Kyungsoo menatap sinis kenamja tersebut.

"minggir!" pintanya datar.

"tidak bisa"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Chan, biarkan" Chanyeol mendesah pelan.

"oke, baiklah" pasrah Chanyeol menyingkir membirkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan pergi dari kelas itu, lantas mereka kembali melangkah, oh tidak tepatnya hanya Kyungsoo saja, sedangkan Luhan justru ertahan.

GREB

"Eh?" Luhan terkejut kala sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tangannya. ia menoleh kearah belakangnya.

"dia boleh pergi, tapi tidak denganmu" seru seseorang yang telah berhasil menahan Luhan. namja tinggi, berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitamnya kini menyeringai pada Luhan sekarang. sedangkan namja china itu berkedip-kedip menatap namja dihadapannya itu.

"L-Luhan?, ahh sial" geram Kyungsoo saat tau Luhan tengah ditahan oleh sang penguasa sekolah mereka.

"oh, kau manis, selamat datang di Genie siswa baru"

 **GLEB**

Seketika Luhan merasa ia dlam bahaya sekarang.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **YUHUUUU...CHAP 2 UPDATE GUYS...**

 **SENENG BANGET TERNYATA OH TERNYATA PEMINAT FF INI LUMAYAN BANYAK JUGA...**

 **THANKS DAH AND MIAN KALO CHAP INI RADA DIKIT.**

 **YAUDAH GOMAWO UNTUK SEMUANYA YANG TELAH MEMBACA FF INI, DARI REVIEW, FOLLOW DAN FAVORITE DHINNIE SENENG BANGET LHOOO...**

 **DAH AHH NEXT SAMPAI JUMPAI DICHAP BERIKUTNYA**

 **RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Hissing**

 **By : xdhinnie0595**

 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi (BL), and school life**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast : Sehun, Luhan and other member Exo**

 **warning : gaje, cerita pasaran, typo dimana-mana dan kata-kata yang hilang**

 **selamat menikmati^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Hissing***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 03

 ** _Plak_**

 _"anak tidak tau diuntung, kau pikir dengan siapa kau berbicara eoh?, ibu tidak tau harus apa lagi terhadapmu?" ia menggeram tertahan merasa perih disekitar pipinya itu, yang kini terlihat memerah sangat jelas terlihat dengan warna kulit putih pucatnya itu. Ia tak berkata apa pun diam tak memperdulikan segala ucapan wanita paruh baya didepannya itu. Wanita yang baru saja menampar pipinya._

 _"berkelahi, membolos, menantang guru, membully siswa lain dan bersenang-senang diclub, itu semua yang selama ini kau lakukan?, mau jadi apa kau eoh?, ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk melakukan semua itu" omel wanita itu._

 _"kau dengar itu Oh Sehun!?" Sehun mendongak menatap tak minat ke wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibunya itu._

 _"yahh, aku mendengarnya nyonya Oh, lalu kenapa?, ibu tak suka?, lagi pula apa perduli ibu eoh?" Sehun meninggikan suaranya, dengan penuh rasa emosi yang ia rasakan sekarang._

 _"Mwoya?"_

 _"jika waktu itu ibu tidak memisahkan aku dengan ayah dan hyung ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi, memaksaku untuk ikut dengan ibu, ck menggelikan"_

 _"OH SEHUN!"_

 _"wae?, seharusnya ibu sadar dengan apa yang telah ibu lakukan pada ayah, hyung dan juga aku...jadi jangan salahkan siapa pun jika aku seperti ini, karena itu semua ulah ibu sendiri" Sehun tersenyum remeh pada ibunya itu, sebelum ia beranjak pergi begitu saja dari ruang kerja ibunya._

 _"kau mau kemana Sehun?, ibu belum selesai bicara, Oh Sehun!" teriak nyonya Oh tanpa diperdulikan oleh Sehun yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan itu._

 _'ini maumu, aku seperti ini karena dari awal tak ada yang pernaah perduli padaku, bahkan tak menganggapku ada baik itu ayah dan hyung sekali pun...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senyuman itu sungguh menakutkan baginya, senyuman seperti seekor serigala yang baru saja berhasil mendapatkan mangsanya yang lemah. Membuatnya merinding seketika.

'apa dan kenapa dia menahanku?' itu batin seorang Luhan yang mulai ketakutan akan sosok namja tinggi didepannya itu, yang jelas masih mempertahankan sebuah seringaian diwajah tampannya.

"kau siswa baru, aku harap kau akan betah disekolah ini heum"

"oh, jadi dia siswa baru Hun?, lantas saja aku baru melihatnya hari ini" sahut sosok Jong in atau biasa dipanggil dengan Kai- itu kemaunya.

"yeah, kurasa" balas Sehun tak lepas menatap ddatar Luhan yang masih ia tahan.

"mainan baru sepertinya"

"oh, kalian mulai lagi"

 **BRAK**

 **BRAK**

"YAKK, BRENGSEK BUKA PINTUNYA, JANGAN GANGGU DIA!, LUHAN KAU TIDAK APA-APA?' teriak Kyungsoo panik, menggedor-gedor pintu kelas yang telah dikunci oleh para namja itu.

"mantanmu itu berisik sekali kkamjong!"

"aku tau, aku akan mengurusnya" Kai berjalan membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan kemballi menutupnya. Menahan Kyungsoo yang hendak ingin masuk.

"lepaskan Luhan!, kalian apakan dia eoh?"

"tenanglah sayang, dia akan baik-baik saja heum" seru Kai menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"brengsek" Kyungsoo menatap sinis Kai yang ada didepannya, ia begitu cemas dan takut dengan keadaan Luhan yang seorang diri ditahan oleh ketiga namja yang ditakuti disekolah mereka itu.

Sementara itu didalam kelas, Luhan menatap tak mengerti dengan tiga namja yang tengah mengelilinginya itu. Memberikan beraneka tatapan kepadanya dan itu sungguh sangat risih bagi Luhan.

"sebaiknya kita apakan dia?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"menurutmu?"

"Hey, sudahlah dia siswa baru, kasihan jika kalian menjadikannya mainan" Luhan mengernyit tak suka, mainan?, apa maksudnya?, mereka pikir ia seperti mainan apa?, yang benar saja.

"ahh...kau sangat tak asyik Suho hyung, justru dia siswa baru akan sangat menarik jika dia menjadi mainan kita bukan?" balas Chanyeol.

"aku setuju" Sehun menimpali.

"tunggu dulu...kalian ini siapa?, dan apa mau kalian padaku?" akhirnya Luhan bersuara pula, ia merasa tak mengerti dengan ocehan tiga namja itu. Membuatnya seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tau apa pun.

"akhirnya kau bersuara juga, ahh kau harus tau dengan siapa kau berbicara sekarang, kami ini-"

"tak perlu tau" Sehun memotong tiba-tiba ucapan Chanyeol, membuat namja yang paling tinggi itu berengut kesal.

"yang jelas siapa pun kami, kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari kami, kau akan-"

 **BRAK**

"LUHANNNN" Sehun menggeram tertahan, tadi ia yang sudah memotong ucapan Chanyeol dan sekarang justru ia yang dipotong ucapannya, karena suara dobrakkan kuat pintu kelas itu.

"Luhan kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung menghampiri Luhan, yah Kyungsoo lah pelaku dobrakkan pintu itu, ia berhasil menyingkirkan Kai dan masuk secara paksa kekelas mereka.

"ne, gwaenchana" Kyungsoo beralih menatap tajam pada ketiga namja didekatnya itu.

"kalian jangan mengganggunya, jika tidak kalian akan berurusan denganku, arraseo!" ancam Kyungsoo kepada tiga namja, lalu ia menarik Luhan pergi dari kelas mereka.

"KKAMJONG!" Geram Sehun, menatap tajam pada Kai.

"oh, sorry aku tak bisa menahan Kyungsoo" Kai malah menyengir.

"sudahlah, kita kembali saja keruangan" usul Suho berlalu pula dari tempat.

"eoh" diikut Kai dan Chanyeol dibelakang, sedang Sehun justru masih berdiri pada tempatnya, emosinya meluap tiba-tiba dengan menggenggam kuat ponselnya, kala ia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari ponsel tersebut.

 **From : pelayan Lee**

'nyonya besar Oh telah tiba di Incheon, saat pulang sekolah beliau akan menjemput tuan muda, jadi saya harap tuan muda tidak kabur lagi'

"Shit"

.

.

.

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan melirik Kyungsoo yang ada didepannya itu. Tengah menikmati makan siang miliknya. Sejak tadi ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada namja bermata bulat itu, sesuatu yang sangat ia ingin tau hal tersebut. Tapi mulutnya tak sejalan dengan pemikirannya yang malah terasa berat untuk mengeluarkan suaranya itu. Lantas ia hanya bisa diam melirik-lirik namja itu. Begitu Kyungsoo hendak menatapnya pula, ia justru berpura-pura melihat arah lain.

"tanyakan saja, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Luhan!" ia tersentak kala Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berseru padanya.

"ne?" Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakkannya mendongak menatap serius ke Luhan.

"kau ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku bukan?, jadi bertanyalah tak perlu takut!" Luhan gelagapan seketika, sepertinya Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ia ingin bertanya sesuatu padanya.

"ahh, i-itu aku m-memang-"

"tak perlu gugup Luhan" Luhan menutup mulutnya rapat dengan wajah bengong mata yang berkedip-kedip aneh (?).

"a-arra, mereka, siapa mereka?"

"mereka?, nuguya?" tanya balik Kyungsoo.

"hahh...para namja yang menyekapku dikelas tadi, siapa mereka?" tanya Luhan memperjelas.

"ahh, mereka, hanya keempat namja yang tak perlu dikenal" jawab Kyungsoo membuat sebuah kerutan dikening Luhan.

"waeyo?"

"karena mereka memang tak pantas untuk dikenal okeh!" Luhan menghembuskan kasar nafasnya.

"Yak, aku tak mengerti maksudmu Do Kyungsoo, aku kan bertanya mereka itu siapa?, tapi kau malah menjawab seperti itu, menyebalkan kau tau?!" Kyungsoo cengo sendiri mendengar pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya omelan Luhan yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut kecilnya itu, dan Kyungsoo bisa pastikan jika Luhan salah satu orang yang cukup cerewet.

"hhh...baiklah aku akan menjelaskan padamu siapa mereka itu" Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah, dan selanjutnya Luhan mendengarkan semua apa yang Kyungsoo katakan padanya. Dengan raut wajah serius yang malah terlihat lucu.

.

.

.

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXO** sebuah nama grup atau kelompok namja yang terkenal diberbagai sekolah didaerah kota seoul. Grup yang terdiri dari 4 namja, grup ini terbentuk saat kepala sekolah ke 5 di Genie high school digantikan oleh salah satu anak dari keluarga Jang, pendiri sekolah tersebut . pada saat itu **EXO** hhanya grup perkumpulan siswa berkelas. Siswa yang diagungkan karena derajat mereka yang lebih tinggi dari siswa lainnya, namun sejalannya waktu, mereka para anggota **EXO** yang awalnya hanya berkumpul menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama, kini tak sedamai seperti itu. Dimana mereka tak pernah membuat masalah disekolah mereka, tapi seketika berubah begitu suatu hal terjadi pada salah satu anggota mereka, atau tepatnya pada sang ketua mereka. Dan saat itu pula semua berubah kacau. Perkelahian, pembullyan, pemberontakkan terhadap guru, dan hingga sex bebas kini itu yang mereka lakukan. Kepada siapa pun yang mereka anggap sebagai mangsa mereka. Hingga hampir seluruh penghuni Genie high school takut dan tunduk terhadap mereka, termaksud guru bahkan kepala sekolah mereka sendiri. Tak ada yang berani melawan, menentang mereka. Semua bungkam jika tak ingin hidupnya hancur oleh mereka. Hancur dipermainkan oleh ke empat namja tersebut, Yah mereka **EXO.**

 **Kim Junmyeon** biasa dipanggil **Suho,** namja berparas angelic, namun tidak dengan sifatnya. Anak tetua dari keluarga Kim, menteri keuangan kota seoul, pintar, sedikit tak ramah, hal yang ia sukai membaca buku. Ia memiliki sebuah usaha sendiri yaitu Restaurant berkelas disalah satu daerah gangman. Ia juga yang tertua di **EXO.**

 **Park Chanyeol** namja yang paling tinggi dari yang lainnya, anak bungsu dari keluarga Park, sang pengusaha terkaya ketiga dikorea. Sifat jahilnya menjadikan ia sebagai mood-maker di **EXO** , cukup ramah namun jika ia sedang dalam keadaan emosi, ia bisa saja lepas kendali dan akan menghabisi mangsanya hingga tak berdaya bahkan tak bisa bernafas lagi. Memiliki bakal dalam bermusik, cukup mesum dan terkadang bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan.

 **Kim Jong In** atau **Kai.** Anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim menteri hukum kota seoul, memiliki kulit yang sedikit berbeda namun itu lah pesona yang ia miliki, sangat mesum dan juga seorang Playboy. Ia selalu menggoda para wanita-wanita yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya, dan selanjutnya mereka akan menjadi budak pelampiasan nafsu kelakiannya itu. Dipakai dan ditinggalkan begitu saja, sungguh brengsek bukan?. Ia juga memiliki sebuah usaha, yaitu sebuah club malam yang sangat terkenal. Dan yang terakhir...

 **Oh Sehun** sang ketua **EXO** , juga yang paling muda dari anggota **EXO** lainnya. anak bungsu dari keluarga **OH** , yang sekarang menjadi anak tiri keluarga **Jang-pendiri Genie high school** dan pengusaha terkaya pertama di seoul. Ia memiliki sebuah masalah dikeluarganya itu, lebih tepatnya pada Ibu kandungnya sendiri. Itulah yang membuatnya seperti ini, berkelakuan sangat buruk, sifatnya dingin dan begitu angkuh, ia juga yang paling ditakuti oleh siapa pun, karena ia-lah sang penguasa sekolah itu. Tak ramah, selalu memperlalukan siapa pun dengan kasar, memiliki tatapan yang mematikan. Selalu mengikuti balap liar diluar sana, dan mempermainkan perasaan seseorang. Tak jauh beda dengan Kai, yang mesum dan nakal. Hal yang tidak ia sukai jika seseorang menyentuhnya lebih dulu, maka ia akan langsung bertindak diluar dugaan.

Kyungsoo mengakhiri ceritanya dengan mendesah pelan, lalu menyeruput jusnya yang sempat ia abaikan. Sedangkan Luhan kedip-kedip tak jelas dengan wajah bengong anehnya itu.

"sudah tau sekarang?"

"woahh..jadi m-mereka..."

"geurae, mereka orang-orang yang berbahaya, jadi aku sarankan kau jangan sampai terlibat apa pun dengan mereka, paham!" Luhan mengangguk nurut.

"kau sangat mengenal mereka yahh?"

"yah, tentu saja karena aku salah satu korban mereka"

"jinjja?" heboh Luhan.

"heumm" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"hmm...kenapa bisa?"

"hanya karena masalah sepeleh, sudahlah tak perlu membahas mereka lagi!"

Luhan mengernyit heran, merasa curiga terhadap Kyungsoo. Karena menurutnya namja itu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan para EXO itu. Hingga ia mengangguk pasrah, pura-pura mengerti dan kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

.

.

.

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **hay, chap 3 hereeee...  
**

 **moga chap ini kalian suka yehh**

 **okeh jeongmal gomawo untuk semua readers yang sudah membaca ff ini, review kalian sungguh membuat dhinnie bahagia hehehee...**

 **and untuk wordnya mian dhinnie gk bisa janjiin untuk lebih panjang, soalnya dhinnie cuma bisa segitu doang yeh, jadi maklumin ja ^^**

 **untuk ff yang lain, mungkin dhinnie belum bisa lanjutin soalnya dhinnie mau focus ke hissing sma no money, jadi maap yah...**

 **yaudah cuap-cuap dari dhinnie so thanks for all**

 **akhir kata see you next chap ^^**

 **jangan lupa review egen yeh :D**

 **SALAM DHINNIE**

 **18/10/15**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Hissing**

 **By : xdhinnie0595**

 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi (BL), and school life**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast : Sehun, Luhan and other member Exo**

 **warning : gaje, cerita pasaran, typo dimana-mana dan kata-kata yang hilang**

 **selamat menikmati^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** Hissing ***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 04

 **BLAM**

Dengan kuat Sehun menutup pintu mobil yang baru saja ia naiki itu. Keluar berjalan cepat memasuki sebuah rumah mewah didepannya. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan beberapa pelayan rumah itu, ketika mereka hendak menyapanya.

"Sehun, berhenti!" Hingga suara seorang wanita menghentikannya dari belakang. Ia mencoba mengabaikannya.

"OH SEHUN!" Kali ini teriakkan wanita itu berhasil menghentikan pula langkahnya. Wanita itu pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ibu ingin berbicara padamu!" Sehun menoleh cepat.

"Apa?, aku rasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan" datarnya hendak kembali melangkah pergi.

"Sehun dengarkan ibu!" Wanita itu kembali berteriak membuat Sehun menggeram tertahan.

"Ibu baru saja kembali ke seoul, apa seperti itu sikapmu?"

"Aku tidak perduli"

"Ibu dengar kau berbuat ulah lagi selama ibu pergi, benar begitu?" Tanya wanita itu. Sehun malah mendengus malas, ia sudah tau jika ibunya itu pasti akan menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Bukan urusan ibu"

"Oh Sehun"

"Waegeure?, apa perduli ibu aku berbuat apa pun eoh?, bukannya urusan ibu hanya perusahaan dan juga pria simpanan itu?, jadi untuk apa menanyakan hal mengenaiku?"

"Jaga ucapanmu Sehun!"

"Ck, sudahlah nyonya besar Jang, urusi saja semua pekerjaan berharga anda itu, tak perlu memperdulikanku apa lagi sampai ikut campur urusanku, karena aku sungguh sangat membencinya" ujar Sehun tegar, menatap penuh emosi wanita didepannya itu.

"Kau..."

"Mwo?" Nyonya Oh mengatup rapat bibirnya begitu Sehun berdelik tajam pun tersenyum remeh.

"Cih, menyebalkan"

selanjutnya namja tinggi itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan wanita itu sendiri mematung seorang diri. Menahan rasa perih dihatinya akan semua ucapan anaknya itu terhadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menghempaskan kasar tubuh kurusnya diranjang empuknya. Melepaskan blazer seregam yang melekat ditubuhnya itu. Beserta membuka beberapa kancing kemeja putihnya itu, membiarkan separuh dada bidangnya terlihat.

"Brengsek" umpatnya meninju kuat ranjangnya itu. Ia tampak kacau sekarang. Bagaimana tidak ia begitu murka, saat wanita yang menjadi ibunya itu datang kesekolahnya, memaksanya untuk pulang bersama. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling ia benci. Ketika ia harus kembali menginjakkan kakinya ke rumahnya itu, oh ralat rumah ibu yang ia benci. Saat ia kalut dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

 **Drrttt...Drttt...**

"Eoh?"

"Apa kau dirumah ibumu sekarang?" Suara Kai terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Hmm, wae?" Tanyanya tak minat.

"Aku tebak, kau pasti tidak bisa keluar sekarang"

"Yah begitulah"

"Oh tidak asyik, aku Chanyeol dan Suho hyung berada diclub, bisa kau paksa untuk menyusul kami?" Pinta Kai membuat Sehun mendengus.

"Caranya?, kau bodoh atau apa?" Kai terkekeh disana, yang terdengar menyebalkan bagi Sehun, seperti tengah mengejeknya saja.

"Kabur lewat jendela?, oh itu saranku walau terdengar kuno" Sehun mendecak keras.

"Bodoh, jemput aku didepan!"

 **PIP**

Sehun bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Setelah mematikan sambungan telphonenya dengan Kai tadi.Ia melepaskan semua pakaiannya, menggantinya dengan t-shirt hitam tipis yang dilapisi oleh sebuah jaket kulit putihnya. Tak lupa pula dengan jeans hitam yang ia kenakan. Usainya Sehun memakai topi dan mengambil kembali ponselnya. Lalu melangkah menuju jendela kamarnya itu. Ia membuka pelan jendela tersebut dengan hati-hati. Menatap diam sesaat ke arah bawah. Sedikit ragu apakah ia akan langsung loncat ke bawah?, karena jujur saja jarak kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2 dengan bawah sana cukup tinggi, namun bukan Sehun namanya jika hanya hal seperti itu ia ragukan. Lantas tak pikir panjang lagi ia pun langsung terjun kebawah tanpa kesulitan.

Selanjutnya berjalan mengendap-endap kala takut seseorang melihatnya, tak boleh sampai ada yang tau jika ia berhasil kabur, terlebih lagi oleh ibunya yang akan berakhir ia dikurung dikamarnya itu. Oh, Sehun tak ingin itu terjadi kembali. Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah pagar pembatas rumah mewah itu, melihat sekitar sesaat untuk memastikan keadaan. Merasa aman Sehun pun memanjat langsung pagar tersebut. Usainya ia kembali berlari menghampiri sebuah mobil sport kuning didepan sana.

"Eoh, cepat juga kau kaburnya, seperti seorang tahanan yang baru saja berhasil kabur"

"Diam kau!" Kai terkekeh menyebalkan didalam mobilnya itu.

"Kajja!, sebelum mereka menyadari jika aku berhasil kabur" seru Sehun setelah memasukin mobil tersebut.

"Ok, let's go"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa perlu aku menggantikan lagi kepala sekolah itu?, mengapa kalian masih saja tak bisa menghentikan tindakan bocah itu!?"

"m-maafkan kami nyonya"

"ck, sial bukannya kalian bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikannya?, kalian sama saja" mereka menunduk takut, kala sosok wanita paruh baya itu membentak habis mereka semua.

"pak Park, lekas hubungi kepala sekolah Nam sekarang juga!, bilang padanya aku ingin bertemu!" pinta wanita itu.

"ye nyonya"

"bocah itu harus segera dihentikan!" ucapnya menahan emosi.

"dan kalian, awasi terus Sehun laporkan semua yang ia lakukan setiap harinya padaku, arraseo!"

"n-ne nyonya" serentak para pengawalnya yang berada diruangan tersebut.

"kali ini aku tidak akan main-main Oh Sehun" gumam wanita itu, menatap penuh amarah pada sebuah foto yang berada digenggamannya itu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan"

"eh, Kyungsoo..."

"baru datang juga heum?"

"nde" Luhan tersenyum kala bertemu Kyungsoo yang ternyata juga baru tiba disekolah mereka itu. lantas mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi bersama kekelas mereka, dan di sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengobrol banyak, dimana Kyungsoo yang bercerita mengenai kehidupannya. didengar baik oleh Luhan yang sesekali bertanya ini, itu. terkadang mereka akan tertawa bersama mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan satu sama lain.

"Woahh... bukannya itu Krystal?"

"ckckck... jadi sekarang dia yang jadi korbannya?"

"kasihan, dia pasti malu sekali sekarang"

"salahnya sendiri berani menyentuh Sehun, dia pikir dia itu siapa berharap Sehun akan menyukainya?, ck menggelikkan" itu beberapa komentar dari para siswa lain yang tak jauh beradanya dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo. lantas dua namja itu jelas mendengar pembicaraan para siswa itu.

"benar itu, lihatlah betapa menjijikkannya ia yang berposisi seperti itu, mencium Sehun cih menyebalkan" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kala mendengar dan tau apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan saat ini.

"berbuat ulah lagi" gumamnya.

"ada apa Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan heran.

"oh, anya" balasnya.

"dan apa yang mereka bicarakan disana?"

"hal tidak penting Luhan, asal kau tau itu pasti Exo berbuat ulah lagi"

"Exo?"

"heum...seperti yang kujelaskan kemarin, Exo berbahaya mereka akan selalu berbuat ulah dengan siapa pun yang menarik perhatian mereka" Luhan hanya mengangguk paham.

"jja, kita lekas kekelas saja, tak perlu perdulikan hal itu"

"arraseo" Dengan patuhnya Luhan menuruti ucapan Kyungsoo, kembali berjalan menuju kelas mereka, walau sebenarnya ia sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. ingin tau apa yang telah diperbuat oleh kelompok namja berbahaya itu, **EXO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau membuat kehebohan lagi Hun"

"dan kali ini, putri tunggal keluarga Jung"

"jadi ini yang kau bilang padaku kemarin?"

"Daebak, semua tengah ramai membicarakannya kau benar-benar brengsek Oh Sehun" Sehun hanya memutar malas bola matanya mnanggapi ocehan para sahabatnya itu.

"kau yang terbaik Chen, kerjamu sangat memuaskan" serunya pada Chen yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"ahh, boss bisa saja" Chen tersenyum malu.

"dapatkan bayaranmu dibar biasa nanti sore"

"ok boss" Suho menggelengkan kepala yang mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, ia tidak tertarik sama sekali akan obrolan mereka, lantas ia hanya mengambil sebuah buku, membacanya dalam diam.

"memangnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya kali ini Hun?" Kai bertanya karena jujur ia merasa penasaran apa yang diperbuat ketua mereka terhadap Krystal- korbannya kali ini.

"hanya sedikit memberinya pelajaran" balas Sehun santai meletakkan kedua kakinya diatas meja kecil didepan mereka itu.

"Chen jelaskan!" Chen tersentak karena Kai tiba-tiba memberinya perintah. Melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun, sebelum melakukan apa yang Kai perintahkan.

"a-aku hanya menyebarkan beberapa foto dimading sekolah"

"foto?" Kai dan Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"n-ne, boss Sehun yang memintanya"

"foto apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol terlihat penasaran pula. Chen kembali melirik Sehun yang juga kebetulan menatapnya datar, dengan memberi tanda agar ia terus melanjutkan penjelasannya itu.

"beberapa foto Krystal yang tengah menyerang, oh maksudku tengah mencium ganas boss Sehun" jelasnya. membuat Kai dan Chanyeol berseru heboh, bahkan Suho yang tadinya tak begitu minat akan pembicaraan mereka. menghentikan acara membacanya, mendongak langsung dan beralih menatap Sehun.

"woahh... jinjjayo?" itu seruan Chanyeol.

"aku jadi penasaran seperti apa fotonya?" Kai menyahuti dengan sebuah senyuman aneh.

"lihat saja dimading"

"ck, dasar brengsek" Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh, sedikit membenarkan ejekkan Chanyeol yang mengatainya brengsek, karena memang seperti itulah dirinya sekarang

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kemana perginya Kyungsoo yah?, ughh... aku ditinggal sendiri" Luhan mendesah pelan, dengan langkah kecilnya menelusuri lorong digedung sekolahnya itu seorang diri. Entah bagaimana dan sejak kapan ia berjalan seorang diri tanpa Kyungsoo. Karena namja bermata bulat itu telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Tepat usai makan siang mereka, dan disinilah jadinya ia berada sudah seperti seekor anak ayam tersesat yang kehilangan induknya. Walau kemarin Kyungsoo telah mengajaknya berkeliling gedung sekolah mereka, tapi tetap saja Luhan belum bisa mengenal apa lagi menghafal seluruh ruangan digedung seluas itu. Dan yang Luhan tau hanya jalan menuju arah kelasnya, yah hanya itu.

"Oh, yaampun aku harus kemana?, apa aku balik saja kekelas sekarang?" Monolognya dengan sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan wajah yang ia tekukkan seperti anak kecil. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbalik arah menuju kelasnya berada. Luhan cukup kebingungan sendiri pasalnya gedung sekolah ini sungguh luas dan besar. Jika tidak benar-benar tau atau hafal, maka bisa dipastikan kau akan tersesat entah kemana.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau, kenapa pak Lee suka sekali memaksaku eoh?"

"..."

"Terserah apa kata pak Lee, aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku, kembali padanya?, itu hal yang bodoh karena aku bukan lagi anaknya"

 **PIP**

"Arghh...brengsek" Sehun meninju tembok yang ada dihadapannya dengan penuh rasa emosi. Mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang ia terima akibat meninju tembok tersebut pada tangannya itu. Emosi karena baru saja ketua pelayan ibunya menelphonenya barusan. Memintanya untuk pulang kembali kerumah besar keluarga Jang- rumah ibu dan ayah tirinya itu. Jelas saja ia menolaknya, ia tak pernah sudi untuk kembali menginjakkan kakinya dirumah itu lagi.

Ck hal yang bodoh bagi Sehun. Ia menggeram pelan sambil memasukkan ponselnya disaku Blazer seragamnya itu dan melangkah kemudian, hingga...

 **BRUK**

"Awww..." dengan tubuh yang sedikit terhuyung kedepan Luhan meringis kecil kala merasa sesuatu menabrak lengannya cukup kuat. Dan ia tau jika seseorang-lah ia tabrak. Ia hampir saja akan memaki seseorang itu, namun ia urungkan begitu tau dengan siapa ia sekarang berada. Sedikit terkejut sebenarnya sampai ia membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangannya itu. Lalu menunduk cepat saat seseorang itu menatapnya tajam.

"Yak, Neo!"

"M-mianhae, a-aku tidak sengaja" cicitnya kecil, karena jujur saja Luhan merasa cukup takut dan sangat jelas ia tau siapa sosok namja tinggi didepannya itu. Lantas ia mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya itu dengan menunduk.

"Aishh...menyebalkan, kau itu tidak lihat jalan yah?" Luhan tersentak namja itu membentakknya.

"M-maaf"

Sehun yang masih dikuasai rasa emosinya semakin menggerang dengan sosok namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Sungguh sial baginya. Ia yang kesal mengernyit tiba-tiba kala memperhatikan sosok namja mungil didepannya itu. Ia seketika merasa tak asing dengan namja tersebut, seperti pernah melihatnya, entah dimana?.

"Hey, kau angkat wajahmu!".

Saat itu pula Luhan merasa was-was karena Sehun memintanya untuk mengangkat wajahnya itu.

"Kau dengar tidak?, cepat angkat wajahmu!" Lagi-lagi Sehun membentak, membuatnya terkejut.

"Ck, aku bilang angkat!"

 **SRET**

Luhan melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut bukan main saat Sehun tiba-tiba menarik dan mengangkat dagunya sedikit kasar. Sehun sendiri yang tadinya memasang wajah datarnya, kini sebuah seringaian yang ia tampilkan begitu melihat jelas wajah namja didepannya itu.

"Kau... bukannya siswa baru itu heum?" Seru Sehun, merasa risih dengan tatapan yang diberikan Sehun padanya, Luhan memalingkqn cepat wajahnya.

"L-lepaskan kumohon" sedetik berlalu Sehun kembali pada ekspresi datarnya. Lalu ia melirik kebawah tepatnya pada name tag diseragam Luhan. Tangannya pun masih memegang dagu namja china itu.

"Xi Luhan?, oh itu namamu?, ck nama yang cukup manis, seperti orangnya?" Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia dalam bahaya saat ini, itu pikirnya.

"Oh Tuhan, tolong aku, siapa saja tolong aku sekaranggg..." jeritnya dalam hati. Ia sangat berharap semoga Kyungsoo muncul tiba-tiba diantara mereka.

"Kau tidak sibukkan?"

"Eh?" Luhan kembalu menoleh pada Sehun, pasalnya mengapa namja itu bertanya seperti itu padanya?, dan Luhan tak mengerti.

"Jawab saja!" Dibentak lagi, apa hobi Sehun suka membentak seperti ini?. Masih dilanda kebingungan namja bermanik rusa itu pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah sebagai jawabannya. Sehun yang mengerti kembali mengeluarkan seringaiannya itu.

"Bagus, kau ikut denganku"

belum sempat mencerna keseluruhan ucapan namja tampan itu, Luhan sudah ditarik begitu saja oleh Sehun. Pergi entah kemana, dan yang Luhan tau ia ditarik pergi keluar dari kawasan sekolah mereka. Berakhir dalam satu mobil mewah bersama namja tampan itu, yah Oh Sehun sang penguasa sekolah mereka

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **halooo... Hissing chap 04 hereeee...**

 **dhinnie gk mau banyak omong dah, chap ini moga kalian suka yah, dan tuh dah dhinnie usahain buat lebih panjang, kalo masih kurang panjang, sambungin ja dah sendiri kkkk~**

 **okeh dhinnie selalu mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang sudah pada mau riviuw ni ff**

 **muup kalo belum sempat balas riviuw kalian satu-satu ^^**

 **yaudah sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya**

 **see you again ^^**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **15/11/15**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Hissing**

 **By : xdhinnie0595**

 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi (BL), and school life**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast : Sehun, Luhan and other member Exo**

 **warning : gaje, cerita pasaran, typo dimana-mana dan kata-kata yang hilang**

 **selamat menikmati^^**

 **disarankan saat membaca chap ini, ditemani oleh lagu EXO - Don't go**

 **karena author ngetik chap ini sambil dengerin lagu itu, dan hasilnya dapat banget feelnya hehee, hanya saran ja kok, oke happy reading guys^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** Hissing ***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 05

Luhan berpikir mungkin ini adalah hari terakhir ia bisa bernafas didunia ini. Dengan segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi kapan saja padanya sekarang. Ia kembali berpikir keras semua hal dan ucapan Kyungsoo - teman yang baru ia dapatkan kemarin dihari pertamanya berada disekolah barunya itu. Dimana ia menjelaskan segala tentang mengenai EXO padanya. EXO yang berbahaya, EXO yang sangat berkuasa disekolah mereka. Terutama hal yang harus Luhan hindari, tidak maksudnya seseorang yang memang dianggap sangat patut dihindari, siapa yang tidak tau?, bahkan Luhan yang belum genap dua hari menjadi penghuni tetap sekolah terkenal itu pun sudah cukup tau. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ketua EXO, tepatnya sang penguasa sekolah mereka. Jelas kalian tak perlu bertanya lagi siapa orang, dan tepat pada hari ini. Luhan beranggap hidupnya akan tamat, tamat digenggaman sang penguasa itu. Hidupmu akan berakhir tragis Xi Luhan, dan katakanlah saat ini seorang Xi Luhan sangatlah berlebihan. Entahlah Luhan juga merasa heran mendapati dirinya terlihat menjadi hiperbola sekarang.

Saat seperti saat ini ia seperti orang bodoh dengan tatapan kosong kearah depan. Tepat pada tangan kirinya yang digenggam oleh seseorang didepannya sana. Melangkah mengikuti langkah seseorang tersebut.

"Lho, Sehun?, tak biasanya kau kembali siang ini?" Seseorang bertanya pada mereka tepatnya pada Sehun.

"Dan, siapa dia?" Dengan wajah berengut takut Luhan mendongak sedikit. Sehun yang disampingnya beralih melirik Luhan sekilas sebelum kembali pada sosok wanita cantik didepannya sana.

"Noona tak perlu tau!" Jawab Sehun acuh dan kembali melangkah. Kembali menarik lagi tangan Luhan yang ia genggam. Mereka berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan sosok wanita tadi yang tengah memasang wajah bingungnya.

Sementara itu Sehun dan Luhan, mereka kini berjalan menuju lift didepan sana. Masih dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Luhan semakin merasa takut begitu ia sadar jika dimana saat ini ia berada. Gedung yang sangat mewah bertingkat entah berapa. Dengan suasana yang cukup ramai kala berlalu-lalangnya pengunjung lain. Ia menerkah-nerkah apa tujuan Sehun membawanya ketempat seperti itu?, dan mengapa pula harus ketempat tersebut yang mereka kunjungi?.

Luhan terlalu larut akan pemikirannya sendiri hingga tak sadar jika mereka sudah berada didalam lift yang terdapat hanya mereka berdua saja disana. Ia melirik Sehun yang tepat berdiri disampingnya, lalu beralih pada arah bawah tepatnya pada tangan mereka yang masih menyatuh. Saat melihatnya entah Luhan merasa ada sebuah desiran bergejolak di aliran darahnya, hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak meningkat tak seperti biasanya.

 **TING**

Lift terbuka menandakan bahwa mereka telah tiba ditempat yang dituju, lantas Sehun langsung melangkah keluar diikuti oleh Luhan tentunya. Luhan semakin cemas menatap sekelilingnya dimana mereka tengah berada dilorong-lorong yang dipenuhi pintu-pintu disebelah kanan-kiri mereka. Ia tentu saja ingin bertanya pada namja tampan itu, namun nyalinya terlalu kecil hanya untuk sekedar bertanya, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya saja Luhan merasa tak sanggup. Ia terlalu takut dengan namja itu. Sehun mengambil sesuatu dari saku seragamnya, setelah mereka berhenti didepan sebuah kamar bernomor 520.

 **CKLEK**

Masuk kekamar tersebut tetap menarik Luhan yang dibelakangnya dan berakhir mengunci kembali pintu kamar itu. Saat itulah Luhan merasa benar akan terjadi hal yang buruk padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana Sehun?"

"Entahlah, aku pikir ia berada dikelasnya tadi"

"Tidak, dia tidak ada disana"

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin diruangannya"

"Biar aku coba hubungi dia" Kai mengambil ponselnya, mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor ketua mereka. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia mendesah kecil.

"Tidak diangkat" serunya pelan membuat Chanyeol dan Suho menghela nafas pelan.

"Mungkinkah ia pergi kesuatu tempat?"

"Mungkin saja"

"Yah, kau seperti tidak kau Sehun saja Kai" ujar Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, kita kembali kekelas saja!" Suho memberi usul dan berlalu begitu saja, Kai dan Chanyeol saling memandang mengedikan bahu mereka dan melangkah mengikuti Suho.

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang setelah sebelumnya ia melepaskan blazer seragamnya. Memijit pelipisnya yang entah terasa berdenyut sekarang. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok namja lain yang juga berada dikamar hotelnya itu. Sosok namja dengan tubuh mungilnya tengah berdiri mematung tepat didepan pintu. Sejak mereka tiba dikamar tersebut namja itu terus herposisi seperti itu. Tak bergerak sedikit pun, diam menunduk sesekali melirik kearahnya. Sehun menghela nafas beranjak bangun menjadi duduk ditengah-tengah ranjang kamar hotelnya. Luhan berpaling cepat kala Sehun menatapnya didepan sana, dengan detak jantungnya yang ia rasa entah semakin meningkat saja.

"Apa kau ingin menjadi patung disana?" Suara terkesan tegas itu telah menyentakkan Luhan yang sempat melamun tadi.

"N-ne?" Ia kembali melihat Sehun namja berparas tampan itu terlihat mendengus kasar saat ini, membuatnya jadi lebih terlihat menyeramkan - itu menurut Luhan yang memang pada dasarnya sedang dalam keadaan takut.

 **Drrtt...Drrttt...**

Dan Sehun dengan perasaan yang masih kesalnya, merogok saku blazernya, mengambil ponselnya yang berdering lagi ( karena sebelumnya juga berdering tadi ). Tanpa minat untuk mengangkat telphone tersebut, Sehun melemparkan begitu saja ponselnya kelantai.

 **PRANG**

Hingga benda padat persegi itu hancur begitu saja tak berbentuk sesempurna tadi dan itu jelas Luhan terkejut bukan main yang menyaksikannya

"ya, Tuhan tamatlah riwayatmu Xi Luhan, dia sungguh mengerikan"Batin Luhan takut meremas ujung seragamnya kuat.

"Kau... kemari!" Luhan tersentak lagi saat suara Sehun terdengar memerintahnya untuk mendekat, tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

"Kau dengar aku berkata apa?, cepat kemari!" Sehun sungguh suka membentak ternyata. Tapi Luhan justru tetap pada posisinya, hingga Sehun menggeram. Tak mendapat respon Sehun bangun berjalan mendekati Luhan. Dan Luhan semakin bergetar karena namja tampan itu berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku sungguh, tidak suka jika seseorang mengabaikanku" desis Sehun tepat berdiri didepan Luhan yang menunduk.

"M-maaf" cicit Luhan kecil.

"Turuti ucapanku, maka aku tidak akan melukaimu, paham!" Luhan merasa dirinya bodoh atau apa karena begitu saja ia menganggukkan kepalanya membalas ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Good boy" selanjutnya Luhan merasa tangannya kembali ditarik dan tepat didepan ranjang itu ia berdiri memandang polos Sehun. Asal kalian tau saja, Luhan itu tipe namja yang polos sebenarnya, cengeng dan penakut, ia akan begitu menjadi penurut jika ia dalam kondisi ketakutan seperti saat ini contohnya.

 **BRUK**

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh Luhan diranjang, tentu saja Luhan terkejut.

"S-sehun-shi" panik Luhan, karena Sehun merangkak menaiki tubuhnya, hingga sekarang namja tampan itu telah keseluruhan menindis tubuhnya. Dan Sehun bergerak mendekatkan wajah mereka dengan jarak yang hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja. Sampai Luhan dapat merasakan hangatnya deru nafas Sehun menerpa wajahnya.

"S-sehun"

"Stthhh... cobalah untuk tenang heum!" Bisik Sehun pelan, menyingkirkan helaian halus milik Luhan yang sedikit menutupi mata rusa namja mungil itu. Luhan sendiri yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sehun hanya bisa kedip-kedip polos. Sedikit merutukki dirinya yang sempat terpesona oleh namja tampan diatas tubuhnya itu.

"Karena aku tidak akan menyakitimu" Luhan kembali terpanah kala kedua manik mereka bertemu, manik Sehun yang terlihat tajam dan tegad, namun entah hanya perasaan Luhan saja, ia melihat jauh didalam sepasang manik tajam itu terdapat guratan kesedihan disana. Seakan memanggilnya untuk ikut merasakan kesedihan itu pula. Hingga ia tak sadar jika ada sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyelimuti atas permukaan kulit bibir kecilnya. Beberapa saat berlalu barulah ia melebarkan matanya sadar jika Saat ini Sehun telah menciumnya.

"Oh, ciuman pertamaku?"

.

.

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sungguh aku akan membunuh mereka, jika benar Luhan berada disana!" Geram Kyungsoo dengan wajah penuh emosinya ia terus melangkah, dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu yang terdapat papan nama ditengah pintu tersebut. **EXO**...

 **BRAK**

tanpa berperasaan ia menendang kuat pintu tak bersalah itu, masuk dan membuat beberapa namja didalam sana terkejut bukan main, bahkan telah menghentikan kegiatan mereka tadi. Berpaling menatap Kyungsoo yang kesana-kemari tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Yak, kau membuat kami terkejut pendek!"

"ada apa kau kemari Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo berhenti, memandang sengit ketiga namja yang berada didepannya itu.

"dimana Luhan?" tanyanya malah, dan ketiga namja itu mengernyit heran.

"hey, apa maksudmu?"

"jangan berpura-pura tak mengerti, lekas katakan dimana Luhan kalian sembunyikan?!" bentak Kyungsoo kesal.

"Yak, berpura-pura apa?, kami benar tak mengerti, dan apa Luhan?, siapa dia?" kesal pula Chanyeol beranjak dari posisi duduknya disofa ruangan itu.

"Luhan, teman baruku"

"oh, siswa baru itu maksudmu?"

"geurae, dimana dia sekarang?" Kai terlihat tertawa aneh, yang sungguh menyebalkan bagi Kyungsoo.

"mengapa kau bertanya pada kami?, kau pikir kami telah menculiknya begitu?" Chanyeol ikut tertawa idiot.

"Bukannya kalian memang seperti itu, mengganggu siswa baru adalah salah satu pekerjaan kalian" Suho yang tadinya hanya duduk diam, berdecak keras akan ucapan kyungsoo mengenai mereka.

"benar, tapi bukan berarti kami telah menyembunyikan teman barumu itu"

"heoh, bertemu dengannya saja tidak, apa lagi sampai menyembunyikannya, ck konyol" ujar Chanyeol.

"jangan berbohong!"

"kalau tak percaya, cari saja namja itu ditempat ini!" itu suara Suho, ia mulai kesal pula karena Kyungsoo tak mempercayai perkataan mereka. Kyungsoo pun menatap intens secara bergantian pada ketiga namja itu, lalu mendesah pelan.

"awas saja, jika ternyata kalian benar menyembunyikannya, maka akan kubunuh kalian, terutama kau!" Kai menyeringai kala Kyungsoo menunjuk kearahnya, sebelum namja bermata bulat itu berlalu keluar dari ruangan khusus untuk EXO. kembali berkeliling guna mencari Luhan yang entah kemana, tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja

.

.

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Umphh...ahh"

 **Cup**

"Hmm..."

 **Cup**

Luhan mengernyit mendapat sebuah jilatan beberapa kali dibibir bawahnya. Benda lunak basah menyelinap masuk diantara cela kedua bibir kecilnya. Memaksa untuk lebih masuk kedalam lagi. Ia akan merinding setiap ujung bibir bagian atasnya digigit kecil, membuatnya tak sadar membuka mulutnya itu, seperti mempersilahkan benda lunak tak bertulang itu masuk sepenuhnya hingga kerongga mulutnya. Menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut kecil itu. Dan ia kembali melenguh, jujur ini sungguh begitu nikmat untuk Luhan yang sebelumnya tak pernah merasakan hal tersebut.

Sehun menghentikan pergerakkannya, menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari Luhan. Matanya yang telah ia buka memandang wajah namja dibawahnya itu, dimana wajah manis itu semakin telihat manis karena samar memerah. Satu tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Luhan. Kini berpindah kedagu namja china itu. Ia angkat sedikit tinggi dagu tersebut, sebelum kembali menyatuhkan sepasang bibir mereka dan Luhan berucap lirih.

"Sehunmphhahh..." terdengar meracau. Tubuhnya telah melemas sepenuhnya. Serangan Sehun sungguh membuatnya melemah. Ia bahkan tak bisa berpikir normal lagi sekarang. Tangannya yg bebas bergerak pelan kedepan, tepat didada bidang Sehun. Ia menyentuhnya menempelkan sepenuhnya pada dada tegas berlapis kemeja putih itu. Merambat naik keatas dengan gerak perlahan, hingga terhenti disela leher namja diatasnya itu. Dan sebuah remasan kecil ia lakukan.

Untaian benang saliva tipis tercipta yang menghubungkan kedua belah bibir itu kala Sehun kembali melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Menatap Luhan yang dalam keadaan terengah-engah. Namja yang lebih kecil terlihat seperti menggodanya sekarang, dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka guna meraup rakus oksigen disekitarnya, juga wajah yang terlihat semakin memerah.

"Apa kau berniat menggodaku?" Suara berat Sehun terdengar, berhasil membuat Luhan tersentak dan langsung membuka kedua matanya.

"Ne?"

"Lihat, wajahmu memerah, apa benar kau ingin menggodaku eoh?"

"A-apa maksudmu Sehun-shi?, aku tak mengerti?" Suara Luhan sedikit terdengar parau. Berkedip-kedip dengan wajah herannya. Sehun menatapnya tajam sesaat dan berpaling kearah leher kirinya sendiri, dimana ada sebuah tangan bertengger disana. Luhan yang tak mengerti mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. Melebarkan matanya kala sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, lantas dengan cepat ia menjauhkan tangannya itu dari leher Sehun.

"M-maaf" gumamnya. Ia telah menyentuh Sehun tanpa sadar, maka dari itu terlihat jika namja tampan itu menatapnya begitu tajam tadi. Ingat bukan jika Sehun sangat tak suka jika ada seseorang siapa pun itu, berani menyentuhnya lebih dulu dan Luhan baru saja melakukannya tadi.

"A-aku bukan bermaksud ingin menggodamu Sehun-shi, sungguh" ucap Luhan terdengar lirih. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya yang tadi. Berharap agar Sehun tak memarahinya dan memukulnya karena sudah lancang menyentuh tubuh namja tampan tersebut. Dengan wajah memelasnya, tanpa sadar sudah membuat Sehun menggeram tertahan.

"Kau..."

 **SRET**

"Ahh...S-sehun" Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangan Luhan yang telah menyentuhnya tadi, menggenggamnya cukup kasar, hingga Luhan memekik kecil. Awalnya Luhan beranggap Sehun akan marah atau pun hendak memukulnya, namun ia salah mengira, Sehun justru menarik tangannya dan membawanya kedepan wajah namja tampan itu.

"Sehun...apa yang kau l-lakukan?, nghh..." Luhan kembali merinding dengan perlakuan Sehun terhadap tangannya, dimana namja itu memberi sebuah kecupan bertubi-tubi ditelapak tangannya. Bahkan sampai sesekali menjilatnya dengan gerakkan sensual dan sungguh terasa begitu geli untuk Luhan, sedangkan Sehun asik akan kegiatannya mencumbu tangan namja rusa itu.

"h-hentikanhh...ughhh..." tak memperdulikan segala keluhan Luhan yang memintanya untuk segera berhenti, tapi ia tetap bergerak. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu Sehun pun akhirnya menghentikan aksinya. Melihat hasil pekerjaannya pada tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu. terlihat sedikit mengkilat terbasahi oleh salivanya, juga beberapa bekas merah gigitan dibagian-bagian tertentu. Luhan kembali terengah-engah, nafasnya sungguh tak karauan sekarang. Terdiam sesaat Sehun kembali beraksi, kini tanpa ragu kedua tangannya mencoba melepaskan ikatan dasi yang Luhan kenakan. tentu saja Luhan menyadarinya, Sehun sungguh membuatnya terus terkejut akan perbuatan tiba-tibanya itu.

"Sehunnn..." Luhan kembali menjerit untuk kesekian kalinya. tindakan Sehun yang berusaha membuka kancing kemejanya, setelah berhasil melepaskan dasinya itu.

"Diam, atau aku akan menyakitimu!" Luhan sungguh benci dirinya yang begitu penakut, terutama terhadap namja tampan itu dan lagi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. karena Sehun terus mendesak dan mengancamnya secara bersamaan. Luhan meyakini begitu ini semua berakhir, ia berjanji tidak akan pernah mau berurusan lagi dengan sang penguasa sekolah itu. Menuruti semua segala macam larangan yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya mengenai mereka, **EXO**

.

.

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cup**

"Nghhh...ahh..."

"Kau suka heum?"

"Ini... g-geli Sehun, ahh..."

"Apa ini juga daerah sensitifmu heum?"

"Ahh... t-tidak, hentikanhh..."

"Kau bilang berhenti, tapi tubuhmu berkata lain, kau tau itu?!"

 **Cup**

"Aahhh" Luhan menggeliat pelan, menyentuh tangan Sehun yang telah bermain dibalik kemeja putih seragam sekolahnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun memang berhasil membuka kancing kemeja itu, tapi tak keseluruhannya. Ia hanya membukanya tiga kancing saja, hingga hanya dada putih mulus Luhan yang terlihat saat ini dan Sehun malah menyelinapkan satu tangannya kedalam kemeja itu. Mengelus-elus kulit perut rata Luhan, sedangkan bibirnya bergerak mengecup-kecup leher hingga ke telinga namja rusa itu.

"Emhh... S-sehun apa kau a-akan m-menyetubuhiku?" Terdengar pertanyaan keluar dari mulut polos Luhan, wajahnya ia kesampingkan dengan satu tangannya membekap mulut kecilnya menahan desahan. Seketika Sehun berhenti memandang lurus kearah Luhan dibawah tubuhnya.

"Menurutmu?"

"K-kumohon jangan lakukan, a-aku tak mau i-itu terjadi" lirih Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kedepan hingga maniknya bertemu dengan manik tajam milik Sehun.

"Aku hanya siswa baru, y-yang tidak tau apa-apa, jadi kumohon jangan l-lakukan sesuatu padaku, a-aku juga tidak berbuat kesalahan apa pun padamu, a-aku mohon S-sehun-shi" Luhan jadi memohon pada Sehun dengan wajah memelasnya itu lagi. Karena memang sejak tadi ia begitu takut jikalau Sehun benar berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya sekarang. Dan terdengar Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Apa perduliku eoh!"

Mencoba untuk tak perduli Sehun justru kembali membuka kancing seragam Luhan. Beberapa detik lagi Luhan siap menitihkan air matanya. Sehun sungguh tak menghiraukan segala permohonannya itu. Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya kesamping menutup pula mulutnya lagi, saat ia mendapatkan sebuah jilatan dikulit lehernya. Saat itu pula jatuhnya setetes air mata dari pelupuk manik rusanya, yah pada akhirnya Luhan pun menangis dalam diam.

"Hiks..." suara tangis itu seketika Sehun terdiam mendengarnya, ia mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi menempel diperpotong leher Luhan. Menatap namja yang ternyata tengah menangis itu. Ia cukup terkejut mendengarnya, tak menyangka jika namja itu akan menangis seperti sekarang ini.

"Hiks...hiks... S-sehun... hiks" Luhan semakin terisak menolehkan wajah basahnya pada Sehun.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sehun mendapatkan sebuah gelengan dari Luhan yang sibuk menghapus air matanya.

"Aishh... kau cengeng ternyata"

"Hiks..."

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu heum"

"T-tapi hiks...k-kau... hiks"

Hhhh...

Sehun mendengus pelan mengangkat kedua tangannya guna membantu Luhan menghapus air mata namja itu.

"Sudah berhentilah menangis, ck kau benar-benar cengeng sekali, aku bahkan belum memulainya" ujar Sehun mengusap kedua pipi Luhan dengan tangannya, lalu bangun dari atas tubuh namja rusa itu. Duduk mendengus lagi.

"Hah... ada apa denganku?" Gumamnya mengacak rambut hitamnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya sendiri saat ini, apa lagi saat ia melihat Luhan menangis tadi. bahkan ia sampai menghapus air mata itu. Hal yang sungguh tak pernah ia lakukan kepada siapa pun, dan hanya karena seorang Luhan ia justru melakukannya tadi. Sangat sial, apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang?, sungguh ini bukan dirimu Oh Sehun.

"S-sehun"

"Sehuh-shi"

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"Sehun" Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, menoleh pada Luhan yang entah sudah duduk pula disampingnya.

"mwo?"

"i-itu..."

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"Sehunnie, buka pintunya!" Suara itu bukan suara Luhan, melainkan suara seorang wanita yang Sehun tau pemiliknya siapa. Untuk sesaat ia dan Luhan saling memandang sebelum bersamaan menoleh kearah pintu kamar disana. saat itu pula Sehun merasa dirinya dalam keadaan tak aman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hissing for chap 05 hereeee... guys**

 **eotte?, ini sudah panjang gk sih?**

 **nah tuh chap ini dhinnie buat special lhoo, full HUNHAN MOMENT hehee...**

 **sengaja habis gereget juga mereka belum ada momentnya, trus ada beberapa readers yang minta hunhan moment dicepetin/?. yo wes dah dhinnie beri tuh kkkk~, hayoo yang pada bilang mereka bakal NC'an, mian yeh mereka kaga nc'an tuh lebih tepatnya kaga jadi, author tahan dulu hehee...**

 **kan belum waktunya *apadeh**

 **sekedar info deh dhinnie kmungkinan sekarang untuk updatenya cuma punya waktu sedikit, mungkin cuma bisa 2 kali sebulan, dan itu hanya dihari minggu, kenapa?, alasannya lagi-lagi faktor kesibukkan author, kerja jadi cuma punya waktu dikit deh, so maklumin ja yahh gimana kondisi author...**

 **nah dhinnie mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian sedikit untuk ff ini :**

 **Q : ayah Sehun kemana?, itu ibu tirinya Sehun yah?**

 **A :ntar dichap tertentu bakal author kasih flashback untuk masalah keluarganya Sehun/ bukan itu justru ibu kandungnya, disini Sehun punya dua ayah yang berbeda tentunya, ntar bakal dijelasin kok untuk itu.**

 **Q : Luhan mau dibawa kemana sama Sehun?**

 **A : noh diatas udah ketahuan kan, jadi yang tebakkannya bener tuh selamat deh XD, tau ja kalo author pikirnya mereka bakal ketempat itu hehehee...**

 **Q : Kyungsoo sama Kai punya hubungan yah?**

 **A : yap, dia adalah mantan Kai tepatnya, jadi dulu mereka pernah menjalin buhungan, sebelum sesuatu alasan mengapa mereka bubar/ ntar author kasi sedikit nyempil KaiSoo nya yah hehee...**

 **Q : Sehun tertarik gk sama Luhan?**

 **A : hohooo... kalo itu gk usah ditanyakan, kan juga nmanya ff hunhan hehe..., tapi tentunya semua ada prosesnya yeh, mungkin setelah chap ini Sehun bakal kelepek" sama mbak Lulu XD**

 **Q : apa Luhan yang bakal buat Sehun berubah?**

 **A : maunya author begitu, disini juga sekedar info kalo Luhan tuh author kasih karakternya polos-polos gimana gitu, soalnya author lagi suka dia polos gitu, dan dengan kepolosannya bisa membuat segala sikap kasar Sehun berubah seketika.**

 **Yosh, itulah jawaban" yang sedikit author kasih, seperti biasa TERIMA KASIH banyak untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mau membaca atau pun mereview ffnya dhinnie, segala komen kalian sungguh membuat author semangat 45 lho hehe...**

 **Bagi yang mau lebih kenal dengan author, ni dhinnie beri deh**

 **Pin : 5AB7F253**

 **itu ja deh dulu hehee...**

 **okeh akhir kata sampai jumpa dinext chap**

 **jangan lupa tinggalkan segala respon kalian untuk ff ini^^**

 **dan**

 **byebyee... ^^**

 **XDHINNIE0595**

 **06/12/15**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Hissing**

 **By : xdhinnie0595**

 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi (BL), and school life**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast : Sehun, Luhan and other member Exo**

 **warning : gaje, cerita pasaran, typo dimana-mana dan kata-kata yang hilang**

 **selamat menikmati^^**

 **disarankan saat membaca chap ini, ditemani oleh lagu EXO - Don't go**

 **karena author ngetik chap ini sambil dengerin lagu itu, dan hasilnya dapat banget feelnya hehee, hanya saran ja kok, oke happy reading guys^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** Hissing ***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 06

"Oh Sehun, buka pintunya!, ini aku" suara itu lagi disertai ketukkan pintu kamar tersebut. awalnya Sehun ingin mengacuhkannya, tapi lama-kelamaan ia risih juga mendengarnya lantas ia melangkah kearah pintu itu. Hendak membukanya, sementara Luhan diam pada posisinya memperhatikan diam namja tampan itu.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka dan hal yang Sehun lihat adalah sosok wanita yang tak asing menatapnya cemas.

"Yun noona, ada apa?" Sehun bertanya.

"I-itu, aku rasa sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini, karena..."

"Karena?" Sehun mengernyit heran wanita itu terlihat gelisah sendiri.

"K-karena i-itu, hmm i-ibumu tau jika kau ada dihotel ini dan dia akan kemari sebentar lagi" jelas wanita itu terbatah-batah.

"A-apa?" Sehun terkejut seketika.

"N-ne ibumu tau jika kau selama ini berada dihotel ini" Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya, perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Antara panik, kesal dan emosi menjadi satu. Bagaimana bisa ibunya tau ia berada dihotel sekarang?, dan ini sungguh sial bagi Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya.

"Entahlah, aku juga hanya mendengar dari pembicaraan manager Young ditelphone dengan seseorang yang sepertinya itu ibumu"

"Sial" umpat Sehun menggepal tangannya diudara.

"Jadi kau lekaslah pergi, sebelum ibumu tiba!"

"Heum, gomawo atas infonya noona, aku akan pergi segera" Sehun berbalik masuk, dengan gerak tergesah. Ia meraih blazernya memakainya kembali, tak lupa pula sepatunya yang sempat ia lepaskan tadi. Luhan sendiri yang memperhatikan apa yang tengah Sehun lakukan hanya bisa diam dengan wajah bengongnya tak mengerti. Ada apa dengan namja itu?, yang tiba-tiba terlihat sedikit panik setelah menemui seseorang yang telah mengetuk pintu hotel tadi. Sehun baru saja akan pergi keluar, jika saja ia tak ingat akan sesuatu, ia berhenti begitu sadar ia telah melupakkan sosok namja lain yang masih terdiam duduk diranjang itu. Ia menoleh pada Luhan. bodoh karena begitu paniknya ia sampai melupakan keberadaan Luhan disana. Ia berjalan mendekati namja rusa itu.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini!" Ajaknya datar, sebelum membiarkan Luhan bersuara. Seenaknya Sehun sudah menarik (lagi) tangan Luhan. Bahkan tak memberikan namja itu kesempatan untuk memakai pula sepatu yang juga ia lepaskan tadi.

"S-sehun" jelasnya Luhan semakin dibuat tak mengerti akan semua ini, dengan Sehun yang terus bertindak seenaknya. Mereka keluar dari kamar itu, diikuti oleh sosok yeoja yang mengetuk pintu tadi, guna berniat untuk membantu Sehun pergi dari hotel tersebut.

"Sehun, kau harus berhati-hati, kau tau kan seperti apa ibumu itu"

"Hmm, aku tau noona" Luhan melirik kearah Sehun sesaat, lalu beralih pada sosok yeoja yang ia tau yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang mereka temui saat ia dan Sehun baru tiba dihotel tersebut, tepat dibagian loby hotel. Yeoja yang sangat cantik menurut Luhan, tapi ada hubungan apa ia dengan Sehun?, dia terlihat sangat dekat dengan namja tampan yang tengah menggandengnya saat ini.

Ia terus memperhatikan dalam diam pada kedua orang itu, hingga mereka kini memasuki sebuah lift. Luhan menekuk wajahnya saat sadar yeoja itu kini beralih memperhatikannya dari atas hingga bawah. Terlebih lagi dengan keadaan Luhan yang cukup berantakan, ingat bukan bahwa saat ini Luhan tak memakai alas kaki, hanya sebuah sepasang kaos kaki putih polos yang membalut kaki kecilnya. Untungnya ia sudah sempat memperbaiki letak kancing kemejanya tadi. Sebelum mereka pergi.

Beberapa menit dalam keheningan, pintu lift terbuka mereka pun keluar. Luhan sedikit kesulitan mengimbangi langkah Sehun yang begitu cepat didepannya, sangat terkesan terburu-buru sekali. Mereka sampai dilantai dasar hotel itu. Terus melangkah menuju pintu keluar, namun sepertinya semua telah terlambat. Saat mereka bahkan Luhan mendengar sangat jelas suara seseorang wanita diantara suara derap langkah mereka digedung mewah itu. Mereka pun terpaksa berhenti terkejut.

"Mencoba untuk kabur, Oh Sehun" suara itu Sehun tentu tau siapa pemiliknya, ia tolehkan wajahnya kearah suara tersebut, dimana terlihat sosok wanita yang berusia sekitar 40 tahunan itu. Duduk anggun disalah satu sofa tunggu hotel tersebut. Menatap intens kearah mereka tepatnya pada Sehun. Itu pula membuat Sehun tak dapat menghindar lagi pada sosok ibu yang sangat ia benci itu. Sedangkan Luhan menatap Sehun dari samping kala merasa genggaman Sehun pada tangannya mengerat. Luhan tak mengerti akan situasi yang terjadi pada mereka sekarang. Tapi satu hal yang Luhan ketahui sosok wanita didepan sana, yang sebenarnya Luhan tak mengenalnya. Wanita itu adalah sosok seorang ibu dari namja yang ada disampingnya itu sekarang. yah ibu dari seorang Oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menurut Luhan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya dari segala hal untuk hari ini, begitu cepat terjadi. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka semuanya akan ia alami begitu saja. Mulai dari ia berangkat kesekolah, Kyungsoo yang meninggalkannya sendiri, bertemu dengan Sehun. Dimana namja itu tiba-tiba membawanya ke sebuah hotel, mereka yang sempat melakukan hal yang cukup panas disalah satu kamar hotel. Hingga bertemu dengan sosok wanita ibu dari Sehun dan berakhir, oh entah setelah ini apa benar akan berakhir atau tidak. Ia yang berdiri diam menunduk dengan Sehun yang juga berada disampingnya, menatap tak minat pada sosok ibunya yang telah duduk tegas dikursi kerja ruangan itu. Sungguh suasana yang sangat canggung berserta aura mencekam secara bersama meliputi ruangan tersebut. Luhan sangat tidak nyaman rasanya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Mau menjelaskannya Oh Sehun?" Ibu Sehun pun memutuskan untuk bersuara lebih dulu, terdengar suara decakkan yang cukup keras dari arah Sehun.

"Apa yang harus dijelaskan?" Alih-alih tak menjawab Sehun justru bertanya balik dengan nada yang seperti tengah meremehkan sesuatu, wanita itu tersenyum miring.

"Jadi, hotel adalah tempat persembunyianmu?" Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, memandang kearah lain.

"Bersamanya?" Luhan mendongak seketika, bahkan Sehun pun teralihkan karena tau apa maksud ibunya berkata 'bersamanya' ditujukan untuk siapa. Sementara ibunya menatap penuh kearah Luhan, seperti tengah menyelidikinya. Begitu tak sengaja maniknya bertemu dengan sepasang mata tak kalah tajam milik ibu Sehun, Luhan kembali menunduk.

"Dia korbanmu untuk kesekian kalinya, bukankah begitu?, atau kau kabur karena dia?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia" Sehun menyahuti cepat, mendengus kasar diakhiran ucapannya.

"Benarkah?, lalu bagaimana bisa kalian keluar dari hotel secara bersama?, ibu rasa saat ini bukan waktunya pulang, jadi kenapa kalian bisa ada diluar sekolah?" Sehun sungguh ingin lekas pergi dari tempat itu, ia begitu muak mendengar segala ocehan wanita didepannya itu, sungguh mengganggu baginya.

"Apa itu penting untuk anda nyonya jang?" Kesal Sehun membuat wanita itu berdelik tajam padanya. Lalu menghela nafas pelan mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Ia pun beralih pada Luhan yang setiap terdiam.

"Dan kau yang disana" Luhan tersentak mengangkat wajahnya sadar ia tengah dipanggil oleh wanita itu.

"N-ne?"

"Bisa jelaskan, bagaimana bisa kau bersama dengan anak kurang ajar itu?!"

"Jangan perdulikan dia!"

"Oh Sehun!" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya tidak tau harus berbuat apa, menyaksikan perdebatan antara ibu dan anak itu. Ia sudah seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti apapun akan masalah kedua orang tersebut dan bodohnya lagi, mengapa harus ia ikut serta dimasalah mereka pula, membuatnya pusing saja.

"Aku yang membawanya, jadi jangan tanya apa pun padanya karena ia sama sekali tidak terlibat dengan masalah ini!"

"dan lagi, sudah aku katakan jangan mencampuri urusanku lagi, kau mengerti nyonya Jang yang terhormat!, aku pergi" ujar sehun cepat sebelum keluar begitu saja dari ruangan kerja ibunya itu dengan membawa Luhan tentunya. wanita itu terdiam menggepal tangannya menahan emosi, lagi-lagi anaknya itu membantahnya seakan tak perduli, jikalau siapa yang ia hadapi, ibu kandungnya sendiri. anggapnya Sehun sungguh keterlaluan sudah sungguh berani melawannya. Ia benar tak bisa berdiam diri lagi menghadapi anak semata wayangnya itu, dan Sehun harus segera dihentikan bagaimana pun caranya. Dengan cepat wanita itu mengambil ponselnya hendak menghubungi seseorang disana.

"sekertaris Hong, cari tau informasi lengkap mengenai namja yang bersama Sehun sekarang juga, lalu hubungi aku secepatnya!" serunya memerintah, lalu mematikan secara sepihak telphone tersebut.

"Mungkin dengannya kau akan luluh Oh Sehun" gumam wanita itu menampilkan sebuah seringaian tipis dibibir merah merekahnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun-shi, kita akan kemana?" Luhan bertanya karena jujur saja ia sudah lelah mengikuti namja yang sialnya, lagi-lagi menarik tangannya itu. Terlebih lagi kaki Luhan terasa sakit, ingat bukan jika Luhan masih tak menggunakan alas kaki dan itu semua karena ulah Oh Sehun. Menyebalkan bagi Luhan, ia menyumpah serapahi namja datar itu didalam hati. Hari ini sungguh sial untuknya. Ia menunduk menatap sendu kedua kakinya dibawah sana, oh sungguh malangnya lihatlah kaos kakinya pun jadi terlihat kotor karenanya. Luhan ingin menangisi dirinya yang terlihat begitu malang. Ia malu karena setiap orang yang ia lewati pasti menatapnya aneh, jelas karena penampilannya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Dan itu semua karena Sehun, namja itu bahkan tak memperdulikannya dengan terus berjalan angkuh didepannya.

"Sehun-shi" lirih Luhan dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca, katakan saja Luhan benar-benar cengeng dan ia tak perduli akan hal itu sekarang. Sudah cukup ia ingin pulang saja, ia tak mau berurusan dengan namja sang penguasa seperti Sehun. Dan Luhan pun akhirnya kembali menjatuhkan air matanya. Ia menangis bukan karena apa, ia lelah sangat dan lebih lagi kakinya malah semakin terasa sakit, maka dari itu ia menangis. kekanakan?, lemah?, oh ia tak perduli.

"k-kakiku hiks... s-sakit hiks" Dengan suara isakkan kecil itu Sehun akhirnya berhenti melangkah. Ia berbalik langsung kearah Luhan berada. Ia menggeram mendapati Luhan kembali menangis, sungguh cengeng...

"Astaga, kau menangis lagi?" Luhan menunduk mengusap matanya yang berair.

"aku menangis k-karena kakiku s-sakit hiks..." cicitnya hampir tak terdengar.

"Cengeng!" ejek Sehun menghembuskan kasar nafasnya. ia semakin pusing sekarang, selanjutnya Luhan terkejut tiba-tiba karena Sehun berjongkok membelakanginya.

"Naiklah!" pinta Sehun

"ne?"

"Aku bilang naiklah!"

"t-tapi"

"atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini!" Mendengar hal itu dengan cepat Luhan bergerak, menaiki punggung tegak Sehun, melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher namja tampan itu. Sehun pun menyelipkan tangannya dikedua lekukkan lutut Luhan, lalu mulai bergerak berdiri mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan dipunggungnya, sekali ia sentakkan tubuh lebih kecil darinya itu dan kembali melangkah. Sehun sungguh tak mengerti hari ini dirinya terasa aneh, dengan semua yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Luhan. Bahkan sampai hal yang jarang, oh ralat tal pernah ia lakukan kepada siapa pun, ia justru melakukannya hanya demi namja yang tengah ia gendong itu. Benar-benar bukan dirinya, Oh Sehun sang penguasa. entah kemana dirinya yang selalu ditakuti itu?, seakan hilang sudah jati dirinya selama ini, yang jelas Sehun sungguh tak mengerti dibuatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sedikit meringis saat Sehun mengusap kakinya dengan sebuah kapas yang telah diberi obat betadine, kakinya lecet dan sekarang Sehun tengah mengobatinya. Usai mengusap luka itu dengan betadine, selanjutnya Sehun menutupnya dengan sebuah plaster bergambar bola-bola kecil pada kaki mungil namja rusa itu. Melirik datar Luhan sekilas yang masih meringis.

"Selesai" serunya

"G-gomapta" gumam Luhan kecil tetap Sehun bisa mendengarnya, ia balas hanya dengan gumaman pula.

"Kau ingin kembali kesekolah atau aku antar pulang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku ingin pulang saja, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tasku masih berada dikelas" menunduk lagi, Luhan sangat suka menunduk sekarang.

"Aku akan meminta pada seseorang untuk mengambilnya nanti, jadi aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Hemm..." Hening. Luhan terdiam memperhatikan Sehun yang saat ini tengah menelphone seseorang disana. Ia beralih memandang kakinya dimana terdapat sebuah plaster bergambar lucu terpasang indah disana. Ia bisa mengingat dimana Sehun yang dengan telatennya mengobati lukanya itu dan itu membuatnya...

 **BLUSH...**

Oh, apa baru saja kau merona Luhan?, hanya karena mengingat perlakuan Sehun terhadapmu beberapa menit yang lalu, katakan Luhan gila sekarang!. Ia kembali melihat kearah Sehun yang masih pada telphonenya, satu hal yang Luhan baru menyadarinya, bahwa namja itu Sehun begitu terlihat tampan jika dilihat dari arah samping sekali pun. Dari sepasang manik tajamnya, hidung mancungnya, rahang tegasnya, hingga bibir tipis itu. Sungguh sempurna bak pangeran kerjaan dinegeri dongeng. Oh, apa baru saja Luhan tengah memuji ketampanan namja datar itu?, memang sempurna namun sayang tak sesuai dengan sifat dan tingkah lakunya. Luhan mendesah akan hal itu. Sehun menutup telphonenya tepat setelah sebuah mobil hitam berhenti didepan mereka, ia berpaling pada Luhan.

"Ayo, aku antar kau pulang!" Ajaknya

"Hmm" Luhan mengangguk dengan pelan. Ia bangun dari duduknya dikursi taman itu, menghampiri Sehun yang telah membukakan pintu untuknya. Masuk dan duduk dikursi penumpang. Sehun menyusul menempati kursi tepat disebelah Luhan.

"Jalan pak Han!" Seru Sehun.

"Ne, tuan muda" Hingga akhirnya mobil mereka tumpangi pun bergerak melaju ditengah jalan raya kota seoul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau kemana seharian ini Hun?, kami tak melihatmu disekolah?" tanya Kai begitu Sehun tiba diClub biasa mereka kunjungi. Namja tampan itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Suho yang sibuk meminum segelas Vodka-nya.

"Keluar, mencari tempat persembunyian" jawabanya acuh, merebut gelas vodka yang berada ditangan Suho lalu meminumnya habis. Suho sendiri hanya merespon dengan gelengan kepala.

"wae?, bukannya kau tengah menempati salah satu kamar dihotel Youngjin hyung?"

"yah, yang sialnya wanita sialan itu telah mengetahuinya, jika aku berada disana" Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

"jadi, kau akan pindah lagi?" Sehun bergumam sebagai jawabannya, menyandarkan punggungnya disofa Club itu.

"Dimana lagi kali ini?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan menatap serius Sehun.

"Molla" dan mendesah pelan.

"yang jelas, wanita itu tidak boleh mengetahuinya lagi" sambung Sehun memijit keningnya.

"kenapa tidak mencari apartement saja Hun?" Kai seperti memberi usul membuat Sehun berdecak keras.

"keuangan yang aku miliki tak sebesar itu untuk bisa membeli atau pun menyewa sebuah apartement, kau tau hampir semua Card yang aku punya telah ditutup oleh wanita itu"

"oh, aku merasa prihatin padamu kawan" celah Kai seperti mengejek saja terdengarnya.

"pulang nanti aku akan memberimu sebuah alamat apartement, kau bisa menempati selama kau mau, tak perlu bayar kau cukup sedikit membersihkannya saja, aku pergi!" ujar Suho sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan mereka.

"kau yang terbaik Suho hyung, thanks" Sehun berseru pada Suho yang telah menjauh. diberi acungan jempol dari namja yang lebih tua itu.

"kalian tau?, terkadang Suho hyung masih tak berubah seperti yang dulu"

"yeah, aku juga merasakannya" Sehun hanya tersenyum miring, mendengar ucapan kedua sahabatnya mengenai Suho hyung mereka, ia tak begitu memperdulikan hal tersebut dan ia memejamkan kedua matanya. guna mengistirahatkan segala kekacau yang ada dipikirannya akan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini, oh ia sungguh lelah sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan meringis menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, suara yang begitu melengking terdengar keras dari seberang sana. Suara yang bisa membuatnya tuli jika terus ia dengar.

"jadi jelaskan padaku Xi Luhan!, dimanakah dirimu seharian ini?, kau tau itu sungguh membuatku khawatir, kau yang seketika menghilang dari sekolah tanpa kabar dan berita, aku bahkan sampai menuduh Exo jika mereka telah menyembunyikanmu, oh yaampun betapa paniknya diriku"

Luhan menggaruk kikuk kepalanya, Kyungsoo sungguh banyak bicara jika dirinya dalam keadaan panik. Ia sampai tidak tau harus berkata apa setelah mendengar ocehan namja itu yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"kyung a-aku..."

"oke, katakan saja kau dimana saat siang tadi?" Luhan memutar otaknya, alasan apa yang akan ia katakan kepada teman barunya itu?, tidak mungkin bukan jika ia mengatakan bahwa siang tadi ia bersama Sehun, lalu mengatakan bahwa ia dan Sehun hampir saja melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, dan apa lagi saat ia justru berakhir bertemu dengan ibu Sehun. Itu pasti akan sangat mengejutkan namja bermata bulat itu.

"a-aku terpaksa harus pergi k-kerumah sakit hyung" pada akhirnya Luhan harus berbohong pula.

"kerumah sakit?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya.

"y-yah, n-nenekku masuk rumah sakit, kyung karena sakit pinggangnya kambuh" Mengarang jelas Luhan berkata tidak benar, neneknya?, oh ayolah seluruh keluarganya berada beijing dan sementara ia dikorea hanya bersama bibi dan pamannya saja, dan sakit pinggang?. neneknya pun masih sehat bugar ia betul-betul mengarang, kata 'Oh' terdengar dari Kyungsoo diseberang sana, ia begitu mudah mempercayainya.

"tapi mengapa tak mengabariku dulu Lu?, setidaknya aku bisa meminta ijin pada seonsaengnim"

"m-maaf karena mendadak aku melupakan semuanya"

"juga dengan tasmu?" Luhan menyengir tak jelas.

"yah, tak apa setidaknya kau dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, tapi lain kali cepat hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu!"

"hmm arrayo kyung"

"kalau begitu, aku tutup ne, sampai jumpa besok Lu"

"ne, sampai jumpa juga kyung"

 **PIP**

Luhan menghela nafas legah, Kyungsoo mempercayainya hingga ia tak perlu berkata jujur pada teman barunya itu akan semua yang telah terjadi padanya hari ini. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, memandang langit-langit kamarnya itu. Ia sudah memutuskan mulai besok ia akan menghindari Exo terutama pada Sehun. Ia tak mau kembali berurusan dengan namja itu lagi cukup untuk hari ini saja, yang sudah membuatnya tambah kacau oleh namja penguasa itu. Jelas yang sudah telah merebut salah satu hal berharga milik Luhan. Ciuman pertama yang selalu ia jaga, kini telah dicuri oleh seseorang sungguh sial bagi Luhan. taukah kalian jika ia begitu mengidam-idamkan jika first kissnya dengan seseorang yang ia cintai, tapi sekali lagi sial, karena semua itu telah hancur. karena sosok sang penguasa itu. Luhan sungguh benci itu dan ia akan kembali menjaganya cukup first kiss, jangan sampai yang lainnya lagi ia kecolongan, tolong ingatkan itu padanya!. ia harus menjauhi namja tampan itu, Oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **hai semua...**

 **Hissing chap 06 update yeahhhh...**

 **chap ini bagaimana yah?, pa ini masih pendek?, moga ja gk yah hehee**

 **author lagi malas banyak ngomong, yang penting ni dah lanjut yehh**

 **okeh sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya...**

 **dan thanks untuk semuanya dari yang udah baca doang, yang udah review selalu sampe yang mengfollow atau mengfavorite'in, author selalu berterima kasih pada kalian, so**

 **byebyee...^^**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **13/12/15**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Hissing**

 **By : xdhinnie0595**

 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi (BL), and school life**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast : Sehun, Luhan and other member Exo**

 **warning : gaje, cerita pasaran, typo dimana-mana dan kata-kata yang hilang**

 **selamat menikmati^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** Hissing ***

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

Chapter 07

Hampir seminggu sudah Luhan menjadi penghuni tetap sekolah Genie-SHS, tidak terlalu berat sebenarnya untuk dirinya. Tak jauh beda ia menjalani harinya sama seperti siswa pada umumnya. Pertemanannya dengan Kyungsoo pun semakin maju, ia akan selalu bersama Kyungsoo entah dikelas, dikantin dan ditempat-tempat yang berada digedung sekolah mereka. Dan untuk Exo?, oh jangan menanyakan hal tersebut padanya, karena sejak hari itu berlalu Luhan benar-benar menjauh dari sekelompok namja berbahaya itu. Terutama pada sang penguasa sekolah mereka, yah walau sebenarnya Luhan sempat beberapa kali berhadapan dengan mereka yang hendak mengganggunya, namun untungnya Kyungsoo selalu sempat datang pada waktu yang tepat, hingga Luhan berakhir dengan selamat. Asal kalian tau saja Kyungsoo sangat menjaga Luhan dari keempat namja itu. Ia sungguh tak mau jika Luhan terluka atau terjadi hal yang buruk pada namja itu karena ulah para namja tengik seperti Exo. Maka jika itu terjadi ia bersumpah akan menghabisi mereka semua, karena tak sedikit pun ia takut pada empat namja brengsek itu.

Dan saat ini istirahat baru saja berlangsung, Luhan bersama Kyungsoo sedang berada diperpustakaan sekarang. Yang suasananya seperti biasa sepi, hening hanya beberapa siswa yang juga berada disana, suasana khas perpustakaan. Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk damai membaca sebuah buku tebal didepannya, sementara Luhan berkeliling mencari buku yang ia baca Dirak-rak tumpukkan buku-buku itu. Mukanya yang serius menatap dengan teliti semua buku-buku tersebut hingga terhenti tatapannya jatuh pada satu buku yang menurutnya cukup menarik. Buku dengan sampul berwarna merah maroon, Ia raih buku itu. Ia sudah akan membuka buku itu dan mulai membacanya, jika saja ia tidak merasakan sesuatu hendak ingin keluar dari tubuh bagian bawahnya, lantas ia lekas berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo disana.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku tinggal sbentar tidak apa-apakan?" Serunya, telah mengalihkan pandangan namja bermata bulat itu.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku ingin pergi ketoilet sebentar"

"Oh, gwaenchana, pergilah"

"Heoh, pai, aku akan kembali lagi nanti" Luhan berlalu cepat keluar perpustakaan itu, berbalik menuju kearah toilet berada, cukup jauh sebenarnya jarak antara perpus dan toilet. Ia harus turun kelantai dua jika ingin ketoilet. Karena disanalah letak toilet tersebut. Melewati beberapa kelas yang sangat sepi, terlebih lagi toiletnya berada diujung lorong lantai dua. Dan untungnya Luhan sudah cukup mengenal juga menghafal letak ruangan-ruangan digedung disekolah itu. Jadi ia tak perlu sampai tersesat lagi bukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPASSHHH...**

Ditoilet, usai menuntaskan hasratnya Luhan kini mencuci kedua tangannya diwastafel. Sesekali menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin depannya. Merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan.

"Jadi namja pemberani itu akan ingin menantangku?"

"..."

"Bisa saja, dia pikir aku takut?, terserah aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati"

"..."

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat, mendengar suara seseorang berbicara yang sepertinya tengah menelphone. Ia merasa tak asing dengan suara tersebut, dan Luhan yakin siapa pun seseorang itu, pasti ia berada disatu ruangan yang sama dengannya. Mungkin seseorang tersebut menempati salah satu bilik toilet disana. Luhan pun kembali pada kegiatannya mencoba tak perduli.

"Oke, katakan padanya, bertemu seperti biasa nanti malam!"

 **BRAK**

Luhan terlonjak kaget dengan suara pintu bilik toilet itu terbuka keras. Ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah suara itu, dan disana terlihatlah seseorang baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik tersebut. Wajah datar, rahang tegas dan tatapan tajam yang mematikan. Lekas Luhan memalingkan wajahnya cepat menunduk dalam. Sial!, ini sungguh keadaan yang ia tak ingin terjadi padanya. Sehun dengan langkah tak minatnya mendekat kearah wastafel, tepat disamping Luhan ia berhenti. Ia memutar krannya, membiarkan air itu membasahi kedua tangannya. Takut-takut Luhan melirik kearah Sehun. Ia bahkan sampai melupakan kran wastafel yang ia gunakan terus mengalir keluar. Kembali menunduk cepat begitu Sehun balik meliriknya. Berharap namja tampan itu tak mengenalinya. Lantas Luhan mematikan kran wastafel itu dan lekas bergerak pergi dari sana, namun sebelum itu terjadi...

 **SRET**

Apa yang ia harapkan tak sejalan dengan apa yang telah terjadi sekarang. Dan jantungnya mulai berpacu meningkat, bahkan tubuh menegang tiba-tiba. Hal yang sungguh Luhan tak suka. Sehun menarik tiba-tiba tangan Luhan lebih dulu yang ia cekal membuat tubuh namja itu terhuyung kedepan, hingga mereka saling berhadapan saat ini dengan jarak yang tak bisa dibilang berjauhan. Luhan kedip-kedip beberapa saat, dengan nafas yang ia sedikit menahannya, kala sadar wajah tampan Sehun tepat berada dihadapannya. Sebuah seringaian kecil tertampil disana. Membuatnya mengidik ngeri. Oh Sehun sungguh pantas ditakuti sebagai sang penguasa sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"S-sehun-shi, kau akan membawaku kemana?" Luhan bertanya pelan karena Sehun menariknya pergi entah kemana. saat ditoilet tadi namja itu tiba-tiba sudah memaksanya ikut bersamanya, tentu dengan menarik paksa tangan Luhan. Hal seperti ini terjadi lagi padanya. dan entah sekarang namja itu akan membawanya kemana lagi kali ini. semoga saja tidak kembali kehotel seperti hari itu. Luhan menunduk malu, pasalnya beberapa siswa yang mereka lewati tengah memperhatikannya. dengan berbagai macam arti tatapan, jelas karena ia tau dengan siapa ia berjalan sekarang, hingga mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. ughh... Luhan mulai merasa risih menjadi objek perhatian seperti ini. sedangkan sosok namja tinggi didepannya yang tengah berjalan angkuh tanpa ekspresi sambil menarik tangannya. Terlihat santai saja, acuh seakan tak menganggap para siswa lain yang memandangnya. Ia tetap terus melangkah membawa Luhan kesuatu tempat, bahkan ia tak menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan sebelumnya.

"Sehun-shi"

"Diam!"

Seketika Luhan membungkamkan mulutnya akibat suara tegas Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk diam. sekali lagi ia benci dirinya yang selalu takut pada sosok sang penguasa itu. Memutuskan untuk kembali diam dan pasrah, Hingga kini mereka berhenti disebuah pintu didepan sana. Sehun maju selangkah mengangkat satu tangannya yang bebas guna memutar knop pintu itu.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka dan ia kembali melangkah, hal pertama yang Luhan rasakan begitu melewati pintu tersebut. Sebuah hembusan angin yang cukup sejuk ia rasakan menerpanya. memasang wajah bengong kala sadar jika ia berada diatap gedung sekarang. lantas saja ia merasakan hembusan angin tadi. ia melihat disekelilingnya, mengapa Sehun membawanya kemari?, Luhan pikir namja itu akan membawanya keluar gedung sekolah lagi. tapi ternyata tidak, dan justru membawanya ketempat itu. ada apa sebenarnya?.

 **SRET**

 **BUG**

"Akh"

Luhan meringis begitu merasa punggungnya menubruk sesuatu dibelakang sana. keras dan padat, oh itu tembok. ia mendongak melihat Sehun yang sekarang telah mengurung tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan namja datar itu. tatapan datar dan tajam Luhan merasa menciut.

"Sehun-shi Mppthhh-" Baru saja ingin bertanya sesuatu, bibirnya sudah lebih dulu dibungkamkan oleh sepasang bibir tipis yang telah menempel lembut tepat dikedua belah bibir kecilnya. Luhan melototkan kedua matanya karena terkejut. Oh ini terjadi lagi, dimana Sehun menciumnya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Umghhh...ahh..."

Ia meremas kuat seragam Sehun tepat didepan dada namja tampan itu, mencoba berulang kali mendorong tubuh Sehun agar dirinya bisa terlepas, namun apa daya tenaga Sehun jelas lebih besar darinya. Terlebih lagi karena ciuman menuntun itu membuatnya cukup terlena, hingga tubuhnya melemas seakan telah meresap semua kekuatan yang ia miliki. Luhan dapat pastikan jika Sehun orang yang begitu handal dalam hal berciuman. Terlihat dari bagaimana namja itu kini menguasai seluruh bibirnya, bahkan mulut kecilnya pun telah dijelajahi keseluruhannya. Ini memang bukan hal yang pertama untuk Luhan rasakan, mengingat namja tampan itu juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya kala waktu itu. Tapi tetap saja Luhan merasa begitu tak berdaya. Karena untuk kesekian kalinya sang penguasa bernama Oh Sehun itu tengah menguasai kendali dirinya.

"Amphhh... Sehhphh..." racau Luhan terdengar disela serangan Sehun pada kedua belah bibir kecilnya yang mulai membengkak. Luhan mengernyit mendapat lidah Sehun membelai-belai lidahnya, ia sungguh terasa geli menurut Luhan hingga ia merinding yang merasakannya. Dan gigitan-gigitan kecil terjadi dibibir bawahnya.

Luhan pun membuka kedua matanya yang sebelumnya telah ia pejamkan. Merasa perbuatan Sehun sudah sangat keterlaluan padanya. Ia kembali mendorong sebisa mungkin tubuh namja didepannya itu, namun lagi itu terjadi sia-sia, bahkan sialnya Sehun malah menahan kedua tangannya yang berada didada namja tampan itu. Luhan rasanya ingin frustasi saja. Wajahnya memerah hebat akibat pemasokkan oksigennya menipis, ia sampai menghentak-hentakkan kaki gelisah.

"Sehunphh... henti-kanaphh" jeritnya tertahan ia sungguh tak tahan lagi. Sehun seakan ingin meraup habis bibirnya, sementara namja tampan itu membuka kedua matanya pula merasa tak nyaman akan gerakkan Luhan yang mengganggu saja menurutnya itu. Dengan rasa keterpaksaan ia pun akhirnya melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Huaaa... hah... hahh... hah... " kesempatan Luhan menghirup sepuas mungkin udaranya, sampai dadanya naik-turun tak menentu.

"Payah" desis Sehun mengejek, Luhan mencoba tak perduli selagi mengatur pernafasannya hingga kembali normal. Namja tampan itu malah tersenyum mengejek lagi seakan menganggap Luhan benar sangat payah dalam hal berciuman seperti tadi. Merasa telah kembali normal Luhan mengangkat wajahnya sedikit menatap kesal Sehun.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun yang mendapati tatapan seperti tu dari Luhan.

"Sehun-shi, mengapa kau suka sekali seenaknya menciumku seperti itu?" Tanya balik Luhan yang sebenarnya tengah kesal setengah mati akibat perlakuan Sehun padanya tadi.

"Karena aku mulai menyukai rasa bibirmu, mungkin?" Sehun menjawab dengan satu bibirnya terangkat keatas untuk sebuah seringaian kecil.

"Tapi kau sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku" gumam Luhan dengan sedikit berbisik dikata terakhir ucapannya, tapi Sehun masih cukup mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ciuman pertamamu?" Luhan seketika menunduk malu karena Sehun mendengarnya tadi. Bodoh untuk apa kau mngatakan hal itu padanya tadi?, rutuk Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ahh, jadi waktu itu adalah ciuman pertamamu begitu?" Seru lantang Sehun, seketika ia merasa sedikit senang akan pernyataan Luhan tadi mengenai ciuman pertama namja itu.

"Lantas saja kau terlihat begitu payah, ck jadi aku adalah orang pertama yang mendapatkannya?, hebat!" Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Aku merasa tersanjung"

"Kau keterlaluan Oh Sehun!" Entah keberanian darimana Luhan berteriak, seakan membentakkin namja dihadapannya itu. Ia sungguh merasa kesal akibat ulah Sehun padanya. Ia merasa tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. Sedangkan Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakkan Luhan barusan. Baru kali ini ada seseorang seperti Luhan berani meneriakkinya, selain Kyungsoo dan Ibunya. Lantas ia kembali berekspresi datar tak bersahabat.

"Wae?, kau merasa kesal?"

"Geurae, kesal sekali, Neo!... sungguh keterlaluan memperlakukanku seenakmu, menciumku seperti waktu itu dan tadi, kau pikir kau siapa?, dan kau pikir aku ini apa eoh?"

Kesabaran Luhan telah memuncak, ia meluapkan semua perasaan kacaunya akibat namja itu, ia tak perduli dengan siapa Sehun sekarang, dan apa derajat namja itu, masa bodoh rasa kesalnya ingin ia lampiaskan sekarang dengan nafasnya yang terdengar meningkat. ia menatap penuh kekesalan pada namja penguasa itu dan sungguh mengesalkan Sehun justru tertawa sinis karenanya benar-benar mengejeknya.

"Neo!"

Suara Sehun meninggi dengan satu tangannya menunjuk tepat didepan wajah Luhan, membuat namja rusa itu terlonjak kaget.

"Orang pertama yang berani berbicara dengan suara lantang padaku, dan itu tepat didepan wajahku!"

"Mau menantang eoh?!"

"S-sehun-shi" Luhan kembali menciut, peluhnya mengalir dikeningnya, takut karena Sehun tanpa perasaan mencengkram dagunya kasar.

"Kau tidak tau, atau bodoh?, dengan siapa kau berbicara sekarang?!"

"M-maaf... akh... lepaskan s-sakit" ringis Luhan merasa kesakitan karena cengkraman Sehun pada dagunya semakin kuat.

"Ck, menyebalkan'' umpat Sehun setelah melepaskan cengkramannya itu didagu Luhan. Membuat namja china itu jatuh merosotkan tubuhnya kelantai. Memeluk lututnya dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan diantara lututnya tersebut. Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis lagi saat ini ia takut, karena tak pernah seseorang pun melakukannya seperti itu sebelumnya. Sehun sempat mendengus kasar sebelum beralih pada Luhan yang masih pada posisinya. Ia mengernyit kala melihat namja rusa itu bahunya bergetad pelan. Berpikir apa namja itu tengah menangis?, jika benar sungguh ia cengeng sekalu.

"Hey, bangun!" Pinta Sehun, hening...

"Xi Luhan bangun kataku!" Suara Sehun kembali meninggi karena Luhan tak memberinya respon apa pun.

"Astaga" Sehun sekarang yang merasa kesal, ia berjongkok didepan namja itu, Luhan tak kunjung bergerak, membuatnya frustasi.

"Hey, dengar aku tidak?!" Dengan telunjuknya Sehun menusuk-nusuk kepala Luhan, agar namja itu meresponnya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Luhan bergerak pelan mengangkat wajahnya.

"PERGI KAU, AKU TAK INGIN BERTEMU DAN MELIHAT WAJAHMU LAGI OH SEHUN, KAU BERBAHAYA, KAU MENYEBALKAN, AKU MEMBENCIMU, HIKS... KAU MERUSAK KEHIDUPANKUUU... KAU BRENGSEK, AKU MEMBENCIMU, JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU LAGI, PERGI SANA, HIKS HUWAAAA..."

 **BRUK**

Sehun jatuh terduduk begitu Luhan mendorong tubuhnya tiba-tiba dan berlari begitu saja meninggalkannya. Setelah berteriak memaki namja tampan itu dengan wajah yang basah akibat air matanya. Sehun sendiri hanya bisa terdiam pada tempatnya. Mencerna semua perkataan Luhan mengenainya tadi, Oh apa baru saja ia membuat kesalahan, hingga namja rusa itu membentakknya sambil menangis?, Sehun jadi merasa tak enak sendiri jadinya.

"Ada apa dengannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huwaaa... bodoh... bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan Xi Luhan?, huhuhu... kau dasar cengeng"

"Huwaaa... bagaimana ini?, Sehun pasti akan membunuhku, karena sudah membentak dan memakinya tadi, huwaaa... Luhan bodoh, Ibuuu... huwaaa..."

itulah jerit tangisan seorang Luhan dengan wajah basahnya penuh air mata, setelah berhasil lari meninggalkan Sehun, kini disinilah ia berada duduk meringkuk didepan sebuah pohon besar ditaman belakang gedung sekolahnya. Menyalahkan segala kebodohannya yang telah ia perbuat pada namja penguasa itu tadi, bagaimana bisa ia berani membentak dan juga memaki Sehun?, Luhan rasa itu diluar kendalinya jelas karena rasa emosi yang tinggi tiba-tiba menyerangnya hingga keluar dan langsung terlampiaskan ke namja tersebut. Salahkan saja Sehun yang menjadi salah satu penyebabnya.

"Huhuhu... hiks ibu Luhan takut hiks, Luhan ingin pulang saja hiks... huhuhu..."

 **SRET**

"Pakai ini"

"Eh?"

Luhan terdiam seketika, melihat tangan seseorang tengah menyodorkan sesuatu tepat didepan wajahnya. Ia terbengong dan mendongak terlihat sosok seorang namja pemilik tangan tersebut. Namja bersuraian blonde keemasan wajah yang terlihat teduh layaknya angelic, namun juga terlihat terkesan tak ramah dengan ekspresi datarnya. Luhan kedip-kedip melihatnya merasa sedikit tak asing dengan wajah namja didepannya itu.

"Apa kau tak membutuhkannya?" Sosok namja itu bertanya membuat Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya. Dan segera meraih sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru langit dari tangan namja tersebut.

"G-gomawo" Luhan pun sibuk membersihkan wajah basahnya dengan sapu tangan tersebut.

Sementara namja itu mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Luhan, memperhatikan namja rusa itu yang tengah sibuk akan kegiatannya.

"Kau Xi Luhan kan?" Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya, menoleh pada namja disampingnya yang baru saja bertanya lagi padanya.

"N-ne" mereka jadi saling memandang.

"Kau tau siapa aku?" Ia sedikit mengernyit heran, pasalnya namja disebelahnya itu bertanya mengenai siapa dirinya pada Luhan. Jelas saja Luhan merasa heran sendiri.

"Neoya?"

"Hmm"

Namja itu mengangguk, mencoba mengingat semua yang pernah ia ketahui. Luhan pun memutar otaknya, mengingat-ingat, apa ia mengenal namja itu, sebenarnya ia juga merasa tak asing dengan wajah ia merasa pernah melihatnya, walau entah dimana ia pernah melihatnya. Maka dengan wajah serius, namun terlihat lucu - bagi namja itu. Luhan menatap intens sosok disebelahnya.

"Hmm... kau?" Baru beberapa saat kemudian seketika kedua mata Luhan melebar, kala sesuatu telah ia sadari.

"Kau... E-Exo?" Tubuh bergetar kecil meringsut menjauh.

"Hey, tenanglah aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu!" Namja itu pun tau Luhan mulai merasa takut padanya.

"Apa begitu menakutkannya Exo bagi kalian?, sampai siswa baru seperti kau pun terlihat ketakutan" seru namja itu dengan sedikit terdengar nada kekecewaan disana.

"Eh?, m-maaf"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa"

Hening sesaat...

Luhan melirik kearah namja itu yang tengah diam menatap arah depan, Yah Luhan tau siapa namja itu, dia salah satu anggota Exo, tapi sayangnya Luhan tidak tau siapa namanya. Kyungsoo pernah menceritakan namja itu padanya beserta anggota Exo lainnya, tapi entah mengapa hanya nama Sehun yang bisa ia kenal baik. Sementara ketiga anggota lainnya ia tidak tau atau lebih tepatnya lupa dengan nama mereka. Maka saat ditanya siapa namja itu Luhan hanya menjawab Exo saja, bukan siapa nama namja tersebut.

"Aku Kim Junmyeon, bisa dipanggil Suho, seperti yang kau bilang, aku benar salah satu dari Exo, tapi aku tidak akan menyakitimu" barulah Luhan tau dan ingat jika namja itu yang bernama Suho, oh Luhan sungguh payah dalam mengingat sesuatu.

"Dan kau, apa yang kau ditempat ini?" Suho berpaling menatap Luhan, hingga giliran Luhan yang justru balik berpaling menunduk tak menatapnya lagi.

"A-aku hanya d-duduk"

"Dan menangis?" Suho tersenyum tipis melihat Luhan yang semakin menunduk karena merasa malu, menurutnya siswa baru itu tidakkah sangat lucu?.

"Apa sesuatu buruk terjadi padamu?" Yah baru saja, sang penguasa atau lebih tepatnya ketua grub mereka. Telah melakukan hal yang buruk padanya. Seperti tengah melecehkannya. Dan ingin sekali Luhan mengatakan hal tersebut pada namja disampingnya itu. Tapi sayang tak ada keberanianlah yang membuatnya hanya diam menunduk. Sebelum ia akhirnya membalas dengan gelengan kecil.

"Lalu apa?" Dan Suho terdengar seperti hendak mendesaknya untuk berkata jujur. Luhan menegakkan wajahnya berpaling kearah Suho.

"Aku..." Kata yang hendak Luhan ucapkan tertahan begitu saja ditenggorokkannya, terkejut karena Suho bertindak tak disangka-sangka. Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana lembut dan hangatnya jari itu menyentuh kulit pipinya saat ini. Mengusapnya guna membersihkan sisa air mata itu dipipinya. Oh tuhan, bolehkah Luhan untuk berteriak sekarang?, ada saja hal yang terjadi padanya yang selalu membuatnya terkejut dan berakhir jantungnya berdetak semakin meningkat. Luhan merasa dirinya seperti tengah syuting drama Romance, dimana Suho sedang menghapus air matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hissing chap 07 hereeee...**

 **hadohh sumpah itu author gk ada niatan sama sekali buat adain SuHan moment dichap ini, kemarin pas lagi ngetik , eh entah mengapa saat mau tbc, tiba-tiba malah dapat ide entah darimana**

 **pake munculin Suho, yahh jadinya begitu deh...**

 **tapi sumpah deh diff ini author gk bakal buat alur tambahan dimana adanya Luhan menjadi perebutan antara Sehun dan Suho, okeh ini asli hanya HunHan**

 **jadi, jangan pada tanya macam-macam sama adanya SuHan dichap ini yeh...**

 **ohyah, ternyata masih ada ja yah yang nanya seputar masalah keluarga Sehun, mengapa Sehun panggil ibunya pake marga Jang, bukan Oh?, trus kenapa Sehun bisa benci banget sama ibunya itu?**

 **author bakal jawab semuanya nanti dichap tertentu, dimana satu chap atau dua yang berisikan khusus flashback atau kisah keluarganya Sehun, okehh!**

 **yang bagi masih belum jelas itu ibu tiri Sehun atau bukan?, coba deh baca ulang chap sebelumnya, padahal dhinnie udah tulis jelas-jelas lhoo masalah itu...**

 **Yosh!, itu ja dah ocehan tak berguna (menurut saya :D) dari author... and,**

 **still i always like to thanks you all, yang telah mereview, membaca, mefollow dan sampe mefavorite ff saya ini, tanpa kalian semangat author gk bakal sebesar ini lho *apayah :D , yang jelas ff ini gk bakal sampe ke chap ini kalo tanpa adanya respon dari kalian semua...**

 **jadi MAKASIH BANYAK ALL :)**

 **yo wess sekian dari dhinnie, so sampai jumpa dilain waktu**

 **Byeee... ^^**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **20/12/15**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Hissing**

 **By : xdhinnie0595**

 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi (BL), and school life**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast : Sehun, Luhan and other member Exo**

 **warning : gaje, cerita pasaran, typo dimana-mana dan kata-kata yang hilang**

 **selamat menikmati^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** Hissing ***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 08

"Xi Luhan, mau sampai kapan kau melamun terus seperti itu eoh?"

"Eh?, Kyung?"

Hhhh...

Kyungsoo menghela nafas jengah, pasalnya temannya itu sejak tadi diam saja saat diajak bicara tak memberikan respon apa pun. Ia sudah merasa seperti tengah berbicara pada patung.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?, katakan apa pun itu!, jika kau merasa tak tenang kalau hanya memendamnya sendiri!" Luhan memandang Kyungsoo dengan wajah imut ala anak kecilnya. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebenarnya, tapi lebih dulu Kyungsoo kembali bersuara.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau telah diganggu oleh Exo?, benarkan?, apa, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?, ayo cepat katakan!, biar aku membalas perbuatan mereka terhadapmu" Luhan hanya bisa menggelang kepalanya.

"A-aniya, Kyung ini bukan masalah Exo, mereka juga tidak melakukan apa pun padaku" kecuali Oh Sehun brengsek itu, lanjut Luhan dalam hati.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya sedang merindukan keluargaku" dengan wajah murung Luhan menunduk, menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Karena untuk kedua kalinya ia berbohong pada namja bermata bulat itu.

"Ah, jadi hanya karena merindukan keluarga ternyata?" Kyungsoo mendesah mendapati Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

"Aku pikir karena apa, hal wajar jika kau merindukan mereka"

"Yah"

"Sudah jangan murung itu terlihat jelek, jika kau merindukan mereka hubungi saja"

"Sudah tadi pagi"

"Kalau begitu, jangan cemberut lagi tersenyumlah heum, seperti ini" Kyungsoo menarik sisi sudut bibir Luhan agar terangkat sedikit, Membuat sebuah senyuman kecil disana. Niatnya untuk menghibur temannya itu yang tengah dilanda kemurungan karena merindukan keluarganya, padahal ia tidak tau bahwa ia justru telah dibohongi oleh namja rusa itu temannya.

"Eumm... Kyungsoo-ya gomawo" lirih Luhan

"Untuk?" Kyungsoo malah terheran.

"Karena mau menjadi temanku" ia sedikit terkejut saat Luhan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya erat. Menyembunyikan wajah murungnya diantara leher dan bahu namja bermarga Do itu.

"Ughh... nado Luhan-ah, justru aku yang berterima kasih karena kau datang untuk menjadi temanku, jadi gomawo"

"Heum"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, membalas pelukan Luhan ditubuhnya, merasa pelukan Luhan semakin erat. Benar ia justru bersyukur karena Luhan datang disaat yang tepat, disaat ia merasa kehilangnya. Seseorang yang juga sangat berharga dalam hidupnya, sebagai pengganti 'dia' yang telah pergi...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan melirik kearah bangku Kyungsoo, dimana sang pemilik tengah memasukkan buku pelajarannya kedalam tas. Sebelum ia beralih pada suatu benda yang telah ia genggam ditangannya. Kyungsoo usai dengan kegiatannya, memakai tasnya, lalu menghampiri Luhan disana.

"Luhan-ah, kajja kita pulang!" Kyungsoo berseru riang.

"Hmm, Kyung kau pulang saja lebih dulu"

"Waeyo?"

"A-aku ada urusan sebentar, perpustakaan yah aku akan kesana"

"Kalau begitu, aku temani"

"Ah, t-tidak usah, m-maksudku kau pasti sudah dijemput dan sudah ditunggu didepan, jadi tak perlu" Luhan menunduk diam dengan tangannya meremas sesuatu. Kyungsoo sempat merasa aneh melihat Luhan seperti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan darinya, tapi ia tak ingin berpransangka buruk maka ia tepis semua pemikirannya itu dari namja rusa itu.

"Ah, kau benar, baiklah aku pergi dulu jadi sampai jumpa besok Luhan"

"Hmm... yah Kyungsoo-ya"

Luhan bernafas legah, begitu Kyungsoo telah pergi. Ia merasa bukan seperti teman yang baik, karena entah mengapa ia jadi terus berbohong dan menyembunyikan semuanya dari temannya itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak ingin Kyungsoo terlalu khawatir padanya, walau kadang ia masih sering berharap Kyungsoo selalu ada disampingnya. Apa lagi saat ia tak sengaja berhadapan dengan Exo atau Sehun yang ingin mengganggunya. Entahlah ia tak pernah menyangka ia akan mengalami semua ini dikehidupannya. Lelah dengan pikirannya Luhan pun barulah keluar pula meninggalkan kelas kosong itu. Tak pergi menuju lantai dasar gedung sekolah, ia justru pergi menaiki lantai 3, niatnya ingin menemui seseorang disana. Itulah alasannya mengapa ia lagi berbohong pada Kyungsoo tadi. Beberapa menit berlalu Luhan telah sampai dilantai 3.

Suasananya tak jauh berbeda terasa sepi, karena kemungkinan siswa lain sudah pada pulang semua. Luhan melihat sekitar mencari kelas yang ia tuju. Dan tepat didepan kelas 12-1 ia berhenti. Ia mengangkat wajahnya lebih tinggi, guna melihat isi kelas tersebut dari kaca jendela. Ia mendesah pelan mendapati kelas tersebut sama kosongnya. Mungkin kah namja itu telah pulang juga?, mengingat ini sudah lewat jam pulang. Itu tanda ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan namja tersebut. Lantas merasa tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi ditempat itu, Luhan pun berbalik memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Namun begitu baru saja ia berbalik ia sudah dikejutkan oleh sosok seorang namja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya berdiri tepat didepannya.

"oh, Suho-shi?" kejutnya

"ah, kau... Xi Luhan" bengong dan mengangguk kecil.

"ada apa kau kemari?" Suho namja itu bertanya, heran karena kenapa bisa Luhan ada didepan kelasnya. dan namja bermanik bak rusa itu menunduk, mengambil sesuatu dari saku blazer biru tuanya.

"a-aku m-mencarimu" cicitnya pelan.

"mencariku?, untuk apa?"

"i-ini" Dengan gugup Luhan menyodorkan sesuatu pada Suho ditangannya. mencuri lirik pada namja berwajah angelic itu, sedangkan Suho sendiri, menatap secara bergantian sapu tangan miliknya dan wajah menunduk Luhan.

"a-aku ingin mengembalikan sapu tangan milikmu" Suho tersenyum tipis, jadi alasan Luhan mencarinya hanya untuk mengembalikan sapu tangan miliknya yang tadi dipakai oleh namja rusa itu, ia pikir ada hal lain.

"yakin ingin mengembalikannya?"

"ne?" Luhan mendongak tiba-tiba menatap tak mengerti pada Suho yang masih setia tersenyum.

"aku pikir kau akan membutuhkannya lagi" Luhan menggigiti bibir bawahnya, karena entah mengapa namja didepannya ini sungguh terlihat menawan, apa lagi saat tersenyum seperti saat ini. benar-benar terlihat angelic, membuatnya semakin gugup.

"simpan saja, karena aku yakin kau pasti masih membutuhkannya, ada saatnya aku akan memintanya kembali padamu"

"Suho hyung, kajja!" teriak seseorang disana telah memanggil Suho.

"ah, ne tunggu sebentar" setelah membalas seseorang disana, Suho kembali menatap Luhan.

"maaf aku harus pergi sekarang, ingin simpan saja itu, kalau begitu byee..."

Luhan membatu ditempatnya seperti orang bodoh, begitu Suho telah menghilang dipandangnya. Bukan karena apa, sebelum namja itu pergi ia telah sempat membuat poni Luhan berantakkan. Dengan mengacak lembut poni tersebut membuat dampak pada kedua pipi mulus Luhan yang tergambar samar semurat merah disana. Detik berikutnya suasana gedung sekolah yang sepi, terhiasi oleh suara jeritan tak jelas dari Luhan yang tampak seperti orang gila ditengah kehening gedung mewah sekolah terkenal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tiba dengan mobil sport hitam kesayangannya. Tepat pada pukul 20.00 kst sesuai perjanjian mereka. Disebuah lapangan dekat gedung tua yang telah lama tak pakai. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dengan gaya angkuh wajah datar khas seorang penguasa, mendapat decakkan muak dari sekelompok namja itu didepan sana, ia pun berjalan mendekat.

"Datang juga akhirnya" seru pembukaan dari salah satu namja disana, Sehun membalasnya dengan dengusan kasar.

"Bisa mulai sekarang!"

"Ck, terdengar tidak sabaran sekali"

"Kau yang menantangku bukan?, jadi cepatlah!" Seru Sehun dengan nada memerintahnya.

"Baik, kita mulai, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin sesuatu darimu"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sehun, ia tau bagaimana sifat liciknya dari namja itu. Yang selalu melakukan sesuatu cara agar dirinya dinyatakan lebih hebat darinya. Ha Jin seorang ketua kelompok dari Devil, yang hampir sama menyamai kelompoknya Exo, bahkan kelompok itu dinyatakan salah satu rival dari Exo. Sama brengsek dan bengisnya dengan Exo, yang berbeda hanya soal anggota. Dimana Devil jauh memiliki banyak anggotanya. Yang terdiri dari sekitar 7 orang. Ha Jin-namja itu melirik kearah belakang Sehun. Dimana disana terlihat sebuah mobil sport hitam mulus, yang diyakini salah satu mobil keluaran terbaru jelas dengan dihargai lebih jauh mahal dari mobil miliknya. Ia menyeringai lebar.

"Sepertinya lumayan juga mobil itu dijadikan sebagai hadiahnya" ujar Ha Jin menunjuk mobil Sehun dengan menggunakan dagunya. Sehun hanya melirik malas.

"Bagaimana?"

"Untukku bagaimana?" Tanya balik Sehun masih dengan wajah khas datarnya.

"Hmm... bagaimana dengan dia?"

Sehun beralih pada arah yang ditunjuk Ha Jin, dimana terdapat sebuah mobil sport pula berwarna orange dicampur dengan hitam disana. Tak hanya itu tepat diatas kap mobil tersebut, terlihat sosok wanita terbaring pasrah tubuhnya yang terikat oleh sebuah tali dengan hanya bikini hitam terpasang ditubuhnya yang indah. Terlihat begitu menggiurkan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, namun tidak bagi Sehun yang justru menurutnya wanita itu sangat terlihat menyedihkan.

"Apa kau begitu ingin menang dariku?"

"Oh, tentu saja Oh Sehun, mengalahkan sang ketua Exo adalah hal yang sangat luar biasa bukankah begitu?"

"Terserah, lebih baik dimulai saja karena aku masih ada urusan lain"

"Okeh, mulai satu lawan satu!" Ha Jin kembali menyeringai pada Sehun, bersiap-siap permainan yang akan mereka mulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pastikan, Sehun saat ini tengah bertarung dengan si ketua Devil"

"Yah, begitulah"

"Apa lagi kali ini maunya si bocah brengsek itu?"

"Mengalahkan Sehun, itu yang ia inginkan" Suho berdecak kecil melemparkan kaleng birnya yang kosong ke tempat sampah diujung sana, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disofa brown ia tempati.

"Ck, dasar bocah"

"Apa kita perlu menyusul untuk sekedar menonton?" Kai tiba-tiba berseru memberi usul, karena entah mengapa ia merasa penasaran bagaimana pertarungan antar ketua itu terjadi. Menurutnya itu pasti terlihat seru sebagai hiburan semata.

"Usul yang tepat, jja kita pergi sekarang" dan Chanyeol menyetujuinya begitu saja, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyambar jaket hitamnya yang sempat ia lepaskan tadi. Begitu pula dengan Kai meraih kunci mobilnya.

"Kau Suho Hyung?" Kai beralih pada Suho yang tampak sama pada posisinya tak bereaksi apap un.

"apa aku harus ikut?"

"yah, terserah hyung saja" Suho menghela nafas sebelum beranjak mengambil pula kunci motornya.

"Baiklah, sudah lama aku tak menghajar seseorang" ucapnya

"okeh, Let's Go!" seru Chanyeol merangkul pundak Suho serta Kai yang juga merangkul pundak Suho yang lainnya. Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Club malam tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun ingin sekali tertawa sekarang pada sosok namja yang tengah berdiri disamping Ha Jin, Dengan wajah seolah tak memiliki dosa. sungguh menggelikkan menurutnya.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau salah satu pengikut bocah brengsek disampingmu itu, si pecundang Park Ji Hoo" dengan penuh penekanan Sehun berucap, tatapannya tak lepas dari sosok namja disebelah Ha Jin itu. Cukup terkejut saat pertarungannya dengan Ha Jin akan dimulai, namja yang pernah menjadi pemberontaknya itu muncul tiba-tiba ditengah mereka dan berdiri tepat disamping sang ketua Devil.

"wae?, kau terkejut Oh Sehun keparat"

"yah, seperti sebuah kejutan hadiah natal untukku" Sehun tersenyum remeh terkesan sekali tengah menertawakan mereka disana.

"kau saja yang bodoh baru mengetahuinya" balas Ji Hoo tak mau kalah.

"tertipu oleh sandiwara brengsekmu itu, lantas saja kau terus melawanku, menyedihkan"

"tutup mulut busukmu itu keparat!, aku bukanlah orang yang mau dipermainkan oleh penguasa busuk sepertimu, waktu itu kau bisa menghancurkanku, tapi tidak dengan sekarang" kembali tatapan Sehun mendatar, sebenarnya ingin sekali ia langsung menyerang Ji Hoo, tapi mengingat ia tak bersama yang lain, itu cukup membuatnya kerepotan sendiri nanti. Bukannya takut hanya saja ia yakin, jika ia lebih dulu bertindak maka mereka akan sekaligus maju melawannya.

"ingat, kau sendiri disini bergerak sedikit, kami semua akan menghabisimu" Sehun tersenyum lagi dengan satu alis ia angkat naik.

"kalian?, ck benar-benar pecundang" cibir Sehun membuat Ji Hoo semakin emosi dan bergerak hendak menyerang Sehun.

"keparat!"

"tenanglah Ji Hoo" dan Ha Jin berhasil menahannya karena ia tak mau rencananya gagal hanya karena tindakan gegabah dari Ji Hoo. ia tau itu hanya akalan Sehun yang sengaja memancing emosi Ji Hoo.

"jangan terburu-buru, lagi pula ini waktuku bermain dengannya, nanti saat ia dinyatakan kalah, kau boleh langsung menghajarnya kalau perlu kau bunuh saja dia" ucap Ha Jin berbisik guna menenangkan Ji Hoo yang dalam keadaan tersulut emosi.

"kau yakin akan mengalahkannya?" tanya Ji Hoo sedikit meragukan ucapan sang ketuanya itu.

"tentu saja, ia sendiri sekarang dan aku telah mengatur semuanya" Ji Hoo beralih pada Sehun yang sungguh terlihat memuakkan dengan gaya sang penguasanya itu.

"baiklah, aku tunggu kemenanganmu!" Ha Jin menepuk sekali bahu Ji Hoo, lalu menatap Sehun disana.

"kita mulai, sekarang Sehun-shi!"

"aku sudah menunggu sejak tadi, kalian saja yang terlalu banyak basa-basi" Ha Jin tertawa kecil berjalan lebih dekat pada tempat Sehun.

"ayo mulai"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUG**

"Akh" Ha Jin meludah saat mendapatkan pukulan keras dirahangnya, meninggalkan bekas merah darah pekat ditanah lapangan mereka berada. ia mengelus rahangnya yang telah mendapatkan pukulan keras tadi dari Sehun.

"sungguh hebat kau Oh Sehun, sampai saat ini aku belum bisa memukulmu" seru Ha Jin dengan senyumnya itu.

"aku anggap itu sebuah pujian" balas Sehun menyisir rambutnya kebelakang, keringatnya mengalir dari pelipisnya hingga turun kerahang tegasnya. Ia kembali menghindar saat Ha Jin kembali pula melayangkan pukulan kearahnya.

"tapi aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja"

"baguslah, jadi kau tak seperti pecundang disana" Ji Hoo menggeram tau jika Sehun tengah menyindirnya.

 **SRET**

 **BUG**

 **BUG**

"Ughh... ck, karena aku ingin sekali mengalahkanmu" Ha Jin mendesis pelan, lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan pukulan.

"tapi, apa hanya seperti itu persiapanmu?"

"menurutmu?"

 **SRET**

Sehun tersentak dengan cepat menahan pukulan mendadak dari Ha Jin dengan tangannya, hingga tangannya itu terlihat memerah kena pukulan tersebut. Dan belum sempat mengelak lagi Ha Jin kembali bertindak.

 **BUG**

Satu tendangan mengenai paha Sehun cukup kuat berhasil membuat sang penguasa itu terhempas kebawah, dengan kedua lututnya yang mendarat lebih dulu. cukup sakit yang Sehun rasakan, tapi bukan Sehun namanya hanya karena satu tendang membuatnya terlihat lemah. Oh itu bukan dirinya sekali, ia justru mendesis kasar mengeluarkan tatapan tak minat pada Ha Jin terkesan meremehkan, lalu ia bangkit segera.

"jangan sombong dulu kau Oh Sehun, kau sendiri saat ini, jadi jangan pikir kau akan lepas" ujar Ha Jin.

"ck, dasar licik, sudah kuduga kau hanya ingin menjebakku, kau pikir aku bodoh, karena tak menyadarinya?" kembali mendesis saat kedua manik tajamnya menangkap kedatang sekelompok namja lainnya diantara mereka. Sebenarnya dari awal ia sudah menduganya, Ha Jin si brengsek itu tak mungkin hanya mengajaknya bertarung dengan cara satu lawan satu. ia tau pasti namja itu sudah merencananya dari awal. Menghabisinya dengan cara mengeroyokkinya yang hanya seorang diri ditempat itu sungguh licik, yah itulah seorang Lee Ha Jin rivalnya.

"Apa karena tak bisa mengalahkanku soerang diri, kau hanya bisa meminta bantuan pada anak buahmu itu?, sama pengecutnya kalau begitu" dan Sehun ingin kembali tertawa untuk mereka semua.

"Diam kau!, aku bukan pengecut, hanya ingin berbagi pada mereka, bagaimana rasanya bisa menghabisi seorang Oh Sehun, pasti menyenangkan" Ha Jin tertawa setan membayangkan bagaimana rasanya melihat sang penguasa itu terbaring tak berdaya dengan tubuh yang penuh luka dan wajah tampannya yang tak bisa dibilang tampan lagi, karena bonyok dipukuli. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Siap bermain Oh Sehun?!" Apa pun yang akan terjadi nantinya, Sehun merasa mungkin untuk saat ini ia tak akan bisa menang saat mereka mulai mendekat guna menyerangnya secara bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan, bisa bantu bibi sebentar!"

"Yah, bibi Ling ada apa?" Luhan berlari kecil keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga menghampiri bibinya diruang tengah.

"Bibi ada perlu sebentar untuk menemui teman kerja bibi diluar, tapi didapur perlengkapan sudah habis, bisakah bibi minta bantu Luhan untuk berbelanja kebutuhan?" Pinta bibi Ling

"Tentu saja bisa " ucap Luhan mantap mendapatkan senyuman dari bibinya itu.

"Oh, kalau begitu tolong yah, nah ini daftar juga uangnya untuk Luhan belanja" bibi Ling memberikan sebuah kertas daftar nama-nama barang yang harus Luhan beli beserta uangnya. Dengan senang hati Luhan menerimanya.

"Jadi bibi titip pada Luhan yah"

"Siap bibiku"

"Hms, jja bibi pergi dulu, kunci pintunya jika Luhan ingin pergi ne!"

"Ne"

"Bibi pergi, pai Lu"

"Pai...pai bibi Ling, hati-hati dijalan" Luhan mendesah pelab saat bibinya telah pergi, beralih pada kertas yang ia genggam ditangannya itu.

"Kajja, saatnya kita berbelanja Xi Luhan" serunya seorang diri, lekas berlari kembali kekamarnya untuk bersiap pergi berbelanja disupermarket terdekat didaerah rumah bibinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUG**

 **BRUK**

Sehun menyeka luka yang berada disudut bibirnya dengan tatapan tajam tak lepas dari sosok Ha Jin yang tengah tersenyum menyebalkan padanya. Penampilannya saat ini sungguh terlihat berantakan, poninya yang tadi ia sisi kebelakang, kini terturun hampir menutupi matanya. Pakaiannya sedikit kotor, karena beberapa kali ia terjatuh ditanah, akibat menerima pukulan juga tendangan dari mereka semua. Bahkan nafasnya mulai terdengar tak stabil dan memberat.

"Bagaimana, masih bisa bertahan Oh Sehun?" Seru mengejek terdengar dari arah Ha Jin.

"Lumayan" balasan Sehun tatkala menampilkan seringaiannya. Walaupun malam ini ia dinyatakan kalah, tapi tetap saja seorang Oh Sehun tak akan pernah menyerah apa lagi takut terhadap mereka semua. Baginya mereka hanya perkumpulan namja yang payah, pengecut karena hanya bisa mengeroyokkinya yang seorang diri. Menginginkan dirinya kalah, tapi dengan cara bantun, ck tidakkah itu sangat terdengar pengecut?. Menggelikan dan Sehun kembali tertawa dalam hati.

Hhhh...

mendesah sesaat sebelum ia kembali bangun dari posisi jatuhnya, ia terlihat berkeringat ada beberapa bagian sisi wajahnya terdapat bercap darah disana.

 **DBUK**

"Ssshhh..." meringis kala baru saja entah dari siapa, sebuah tongkat baseball mengenai kuat bagian perutnya, hingga ia memuntahkan darahnya ketanah. mereka sungguh menyerangnya bertubi-tubi, sementara mereka semua justru tertawa nista penuh rasa kemenangan. terutama Ji Hoo lumayan merasa puas melihat Sehun seperti itu. ini saatnya ia balas dendam bukan, waktu itu dirinyalah yang berada diposisi Sehun. Dimana ia dihajar habis-habisan oleh mereka Exo. Hingga tak berdaya lagi sampai ia harus dilarikan kerumah sakit pada waktu itu.

"aku rasa, ini saatnya kau bertindak Park Ji Hoo, kau bisa memukulnya semaumu, balaskan semua dendam yang kau miliki padanya, itu yang selama ini kau mau bukan?" ujar Ha Jin tiba-tiba, menyentakkan Ji Hoo yang sejak tadi tatapannya tertuju pada Sehun disana. ia memberikan sesuatu benda pada namja itu. Diterima baik oleh Ji Hoo yang langsung melangkah mendekat Sehun. Ia angkat benda ditangannya tesenyum sinis pada sang penguasa itu.

"sebenarnya tak ada yang kuinginkan darimu Oh Sehun, tapi hanya satu..." Ji Hoo memberi jeda pada ucapannya. Kini ia berdiri tepat didepan Sehun yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"aku ingin kau mati ditanganku, dan mungkin ini saatnya"

 **CUIH~**

Sehun menggeram tertahan, saat cairan bening membasahi wajahnya. menggepal erat satu tangannya, karena untuk kedua kalinya dengan orang yang sama. Ji Hoo meludahi wajahnya dan itu adalah bentuk penghinaan yang sungguh Sehun benci. sungguh merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai sang penguasa. selanjutnya Sehun sedikit terkesiap kala Ji Hoo mengangkat benda itu kearahnya. tepat pada leher Sehun, sebuah pisau kecil menempel pada lehernya.

"tidak, aku rasa sebelum itu terjadi, ada baiknya jika aku lebih dulu membuatmu menderita dengan pisau ini, lalu secara perlahan akan membuatmu mati, itu pasti menyenangkan" Ji Hoo berucap disertai gelak tawa yang lainnya. ia gerakkan pisau itu menuju pipi kanan Sehun, sementara Sehun terlihat untuk mencoba tetap tenang walau sebenarnya ia mulau was-was jikalau Ji Hoo tiba-tiba menusuknya dengan pisau tersebut.

 **BUG**

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak setelah barusan mendapatkan tinjuan dari Ji Hoo yang tersenyum puas.

"Dasar brengsek, keparat busuk, kau pikir kau hebat Oh Sehun?, cih kau hanya seorang bocah yang berkuasa karena derajatmu itu, menjijikkan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan sampah busuk, bahkan tak memiliki otak untuk berpikir, menyedihkan ibumu saja tak menginginkan anak sepertimu, haha..."

Sehun terdiam saja, walau sebenarnya ia sungguh murka mendengar ucapan Ji Hoo, apa lagi saat namja itu menyebutkan ibunya, tapi ia tetap mencoba untuk tak terpancing dan menahannya.

"aku tau mengenai masalah keluargamu, kau yang dicampakkan ibumu yang lebih memilih bersama pria lain, hingga kau, ayahmu dan juga hyungmu ditelantarkan, hidup seperti gelandangan, jadi jangan sombong karena sekarang kau hidup jauh lebih layak dari yang dulu, setelah ibumu memungutmu kembali, bukankah begitu?" ujar Ji Hoo sengaja semakin memancing emosi sang penguasa itu. itu jelas membuat Sehun semakin tersulut hingga tubuhnya tak sadar bergetar pelan. pikirannya jadi kacau tak menentu, ia tak menyangka bahwa Ji Hoo mengetahui sebagian masa lalunya dulu yang begitu kelam, ia sangat terkejut akibatnya.

"Diam!" desisnya.

"setelah dipungut, kau malah ditinggalkan oleh ayah juga hyungmu"

"Aku bilang diam!"

"dan kau menyalahkan ibumu karena kematian mereka, sekarang kau terlihat kacau dengan berniat membalas perbuatan ibumu padamu dulu"

"Berhenti brengsek!" Ji Hoo tersenyum puas lagi Sehun benar-benar terpancing oleh ucapannya. Dimana namja itu menggeram dengan kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat kepalanya sendiri dan tak lupa tatapan mematikannya.

"kau hanya seorang namja yang merasa frustasi akan segala masalahmu dan kau melampiskannya pada kami yang tak bersalah, sungguh kekanakkan, kau pantas dijauhi karena tak ada seorang pun yang menginginkan keberadaanmu disini!" Sehun melebarkan kedua mata tajamnya kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing karena ucapan Ji Hoo barusan.

 _ **'karena tak seorang pun yang menginginkan keberadaanmu disini'**_

 _ **'tak menginginkan keberadaanmu'**_

 _ **'KAU MERUSAK KEHIDUPANKUUU... KAU BRENGSEK, AKU MEMBENCIMU, JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU LAGI, PERGI SANA!'**_

 **DEG**

Bahkan entah bagaimana bisa ia pun mengingat ucapan Luhan padanya tadi siang.

"ARRGGHHHH..."

 **SRET**

 **BUG**

"Akhh"

Ji Hoo meringis terhempas kuat ketanah dengan Sehun yang telah menendangnya sangat kuat tiba-tiba. dan sang penguasa itu terlihat tak terkendali. mulai menyerang siapa saja yang ada didekatnya dengan brutal. sampai Ha Jin tercengang melihatnya karena terkejut bukan main. baru pertama kali ia melihat Sehun seperti kesetanan menyerang semua anak buahnya hingga tak berdaya. apa yang terjadi pada namja itu?, suasana mulai terasa gaduh akibat Sehun yang justru semakin membabi buta.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" kejut Ha Jin

"itulah sosok Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya" Ji Hoo menyahuti dengan tubuhnya yang terduduk menahan rasa sakit.

"OH SEHUN!" Dan suara seseorang terdengar diantara suasana tersebut.

"Sial, dia terpancing"

"Chanyeol, Kai lekas tahan Sehun!, bahaya jika tidak segera ditenangkan" pinta Suho diangguki oleh kedua namja itu. Lantas Kai dan Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari mobil mereka segera berlari guna menahan Sehun. Yah mereka sangat terkejut ketika tiba ditempat itu dan langsung mendapati Sehun yang dalam keadaan tak terkendali. Itulah hal yang paling mereka takuti dan waspadai, saat ketua mereka dalam keadaan emosi yang tak normal menjadi sosok seorang Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya.

 _'Aku akan membunuh siapa pun yang telah menyakiti mereka, ayah dan...'_

 _'Shixun Hyung'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **yuhuuuu... author bek, Hissing chap 08 hadirrr lhoo...**

 **moga chap ini dah panjang lgi yehh**

 **aigooo... ternyata review dichap sebelumnya pada berharap ada SuHan moment lagi, padahal author gk kepikiran tuh, yo wess chap ini tak kasih lagi tuh SuHannya kkk~ walau dikit**

 **chap ini juga gk ada HunHannya sengaja karena chap ini menuju flashbacknya Sehun dulu, nah dan chap depan khusus menceritakan masalah keluarga sehun, dari awal dia masih kecil sampe sekarang, tuh yang pada penasaran sama masa lalu sehun, chap 09 bakal diceritain, jadi tunggu ja deh^^**

 **okeh sampai disini ja cuapan/? dari author...**

 **tetap makasih deh sama kalian yang masih mau tunggu, baca sampe mereview ff saya ini, komen kalian sangat berharga untuk masa depan/? ff ini...**

 **dan**

 **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU YAHH... MOGA DITAHUN INI SEMUANYA JADI BERKAH AMIENNN *SUNGKEM :D**

 **DAN HISSING TETAP BERJAYA *APADAH XD**

 **So**

 **sekian dulu, sampai jumpa dichap depan^^**

 **annyeonggg...**

 **xdhinnie0595**

 **03/01/16**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Hissing**

 **By : xdhinnie0595**

 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi (BL), and school life**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast : Sehun, Luhan and other member Exo**

 **warning : gaje, cerita pasaran, typo dimana-mana dan kata-kata yang hilang**

 **selamat menikmati^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.* Hissing ***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _**Back to 5 Years ago** _

chapter 09

"Hyung"

"Hahh...hah...hahh aku lama yah?"

"Hmm, kau sudah membuat hyung menunggu terlalu lama"

"Hehe... mian, tadi Hun pergi ke ruangan guru sebentar"

"Memangnya ada apa?, kau buat masalah lagi eoh?, atau kau sudah membuat teman sekelasmu menangis?" Sehun kecil merengut lucu saat hyungnya itu menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak padahal ia tak melakukan apa pun tadi.

"Tidak, Hun tidak melakukan apa pun tadi" protesnya tak terima.

"Lalu karena apa?"

"Hanya mengumpulkan tugas kerajinan pada Han ssaem, kerajinan yang Hun buat bersama Shixun hyung tadi malam" ucap Sehun menjelaskan, mendapatkan anggukkan mengerti dari hyung kembarannya itu.

"Ahh, hyung kira karena apa"

"Hyung saja yang terlalu berlebihan, Hun itu tidak nakal tau!" Berengut lagi dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada, terlihat ia sedang kesal itu yang Shixun tau.

"Sudah jangan berengut seperti itu, dasar manja kajja kita pulang sekarang!" Sehun merubah wajah cemberutnya dengan senyuman manis, saat Shixun mengacak rambutnya gemas dan berjalan lebih dulu didepannya. Salah satu hal yang ia sukai kala hyungnya itu sudah menyentuh kepalanya itu tanda kasih sayang yang mereka namakan. Sehun tersentak sadar jika hyungnya sudah cukup jauh meninggalkannya, lantas ia berlari kecil menyusul sang kakak.

"Shixun hyung tungguu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRAK**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa katamu?, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi hah?, kau dan perusahaanmu, oh astaga..."

"Kau pikir aku juga mau ini terjadi?"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau termakan oleh omongan keparat itu?, hingga kau berakhir ditipu seperti ini?, kau tau... jika kau bangkrut bagaimana kehidupan kita hah?, anak-anak bagaimana?"

Shixun menghela nafas jengah, saat ia baru keluar dari kamarnya. Perkengkaran sepasang suami-istri itu yang pertama ia lihat. Ia sudah cukup muak melihat pemandangan seperti itu hampir setiap harinya menambah buruk suasana hatinya saja.

"Kau telah bangkrut Oh Sehyuk, aku yakin sebentar lagi para pihak bank kemari dan akan menyita semua kekayaan yang kita miliki, bahkan rumah ini"

"Kalau sudah begitu, mau tinggal dimana kita eoh?, dijalanan seperti gelandangan oh, aku tidak mau itu terjadi!" Ujar nyonya Oh membuat kedua mata sipit Shixun melebar sempurna. Ia tau jika baru saja perusahaan ayahnya mengalami krisis dan berakhir bangkrut. Tapi ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ibunya ucapkan, dimana rumah mereka akan disita oleh pihak bank, benarkah itu?, jika benar dimankah mereka akan tinggal nantinya?.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa?, kau pikir aku tak melakukan apa pun untuk semua ini?, aku bahkan sudah melakukan semua yang aku bisa, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mereka telah membawa kabur semua uang perusahaan" tuan Oh tak mau kalah, ia cukup kesal karena istrinya itu berkata seakan menyalahkan semuanya pada dirinya. Seakan tak perduli Shixun menuruni anak tangga kelantai satu melewati acuh kedua orang tuanya yang masih beradu mulut diruang tengah. Ia berlalu keluar rumah, menutup pintu utama dengan cukup kuat, walau tak berhasil menghentikan pertengkaran kedua orang dewasa itu.

"Shixun-ah" ia berhenti menatap sesosok yeoja seumuran dengan didepan rumahnya itu dengan sebuah mobil putih terparkir disana.

"Kajja, kita bersenang-senang!" Seru yeoja tersebut berniat mengajaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang pun, ia melangkah dan ikut memasuki mobil itu yang membawanya entah kemana. Tanpa menyadari seorang anak kecil tengah memperhatikan kepergiannya dari balkon rumah mereka dengan wajah basah ketakutannya.

"Hiks... hyung... "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, akibat mendengar suara gaduh terdengar dari luar sana. Ia duduk diranjang dengan tangannya mengusap kedua matanya itu, sebelum sadar pintu kamarnya bersama Shixun terbuka lebar. Terlihat sang kakak berdiri dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca.

"Bangun, dan lekas kemasi semua barang-barangmu!" Pinta sang kakak, tapi Sehun masih terbengong tak mengerti.

"Hyung ada apa?" Tanyanya, Shixun justru tak menghiraukannya yang bergerak cepat menggemsi pula barang-barang miliknya, memasukinya semua kedalam sebuah tas besar.

"Hyungie..."

"Diam, dan kemasi saja barangmu, tak perlu bertanya arra!" Sedikit tegas Shixun mengatakan, namun Sehun menurut saja langsung bergerak meraih semua benda-benda yang ia anggap penting baginya.

"Sehun-ah"

"Yah hyung?"

Hening sesaat, Sehun menatap punggung tegak hyung kembarannya itu yang tengah membelakanginya saat ini. Heran sedikit karena, Hyungnya itu terdiam tak mengeluarkan satu kata apa pun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?, pikirnya.

"Apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti, ingat tetaplah disisi hyung, jangan berpaling dan jangan menoleh pada siapa pun cukup lihat hyung, kau mengerti!" Shixun berbalik guna menatap adiknya teduh berharap agar Sehun bisa mempercayainya.

"Hemm, aku akan tetap bersama hyung selamanya"

penuh keyakinan Sehun mengangguk menurut, karena ia percaya walau ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini?, tapi ia tetap yakin semua akan baik-baik saja selama ia berada disisi hyungnya itu. Dan beberapa menit berlalu, baru lah Sehun tau dengan keadaan sekarang. Dimana mereka tak bisa menempati lagi rumah mereka. Saat pihak Bank benar menyita rumah besar mereka. Mereka pergi entah kemana. Tak ada tempat bermain, ruang keluarga yang selalu mereka tempati sekedar berkumpul bersama, taman belakang yang selalu menjadi tempat bermainnya pula bersama hyungnya dan lagi kamar mereka yang penuh dengan kenangan dan kehangatan. Semua telah hilang tak ada lagi sekarang, jelas Sehun sungguh merasa sedih menerima kenyataan pahit yang menimpa keluarga mereka saat ini. Lantas dengan wajah sendunya ia menatap rumah besar didepab sana. Rumah mereka kini bukanlah menjadi milik mereka sekarang. Rumah itu akan menjadi kenangan untuk mereka sampai kapan pun.

Sehun baru saja sadar akan sesuatu, mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh meninggalkan rumah mereka itu. Dan ia baru menyadari satu hal, ada yang terasa kurang diantara mereka bertiga, yah mengapa ia baru tau jika saat ini mereka hanya bertiga, bukan berempat.

"Ibu, dimana ibu ayah?" Tanyanya, pertanyaannya itu seketika membuat ayahnya menegang begitu pula dengan Shixun. Oh, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sehun saat anak itu akhirnya menanyakan keberadaan istrinya?. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa pun dari ayahnya, Sehun beralih pada hyungnya.

"Shixun hyung, dimana ibu?"

"Ibu tidak ada" jawab Shixun singkat dengan nada cepat.

"Eh?"

"Ibu tidak bersama kita, ibu pergi ketempat lain" lanjut Shixun.

"Shixun!" Tuan Oh berseru agar anak pertamanya itu tak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sehun, itu membuat Sehun kebingung.

"Pergi ketempat lain?, kemana?, mengapa tidak pergi bersama kita?"

"Karena dia pergi dengan orang lain, ibu meninggalkan kita Sehun"

"Shixun Hentikan!" Shixun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, emosinya makin meluap lagi, sedangkan tuan Oh mencoba untuk tenang, ia tak mau sebenarnya jika hal ini diketahui Sehun. Hal yang sungguh menyakitkan untuknya dan jelas untuk kedua anak kembarnya itu.

"Apa... maksud hyung?" Mata Sehun mulai berair, ia jelas bukan anak bodoh yang tak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan hyungnya itu, hanya saja ia ingin memastikan lagi apakah benar dengan apa yang ia duga terjadi pada mereka?. Tuan Oh bergerak melangkah dan berdiri tepat didepan Sehun, lalu ia merendahkan tubuhnya berjongkok guna menyamakan tinggi badan anaknya itu.

"Sehun sayang, ayah tidak tau harus mengatakan apa padamu, yang pasti ibu tidak bisa bersama kita lagi, ibu pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh, Sehun bisakan untuk menerimanya?, kita akan tetap bersama, kita ayah, Shixun hyung dan Sehun heum" ujar tuan Oh menjelaskan yang sebenarnya walau ia tau ini akan sangat menyakitkan untuk anak terakhirnya itu. Dimana Sehun masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima semua kenyataan ini.

Pada saat itulah kedua mata tajam Sehun tak berhenti untuk mengeluarkan butiran demi butiran air mata yang telah membasahi wajahnya. Menangis penuh kepedihan didalam rengkuhan hangat sang ayah. Semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa ada tolakkan, apa daya seakan Tuhan telah merencanakan semua ini dari awal. yang jelas sepahit apa pun, sepedih apa pun itu Sehun hanya bisa berharap semua lekas berlalu dengan dilalu bersama, mereka ia, ayahnya dan Shixun hyungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Two Year's Later**_

Dua tahun adalah masa yang telah dilalui Sehun dengan cukup baik, bertambah usia membuatnya mulai mengerti apa pun yang ia alami. Sejak saat itu ia bertekad akan melupakan semuanya yang telah terjadi. Mencoba untuk tak bertanya apa pun kepada ayahnya. Ia menerimanya tanpa seorang ibu, mungkin itu awalan yang sangat berat. Tak anyal jika beberapa kali ia meresakan rasa rindu begitu kuat terhadap sosok wanita yang telah membawanya kedunia ini. Terkadang mengalami mimpi buruk mengenai sosok tersebut. Ia tak akan mengelaknya jika ia sungguh merindukan ibunya itu, tapi ia akan mengelaknya saat itu berhadapan dengan ayah atau hyungnya. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah didepan mereka, mencoba untuk tetap terlihat tegar, walau itu sangat sulit ia lakukan. Ia akan bersembunyi ditempat sepi, mulai terisak pilu dengan menyerukan nama sang ibu. Hanya itu yang bisa Sehun lampiaskan segala rasa yang ia terima kala kembali mengingat sosok wanita tersebut. Bagaimana pun ia masih belum cukup dewasa bahkan terbilang bocah dengan usianya yang baru beranjak 14 tahun. Tapi Sehun merubah dirinya, tak ada Oh Sehun yang manja, nakal dan manis seperti dulu. Kini hanya ada Oh Sehun yang pendiam dan kuat, walau didalam terdapat kerapuhan yang tak bisa terobati. Biarlah seperti itu, asalkan mereka tetap bersama maka Sehun akan tetsenyum.

Setelah beberapa hari mereka mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Saat itu mereka akhirnya menemukan satu tempat yang kebetulan sang pemilik tempat bersedia memberi mereka secara gratis. Karena pemilik tak menempatinya lagi. Tepat disebuah Flat kecil sederhana didekat kawasan sungai Han disanalah mereka tinggal. Bertahan hidup bagaimana pun caranya, Ayah mereka mencari pekerjaan disekitar tempat mereka tinggal dan bekerja tetap disalah satu pabrik sebagai kuli atau pengangkut barang. Sementara Shixun bertugas menjaga rumah dan Sehun adiknya. Mereka mulai merasa nyaman dengan kehidupan baru mereka sekarang, tenang dan damai walau tanpa kekayaan seperti dulu mereka tetap bisa hidup bukan?.

"hyung"

"hm?"

"apa ayah akan pulang malam lagi?"

"mungkin, entahlah, waeyo?"

"anya, hanya bertanya saja" Shixun mengeratkan pelukkannya ditubuh Sehun. mengelus rambut adiknya itu dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang. Saat ini mereka berada dikamar mereka, yang hanya terdapat satu ruang saja. Jadi mereka bertiga akan tidur bersama disatu kamar. Flat itu hanya ada tiga bagian, satu untuk ruang utama, satu untuk kamar dan satu untuk kamar mandi. Ruang utama menjadi satu dengan dapur, sangat sederhana tapi cukup nyaman untuk mereka tinggali setidaknya mereka tak harus merasakan secara langsung panas dan dinginnya cuaca diluar sana.

"Hun-ah, kau lapar tidak?" Shixun bertanya sekarang, menundukkan sedikit kepalanya guna melihat wajah sang adik. Sehun pun ikut mendongakkan wajahnya, membalas tatapan Shixun padanya.

"tidak"

"benarkah?"

"heum, bukannya kita akan makan bersama ayah?, jadi Hun menunggu ayah pulang saja"

"kau benar, kalau begitu kita tidur saja, selagi menunggu ayah pulang" usul Shixun.

"ne, hyung" Sehun menyetujuinya tersenyum sesaat pada hyungnya itu, sebelum semakin masuk kedalam bekapan sang kakak. Senyaman mungkin dan mulai perlahan mengarungi dunia mimpi, disusul pula oleh Shixun hingga mereka terlelap bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bibi, aku pesan 2 bubble tea rasa coklat!"

"oh, tunggu sebentar ne" Sehun mengangguk pelan tetap berdiri menunggu pesanannya. Ia sesekali melihat sekitarnya, dimana kios bubble tea yang sering ia kunjungi cukup terlihat ramai. untungnya ia masih sempat mendapatkan bubble teanya hari ini, karena biasanya jika kios itu sudah mulai ramai, ia bisa tak dapat bagian bubble tea yang ia inginkan. karena kehabisan dan hari ini ia masih bisa menikmati minuman kesukaannya itu bersama Shixun dirumah mereka nantinya. Beberapa menit berlalu menunggu, akhirnya pesanannya pun tiba.

"2 cup bubble tea rasa coklat!" seru seorang bibi penjual bubble tea itu, sambil menyerahkan bubble tea tersebut pada Sehun.

"terima kasih bibi, ini uangnya"

"ne, sama-sama adik kecil"

Sehun sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya, tak terima karena bibi itu memanggilnya adik kecil. padahalkan ia sudah berusia 14 tahun. ia merasa bukan anak kecil lagi, makanya ia tak suka jika ada yang mengatainya anak kecil. Oh lihatlah ia tumbuh besar dan tinggi sama dengan hyungnya, walau kembarannya itu lebih tinggi sedikit darinya. tapi tetap saja sama bukan?, bahkan ia merasa tingginya bisa menyamai ayahnya itu. Dan hey, jarang ada anak seusianya memiliki tinggi badan sepertinya. yang biasanya memiliki tinggi badan yang standar tak seperti dirinya. yang jelas Sehun bukan anak kecil lagi, ingat itu!.

Sehun tersenyum kecil menatap 2 cup bubble tea ditangannya, sedikit mempercepat langkahnya biar lekas sampai dirumah mereka. karena ia tau pasti saat ini Shixun tengah menunggunya dirumah, karena tak memperhatikan jalan Sehun tak sadar jika ada seseorang yang berjalan dengan tergesah pula dari arah depannya, hingga...

 **BRUK**

Mereka saling tabrakkan, membuat barang bawaan yang dibawa oleh seseorang itu terjatuh kebawah dan untungnya 2 cup bubble tea yang ditangan Sehun tak ikut terjatuh pula. Sehun terdiam sesaat memperhatikan seseorang didepannya itu tengah mengambil barang-barangnya ditanah. seorang wanita tinggi memakai mantel putihnya.

"ma-maaf nyonya, saya tidak sengaja" ucap Sehun pelan dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada wanita itu. Sementara wanita tersebut menegakkan tubuhnya kala barangnya telah ia ambil semua.

"yah, tidak apa-apa ini juga salahku karena berjalan terlalu buru-buru, dan kau tidak apa-apakan, anak ke-, Sehun?"

"I-ibu?" yah takdir benar tidak dapat ditebak dan dipungkiri, semua hanya Tuhan yang bisa tau apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Terima atau tidak, tak ada yang bisa menolaknya. Saat hal yang tak pernah kau kira akan terjadi padamu, begitulah yang Sehun alami sekarang. Dimana ia yang awalnya pergi keluar untuk membeli minuman kesukaannya bersama Shixun dikios bubble tea yang tak jauh dan rumah mereka, dan pada saat ia hendak kembali pulang, disaat yang bersamaan ia menabrak seseorang wanita dan tepat saat inilah ia merasa waktu seakan telah berhenti. Sosok dihadapannya saat ini adalah sosok yang selalu ia rindukan dan juga ingin ia lupakan sekaligus, kala ia menganggap jika mereka tak akan pernah melihat dan bertemu kembali dengan sosok tersebut. Tapi saat ini takdir berkata lain ia melihatnya, Sehun menemuinya, sosok yang ia tangisi beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia wanita itu, ibunya, ibu yang telah meninggalkan mereka kala waktu itu...

 **GREB**

"Oh Sehun, anakku..."

Sehun tidak tau harus merasakan perasaan apa saat ini, apakah ia harus senang, sedih, atau marah sekarang?. Karena jelas ini begitu tiba-tiba menurutnya, jujur ia pernah beberapa kali berharap ingin bertemu kembali dengan ibunya, bahkan ia sudah berencana akan melakukan apa saat ia benar bertemu dengan ibunya itu. Pertama ia akan memeluk tubuhnya melepas rasa rindu, menangis sambil menyerukan beberapa kali nama ibunya dan mereka akan bercerita banyak bersama. Bercerita mengenai apa saja yang ia lakukan selama ini, lalu sekarang apakah ia harus melakukan semua yang telah ia rencanakan itu?, tidak tau, yah itulah yang Sehun jawabkan.

"Sehunnie, i-ibu merindukanmu sayang, s-sangat..."

"I-ibu..."

"Ibu... hiks... i-ibu hiks" menangis dalam pelukkan ibunya, hanya itu yang Sehun bisa lakukan saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengelap sisa air matanya dengan sapu tangan merah muda itu. Kepalanya ia tundukkan tak menatap wajah wanita cantik disampingnya itu. Sedangkan yang terus menatapnya mengeluarkan senyuman lembutnya. Sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya guna mengelus pelan kepala sang anak.

"Sayang, bisa kau menatap ibu heum?" Bukan tak mau, hanya saja ia sedikit merasa malu untuk kembali bertatap muka dengan sosok ibu yang ia rindukan itu. Ia masih belum percaya jika apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah ibu yang sangat ia rindukan tersebut.

"Apa kau tau merindukan ibumu ini?" Sehun akhirnya meperlihatkan wajahnya, guna membalas tatapan teduh khas sang ibu. Sebelum ia gelengkan pelan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu?" Menggerakkan kedua matanya kesana-kemari gugup, bahkan ia remas kedua tangannya yang berada diatas pahanya itu. Dan sang ibu tersenyum tipis lagi melihat betapa polosnya wajah anak bungsunya itu.

"Jangan malu, katakan jika kau merindukan ibu heum!, jangan ragu sayang" Sehun pun kembali memandang wajah cantik wanita itu. Dengan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Ibu..." serunya seperti berbisik.

"Yah sayang?"

"Sehun... Sehun hiks, merindukan ibu hiks..." ibunya kembali merengkuh Sehun saat anaknya kembali menangis lagi.

"Ssstthhh... tenang sayang ibu ada disini bersamamu heum, dan ibu juga merindukanmu" bisik wanita itu menenangkannya.

"ibu hiks...ibuuu..."

"ughh... anak ibu tetap manja ne!, tak berubah"

"Sehun tidak manja kok hiks"

"eoh, benarkah?"

"hemm, Sehun hanya merindukan ibu"

"ah, arra ibu percaya itu, sudah jangan menangis lagi ne!" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukkan ibunya. ia juga sudah menghentikan tangisannya itu.

"Oh, ya apa Sehun sendiri saja disini?"

"ne, Sehun sendiri, karena Shixun hyung berada dirumah"

"dirumah?" wanita itu mengerut heran.

"hm, dirumah kami"

"lalu, ayahmu dimana?"

"ayah sedang bekerja"

"bekerja?, dimana?"

"dipabrik, yah ayah bekerja dipabrik ibu" nyonya Oh terdiam beberapa saat, menatap sedikit tak percaya pada anaknya itu. entah mengapa ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"sayang"

"yah ibu?"

"Sehun bilang Shixun hyung ada dirumah bukan?" dengan polosnya Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan ibunya itu.

"kalau begitu, bisa Sehun membawa ibu kerumah kalian sekarang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **THANKS TO :  
**

 **All Guest/ Oh Grace/ Bigsehun's junior/ Lisasa Luhan/ yeolbuzz/ okta HunHan/ LufansIna/ Oohdeerlu/ Hhslovers/ renaldooo/ Junia. angel. 58/ Exoinmylove/ Arifahohse/ Vietrona chan/**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** Hissing ***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 10

Hari mulai terlihat beranjak sore Shixun melirik jam tangannya. Menunggu Sehun yang tak kunjung pulang juga padahal sudah cukup lama anak itu perginya, tapi kenapa belum kembali juga?, bukannya anak itu hanya membeli bubble tea?, kenapa lama sekali?. Jujur ia mulai merasa khawatir pada adik kembarnya itu, walau Sehun sudah tak bisa dibilang anak kecil lagi yah siapa tau, jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpah anak itu. Dan Shixun sebagai kakaknya sudah jelas merasa sangat cemas. Ia baru saja akan berniat menyusul adiknya itu, jika saja yang telah dicemaskan tak lekas muncul dari arah jalanan sana.

"Shixun hyunggg..." seru riang Sehun berlari kecil menghampiri hyungnya itu.

"Yak, kau lama sekali bocah aku baru saja akan menyusulmu" ujar Shixun

"Maaf, tadi Hun harus mengantri panjang dulu, ini bubble tea punya hyung" Sehun mengangkat satu cup bubble tea itu ke Shixun, diterima baik oleh sang hyung.

"Oh ya hyung, Hun bertemu seseorang tadi ditaman"

"Ehm, seseorang?, siapa?" Tanya Shixun sambil menyeruput bubble teanya.

"Dia..." Shixun yang awalnya tidak begitu perduli siapa orang yang Sehun temui, ikut menolehkan wajahnya kearah yang tengah Sehun tunjuk guna melihat siapa sebenarnya orang itu.

"Oh Shixun..." panggil seseorang itu, berhasil membuat Shixun melebarkan kedua mata tajamnya. Seorang wanita tinggi yang memiliki senyuman sama sepertinya ada dihadapan mereka saat ini.

 **BUG**

Bubble tea itu berhasil mendarat ketanah, menumpahkan seluruh isinya tak Tersisa. Sang pemilik bahkan tak memperdulikannya lagi, karena rasa terkejutlah yang justru telah membuat cup bubble teanya terlepas dari tangannya itu.

"Shixun, anakku..."

"Kau... i-ibu?" Sehun tau pasti hyungnya itu akan merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya kala mengetahui siapa sosok wanita diantara mereka itu. Terkejut wajar karena telah beberapa tahun yang lalu mereka terpisah dan kini hari ini mereka dipertemukan lagi, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut?.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **GREB**

"Oh anakku, ibu merindukanmu xunnie" Shixun yang tadinya sempat begitu terkejut kini diam saat wanita itu berlari dan meraihnya dalam sebuah pelukkan. Menatap kosong arah depan, Sehun bisa melihatnya dimana tak ada ekspresi apa pun tercipta diwajah tegas sang kakak. Bahkan saat kedua manik tajam mereka bertemu, hyungnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong saja.

"Ibu merindukanmu sayang... hiks" terdengar wanita itu mulai terisak. Sebelum merenggangkan sedikit pelukkannya ditubuh anak tertuanya.

"Shixun-ah, apa kau juga merindukan ibu sayang?" Shixun beralih pada ibunya tanpa ekspresi. Ia bahkan tak merespon apa pun dari pertanyaan sang ibu.

"Merindukanku?" Ia malah bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Tentu saja sayang, kau dan juga Sehun"

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa ibu merindukan kami?" Wanita itu terdiam sedikit tak mengerti akan Shixun yang justru bertanya seperti itu padanya. Anaknya itu juga terlihat biasa saja, tak seperti adiknya yang jelas menangis karena begitu merindukan dirinya.

"aku pikir ibu sudah melupakan kami?"

"m-mana mungkin ibu melupakan kalian"

"benarkah?"

"hyung…"

"lalu, bagaimana bisa ibu meninggalkan kami begitu saja waktu itu?, aku, ayah dan Sehun," wanita itu masih pada keterdiamannya, tak tau harus mengatakan apa sekarang karena tampaknya anak pertaanya itu tak suka dengan keberadaannya sekarang.

"i-itu…"

"ibu tega sekali, disaat seperti itu kau malah justru pergi meninggalkan kami, apa ada ibu tega seperti itu pada anaknya sendiri, dan sekarang ibu mengatakan merindukan kami?, ck konyol sekali" Shixun tersenyum miring, sungguh emosinya saat ini dalam keadaan tak tertahankan karena wanita didepannya sekarang. Sementara wanita itu tampak menundukkan kepalanya, ia tau jika anaknya benar tak menyukai dirinya lagi yang sebagai ibunya sendiri.

"aku rasa tak ada gunanya lagi ibu ada disini, karena kami sudah hidup jauh lebih baik, tanpa kau kami masih bisa bertahan, jadi pergilah menjauh dari kami!"

"Shixun hyungg…" seru Sehun mulai merasa takut.

"dan kau bukan lagi ibuku" nyonya Oh melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut saat apa yang telah ia dengar dari mulut anaknya sendiri. Ia sungguh tak percaya jika anaknya berkata seperti itu padanya.

"S-shixun, i-ibu..."

"Sudah aku katakan kau bukan ibuku lagi, dan aku sudah terlanjut kecewa padamu nyonya, jadi bisakah anda untuk pergi sekarang!" Wanita itu kembali menitihkan air matanya anaknya sudah sungguh membencinya, bahkan anak itu tak memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu dan justru memanggilnya nyonya. Menyedihkan dirinya telah diusir oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Shixun hyung..."

"Sehun ayo kita masuk sekarang!" Shixun beralih menarik paksa Sehun agar masuk kerumah mereka meninggalkan ibu mereka yang masih terisak ditempatnya. Sehun sendiri hanya bisa pasrah ditarik seperti itu oleh hyungnya, ia sesekali akan menoleh kebelakang guna melihat ibunya disana.

"Ibuu..." lirihnya. Wanita ibu mengelap air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir. Cukup lama berdiam disana, sebelum ia memutuskan berbalik badan untuk kembali karena merasa tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi disana. Namun saat baru saja ia berbalik alangkah terkejutnya ia begitu kedua mata basahnya menangkap sosok pria tinggi berdiri didepan sana tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sosok pria yang tampak sama terkejutnya pula.

"Kau?"

"Oh Sehyuk"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tak bisa melakukan apa pun sekarang, selain hanya berdiam didalam pelukkan hangat sang kakak kembarannya yang berdiri didekat kamar mereka. Menatap secara bergantian kedua sosok orang dewasa disana tengah duduk berhadapan. Ia bisa melihatnya dimana pria dewasa yang masih berstatus ayahnya menampilkan raut wajahnya sangat tak bersahabat Berbeda dengan wanita itu yang malah terlihat biasa saja.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Pria itu pun memutuskan untuk mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak ada, hanya kebetulan bertemu dengan Sehun ditaman, memintanya untuk membawaku kerumah kalian dan tentu ingin bertemu dengan anak pertamaku" balas wanita itu sambil beralih menatap Shixun disana.

"aku pikir kau sudah melupakan kami?"

"Untuk kedua anakku, tentu saja tidak karena aku ibunya"

"Oh, masih beranggap sebagai ibu yah?" Ujar tuan Oh sedikit menyindir wanita itu.

"Tentunya, karena bagaimana pun juga mereka darah dagingku dan aku yang telah melahirkannya"

wanita itu pun terlihat tak ingin kalah dalam pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka, bisakah kau pergi sekarang"

"Kau mengusirku Oh Sehyuk?" Tuan Oh mengangkat kedua bahunya tak perduli, karena jujur saja ia sudah merasa risih dengan keberadaan wanita yang telah menghianati keluarga dan cintanya itu. Dan Hey, ia baru saja Pulang dari kerjanya sangat lelah dan saat pulang kerumahnya malah dikejutkan oleh keberadaan wanita penghianat itu yang bisa-bisanya berdiri didepan rumah mereka. Pria itu semakin merasa lelah saja.

"Baik aku akan pergi, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin mengajukan sebuah permintaan"

"Permintaan?, apa itu?"

Nyonya Oh kembali Membawa tatapannya pada kedua anak kembar disana, menatap secara bergantian kedua anaknya itu dan berakhir pada yang paling kecil. Sehun yang melihatnya dengan mata tajam polos dan sedikit terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sebelum wanita itu kembali pada pria mantan suaminya itu, berdehem sedikit guna menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hanya satu yang aku minta darimu..." tuan Oh mengernyit saat wanita itu menggantungkan ucapannya, menunggu kelanjutan dari sang wanita tersebut.

"Sehun, aku ingin Sehun ikut denganku" wanita itu akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya dengan penuh keyakinan yang ia miliki, dan justru karena ucapannya barusan telah membuat pria itu tersentak terkejut.

"A-apa?"

"Aku ulangi, biarkan aku membawa Sehun ikut bersamaku, dia akan tinggal denganku dan merawatnya"

sebenarnya tak hanya ayah mereka yang terkejut, tapi kedua anak kembar itu pun sama terkejutnya terutama Sehun. Dimana ibunya mengatakan akan membawanya pergi bersamanya. Saat itu pula ia tidak tau harus apa.

"Apa alasanmu ingin membawanya?"

"Seharusnya kau tau Oh Sehyuk, mereka masih kecil aku ibunya, terutama Sehun dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk merawatnya dan juga tentu ia harus belajar bukan"

"Jika dia masih bersamamu, apa kau yakin bisa melanjutkan pendidikkannya seorang diri?" Tuan Oh tampak terdiam mencerna perkataan wanita itu. Ada benarnya juga apa yang disampaikan oleh mantan istrinya itu, dan ini semua mengenai masa depan kedua putra mereka. Ia juga sadar jika kedua anaknya itu masih bersamanya entah Bagaimana nasib mereka?, masa depan mereka?, tidak mungkin anak mereka tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya. Ia tak mau membuat kedua putranya menjadi anak yang tak berpendidikan. Apa lagi Sehun masih terlalu kecil pula. Hah, apa ia harus menyetujui permintaan wanita itu?.

"Tapi, mengapa kau hanya memilih Sehun?, lalu bagaimana dengan Shixun?, bukan kah dia juga harus belajar?" Tanya tuan Oh dan wanita itu melirik kearah Shixun yang malah menatapnya tak suka.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin membawa mereka berdua, tapi melihatnya seperti itu, pasti anak itu menolaknya, jadi aku memutuskan hanya akan membawa Sehun"

"Jadi kau mau memisahkan mereka?"

"Yah, seperti itu dan ini demi masa depan mereka" tuan Oh kembali terdiam sambil menatap bergantian kedua anaknya disana yang diam terus mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Merasa tak tega sebenarnya karena jika ia menerimanya maka kedua anak kembarnya itu akan terpisah jauh. Dan ia ragu keduanya akan mau menerimanya. Ia pun akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah, berpikir mungkin itu adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka semua.

"Baiklah, kau bisa membawa Sehun" akhir dari keputusannya.

"Kau yang terbaik Oh Sehyuk" wanita itu tersenyum senang merasa legah karena mantan suaminya itu telah menyetujui permintaannya tersebut dan ia bisa membawa sang anaknya.

.

.

.

~ Hissing ~

.

.

.

Sehun terbengong menatap tak mengerti kedua orang dewasa didepannya itu, terlebih lagi mengapa semua barangnya dikemas didalam tasnya itu?, apakah mereka akan pergi lagi?. Ia beralih pada Shixun dimana hyungnya itu terlihat terdiam saja tak berbicara apa pun setelah usai pembicaraan ayah dan ibunya. ia didalam situasi membingungkan lagi. Ingin menanyakan sesuatu Sehun pun melangkah mendekati hyungnya itu.

"hyungie" panggilnya tanpa mendapatkan respon apa pun dari hyungnya itu yang masih dalam keterdiamannya. Ia pun bergerak menyentuh satu tangan hyungnya menggenggamnya erat seakan mereka tak bisa dipisahkan.

"Shixun hyung" panggilnya yang untuk kedua kalinya dan kini berhasil membuat Shixun mengangkat wajahnya menatap adik kembarannya itu.

"apa kita akan pergi lagi?, kemana?, kemana kita akan pergi?" Shixun masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum membalas genggam tangan Sehun tatkala eratnya.

"kita tidak akan pergi, tapi Sehun harus ikut kesuatu tempat bersama ibu"

"kesuatu tempat?, tapi kenapa hanya Sehun saja?, hyung juga ikutkan?" Shixun tersenyum miris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"hanya Sehun, hyung bersama ayah disini" saat itu Sehun terdiam sesaat, kedua manik tajamnya bergerak kesana-kemari menatap wajah rupawan sang kakak dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"hyung, kita akan berpisah?" hanya senyuman lembut yang bisa Shixun berikan kepada adiknya itu, yang Sehun tau itu pertanda 'iya' dari jawaban hyungnya. Dan mulailah ia terisak pelan.

"hiks...hiks..."

"hey, kau menangis?" seru Shixun menyadari Sehun mulai terisak. adiknya itu justru menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali ingin menyangkalnya.

 **GREP**

"Cengeng, itu saja menangis, bukan jagoan Sehun namanya, heum"

"hiks...hiks... Hun mau tetap bersama hyung hiks..." isak Sehun kini dalam pelukkan hangat Shixun.

"hyung tau, tapi kau harus tetap bertahan kau masih memerlukan keberadaan ibu"

"lalu hyung hiks... juga ayah?"

"kami bisa bertahan kok, hyung kuat tidak seperti Sehun yang masih cengeng"

"Hun tidak cengeng!"

Shixun terkekeh gemas melihat Sehun yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu ia melepaskan pelukkan mereka.

"kalau tidak cengeng, berhentilah menangis!" dengan sayang ia mengelus kepala sang adik sambil tersenyum lembut.

"arra"

"jadi, Sehun akan ikut dengan ibu?"

"heum, tinggal bersama ibu diseoul" Sehun kembali memasang wajah murung menatap malu-malu pada hyungnys itu, sebelum kembali balik memeluk tubuh Shixun erat.

"Sehun akan merindukan Shixun hyung" lirihnya.

"hms, nado hyung juga akan merindukanmu adik kecil"

"Sehun, Shixun!" mereka terpaksa melepaskan pelukan itu saat ayah mereka memanggil. lantas keduanya pun berjalan keluar rumah menghampiri kedua orang tuannya. Sehun rasanya kembali ingin menangis kala melihat sudah ada sebuah mobil hitam didepan halaman rumah mereka dan juga tasnya sudah dimasukkan kedalam bagasi mobil tersebut.

"Sehun ayo kita pergi sekarang" Seru ibunya disana. Ia tak hiraukan yang justru berbalik menatap ayah juga hyungnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"ayah... S-Sehun tak ingin pergi" lirihnya, membuat tuan Oh berdelik padanya.

"Sehun jangan manja, cepat pergi bersama ibumu"

"tapi, Sehun ingin bersama ayah juga hyung hiks..."

"Sehun!" Sehun kembali menangis karena ayahnya terlihat mengusirnya sekarang.

"tidak, kau harus ikut dengan ibumu!" tuan Oh menegaskan walau sebenarnya ia tak tega, tapi apa daya demi masa depan anaknya ia harus melakukannya.

"hyungg... hiks...S-Sehun hiks..."

"Sehun pergi!" bentak tuan Oh, membuat Sehun terkejut takut untuk pertama kalinya ayahnya itu membentaknya.

"hiks... ayah...hiks..."

"Sehun kita harus pergi sekarang" Sehun mulai meronta saat ibunya mulai membawanya paksa.

"Tidak, lepaskan Sehun hiks... Sehun tak mau pergi, Sehun ingin bersama ayah... hyunggg... hiks" rontanya histeris, bergerak kesana-kemari ingin dilepaskan tapi sulit baginya karena ia justru dipegang oleh dua orang pria berjas hitam suruan ibunya itu. membawanya menuju mobil hitam didepan sana.

"lepaskan, hiks... aku tidak mau pergi!, lepaskan akuuu... hyungg... tolong Sehun...Shixun hyunggg..." jerit Sehun menjadi dengan wajah basahnya mengulurkan satu tangannya kearah beradanya ayah dan hyungnya itu, hendak meminta dilepaskan. Namun ayah dan hyungnya hanya bisa melihatnya terdiam bahkan Shixun tanpa sadar sudah ikut menangis pula. sungguh ia tak tahan melihat Sehun seperti itu.

"AYAH, HYUNGGG... LEPASKAN SEHUNNN... SEHUN TIDAK MAU PERGI...AYAHHH...SHIXUN HYUNGGG HIKS...HIKSSS..." Hingga akhirnya Sehun telah berhasil dimasukkan kedalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka.

"Sehun maafkan ayah" lirih tuan Oh sebelum memutuskan masuk kedalam rumahnya. meninggalkan Shixun yang mematung pada tempatnya.

"selamat tinggal adikku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu Tahun Kemudian...

 **PRANG**

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN AKU TIDAK MAU MAKAN BODOHH..."

"Tapi tuan mudah, anda harus makan ini perintah dari nyonya Jang"

"siapa yang perduli, jadi keluar sekarang juga!"

seorang pelayan memutuskan untuk menyerah keluar dari kamar tuannya yang luas itu setelah memungut beberapa alat makan yang telah dibuang oleh tuan mudanya itu. Sementara itu didalam kamar tersebut seorang namja tinggi dengan murkanya menghamburkan semua barang-barang yang ada didalam kamar miliknya itu tak perduli. bahkan beberapa kali ia melemparkan bantal kesana-kemari membuat kamar yang luas itu jadi terlihat berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

 **Drrtt...Drrtt...**

Ia menghentikan aksinya saat sebuah ponsel diatas nakas berdering, dengan cepat ia raih ponsel itu.

"ada apa?"

"..."

"benarkah?, kalau begitu besok aku akan kesana"

"..."

"tentu saja mengunjunginya, kau tau aku sudah sangat merindukan kembaranku itu"

"..."

"okeh, jemput aku yah besok, aku tunggu!"

 **PIP**

Ia tersenyum lebar saat baru saja ia mendapatkan sebuah kabar gembira dari seseorang yang menelphonenya tadi. kabarnya sungguh membuatnya begitu tak sabar menanti datangnya hari esok.

"Shixun hyung, aku akan segera bertemu denganmu dan juga ayah" serunya riang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun dengan diam-diam keluar dari kelasnya, berlari secepat mungkin agar dirinya tak tertangkap basah oleh gurunya didepan kelas sana tengah menerangkan pelajarannya. Berhasil kabur ia langsung keluar dari gedung sekolah itu menuju gerbang utama. Ia terhenti mendadak karena mendapati dua orang pria penjaga gerbang berdiri didepan sana. ahh sial ia harus menghadapi dua orang dewasa itu terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar bisa meninggalkan area sekolahnya. maka dengan bersikap santai ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

"hey, kau mau kemana bocah?" tanya salah satu penjaga itu tengah menghadangnya langsung.

"bisakah ahjussi minggir, aku ingin lewat!" balas Sehun santai.

"kau membolos yah?, hey sebaiknya kau kembali bocah sebelum gurumu menghukummu" Sehun terkekeh mengejek.

"siapa takut?, kalian tidak tau siapa aku?"

"wahh, bocah ini kurang ajar sekali dia, cepat kembali sebelum kami melaporkanmu pada guru disini!"

"Oh Sehun, anak tunggal keluarga Jang!, kalian pasti tau siapa keluarga Jang itu?" kedua pria itu tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. tapi sedetik kemudian mereka malah tertawa menyebalkan bagi Sehun.

"oh, jadi kau bocah yang bernama Sehun itu?, bocah berandal yang selalu mencari masalah"

"hahaa... aku pikir seperti apa bocah berandalan itu, ternyata benar seorang bocah" Sehun mulai kesal dengan dua pria ini, mereka berkata seakan mengejeknya bahkan mengatainya bocah. ck, itu adalah hal yang paling Sehun benci dari dulu. Lantas Sehun mulai memasang ekspresi datar andalannya jika ia sudah mulai merasa kesal.

"Minggir kalian!" pintanya tegas. menghentikan tawa aneh dari kedua pria itu.

"wahh, sungguh berani yah, mau melawan heoh?!"

"bocah sepertimu bisa ap-"

 **BUG**

"AKHH"

 **BUG**

 **BUG**

 **BRUK**

"akhh... s-sial"

"jangan meremehkanku ahjussi, sudah kubilang minggir, ck dasar orang tua payah!" setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua pria yang sebelumnya telah ia pukul mereka hingga keduanya tersungkur ditanah dengan menahan rasa sakit akibat pukulan keras dari Sehun.

"sial, lebih baik kita laporkan langsung kepada nyonya Jang"

"eoh, biar bocah itu tau rasa, akhh... sial rahangku sakit sekali"

Sementara itu didalam sebuah mobil...

"kau memang hebat soal melarikan diri Hun"

"hehe... siapa dulu Oh Sehun"

"ck, dasar bocah"

"hey, siapa yang kau sebut bocah hyung?, aku bukan bocah ingat itu!"

"okeh, baiklah kau bukan bocah"

Sehun tersenyum senang bukan karena apa, sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Hyungnya itu. Namja yang sama tampannya dengan dirinya sekarang, ia merasa penasaran seperti apa sekarang wujub hyung kembarannya itu?, apa tak jauh beda dengan dirinya?, atau malah jauh lebih tampan darinya?. ahh sungguh seperti apa pun penampilan hyungnya itu yang terpenting sekarang Sehun merindukannya. Ia ingin lekas sampai dirumah mereka dulu yang jelas masih ditempati oleh ayah dan juga hyungnya itu. Saat ini ia sengaja membolos hanya untuk bertemu dengan mereka, tak perduli jika saat pulang nanti dirinya akan dimarahi oleh ibunya itu. yang terpenting sekarang ia akan bertemu dengan kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai dan itu membuatnya tampak bahagia.

"Sehun ada yang aneh" Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya saat seorang namja yang tengah duduk disampingnya itu memanggilnya.

"aneh apa hyung?" tanya tak mengerti.

"coba kau lihat, dua mobil dibelakang kita!" tanpa basa-basi Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang mereka. Terlihat dimana dua mobil melaju tepat dibelakang mobil yang mereka kendarai, mobil hitam yang seperti tak asing bagi Sehun. Saat itu ia menggeram kesal.

"Shit, itu mobil pesuruh ibuku!" geramnya kembali berbalik kedepan.

"apa?" "sebaiknya kau harus melaju hyung, mereka mengikuti kita!"

"oh, okeh"

 **BRAMMM...**

Mobil mereka semakin melaju guna menghindar cepat dari kedua mobil dibelakang sana dan sialnya benar apa yang Sehun duga, mereka memang mengikuti mobil Sehun bersama Young Jin namja yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"cepat hyung!, mereka semakin dekat" teriak Sehun.

"sial, mereka benar-benar menantang rupanya" Young Jin membanting setirnya kekanan guna menyelip laju pada mobil didepan mereka semakin menghindar tentunya. Tapi tampaknya kedua mobil yang tadinya berada dibelakang mereka, kini telah disisi kanan-kiri mobil mereka tak mau kalah. Cepat sekali lajunya pikir Sehun.

"Brengsek, mereka cepat sekali" Umpat Sehun cukup merasa panik.

"tengang Hun, serahkan semuanya pada Hong Young Jin ini!" Sehun menyeringai mencoba tetap bersikap santai, karena ia yakin hyungnya satu ini pasti akan membuatnya merasa percaya akan kemampuan namja itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menikmatinya" seru Sehun sambil menolehkan wajahnya kesamping tepat pada mobil yang tengah mengejar mereka. sebelum ia kembali menyeringai dan mengayungkan satu tangannya memberi mereka satu jari tengahnya keatas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"wuhh... yang tadi itu keren hyung"

"hahaha... siapa dulu Hong Young Jin" Mereka tertawa bersama saat akhirnya mereka berhasil lolos dari kedua mobil yang mengejar mereka tadi, dan saat ini mereka berada dijalan pinggir sungai Han.

"lain kali aku mau seperti itu hyung"

"oh, tentu saja kau bisa, asalkan kau mau belajar dengan hyung"

"jinjja?, jadi aku bisa belajar mengemudi dengan hyung?" seru Sehun terlihat antusias.

"geurae, aku akan mengajarimu menyetir"

"yes, thanks hyung, aku ingin seperti hyung menjadi pembalap"

"haha... kau ini" Young Jin tertawa melihat Sehun yang sepertinya begitu ingin belajar menyetir darinya, baginya Sehun itu sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. makanya ia selalu menuruti apa kemauan bocah itu karena ia juga tau bagaimana permasalahan keluarga Sehun.

"jja, kita pergi sekarang?, kau mau kerumah ayahmu bukan"

"ah, ne kajja kita pergi hyung"

"okeh" Mobil mereka pun kembali melaju yang kini menuju sebuah alamat tepat dimana rumah ayahnya berada, karena memang itulah tujuan Sehun sebenarnya.

Setelah menempuh beberapa menit diperjalanan kini kedua namja itu sampai pula disebuah alamat. Tepat didepan sebuah rumah yang tak asing mobil itu berhenti. Sehun melihat sejenak kearah rumah tersebut sebelum ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil itu.

"ini alamat rumahnya?" tanya Young Jin yang juga sudah keluar dan berdiri disamping Sehun. "yah, ini alamatnya"

"mau masuk?" sekilas Sehun menatap Young Jin sambil mengangguk hingga mereka pun melangkah mendekati rumah tersebut.

"kenapa terlihat sepi?"

"ah, mungkin mereka sedang keluar" mereka telah berdiri didepan pintu rumah itu melihat sekitar. Dan Sehun pun mulai mengetok pintu tersebut.

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

"permisi, Ayah, Hyung... ini Sehun, apa kalian ada didalam?" seru Sehun sambil terus mengetok pintu itu.

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

"ayah, Hyung ini Sehun, ayah..."

"sepertinya mereka memang tak ada dirumah Hun" kata Young Jin, membuat Sehun menghela nafas. mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Young Jin mereka sedang diluar. padahal Sehun sudah benar-benar tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mereka.

"lalu sekarang apa?"

"mungkin menunggunya sebentar, tak jadi masalahkan?"

"terserah kau saja"

 **Hhhh...**

kembali menghela nafas menunggu mungkin memang tak masalah, siapa tau mereka sebentar lagi akan pulang bukan. Sehun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sekitar rumah mereka. memang tak ada yang berubah semenjak ia meninggalkan rumah ini. ahh mengingat masa lalu membuat Sehun semakin tak sabaran dan sangat merindukan mereka.

"ehemm... permisi, maaf kalian siapa?" Sehun berpaling saat mendengar seserang bertanya dan datang entah darimana menghampiri mereka. seorang nenek tidak terlalu tua sebenarnya, tapi wajahnya malah tak asing bagi Sehun.

"ah, kami dari Seoul ingin bertemu dengan pemilik rumah ini, apa mereka ada?" Young Jin yang menjawab.

"pemilik rumah ini yah, sebenarnya sejak setahun yang lalu rumah ini sudah kosong"

"A-apa?" itu suara Sehun yang terkejut.

"ne, karena pemiliknya tak lagi menempatinya"

"l-lalu dimana mereka sekarang?, apa mereka pindah?, jika benar apa anda tau dimana mereka pindah?" Sehun terlihat antusias menunggu jawaban dari nenek itu, karena jujur ia begitu terkejut saat nenek ini bilang bahwa pemilik rumah ini telah tiada. itu tandanya ayah dan hyungnua tak lagi tinggal dirumah mereka. dan ia semakin dibuat penasaran karena nenek itu terlihat aneh raut wajahnya terlihat cemas dengan kedua tangannya bergerak gelisah.

"mereka tidak pindah, hanya saja karena memang mereka tidak bisa menempati tempat ini"

"maksud nenek apa?"

"mereka..."

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRAK**

"Ah, yaampun siapa yang-, Sehun?" wanita itu terkejut saat pintu ruangan kerjanya didobrak kasar oleh seseorang dan terlebih lagi pelakunya adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Sehun, kau mengejutkan ibu kau tau itu, dan ada apa datang kemari heum?, bukannya ini belum jam pulang?" Sehun tak berkata apa pun diam berdiri menatap tajam pada wanita itu.

"Sehun kenapa diam?" ibunya pun membalas tatapannya menunggu ia berucapkan sesuatu.

"kau... katakan apa yang terjadi pada ayah dan Shixun hyung?" dengan nafas yang naik-turun Sehun pun bersuara pula.

"a-apa maksudmu sayang?"

"cepat katakan!, apa yang terjadi pada mereka?, dan dimana mereka sekarang?" wanita itu mulai terlihat gelisah dengan air muka yang memucat. secepat itu kah Sehun mengetahuinya?.

"S-Sehun, ibu tak mengerti apa yang-"

"keterlaluan!" nyonya Oh tersentak tubuhnya menegang seketika Sehun sungguh terlihat dalam keadaan yang memburuk.

"Sehun, ibu bisa jelas..."

"tak perlu, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, sungguh kau begitu keterlaluan nyonya Jang"

"begitu inginnya kah kau memisahkanku dengan mereka?, SAMPAI HAL SEPERTI INI PUN KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA DARIKU?" Wanita itu tetunduk sedih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai terbasahi oleh air mata, ia tau setelah ini anaknya itu akan semakin membencinya.

"ck, dasar wanita jahat, kau telah memisahkan kami, sekarang kau menyembunyikan semua ini padaku, sungguh keterlaluan" Sehun tersenyum miris betapa sakitnya hatinya sekarang. ibunya itu sudah sungguh keterlaluan padanya. ini adalah sebuah kenyataan yang sangat terpahit ia rasakan Lebih kejam saat ia kecil dulu.

"Aku membencimu ibu..." nyonya Oh terdongak saat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang telah Sehun ucapakan.

"sehun, hiks dengarkan ibu dulu hiks..."

"aku tak mau mendengar apa pun darimu, dan aku sungguh membencimu nyonya Jang, JIKA SAJA WAKTU ITU KAU TIDAK MEMISAHKAHKU DENGAN MEREKA, SEMUA INI TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI, MEREKA TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANKU SEPERTI INI...mereka...mereka benar-benar pergi"

"dan aku pastikan, kau akan mendapatkan balasannya, jadi mulai saat ini, aku Oh Sehun bukan lagi anakmu... aku membencimu nyonya Jang!"

setelah meluapkan keemosiannya, Sehun berlalu keluar dari ruangan itu. meninggalkan ibunya seorang diri.

 **BRUK**

"Hiks...Sehun... hiks...maafkan ibu nak...hiks m-maafkan ibu hiks..." merosotkan tubuhnya jatuh kelantai dengan tangisan pilu. pada akhirnya anaknya akan mengetahui semua yang telah ia simpan rapat. Saat Sehun mengetahui semuanya.

Sementara itu Sehun berlari keluar dari rumah besar keluarga Jang. terus berlari entah kemana. pikirannya sangat kacau balau, hatinya pun berdenyut sakit, sangat sakit saat ia telah mengetahui satu fakta mengenai ayah dan hyungnya selama ini. kedua orangnya selalu ia rindukan.

 _'mereka sudah tiada, sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, mereka seorang pria dan anaknya mengalami sebuah bencana, maksudku kabarnya mereka telah meninggal, karena sebuah kecelakaan menimpah mereka'_

 _'sebuah bus wisata dinyatakan lepas kendali dan berhasil menabrak dua orang dipinggir jalan, mengakibatkan semuanya dilarikan kerumah sakit, dan satu orang tersebut telah tewas ditempat sementara seorang lainnya yang diyakini anak dari seorang pria yang tewas itu, dinyatakan mengalami sekarat sempat dirawat dirumah sakit beberapa hari, sebelum akhirnya anak itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, aku mengetahuinya karena mereka berdua adalah ayah dan anak yang dulu menanyakan tempat tinggal padaku beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku sangat tak menduganya jika mereka pergi secepat itu, aku sangat sedih menerima kabar duka yang menimpah mereka'_

TES

TES

"Ayah... hyung...hiks...hiks... mengapa kalian pergi meninggalkanku?, kenapa harus secepat ini?, kenapa?, hiks..." Sehun berhenti berlari berdiri mematung didepan sebuah danau ditaman. menangis pilu akan berita tersebuh ia sangat terlihat kacau.

BRUK

Sebelum ia menjatuhkan pula tubuhnya kebawah sambil meremas kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"hiks... kalian tega padaku hiks, meninggalkanku sendiri hiks... aku harus apa sekarang?, ayah dan Shixun hyung...hiks"

tangisnya tak berhenti ini sungguh kenyataan yang sangat pahit dan mengapa ini terjadi padanya?, seakan Tuhan benar mempermainkan hidupnya. sudah cukup dulu ia dicampakkan oleh ibunya dan kenapa sekarang ia harus kehilangan dua orang yang ia cintai?. apa salahnya selama ini?, adakah ia berbuat dosa?, dosa besar hingga Tuhan memberikan semua cobaan ini padanya. yang jelas ia sendiri sekarang, seorang diri tanpa ayah dan hyungnya yang ia rindukan itu. seorang diri merasakan semua kepahitan ini.

entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun saat ini, tanpa ragu ia menceburkan dirinya kedalam danau tersebut. membiarkan dirinya tenggelam didasar danau itu. membiarkan nafasnya yang mulai habis, bahkan mengacuhkan rasa sesak serta sakit luar biasa dihatinya. ia tak perduli karena yang inginkan sekarang menyusul mereka dialam sana, bertemu dan melepas rindu pada ayah juga hyungnya. hanya itu yang saat ini Sehun inginkan.

'Ayah dan Shixun hyung... tunggu aku, Sehun akan ikut bersama kalian dan kita akan tetap bersama selamanya...'

Flashback End

~ Hissing ~

"ARRGHHH..."

"SEHUN HENTIKANN!"

BUG

BRUK

"OH SEHUNNNN!" Kai mencoba memdekat hendak menahan Sehun yang terus bertindak kacau.

GREB

Hingga ia menahan tubuh Sehun dari belakang, tapi bukannya berhenti Sehun justru semakin bergerak tak terkendali membuat Kai mulai kewalah sendiri.

"Sehun kumohon sadarlah, Sehun"

"lepaskan aku!" ujar Sehun penuh penekanan.

"tidak, sebelum kau berhenti"

"AKU BILANG LEPAS BRENGSEK!"

SRET

BUG

"Akh" Kai terlempar begitu saja karena Sehun dengan kuatnya menyentakkan tubuhnya. mengakibatkan sahabatnya itu tersungkur ketanah.

"Kai, ah sial, Sehun berhenti bodohh!" kini Chanyeol yang bertindak dengan sigap ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti kai, bedanya ia menahan tubuh Sehun dari samping yang masih saja bergerak seperti kesurupan setan.

"Sehun berhenti dan sadarlah!"

"kau minggir"

"tidak akan"

"Minggir!"

"tidak, tak perduli kau memukulku sekalian" Sehun semakin geram ia juga menyentakkan tubuh Chanyeol, namun tak berhasil kali ini. Hingga Suho datang pula mengambil tempat berdiri didepan Sehun.

"Sehun dengarkan aku, sadarlah jangan dengarkan perkataan mereka!, kau taukan mereka hanya ingin membuatmu kalah, jadi jangan seperti ini, hentikanlah sebelum kau membuat mereka terbunuh heum!"

mendengar ucapan Suho entah mengapa Sehun sedikit menenangkan dirinya. tatapannya tak lagi setajam tadi, tapi kini justru terlihat teduh dan kosong. Sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh Sehun melemah dan jatuh terduduk ditanah.

"Chan, kau bantu Kai disana, beres mereka semua!" Pinta Suho.

"ne, hyung"

Chanyeol pun langsung membantu Kai yang menghajar para anak buah Ha Jin. sedangkan ketua Devil itu entah sejak kapan sudah menghilang dari lapangan itu bahkan Ji Hoo pun juga sudah kabur, sungguh sial padahal Kai tadi ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada namja pengecut itu. Suho yang masih pada posisinya, menatap prihatin akan kondisi Sehun saat ini, ia tau apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh ketua mereka. Dengan perlahan ini kembali menenangkan namja pucat itu, ia berjongkok didepan Sehun yang menunduk.

"hey, jagoan kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun menghela nafas pelan, nafasnya sudah terdengar stabil tidak seperti tadi yang sangat kacau.

"hmm, aku tak apa" balas Sehun

"lupakan, apa pun yang telah mereka katakan padamu" Suho menyentuh satu pundak Sehun.

"aku tau, hyung... gomawo" senyuman tipis tercipta diwajah rupawan Suho merasa sedikit legah karena ketuanya itu dapat dikendalikan lagi.

"itu gunanya sahabat dan juga... hyung untukmu" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya untuk tersenyum pula, kemudian ia beranjak bangun dari duduknya. hendak berbalik tapi sesuatu hampir saja terjadi jika ia tak sadar dan bergerak lagi.

"Sehun"

Ia sedikit menahan sakit saat tangannya menahan kuat pisau itu. yah salah satu anak buah Ha Jin menyerangnya tiba-tiba dengan sebuah pisau ditangannya. karena terkejut Sehun berhasil menghindar, namun ia menahan pisau itu dengan tangannya. hingga menyebabkan telapak tangannya itu robek dan teriris.

SRET

BUG

selanjutnya ia langsung menendang anak buah Ha Jin hingga terhempas ketanah.

"hey, tanganmu"

"tak apa hyung, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, tolong bereskan mereka semua"

Suho terdiam menatap kepergian Sehun bersama mobil sport hitam itu. Memaklumi mungkin saja ketua mereka butuh waktu sendiri, karena bagaimana pun juga ia tau apa yang telah menyebabkan namja bermarga Oh itu sempat menjadi tak terkendali. Karena semua itu berkaitan dengan masa lalu sang penguasa tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **hay Hissing chap 10 hereee...**

 **huft... akhirnya chap flash back sehun udah kelar, maaf yah bagi kalian yang udah minta hunhan moment untuk chap ini author belum bisa kasih soalnya emang mau kelarin dulu masa lalunya sehun, dan InsyAllah next chapnya bakal author kasih...**

 **okeh nin dah lanjut yah, soal kemarin itu kepotong lhoo... jadi kemarin tuh lagi mau update, ehh pas udah gitu malah jadi kepotong makanya nama-nama pada readers cuma sebagian yang kesebut, yaudah ni author ulang moga gk kepotong, pa lagi cuap-cuap panjang yang author beri kkkk~**

 **Thanks to :**

 **All Guest/ Oh Grace/ ChagiLu/ ParkNada/ tchandra07. tc/ Junia. Angel. 58/ Okta HunHan/ mr albino/ Khalidasalsa/ hihinvitaa/ Devia494/ laabaikands/ hunexohan/ exoinmylove/ Ohluhan07/ Choikim1310/ Aura626/ Arifahohse/ nhiehhs520/ Vietrona chan/ karinaalysia2047/ BigSehun'sJunior/ Lisasa Luhan/ yeolbuzz/ LufansIna/ Oohdeerlu/ Hhslovers/ renaldooo/ Oktaviana pyromaniacs/ Summer Mei/ laskha40hunhan/ Sherli898/ nik4nik/ Albino's Deer/ A. hunhan. taoris/ heeli/ DEERHUN794/ Kim lulys/ Dewi Ratna/ ChikasikiHunHan947/ Rikailu/ Vyrexo's/ ZzzxHan/ Elisye Het/ deerwinds947/ Siti409/ WulanLuLu/ Honeybbh/ Ori. aurel/ liu13769/ Wijayanti628/ nandaputri/ Nia Luhannie/ deerhanhuniie/ Novey/ Chan963/ Vadiapark936/ Skymoebius/ LisnaOhLu120/ anisaberliana94/ aka410/ Kim213/ Wind Blow/ Seravin509/ Evil L/ Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi/ Samiyatuara09/ Kiney/ hunhan1220/ Karina/ Nicky Kim/ HunHan.**

 **And special to leemomo. Chan520, eonniku yang cantik jeonmal gomawo... karena dirimu adalah penyemangat utama diriku untuk ff ini *alahhapadah XD... eonni selalu memberi author pendapat untuk ff ini saat diriku dilanda dilema... tanpa dirimu ff ini gk maju-maju hehehee... XD mulai ngaco dah, okeh untuk semuanya terima kasih yahh... karena sudah mau memberi berbagai macam kesan untuk ff author dan juga thanks yang sudah follow dan favorite ff ini... Mian yang namanya gk kesebut dan kalo ada penulisan nama yang salah, karena manusia tak luput dari kesalahan, yo wess udahan dulu... Sampai jumpa dinext chap depan  
**

 **ByeByeee...**

 **xdhinnie0595**

 **17/01/16**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** Hissing ***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 11

"Ini kembaliannya, terima kasih sudah berkunjung"

Luhan tersenyum ala anak kecil dengan membawa satu kantung plastik besar dan penuh belanjaannya, satu tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah es krim yang baru saja ia beli. Dan kini ia berjalan keluar dari supermarket didekat rumah bibinya. Berniat untuk lekas pulang sebelum bibinya pulang lebih dulu. Usai sudah ia berbelanja cukup memakan waktu yang lama, karena sesekali ia harus mengantri untuk mendapatkan barang yang harus ia dapatkan. Cukup membuat badan kecilnya terasa pegal. Tepat saat ini ia berjalan menelusuri pinggir jalan raya yang terlihat ramai. Banyak orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, bahkan semua kendaraan yang berada dijalan raya pun tak mau kalah. Seoul benar kota yang ramai menurut Luhan, dan selama ia tinggal dikota ini ia tak pernah tau jika tak hanya ramai, tapi karena keramaiannya itu justru jika dilihat-lihat kota tersebut terlihat indah. Apa lagi saat malam hari seperti ini, dimana berbagai macam lampu-lampu menerangi disetiap jalanannya. Ditambah dengan kesibukkan orang-orangnya. Tidakkah itu benar terlihat indah?. Itu si dari sudut pangang seorang Xi Luhan. Tapi diBeijing sana Luhan rasa tidak akan kalah dengan disini. Entahlah yang jelas Luhan tengah menikmati perjalanannya saat ini. Karena begitu asik akan apa yang ia lakukan sampai ia tak sadar, ia hampir melewati lampu merah padahalkan ia harus menyeberang jalan agar sampai dirumah bibinya. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya tepat Berdiri dipenyeberangan jalan. Menunggu lampu merah,dan saat sudah akan lampu merah, ia terpaksa tertahan karena ponselnya berdering.

 **Drrttt...Drrtt...**

"Ah, bibi ada apa?"

"..."

"Sebentar lagi, saat ini Luhan ada diperjalanan"

"..."

"Ah ye, arraseo bibi, Luhan akan segera pulang ne!"

 **PIP**

Usai berbicara ditelphonenya Luhan memasukkan ponselnya itu disaku Hoodie merahnya dan hendak kembali melangkah karena ternyata ia sudah cukup telat untuk menyebrang. Lantas dengan cepat ia meyebrang jalan tanpa sadar kini lampunya akan kembali hijau.

TINTINTIINNN...

"HYAAA..."

 **CIIITTT...**

 **BRUK**

Luhan tidak tau sekarang bagaimana nasibnya, yang ia tau jika dirinya akan ditabrak sebuah mobil hitam didepannya sana. Katakan ia bodoh, ceroboh dan sejenisnya. Tak sabar bahwa bahaya baru saja menghampirinya. Yah ia ceroboh karena bagaimana bisa tidak tau jika saat ini lampu sudah kembali hijau, itu tanda semua kendaraan akan kembali berjalan dan dirinya malah menyebrang dengan sembarangan. Bisa dipastikan ia akan langsung tertabrak oleh mobil itu, jika saja sang pengemudi mobil tak langsung menginjak rem mobil miliknya. Dan berakhir ia masuk rumah sakit.

"Shit!"

Itu sebuah umpatan dari seseorang yang telah menggemudi mobil hitam tersebut. Setelah mengumpat siapa saja yang dengan cerobohnya berdiri didepan mobilnya. Seseorang itu pun keluar dari mobilnya, membanting kasar pintu mobil hitam itu dan menghampiri Luhan yang tak berkutik. Namja rusa itu bahkan masih menutup erat kedua matanya ketakutan

"Yak, apa kau bodoh eoh?, mau mati yah?, brengsek!" Luhan semakin ketakutan karena entah siapa pun seseorang itu saat ini ia tengah memarahi dirinya akan tindakan cerobohnya tadi.

"Mau bunuh diri jangan disini!, sial kau tau?, jika saja aku tidak menginjak rem kau pasti sudah akan mati ditempat!" Luhan juga tau itu, tapi untungnya itu tidak sampai terjadi.

"Arghhh... menyebalkan" orang itu masih saja marah-marah tak jelas. Dan Luhan tak mau perdulikan, jantungnya saja hampir mau copot tadi ia sampai menjatuhkan es krim dan juga belanjaannya ditanah karena terkejut setengah mati.

"Hey, kau kenapa diam saja?" Orang itu sepertinya begitu marah pada Luhan. Terdengar jelas dari kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya dan juga suara beratnya itu jadi mengingatkan Luhan dengan seseorang. Eh?, seseorang?.

"Yak, bodoh..." seketika Luhan langsung membuka matanya bukan karena baru saja ia dikatai bodoh, melainkan suara seseorang itu sungguh tak asing atau sangat mirip dengan suara seseorang yang Luhan kenal. Dan tepat saat ia sudah membuka sempurna matanya Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menatap siapa orang kasar didepannya itu.

"Kau bisu yah?, apa kau dengar apanya aku-, kau?"

 **DEG**

"Oh Sehun?" Jerit Luhan tiba-tiba, karena kedua kalinya ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang menimpahnya. Ck dunia sungguh terasa sempit. Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil memijit pelipisnya karena ia merasa pusing tiba-tiba. Sebelum kembali menatap tajam Luhan yang terganga bodoh didepannya.

"Kau... ah sial, kau benar-benar bodoh yah?, apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?"

"Kau sendiri?"

Bodoh.

Luhan sungguh terlihat bodoh bagi Sehun.

"Yak, kau tau apa yang baru saja akan terjadi padamu eoh?" Luhan menunduk berengut.

"Aku tau, m-maaf" cicitnya.

"Ck, Sudah lupakan!" Ia semakin berengut sepertinya Sehun benar-benar tampak marah padanya, jelas karena dirinya mobil Sehun hampir saja akan menabraknya. Ia melirik Sehun karena suasana diantara mereka jadi hening. Sedikit heran karena baru saja jika saat ini penampilan namja penguasa itu terlihat sangat berantakan dengan beberapa luka yang ada dibagian wajah tampannya. Dan saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap satu memandangan tepat ditangan namja itu Luhan kembali menjerit tatkala nyaring sekarang.

"Oh Sehun, tanganmu berdarah" jeritnya sambil bergerak refleks meraih tangan kiri Sehun yang terdapat luka teriris disana. Sementara sang pemilik hanya memandangnya bisa. Luhan sungguh namja yang berisik menurut Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak hanya Sehun yang merasa bahwa Luhan itu bodoh, dirinya sendiri pun berpikir seperti itu. Bodoh karena saat ini ia dengan segala tindak kebaikannya mau bersukarela mengobati luka sang penguasa sekolahnya. Namja yang dengan segala keburukan namja itu akhir-akhir ini ada saja mengganggunya. Bukannya menghindar jauh ia justru nekat mendekat. Tak sadar bahwa baru saja namja tampan bermarga Oh itu marah-marah tak jelas padanya. Yang jelas Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia menunduk kepalanya sejak tadi Membiarkan kedua tangannya yang berkerja. Sibuk mengobati luka ditangan namja tampan itu. Sementara yang diobati ikut diam menatap tajam pada sosok Luhan yang tengah mengobati tangannya.

Tatapan Sehun seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup sangat tajam dan kedua mata itu pun bahkan sampai tak berkedip. Luhan merasa risih ditatap seperti itu. Kalian pasti menanyakan dimana mereka sekarang?, dan sedang apa mereka?. Jawabannya mereka kini berada disalah satu bangku taman terdekat, dengan Luhan yang sedang mengobati luka pada tangan Sehun. Luka teriris yang didapati namja itu saat dilapangan tadi. Luhan sangat terlihat terkejut tadi begitu melihat tangan Sehun yang terluka, ia bahkan sampai menjerit nyaring karenanya dan dengan tindakan tiba-tibanya ia menyeret Sehun ketaman tersebut. Mengeledah isi kantung belanjaannya yang kebetulan ada sebuah obat luka disana. Kok bisa?, entahlah Luhan saja heran sendiri, aneh -_- Maka jadilah seperti sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan cukup dekat dengan Luhan yang sangat hati-hati mengobati luka tersebut. Sehun yang memiliki luka tersebut tapi Luhan yang justru meringis pelan. Sedang namja tampan itu malah tanpa ekspresi memandangnya. Luhan kembali melirik Sehun dimana namja itu masih menatapnya dan itu sungguh mengganggu baginya.

"B-bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu Sehun-shi?" Suara pertama yang Luhan keluarkan semenjak mereka berada disana.

"Kenapa?"

"I-itu membuatku risih" dengan cepat Luhan mengatup rapat mulutnya karena Sehun tengah mengeluarkan delikkan tatkala tajam miliknya. Sungguh mengerikan dan Luhan kembali menunduk.

"Wae?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau mau mengobati lukaku?" Tanya Sehun datar, tapi yang ditanya tak berkata apa pun masih saja menunduk seperti ketakutan.

"Bukannya tadi siang kau bilang membenciku?"

"I-itu k-karena..." Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya akan ucapan Luhan yang menggantung, namja itu terlihat gugup terbukti dari matanya yang bergerak kesana-kemari mencari alasan. Ia bahkan sampai menghentikan gerak tangannya yang sedang membalut kain kasa diluka tangan Sehun. Sesekali akan melirik sang penguasa itu.

"Itu karena... KAU MENYEBALKAN JADI AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Sehun mengedipkan matanya dua kali tersentak melihat reaksi secara mendadak dikeluarkan oleh namja bermanik rusa itu. Reaksi yang diluar dugaan dengan berteriak sangat kencang, bahkan orang-orang yang mungkin lewat disekitar mereka juga akan sama terkejutnya. Tapi untungnya hanya mereka berdua yangada disana. Untung setidaknya Sehun tidak menjadi pusat perhatian akan teriakan membahana dari Luhan.

Sementara sang pelaku seketika menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya itu, kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah berteriak tak jelas. Luhan saja merasa heran mengapa ia bisa bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu. Dengan mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Sehun?, bagus Luhan kau semakin tampak bodoh, memalukan. Luhan kembali menunduk karena malu sekarang.

"Karena apa penyebabnya?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"S-seharusnya kau tau sendiri t-tanpa bertanya, k-karena dari awal aku masuk kesekolah, k-kau sudah membuatku takut" kata Luhan jujur terbatah-batah.

"Takut?"

"Heum,kau berbahaya harus dijauhi sebelum berurusan denganmu, jadi kata Kyungsoo aku harus jauh-jauh darimu"

"Kata Kyungsoo?"

"Yah, dia yang sudah menceritakan semua tentang kalian kepadaku"

Sehun rasanya ingin sekali tertawa sekarang, jadi alasan mengapa Luhan berkata membencinya hanya karena cerita Kyungsoo mengenai mereka kepada namja rusa itu?, menggelikan sekali, oh Kyungsoo pasti sudah menceritakan yang jelek-jelek tentang mereka Exo.

"Lalu kau percaya pada ucapannya?" Luhan mengangguk antusias, karena ia memang benar percaya, tapi bukan hanya karena cerita temannya itu saja. Melainkan Exo memang benar berbahaya apa lagi ketua mereka, namja yang berada satu kursi taman bersamanya saat ini. Tidak lupa bukan segala perbuatan Sehun padanya akhir-akhir ini, sampai ia terlibat dalam pembicaraan sengit antara ibu dan anak pada waktu itu. Dan itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa seorang Oh Sehun benar harus Luhan jauhi.

"Ne, aku percaya, tapi bukan hanya karena cerita dari Kyungsoo, tapi dari perbuatanmu terhadapku selama ini, kau yang suka sekali memperlakukanku semaumu, bahkan kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku"untuk kalimat terakhir Luhan lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya malu, berkata jujur seperti itu jelas saja membuat merasa malu apa lagi jika dihadapan seseorang yang menjadi pelaku pencurian ciuman pertamanya itu. Sementara diduga sang pelaku menyeringai tipis ucapan Luhan jujur sekali.

"Ah, kau benci padaku karena aku telah mencuri ciuman pertamamu?" Namja itu terlihat kembali mengangguk pelan. Oh, astaga mengapa Luhan terlihat polos sekali?, dia tidak sedang berpura-pura kan?, bersikap polos didepan Oh Sehun?.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin aku apa?" Luhan mendongak langsung memandang Sehun tak mengerti, apa?, memangnya namja tampan itu harus apa?.

"Apa?, apa maksudmu Sehun-shi?" Namja bermarga Oh itu menghela nafas, wajahnya semakin datar saja.

"Sudah lupakan saja, kau membuatku semakin lelah" benar Sehun jadi kembali merasa lelah, padahal tadi rasa lelahnya entah hilang kemana sejenak karena larut akan pembicaraan aneh-menurutnya bersama namja mungil didepannya itu. Anehnya lagi kenapa ia bisa menjadi melupakan semua kejadian yang ia lalui beberapa menit tadi?. Kejadian dimana ia bertarung dengan Ha Jin, bertemua dengan si pecundang Ji Hoo,ia yang dikeroyoki oleh mereka semua dan berakhir ia dalam keadaan emosi tak terkendali. Mengapa ia melupakan itu semua?, hanya karena bertemu dengan Luhan tiba-tiba. Pertemuan mereka juga dari sebuah ketidak sengajaan, karena ia hampir saja menabrak namja rusa itu dijalanan. Ahh Sehun jadi merasa aneh sendiri sekarang. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"S-Sehun-shi"

"Hm?"

"Lukamu sudahku obati" ia melirik telapak tangannya itu dimana sudah terbalut rapi oleh kain kasa. Luhan benar-benar telah mengobatinya ternyata.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Sehun-shi?" Luhan bertanya malu.

"kau ingin tau?"

"t-tidak juga, aku hanya bertanya saja" Sehun kembali menyeringai melihat Luhan yang terlihat memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, saat ia menatap serius namja rusa itu. seperti menghindari tatapannya, bagi Sehun Luhan itu namja yang unik?, mungkin karena hanya namja itulah yang membuat Sehun berbeda dari dirinya yang biasanya. seperti saat ini bukan. Sehun bergerak sendiri dengan satu tangannya yang tak terluka itu meraih dagu Luhan dan menariknya agar wajah manis itu berhadapan dengannya dan Luhan tersentak karenanya

"Hey..."

"m-mau apa kau Sehun-shi?"

gugup Luhan ketika kini wajah mereka benar berhadapan dengan jaraknya lumayan dekat sampai ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sehun diwajahnya. ia juga merasakan bahwa tangan Sehun yang lain tengah menarik pinggangnya agar lebih mendekat dengan tubuh namja tampan itu. Hingga detik berikutnya sebuah sepasang bibir tipis menyelimuti permukaan bibir kecilnya. yah terjadinya kebiasaan Sehun yang selalu menciumnya tiba-tiba. kedua manik mereka bertemu, apa lagi saat kedua mata Luhan yang melebar selebarnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum saja disela penyatuhan kedua bibir mereka. ia tau namja rusa itu sudah pasti terkejut akan tindakkannya, salahkan saja bibir mungil itu terlihat menggodanya tadi, jadi langsung saja Sehun begitu ingin menyesapinya. Sehun memutuskan menutup kedua matanya, mulai bergerak pasti guna melumat lembut bibir Luhan yang sialnya sungguh terasa manis. Luhan yang tadinya terkejut kini mulai menenangkan dirinya sendiri, walau Sehun sudah sering menciumnya tapi tetap saja jika tiba-tiba seperti ini ia lantas terkejut. Ia pun mulai menutup kedua matanya juga pasrah karena pada akhirnya hanya itu yang ia bisa lakukan, menolak atau pun memberontak pasti sangat percuma saja, makanya ia lebih baik dian mencoba ikut menikmatinya. Sehun merubah arah posisi kepalanya kekanan tetap terus menggerakkan ujung bibirnya menarik-narik ujung bibir Luhan. sesekali lidahnya akan ikut bermain membelai lihai sepasang bibir manis itu.

"Nghhaahh..."

membuat suara lenguhan halus terdengar dari sang pemilik bibir tersebut. Luhan sendiri sudah merasa lemas, sentuhan Sehun dibibirnya membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa pun selain melenguh nikmat. Terus seperti itu hingga bermenit-menit berlalu, pada saat Luhan bergerak gelisah Sehun tau namja itu mulai kehabisan nafas. tak ingin ini berakhir begitu saja, bukannya melepaskan ciumannya Sehun justru mengambil cara sendiri agar Luhan tetap bisa bernafas didalam ciuman mereka. sebelum itu terjadi ia memaksa Luhan untuk membuka mulutnya, hingga pada saat itu pula ia membagi nafasnya pada namja rusa itu. seperti cara membuat nafas buatan kepada seseorang yang pingsan. Itu diterima baik oleh Luhan yang dengan perlahan mulai tak gelisah lagi. Namja itu pun sempat meremas kuat ujung baju Sehun dengan tangannya. merasa Luhan kembali bernafas teratur Sehun kembali menyerang bibir Luhan sedikit lebih dalam dan kasar sekarang. sambil meraih kedua tangan Luhan untuk melingkari lehernya. agar Luhan dapat merasa nyama akan posisinya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tidak tau apa yang saat ini ada dipikirannya, ia pergi keluar niatnya hanya untuk berbelanja kebutuhan mereka. Tapi ini malah jauh dari apa yang ia kira dengan pergi berbelanja sebentar lalu setelahnya langsung pulang kerumah dengan situasi saat ini, dimana ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan penguasa sekolahnya dijalan, berbaik hati mengobati luka namja tampan itu dan sekarang justru..., ahh Luhan tidak tau harus bagaimana menjelaskannya. Ia benar-benar bodoh seperti sekarang. tanpa menolak atau memberontak ia malah menikmatinya. jika dihitung sudah hampir setengah jam mereka betah dalam posisi seperti itu saling bertautan tanpa ada niatan untuk melepaskannya. Posisi mereka juga jadi terlihat lebih intim, dimana mereka tak saling duduk dikursi taman itu dengan entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana caranya Luhan kini sudah berada diatas pangkuan Sehun yang masih duduk dikursi tersebut. Kedua tangan Sehun memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan, sementara kedua tangan Luhan masih melingkari leher sang penguasa itu. menerima segala sentuhan yang telah diberikan Sehun kepadanya.

"umphh...nghhh..." lenguh Luhan mendapat satu hisapan kuat dibibir bawahnya dari Sehun, secara refleks ia memperkuat remasannya rambut hitam namja tampan itu.

"amphhh...ssehunghhh..." Sehun melepaskan hisapannya sambil membuka kedua matanya dan memandang wajah memerah Luhan. Namja rusa itu sibuk mengatur pernafasannya yang terdengar kacau dengan wajah yang tertunduk kebawah. detik berikutnya Luhan membuka pula kedua matanya terlihat sayu, melirik wajah Sehun didepannya.

"kau hah... menyebalkan hahh..."

"aku?, menyebalkan?"

"geurae, suka sekali menciumku tiba-tiba dan itu menyebalkan!" kesal Luhan cemberut sambil mengusap kasar bibirnya yang terlihat sudah bengkak.

"menyebalkan yah?, lalu kau mau apa?" sedikit membuat Luhan kembali merasa kesal mungkin cukup menarik untuk Sehun, apa lagi dengan ekspresi kesal cemberut seperti itu, oh tidakkah itu terlihat lucu?. Sehun tertawa dalam hati.

"mauku, hentikan tindakan menyebalkanmu itu padaku, dan benarkan kata Kyungsoo kau berbahaya"

"aku menolak bagaimana?"

"kau..."

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya keatas memperhatikan Luhan yang kembali memainkan matanya kesana-kemari. sebelum namja rusa itu bergerak tiba-tiba turun dari pangkuan Sehun dan mengambil langkah mundur beberapa kali menjauh.

"k-kau... a-aku, anya j-jangan ganggu aku lagi S-Sehun-shi, aku harus jauh-jauh darimu... n-ne" kata Luhan terbatah-batah lalu berbalik melangkah pergi dari tempat mereka. Sehun hanya bisa memandangnya saja ditempatnya itu. Mengernyit saat namja rusa itu berbalik kembali menuju ketempatnya.

"a-aku melupakan belanjaanku" Luhandengan gelagapan kembali untuk mengambil kantung belanjaannya.

"a-aku pergi" setelahnya benar-benar pergi sekarang dengan berlari kecil menjauh. Tanpa sadar sudah berhasil membuat Sehun menarik bibirnya keatas untuk sebuah senyuman melihat tingkah gugup Luhan yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"ck, namja aneh dan aku pasti sudah gila..." gumam Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi taman itu. mengangkat sedikit wajahnya keatas guna menatap gelapnya langit malam itu. Ia kembali seorang diri masih duduk dikursi taman itu.

"hah, sudah lama aku tak berkunjung menemui kalian, apa kalian bahagia disana?, ayah dan Shixun hyung..."

"aku sungguh merindukan kalian..." monolog Sehun dengan perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya. Saat rasa rindu itu datang ia hanya bisa terdiam seorang diri mengingat semuasegala kenangan yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama dulu kala. Dan sampaisaat ini ia tidak pernah lagi merasakan segala hal itu, disayangi dan menyayangi. tak pernah akan ia rasakan, ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut sebenarnya, lagi pula hanya dengan para anggota Exo lah yang telah mengantikan itu semua. walau terasa berbeda. Tapi dengan adanya mereka Sehun mampu mengalihkan rasa kesendiriannya, setidaknya ada Kai dan Chanyeol yang bisa menghiburnya,tak lupa Suho yang memberinya perlindungan sebagai hyungnya. Itu sudah cukup bukan dan lagi Sehun benar tak seorang diri sekarang ada mereka yang setia bersamanya sampai kapan pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bell masuk sudah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Seluruh siswa sudah masuk pada kelas mereka. Begitu pula dengan kelas 11-2 para siswanya telah menempati bangku mereka masing-masing, tapi beberapa menit berlalu tak seorang pun guru datang memasuki kelas tersebut. Dan jadilah mereka malah berhamburan dimana-mana ribut dan sibuk pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Hal biasa terjadi didalam kelas saat guru tak hadir untuk mengajar. Luhan sendiri tak mau ambil pusing, ia hanya duduk diam dibangkunya sambil menatap arah jendela kelas. Sepertinya ia tengah melamun sekarang. Kyungsoo pun justru mengobrol dengan siswa lain. Membahas entah apa itu sampai sesekali mereka tertawa kecil. Terkadang namja bermata bulat itu melirik kearah Luhan. Dimana namja rusa itu terlihat tak bernyawa, maksudnya raganya didalam kelas ini tapi pikirannya entah kemana. Ck, apa dia punya masalah?. Kyungsoo berinisiatif beranjak untuk menghampiri temannya itu, tapi sebelum itu terjadi dari arah pintu masuklah sosok seorang namja tinggi memasuki kelas mereka. Berserta tiga namja lainnya. saat itulah kelas yang tadinya sempat ramai, kini seketika hening akan kedatangan empat namja yang terkenal ditakuti oleh seluruh penghuni Genie SHS. Keempat namja itu langsung berbaur mengambil tempat disekitar bangku belakang. Bahkan ada yang sengaja mengusir siswa lain yang telah menempati bangku tersebut dengan paksa. Saat itu pula mood seorang Kyungsoo memburuk.

"Kenapa kalian semuanya diam?, bukannya sebelum kami masuk kelas ini terlihat ramai?" Suara seruan Kai terdengar membuat para siswa lainnya semakin tertunduk diam takut. Tak mengeluarkan suara apa pun.

"Karena kalian datang mengganggu" Kai menoleh seketika kearah kirinya dimana sosok namja mungil bermata bulat berada. Ia tersenyum aneh menyadari siapa namja itu.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu baby Kyungie?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak ada" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada ketus sambil meraih buku pelajarannya. Kai pun tampak tertawa kecil mendapatkan sikap biasa acuh dari mantan kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol justru terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat mereka. rasanya kedua namja yang pernah menjalin hubungan itu sangat terlihat menggelikan, masih saling suka tapi terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Ck, dasar payah menurut Chanyeol. Ia mendesah pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sampingnya. Dimana ada sosok namja lainnya duduk tengah membaca sebuah buku ditangannya. Hahh... yang ini lagi malah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri bersama tumpukkan buku yang namja itu miliki. Chanyeol heran mengapa anggota tertua mereka gemar sekali dengan buku-buku yang dipenuhi oleh sederet tulisan itu. Ia sendiri saja sudah sangat malas hanya sekedar melirik apa isi buku itu. Apa lagi sampai mau membacanya, ohh jangan harap buku ada didunia seorang Park Chanyeol. Itu sama sekali bukan dirinya yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersenang-senang mengunjugi club dan berakhir disalah satu kamar Sewaan untuk menuntaskan hasrat kelakiannya akan penuh gairah bersama wanita-wanita jalang diluar sana. Yahh itulah dunianya yang sesungguhnya. Oh, mengingat hal itu Chanyeol jadi rindu akan belaian mereka, ia jadi ingin mengunjungi club yang biasa mereka datangi. Tapi masih berlalu pagi untuk pergi kesana, mungkin saat pulang nanti ia akan pergi mengunjunginya. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya tiba-tiba disaku blazer seragamnya itu dan menghubungi seseorang disana.

"Noona, sore nanti temui aku okeh!"

"..."

"Oh, tentu saja aku merindukan tangan halusmu" ia terkekeh lagi, mendapat gelengan kepala dari ketua mereka yang tau akan maksud anggotanya itu.

"Jadi, jangan lupa my noona"

"..."

"Byee... baby muahh~"

 **PIP**

"Kau menjijikan Park!" Sehun mencibir

"Terserah"

mengacuhkan segala komentar dari sang penguasa itu, siapa perduli ia menjijikan sekali pun. Yang terpenting ia bisa bersenang-senang bukan. Sehun sendiri juga tak ingin ikut campur ia tak perduli pula apa yang ingin para sahabatnya lakukan. Hanya saja ia sedikit merasa jengah lama-lama jika diperhatikan tingkah sahabat tingginya itu. Yahh walau tingkahnya juga tak jauh berbeda dengan namja itu, tapi... Ahh, sudahlah Sehun tak mau mengurusinya lagi pula itu tak penting untuknya. Sehun mendengus malas sejenak sambil membawa tatapannya kearah lagi, hingga berhenti tepat pada arah tak jauh dari bangkunya. Dimana ada sosok seorang disana tengah memandang kaca jendela kelas. Melamun sepertinya dan Sehun pastikan sosok itu pasti tak Menyadari kedatangan mereka tadi. Sosok namja bertubuh lebih kecil darinya, ia tau siapa namja itu tentu karena mereka selalu bertemu didalam kelas jika ia segan mengikuti kegiatan didalam kelas mereka.

Namja yang berhasil membuat seorang Oh Sehun berbeda dari dirinya yang biasanya. Ia jadi teringat akan kejadian semalam. bukan mengenai perkelahiannya dengan Devil atau Ji Hoo, tapi setelah itu terjadi dimana ia bertemu tak sengaja dengan namja itu. Hingga berakhir mereka yang berciuman ditaman. Ck, menciumnya?, Sehun rasa entah mengapa ia menjadi gemar mencicipi bibir kecil yang sialnya begitu terasa manis jika ia rasakan itu. Tidak tau mengapa?, ia jadi akan bertindak sendiri jika sudah manik tajamnya melihat sepasang bibir kecil itu. Oh sial, sekarang pun Sehun justru berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya yang jadi terasa berdenyut. Namja itu membawa pengaruh yang tidak baik untuknya dan itu cukup berbahaya. Sehun sempat berpaling dari namja itu tapi hanya untuk beberapa detik. Selanjutnya ia malah kembali memperhatikan namja mungil itu.

"Sepertinya aku benar sudah gila" gumamnya kecil

"Heoh?, kau berkata sesuatu Hun?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sempat mendengar gumamannya.

"Tidak" datarnya, berpaling lagi sebelum maniknya justru bertemu dengan namja lain yang tak jauh darinya. Sehun tau Suho tadi masih sibuk pada bukunya sampai mengabaikan kejadian disekitarnya. Namun sepertinya namja itu telah berhasil teralihkan dengan pandangannya kini terarah pada Suatu arah. Cukup penasaran Sehun pun mengikuti arah yang sedang ditatap oleh hyungnya itu. Bangku ujung dekat jendela kelas, eh jendela kelas?. Seketika sepasang mata sipitnya melebar. Oh pandangan yang tak terduga tersaji disini. Kedua mata tajam Sehun bergerak bergantian ke kedua arah sekaligus antara Suho dan pandangan bangku jendela sana. Pandangan itu ternyata adalah pandangan yang sempat ia tatap pula. Selanjutnya Sehun mengernyit curiga, apa dan kenapa Suho betah memusatkan perhatiannya pada pandangan itu?. Jika ingin lebih jelas saat ini Suho tengah menatap dalam pada sosok namja yang tadi Sehun tatap pula. Sial, Suho juga tertarik sepertinya untuk menatap sosok itu. Dan entah mengapa Sehun merasa tak suka akan hal tersebut. Sampai ia menggeram tertahan dengan tangannya refleks menggepal satu. Suho menatap Luhan disana.

 **BRAK**

Suara pukulan kuat dimeja sangat terdengar diantara suasana hening kelas itu. Jelas jika semua jadi terkejut dibuatnya dan beralih menatap kearah penyebab pukulan tersebut. Suara itu pula yang pada akhirnya berhasil menyadarkan kelamunan indah Luhan sejak tadi. Ia tersadar dan langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke samping hingga kedua maniknya tak sengaja bertubrukkan dengan manik seseorang disana. Kedip-kedip sejenak sebelum ia lebarkan matanya karena terkejut. Sehun menatapnya garang dan itu sungguh menakutkan langsung saja ia berpaling kearah lain karena takut.

"K-kenapa dia menatapku s-seperti itu?"

Merasa risih akhirnya Luhan pun beranjak dari duduknya. Melangkah keluar kelasnya begitu saja tanpa memperduli bahwa saat ini masih jam pelajaran berlangsung. Sehun hanya menyeringai saat melihat kepergian Luhan, berniat ingin bangun dan pergi pula mengikuti namja rusa itu. Tapi ia kalah cepat dari Suho yang sudah bergerak lebih duluan. Matanya melotot tak percaya saat Suho pergi pula dan ia tau pasti namja itu juga berniat sama dengannya yaitu mengikuti Luhan. Sial, ia kalah cepat. Tak mau kalah Sehun pun akhirnya juga pergi dari kelas itu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kai yang menatapnya bengong.

"Kai, Sehun dan Suho hyung pergi kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Mana aku tau yeol" balas Kai

"Hahh... pasti kita selalu ditinggalkan" keluh Chanyeol sambil menghela nafas, Kai hanya bisa ikut mengangguk saja.

"Kau benar, sangat malang nasib kita"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan-shi" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ketika Suho memanggilnya.

"Oh, Suho-shi..."

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Suho alih bertanya dengan senyuman terhiasi diwajah rupawannya itu.

"A-aku, i-itu... aku tidak tau" menunduk Luhan membuat Suho gemas saja dan ia tertawa kecil. Luhan jadi malu sendiri rasanya Suho pasti menganggapnya aneh.

"Aku pikir kau ingin kesuatu tempat, makanya keluar kelas tadi"

"Lalu, kau sendiri?" Kini giliran Luhan yang bertanya.

"Aku mengikutimu"

"Huh?"

"Yah, aku mengikutimu Luhan"

saat ia kembali menatap wajah Suho didepannya, entah mengapa Luhan merasa wajahnya seperti terbakar terasa memanas Tiba-tiba. Apa lagi saat Suho mengatakan bahwa namja itu mengikutinya. Untuk apa namja itu mengikutinya?. Apa ada sesuatu yang namja itu perlukan darinya?. Suho malah terdiam sesaat sambil terus menatap wajah memerah Luhan yang terbengong. Sungguh manis sekali namja itu saat ini menurutnya. Hingga mereka malah jadi saling terdiam tanpa melepaskan tatapan mereka satu sama lain. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya Luhan lebih dulu tersadar, langsung berpaling sambil merutuki dirinya dalan hati. Disusul oleh Suho yang berdehem pelan guna menormalkan dirinya.

"U-untuk apa kau me-menyusulku Suho-shi?" Tanya Luhan malu-malu tanpa melihat yang ditanya.

"Entahlah, hanya ingin saja" jawaban dari Suho membuat Luhan sedikit tak mengerti. Apa sebenarnya maksud namja ini?. Suasana malah jadi Hening seketika dan sangat canggung, hal seperti ini Luhan sungguh tak suka.

"Ah, apa kau ingin aku temani kesuatu tempat?" Suho pun sama tak suka pula dan ia berniat untuk mencairkan suasana hening diantara mereka dengan menawarkan sesuatu pada namja rusa tersebut.

"Hemm, apa tak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, jja katakan kau mau pergi kemana?" Luhan berpikir sejenak mengimbangi sekiranya tempat mana yang ingin ia kunjungi.

"Tapi, bukannya kita masih disekolah?, dan apa kau mengajakku membolos?"

"Jika kau tidak mempermasalahkannya, mungkin seperti itu" kembali berpikir.

"Tapi, Kyungsoo..."

"Aku akan mengatakan padanya nanti, hanya untuk hari ini heum, bagaimana?" Sedikit ragu sebenarnya, tapi hanya Untuk hari ini mungkin tak jadi masalah menurutnya

"Baiklah, aku ingin pergi ke sungai Han" Suho tersenyum tipis.

"Kajja, kita jalan sekarang"

"Heum"

Sehun kembali mengepal kuat tangannya, sial ia benar merasa kesal tiba-tiba. Entah ia jadi tak suka saat melihay interaksi Luhan dengan Suho. Apa lagi saat Luhan tersenyum manis seperti itu kepada Suho. Rasanya ada satu rasa tak terima didalam dirinya seakan Luhan hanya bisa bersamanya saja dan bukan dengan orang lain. Dan ditambah lagi Suho yang dengan segala kebaikan hatinya menawarkan diri untuk bersedia menemani namja rusa itu. Ck, yang benar saja sekarang hyungnya itu mengajak Luhan untuk membolos. Ahh... Sehun rasanya ingin berteriak sekarang. Emosinya meluap seketika dan akhirnya ia nekat mengikuti kedua namja itu yang entah pergi kemana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan motor hitamnya Suho dan Luhan tiba tepat dipinggiran Sungai Han. Luhan langsung saja turun dan berlari kecil kepinggir sungai itu. Matanya berbinar begitu melihat pemandangan indah yang tersaji didepannya saat ini.

"Woahh... indah sekali" serunya riang sambil tersenyum lebar. Suho yang telah berdiri disampingnya ikut tersenyum pula.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Heum" angguk Luhan senang, beralih menoleh pada Suho disampingnya.

"Ini indah bukan?" Suho ikut menoleh membuat mereka saling menatap dengan senyuman diantara mereka.

"Yah, sangat indah"

"Hoaahh... anginnya juga cukup kencang, ini menyenangkan, aku sangat suka tempat ini" Suho terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Luhan Seperti anak kecil saja. Dimana namja rusa itu merentangkan kedua tangannya guna merasakan hembusan angin disekitar mereka dan juga kedua matanya ia pejamkan. Suho hanya bisa memandang sosok Luhan disampingnya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Hahh...aku jadi mengantuk" gumam Luhan sebelum ia membuka kembali kedua matanya melirik Suho.

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Heum" mengangguk lagi Luhan dengan wajah gemaskannya, hingga Suho tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tapi, tidak jadi hehee...oh itu kios bubble tea!" Suho menoleh kearah dimana Luhan menunjuk sebuah kios minuman disana. Mata Luhan kembali berbinar saat ia tak sengaja melihat kios minuman favoritenya itu.

"Suho, kita beli itu yah!" Minta Luhan sudah seperti anak kecil.

"Wahh, kau suka bubble tea juga yah?"

"Ne, itu minuman kesuakaanku"

"Sama seperti Sehun"

"Huh?, kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, jja kita beli sekarang?" Mengangguk cepat sebelum Luhan menarik Suho ke kios tersebut dan lagi-lagi Suho tersenyum menanggapinya. Membiarkan Luhan menariknya terus hingga mereka pun sampai pada kios penjual bubble tea itu.

"Mau rasa apa?"

"Aku rasa taro saja"

"Okeh, ahjumma bubble teanya choco dan taro ne!"

"Ne, silahkan tunggu sebentar" mereka pun memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil melihat-lihat sekitar mereka yang terbilang cukup ramai. Hingga pesanan mereka pun telah tiba.

"Bubble tea choco dan taro" seru seorang ahjumma penjual itu.

"Ah, ne terima kasih ahjumma"

"Sama-sama" mereka kembali ke pinggir sungai Han usai membeli bubble tea Melihat pemandangan sambil menikmati bubble tea tersebut. Suho sesekali tersenyum saat melihat Luhan yang begitu cerianya bercerita segala hal yang ia ketahui, terkadang pertanya pula kepada namja disampingnya itu. Mereka terlihat sangat begitu menikmati obrolan mereka dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Cepat sekali mereka akrabnya.

"Ck, mereka sungguh terlihat dekat, sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka?"

Sehun tak hentinya menatap tajam pada arah kedua namja diluar sana. Sedangkan ia masih berada didalam mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari dua namja itu. Ia benar-benar telah mengikuti keduanya. Dan disinilah ia berada sekarang yang tak hentinya memperhatikan kedua namja disana. Sesekali ia melotot ketika matanya menangkap Suho yang tanpa ragu mencubit pipi Luhan karena gemas. Bagaimana bisa Suho sedekat itu dengan namja rusa disana?, ia tak percaya mereka sungguh seperti sudah lama saling mengenal. Dan Sehun sungguh tak suka akan hal tersebut walau terlihat mereka berinteraksi sewajarnya saja. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang malah justru bertindak semaunya terhadap Luhan. Tapi itulah yang membuat Sehun merasa tak terima dimana Luhan bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lepas hanya dengan Suho. Tidak saat bersamanya namja rusa itu jadi terlihat takut dan kesal terhadapnya. Oh, apa sekarang Sehun merasa iri?, atau justru merasa cemburu?, akan kedekatan mereka?. Sial!, Sehun rasanya ingin tertawa saja karenanya. Ia sungguh tampak seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Oh, ayolah Oh Sehun, apa yang kau pikirkan?, sialan!" Dengan keras ia memukul setir mobilnya itu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya disandaran kursi mobilnya. Ia tak mungkin benar cemburu pada Suho kan?, jika iya, ia benar-benar gila dan itu terdengar sangat konyol.

 **Drrtt...Drrttt...**

"Heoh, ada apa?"

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol diseberang sana.

"Diluar, ada urusan wae?"

"Oh, apa Suho hyung bersamamu?" Sehun melirik sekilas kearah beradanya Suho dan Luhan disana yang masih tengah bercengkrama-ria.

"Tidak, aku sendiri"

"Hm, aku pikir dia bersamamu, yasudah silahkan lanjutkan urusanmu itu"

 **PIP**

Hhhh...

Sehun menghela nafas sejenak kembali menyandarkan punggungnya sebelum ia menoleh lagi kearah dua namja disana. Dan saat itu kedua matanya melebar saat sadar Suho dan Luhan telah beranjak dari tempat mereka. Berjalan menuju sebuah motor hitam disana. Oh sepertinya mereka akan pergi ke tempat lain. Langsung saja Sehun pun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mengikuti kembali perginya dua namja tersebut.

"Sial, mereka akan pergi kemana lagi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa mereka berkencan?, ck kenapa aku harus repot-repot mengikutin mereka?, sial sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan?" Gerutu Sehun sambil berjalan dibelakang kedua namja yang ia ikuti itu. Ia benar-benar seperti seorang mata-mata mengikuti kemana perginya Suho dan Luhan. Sungguh Sehun pun tak mengerti mengapa ia mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Benar bukan dirinya yang justru lebih cenderung tidak perduli akan hal yang ada disekitarnya Tapi nyatanya hari ini ia malah tampak berbeda, entahlah yang jelas Sehun merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menekan topi hitam yang ia kenakan, topi yang sengaja ia kenakan sebagai alat penyamaran. Agar mereka tidak melihat dan mengetahui dirinya. Mereka kini sudah berada ditaman bermain. Dimana Luhan terlihat begitu senangnya menaiki satu persatu wahana yang ada disana dan dibalas senyuman oleh Suho. Saat itu pula Sehun yang terbilang sangat jarang atau tidak pernah ketempat seperti itu. Kini ia justru ikut pula, terpaksa sebenarnya saat mereka berdua menaiki wahana Sehun pun ikut pula menaikinya. Sambil merutuki kebodohannya yang mau-mau saja ikut naik pula, padahal jika ia mengikuti keduanya tak seharusnya ia ikut menaiki wahana itu bukan. Tapi ia malah nekat ikut.

"Suho-ya, ayo beli ice krim disana!"

"Oh, kau mau ice krim?"

"Yah" Luhan mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum ala anak kecil.

"Kajja..."

Suho pun tersenyum lagi gemas begitu Luhan menarik tangannya langsung pergi menuju ke kios ice krim disana. Luhan benar-benar seperti bocah menurut Suho dimana namja itu selalu saja membuatnya tersenyum akan tingkah menggemaskan namja rusa itu. Ia jadi ragu apa Luhan benar seorang siswa sma?, karena ia terlihat seperti bocah dari pada siswa sma. Dan mereka benar tak menyadari keberadaan namja lainnya yang terus mengikuti kemana mereka pergi.

"Sungguh, setelah hari ini usai, aku pastikan ini yang menjadi pertama dan terakhir kau seperti ini Oh Sehun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini rumahmu?"

"Yah, lebih tepatnya rumah bibiku" Luhan tersenyum kecil, saat ini mereka berada didepan rumah bibinya. Yah setelah hampir seharian mereka berjalan-jalan kini sudah waktunya mereka pulang. Dimana Suho telah mengantar Luhan pulang.

"Gomapta Suho-ya, hari ini sungguh menyenangkan hehee..."

"Yah, kau senang?"

"Hemm, dan terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang"

"Syukur juga kau senang hari ini, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan lagi"

"Heoh?, jinjja?"

"Yah, kau mau?"

"Tentu..." mereka bertawa bersama.

"Baiklah, aku pamit dulu heum"

"Ne, sampai jumpa disekolah Suho-ya dan sekali lagi gomawo" seru Luhan riang sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Suho yang telah berjalan kemotornya.

"Ne, sampai jumpa Luhan"

Hingga akhirnya namja itu pun berlalu bersama motor hitam miliknya. Meninggakan Luhan yang masih menatap kepergiannya itu.

"Ternyata Suho orang yang baik, hahh...pasti Kyungsoo tidak menyangkanya jika tak semua anggota Exo itu buruk, yah itu benar" monolog Luhan.

"Memang benar, Exo tak seburuk itu"

 **DEG**

Luhan terperanjak kaget suara seseorang terdengar diantaranya. Ia menoleh dan melebarkan matanya seketika saat ia mendapati sosok seseorang tengah bersandar pada sebuah mobil didepan sana.

"S-Sehun" Sehun menyeringai menatap tajam Luhan seakan ingin menguliti namja rusa itu. Sebelum ia beranjak dan melangkah mendekati Luhan.

"Pasti menyenangkan bisa berkencan dengan salah satu anggota Exo itu?" Seru Sehun sedikit menyindir dan ia telah berdiri tepat didepan Luhan sekarang.

"B-bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?, dan untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Luhan takut-takut. Ia sungguh tak percaya jika Sehun ada didepannya saat ini. Merasa heran kenapa namja itu bisa berada didepan rumahnya?.

"Menurutmu?"

"A-apa kau-"

"Yah, melihat kau bersama Suho, wahh bagaimana bisa?" Luhan menunduk seketika guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah terasa memanas lagi. Membuat Sehun kembali menyeringai melihatnya.

"Benar kau berkencan dengannya?"

"T-tidak, a-aku hanya jalan-jalan dengannya"

"Membolos?"

"Akh, i-itu... yah lagi pula apa urusannya denganmu?, bahkan jika aku benar berkencan dengannya, tak ada hubungannya denganmu" ujar Luhan lantang tiba-tiba karena gugupnya. Mencoba untuk terlihat tak lemah didepan Sehun.

"Benarkah?"

"Huh?"

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahkan itu ada hubungannya denganku?" Luhan kedip-kedip menatap tak mengerti pada Sehun. Ia jadi merasa tak mengerti akan maksud ucapan namja tampan didepannya itu. Apa maksud Sehun padanya?.

"Kau dekat dengan siapa pun, semua ada hubungannya denganku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bodoh"

"Apa?" Sehun menghela nafas kasar. Ia seketika merasa kacau sekarang. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia bertindak tiba-tiba lagi. Jauh dari apa yang ia pikirkan. Dengan kedua tangannya bergerak terangkat guna mencengkram kedua pundak Luhan dan...

 **BRUK**

"Akh"

Mendorong tubuh Luhan ketembok pagar rumah didepan mereka. Menghimpitnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Luhan jadi mengaduh kesakitan kala punggungnya terbentur cukup kuat ditembok belakangnya itu. "M-mwohaneungeoya?" Tak menjawab Sehun justru menatap intens Luhan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namja rusa itu. Karena itu Luhan refleks memejamkan matanya takut. Berpikir bahkan Sehun sebentar lagi akan menciumnya lagi saat ini. Sehun benar akan menciumnya dengan namja itu semakin mendekat bahkan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Dan sebelum itu terjadi seseorang telah menggagalkannya.

"Lho, Luhan?"

Mendengar suara yang ia kenal dengan cepat Luhan membuka matanya dan menoleh. Dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh karena bibinya melihatnya.

"B-bibi..." Sehun pun ikut menolehkan wajahnya terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau baru pulang?, sedang apa disini dan siapa dia?" Luhan dan Sehun saling memandang sesaat sebelum kembali ke wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ah, ne Luhan baru pulang bi dan dia...t-teman sekelasku" jawab Luhan disertai kepalanya ia tundukkan.

"Oh, teman sekelas, kenapa tidak diajak masuk Lu?, kau ini, ahh maafkan dia ne, dan kau..."

"Sehun, Oh Sehun"

"Ah, Sehun ayo masuk kedalam, tidak baik jika diluar seperti ini ne" Sehun sedikit terkejut karena wanita yang ia tau adalah bibi Luhan, saat ini menariknya tiba-tiba agar masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dia pun mengikuti saja disertai Luhan yang tampak lesuh dengan wajah jeleknya sambil menggerutu kecil. Mereka pun akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I believe dreams for you and me_  
 _Memareun naui harue danbiro naeryeo nae maeume naeryeo yonggireul jwo_  
 _You make me fly and smile again_  
 _Bion dwi mujigaecheoreom sori eobsi naui pume angyeo haengbogeul jwo_  
 _I wanna make love_

 _[Beast - Oasis]_

 _"Silahkan diminum Sehun-shi"_

"Ah, ne-"

"Bibi Ling, panggil saja seperti itu"

"Ah, ye bibi Ling" dengan sedikit ragu Sehun mengambil secangkir jus orange yang telah disediakan oleh bibi Ling diatas meja. Meminumnya perlahan sambil kedua matanya bergerak melirik Luhan yang ada disampingnya. Dimana namja itu terlihat menekuk wajahnya kebawah dengan bibirnya yang terpout lucu. Setelah cukup membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering Sehun kembali meletakkan gelas jus itu pada tempatnya semula.

"Jadi kau teman sekelasnya Luhan yah?" Tanya bibi Ling

"Ne, teman sekelas"

"Lalu, bagaimana Luhan disekolah?"

"Ne?"

"Bibi..." seketika Luhan mengangkat wajahnya menatap bibinya cemberut.

"Bibi hanya bertanya Lu, nah bagaimana menurutmu Sehun-shi?" Sehun menggerakan matanya kesana-kemari sekilas menjilati bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering, mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan bibi Luhan itu kepadanya. Ia sedikit bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Hmm, menurutku Luhan disekolah, cukup rajin yah dan tentu saja baik" Luhan terdengar berdecak jawaban Sehun terdengar sekali dibuat-buat. Sementara Sehun malah tersenyum dalam hati.

"Ahh, Luhan memang anak yang rajin dan juga baik walau sedikit cerewet" bibi Ling terkekeh kecil diakhir ucapannya membuat Luhan kembali berengut.

"Itu benar bi, bahkan dia juga cukup galak kurasa" Sehun mulai ikutan.

"Yak, kau..."

ikut terkekeh bersamaan dengan bibi Ling karena melihat Luhan sepertinya mulai merasa kesal, sampai melemparkan delikkan tajamnya pada Pada Sehun, namun sedetik kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya karena Sehun membalasnya dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih tajam. Ia hampir lupa dengan siapa ia berhadapan sekarang. Melihat itu Sehun tersenyum menang.

"Kau tepat sekali Sehun-shi, dia memang galak jika sudah merasa kesal" oh yaampun sekarang sepertinya bibinya dengan Sehun berniat untuk memojokkannya yah. Dimana kedua orang itu jadi membicarakan dirinya. Dan Luhan benar merasa kesal sekarang. Ia diam sambil memperhatikan juga mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang itu tentu yang masih tengah membicarakannya. Mendengus pelan saat Sehun sesekali memberikannya tatapan meremehkan. Apa lagi saat bibinya entah bagaimana bisa menceritakan dirinya saat waktu kecil dulu. Dari kebiasaan buruknya, kejadian memalukan yang pernah Luhan alami dan yang lainnya. Sial, bibinya benar-benar malah membuat Luhan merasa malu akan hal itu terlebih lagi wanita itu menceritakannya pada sang penguasa itu. Sungguh sial bagi Luhan. Ia benar mengutuk Sehun sekarang dalam hati, jika ia punya keberanian mungkin ia sudah akan memukul habis-habisan namja tampan itu.

"Dan kau tau Sehun-shi?, Luhan dulu sering dijadikan model saat waktu kecil dulu"

"Model?"

"Ne, model dengan memakai pakaian anak perempuan"

"Bibi, berhenti menceritakan hal itu padanya!"

"Ptthhh-"

Luhan merasa kepalanya mendidih bibinya benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Ia kembali berdelik pada Sehun yang terlihat menahan tawanya. Wajahnya pun sudah memerah karena emosi bagaimana tidak Rahasia yang sangat ia simpan itu justru telah dibongkar begitu saja oleh bibinya itu dan Sehun yang telah mendengarnya. Itu sungguh memalukan jika kalian ingin tau.

"Bibi menyebalkan!" Serunya dengan wajah cemberut lalu beranjak bangun dari duduknya. Dan berlalu menaiki tangga kelantai dua meninggalkan begitu saja kedua orang itu.

"Wahh, sepertinya dia marah Sehun-shi, apa aku sudah keterlaluan padanya?" Tanya bibi Ling sambil melihat kepergian Luhan.

"Aku rasa tidak bi" balas Sehun.

"Ah, kau lihatkan dia juga suka merajuk seperti itu" Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ia merasa cukup senang bibi Ling ternyata cukup menarik jika diajak mengobrol. Dan Sehun yang terbilang tak begitu perduli dan sangat acuh pada apa pun sekarang ia malah terlihat akrab dengan bibi Luhan. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya.

"Yasudah, kau susul Luhan dikamarnya, dia pasti benar-benar marah karena kita membicarakannya dan bibi akan menyiapkan makan malam ne!" Ujar bibi Ling

"Oh, ne bibi Ling" Sehun menatap sejenak kepergian bibi Ling yang pergi kearah dapur, sebelum ia bergerak beranjak dan tanpa ragu menyusul Luhan dikamar namja rusa itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan benar merajuk, lihatlah gayanya yang duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. Jangan lupakan tatapan tajam miliknya yang justru malah terlihat lucu jika seperti itu tak ada tanda-tanda menakutkan sama sekali. Sehun malah tersenyum meremehkan Luhan seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah.

"Kau, menyebalkan dan sangat keterlaluan Oh Sehun"

"Apa?, bibimu sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku, dan kau marah padaku?"

"Ne, aku tau kau sengaja bukan?, membuat bibi Ling mengatakan semua rahasiaku padamu" Sehun mengangkat acuh bahunya sebelum melangkah melihat-lihat seisi kamar namja rusa itu. Ia menggelengkan kepala saat matanya menangkap sepasang boneka rusa berukuran cukup besar ada disisi kanan-kiri ranjang milik Luhan. Apa namja itu menyukai boneka semacam itu?. Lebih lagi nuansa kamar yang cukup luas itu terlihat sederhana memang tapi menurut Sehun tampak seperti kamar anak perempuan. Rapi tapi sungguh terlihat terkesan feminim. Ah entahlah yang jelas kamar itu cukup terasa nyaman ditempat. Selagi melihat-lihat sang pemilik kamar masih saja memasang wajah garang terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun.

"Dan kau, kenapa malah kekamarku?"

"Bibi Ling yang meminta, selagi ia menyiapkan makan malam"

"Hah?, maksudmu kau akan makan disini?"

"Mungkin, tanyakan saja pada bibimu itu" Luhan berdecak benar tak habis pikir jika bibinya membiarkan namja semacam Sehun berada dirumah mereka.

"Bibi Ling benar-benar menyebalkan"

"Tidak baik mengumpat pada yang lebih tua"

"Apa perduliku" Sehun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghentikan geraknya dan berdiri tepat didepan posisi duduk Luhan. Menatap datar pada namja yang juga tengah menatapnya menantang.

"K-kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Ingin terlihat melawan tapi nada bicaranya ketahuan sekali sedang merasa ketakutan pula Benar-benar usaha yang baik Xi Luhan. Sehun tak memperdulikan apa yang Luhan katakan. Ia malah kembali bergerak dengan maju beberapa langkah guna lebih mendekati tempat Luhan berada. Dan itu membuat Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ketertakutannya terhadap namja penguasa tersebut.

"K-kau, j-jangan mendekat!" Pintanya was-was kala Sehun semakin dekat padanya. Hingga akhirnya Sehun berdiri tepat dihadapan Luhan yang langsung menunduk. Jika saja Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya maka ia akan mendapati pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Pemandangan dimana ia akan langsung melihat sesuatu gundukan dibalik kain celana yang namja tampan itu kenakan. Itu karena keberadaan Sehun yang sungguh sangat dekat padanya sekarang.

"S-Sehun-shi bisa kau menying-, Hiyaaaa... apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan menjerit seketika saat Sehun dengan gerak cepat mendorong bahunya hingga tubuhnya terberebah diranjang empuknya sendiri. Menatap horror Sehun yang mulai merangkak naik diatas tubuhnya.

"M-mau apa kau?" Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada, ia sudah seperti seorang gadis yang ketakutan hendak diperkosa.

"Melanjutkan apa yang telah tertunda tadi" balas Sehun tepat didepan wajahnya, Luhan jadi memejamkan matanya malah takut.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Dasar bodoh"

"Aku tidak bodoh, Sehun-shi tolong menjauhlah!" Pinta sedikit berteriak Luhan semakin ketakutan.

"Tidak mau"

"Kumohon, jangan melakukan hal yang buruk padaku, kumompphhh-"

"Diamlah, kau mau didengar oleh bibimu diluar sana heoh?" Luhan menggelengkan ribut kepalanya dengan mulutnya yang telah dibekap oleh satu tangan Sehun. Melihat hal itu Sehun menyeringai tipis sambil melepaskan bekapan tangannya dimulut Luhan.

"Hahh...hah...Sehun kumohon" Luhan terlihat memelas agar Sehun melepaskannya kali ini.

"Kau tau?, aku bukan orang yang dengan mudah melepaskan seseorang yang telah menjadi mangsaku" ia merasa ingin menangis sekarang, Sehun benar bukan orang yang akan melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja. Dan cara memohon pun tidak akan berguna untuk namja penguasa itu. Karena sang penguasa tak ada yang bisa melawannya, yah itulah dia seorang Oh Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kau diam dan nikmati saja heum, aku tidak akan berbuat kasar, arra!" Entah Luhan bodoh atau apa ia malah menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Membuat Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hingga ia mulai bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun menciumnya. Sehun menyakini ia benar merasa candu pada rasa bibir Luhan. Ia suka, ia menyukai bibir namja itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tau jika ketika ia mencium Luhan namja itu tidak akan memberinya respon atau semacam balasan. Namja rusa itu hanya akan diam pasrah membiarkan bibir kecilnya dikuasai oleh sang penguasa. Ciuman sepihak itu yang Sehun tau, mau bagaimana lagi ia juga tau Luhan itu belum pernah berciuman dan jelas namja itu pasti tidak tau mengenai cara membalas sebuah ciuman pada seseorang. dia tak mempermasalahkannya sebenarnya, tapi jika terus seperti itu Sehun juga pasti akan merasa bosan. Selama ia berhubungan dengan seseorang ciumannya pasti akan dibalas tentu saja. Bahkan lawan mainnya pun membalasnya tak mau kalah dan terlihat lebih ganas.

Hal itu akan membuat Sehun jadi merasa menang saat ia memberi kepuasan yang lebih pada lawannya. Namun akhir-akhir ini ia malah merasa tak tertarik dengan lawannya yang seperti itu. Ia jadi merasa suka saat ia melakukannya pada namja dibawahnya ini. Saat pertama kali mencium namja itu pun Sehun merasakan hal yang berbeda. Hal yang tidak bisa ia ketahui apa itu. Yang jelas ia jadi malas memanjakan bibir tipisnya pada orang-orang yang pernah ia jamah sebelumnya. Dan itu terjadi sejak ia berhasil mencuri ciuman pertama dari seorang Luhan. Dan benar Sehun sungguh tak bisa beralih saat ia kembali merasakan bibir kecil itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia candu sangat candu, Luhan benar membuatnya teralih.

"Emphhh..."

 **CUP**

Perlahan tapi pasti ia tak hentinya menggulum belahan bibir kecil itu. Merasakannya dengan sangat pasti bagaimana rasa manis dan tekstur lembutnya bibir itu. Sesekali ia akan menggigit gemas bibir tersebut membuat sang pemilik bibir itu kembali melenguh kecil. Merengek dan bergetar kecil itu yang dibalas oleh sang pemilik. Ia benar-benar memberikan sentuhan yang sangat nikmat untuk namja dibawahnya itu.

"Nghhhamphhh...ssehunmphh..." terus saja namja rusa itu mengeluarkan berbagai macam bunyi lenguhan diantara peraduan bibir mereka. Hingga akhirnya Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Menaikkan sedikit wajahnya dari wajah memerah Luhan. Dengan sepasang matanya ia buka.

"Hahh...hah..." sesaat Sehun hanya terdiam sambil menatap Luhan yang terengah-engah dibawahnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit pun membalas ciumanku?" Suara itu membuat Luhan membuka perlahan kedua matanya hingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Tatapan Luhan yang terlihat sayu terkesan seperti tengah menggoda Sehun.

"Apa itu harus?"

"Kau tau?, aku seperti tengah berciuman dengan sebuah patung dan itu sangat membosankan" "Jika kau bosan, kenapa masih menciumku?"

"Karena aku hanya ingin menciummu" Luhan kembali berengut dengan bibirnya ia poutkan hingga terlihat menggemaskan. Rasa kesalnya muncul lagi karena Sehun.

"Jadi, apa kau sama sekali tidak bisa berciuman eoh?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak bisa" dijawab ketus oleh Luhan yang memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Ia tak ingin Sehun menyadarinya, bahwa saat ini pipinya kembali terasa memanas lagi. Apa lagi karena pertanyaan memalukan dari Sehun tadi. Ia jadi merasa malu mengakuinya. Jika memang dirinya tak bisa berciuman.

"Apa perlu aku mengajarimu cara berciuman?"

 **BLUSH~**

"J-jangan bercanda Oh Sehun, itu tidak lucu"

"Siapa yang bercanda, jika kau mau aku bisa mengajarimu dan kau bisa membalas ciuman dariku bukan" enak sekali Sehun mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya, mengajarinya cara berciuman?, hah yang benar saja Luhan tentu menolak karena itu memalukan untuknya. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan namja penguasa itu?, hingga dengan mudahnya berkata seperti itu.

"Tidak sulit, kau hanya perlu mengikuti gerakanku dan terus menggulum bibirku" wajah Luhan semakin memerah perkataan Sehun sungguh membuatnya merasa malu sendiri. Dimana namja itu benar mengatakan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat berciuman. Ughh... tidak tau kah namja tampan itu jika dirinya sangat gugup sekarang.

"Kau dengar itu?, lakukanlah seperti apa yang kulakukan!, jadi ayo kau coba" pinta Sehun, seketika Luhan melotot pada namja itu. Dengan wajahnya kembali ia kedepankan sambil menggelangkan cepat kepalanya, bertanda ia menolak. Sehun yang mengerti kembali mendatar.

"Ayo lakukan Luhan!" Ucapnya penuh penekanan. Luhan pun malah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan terus menggerakkan kepalanya menolak.

"Luhan!"

"Akhu thidak mauphmmm" Luhan berseru dengan mulut yang tertutup. Karena Luhan tak mau, Sehun perlu bertindak agar namja itu melakukannya.

 **SRET**

"SEHUNNNN..."

 **CUP**

"Empphhhh..."

bertindak dengan memaksa menarik kedua tangan Luhan yang menutupi mulut namja itu dan menahannya kuat dengan kedua tangannya pula. Selanjutnya ia bungkamkan paksa mulut Luhan dengan mulutnya sendiri. Hingga ia kembali melumat sepasang bibir kecil itu cukup kasar. Mau tak mau Luhan kembali terdesak. Matanya ia pejamkan erat sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang ditahan oleh Sehun agar terlepas, tapi itu percuma karena Sehun jauh lebih kuat darinya. Sehun sengaja menekan lebih dalam bibir Luhan yang ia lumat bertujuan agar namja itu ikut membalasnya. Sebagaimana yang tadi ia ajarkan Pada namja itu.

Luhan terlihat kalang kabut bergerak tak jelas didalam ciuman mereka. Sehun sampai menekannya lagi menindis lebih kuat tubuh Luhan dibawahnya agar Luhan biasa lebih diam sedikit. Detik berikutnya ia berhasil membuat Luhan lebih tenang. Dimana namja rusa itu tak lagi bergerak tidak jelas seperti sebelumnya. Luhan pasrah ia pun terdiam sesaat. Ia benar tak bisa melawan Sehun. Disaat itu Sehun mengambil kesempatan untuk semakin menekan bibir Luhan dibibirnya.

"Umnghhh..."

entah apa yang telah merasuki diri Luhan sekarang. Ia seketika bergerak sendiri dengan perlahan mulai ikut menggerakkan pelan bibir kecilnya. Membuka sedikit mulutnya dan mulai pula memberanikan dirinya melumat bibir bawah Sehun. Itu membuat Sehun tersenyum dalam hati sepertinya Luhan sudah berani membalas ciumannya. Seorang Oh Sehun benar tak bisa dikalahkan. Hingga pada akhirnya Luhan pun tunduk kepadanya.

"Ngghhh...ampphhh"

namja itu melenguh kedua bibir mereka benar beradu sekarang dengan kedua tangan Sehun yang menahan tangan Luhan tadi. Kini ia lepaskan dan beralih melingkarkan tangan namja rusa itu dilehernya. Agar Luhan merasa nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Luhan pula semakin mengeluarkan lenguhan halusnya begitu Sehun telah mengajaknya untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah keduanya pun sudah saling berbelit didalam mulut Luhan menghasilkan entah saliva siapa mengalir keluar membasahi sudut bibir namja rusa itu.

Hingga detik berikutnya Sehun melepaskan perlahan tautan Bibir mereka. Tercipta untaian benang saliva yang menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka. Sehun membuka matanya melihat wajah Luhan yang masih kembali terengah.

"Hahh...hah"

"Kau bisa melakukannya bukan?" Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil satu tangannya bergerak menghapus jejak saliva disudut bibir terbuka Luhan. Namja rusa itu sendiri akhirnya membuka pula kedua matanya kemali memandang sayu Sehun.

"Sehun..."

"Hm?"

"A-akuhhh..."

"Apa heum?" Refleks Luhan menutup matanya lagi ketika Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah lehernya.

"Angkat wajahmu Lu!"

Tak menolak ia justru menurut dengan wajahnya ia angkat sedikit. Mempersilahkan Sehun menempelkan wajah namja tampan itu dileher mulusnya. Langsung saja Sehun mulai mengecupi leher itu sebelum ia menghisapnya perlahan dan meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan disana yang cukup terlihat kentara.

"Hmm...a-ahhh...SSehuunnhhh" Luhan mendesah sekarang karena tubuhnya jadi mulai terasa panas sampai ia berkeringat. Sehun masih saja tetap pada kegiatannya. Menjilat-jilat kulit leher itu sudah seperti ice krim ia menjilatinya. Satu tangannya mulai melepaskan dasi yang masih terpasang dikerah seragam Luhan. Lepas dan beralih pada kancing seragam namja rusa itu. Luhan dengan cepat menyentuh tangan Sehun yang membuka seragamnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya kedepan membuat Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Wae?"

Luhan terlihat masih terengah-engah sampai dadanya naik-turun. Lalu tanpa diduga Luhan justru mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, mulutnya ia buka kecil seperti Ingin digapai oleh Sehun. Awalnya Sehun tak mengerti akan maksud Luhan yang seperti itu padanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum bangga begitu tau Luhan menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Yah Luhan ingin Sehun kembali menciumnya. Kesempatan yang tak ingin disia-siakan, Sehun lantas mengabulkan keinginan Luhan padanya dengan senang hati. Hingga terjadilah kembali sensi ciuman mereka. Ciuman yang lebih dalam namun masih terkesan lembut dan intens tersebut terjadi hingga beberapa menit berlalu. Dan Luhan sepertinya benar-benar menerima juga membalas semua perlakuan Sehun saat ini.

"Kau menyukainya?" Bisik Sehun begitu memberi jeda pada ciuman mereka.

"Heumhh..." dapat anggukan kecil dari Luhan yang masih dengan mata tertutup. Sehun jadi kembali tersenyum karenanya. Dan hendak ingin menyatuhkan kembali bibir mereka, tapi harus ia tahan saat terdengar suara ketokan pintu yang berasal dari pintu kamar Luhan.

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

"Luhan ayo turun!, makan malam sudah siap dan jangan lupa ajak Sehun ne, bibi tunggu!" Suara itu membuat Luhan membuka kedua matanya, suara bibinya terdengar dari luar sana.

"N-ne bibi Ling" balasnya tak ingin bibinya merasa curiga atau apa. Hingga terdengar suara langkah dari luar sana yang menjauh dari pintu kamarnya. Lalu Beralih pada Sehun yang terdiam.

"K-kita harus keluar, bibi Ling pasti sudah menunggu kita"

"Aku tau"

mau tak mau Sehun beranjak bangun dari atas tubuh Luhan. Berdiri sambil merapikan penampilannya yang cukup terlihat berantakan. Disusul pula oleh Luhan yang mengancing kembali seragamnya yang sempat terbuka setengah dan berjalan lebih dulu keluar dari kamarnya dengan Sehun mengikutinya dibelakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Silahkan dimakan Sehun-shi, anggap saja rumah sendiri ne"

"Terima kasih bibi"

"Huwaaa...masakan bibi memang yang terbaik,heumm" Bibi Ling terkekeh kecil begitu mendapatkan seruan andalan seorang Luhan jika namja rusa itu menikmati masakannya. Namja itu sudah seperti seorang anak kecil. Sehun sampai tak berkedip terkejut kala melihat reaksi tak terduga dikeluarkan oleh Luhan.

"Lu, kau itu memalukan" seru bibi Ling.

"Apa?, aku kan sedang memuji masakan bibi"

"Benar, tapi apa kau tidak malu padanya?" Luhan melebarkan matanya menatap bibi Ling didepannya tak mengerti, lalu melirikkan perlahan matanya kearah samping. Dimana ada sosok lain diantara mereka. Yah Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Oh, bodoh ia lupa jika saat ini Sehun ikut makan malam bersama mereka. Seketika ia ingin membuang wajahnya karena merasa malu. Pasti Sehun mengejeknya saat ini. Ia pun langsung menunduk malu. Membuat bibi Ling geli sendiri melihatnya.

"Dia memang seperti itu Sehun-shi, jadi maklumi saja ne"

"Bibi..."

Luhan berengut kesekian kalinya setelah mendapatkan delikkan dari bibinya. Sepertinya bibinya itu suka sekali membuatnya merasa malu atau kesal saat mereka bersama Sehun. Dan itu jelas saja menyebalkan baginya. bibinya pun terlihat begitu sangat perhatian pada Sehun dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Anggap saja saat ini Luhan iri pada Sehun. Ck, itu kekanakan Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kecil kepalanya sesekali akan tersenyum tipis saat bibi Ling memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Ia sungguh senang karena selama ini ia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu. Dimana ada seseorang yang terlihat perhatian padanya. Ia sudah terbiasa akan hal-hal yang buruk terjadi padanya dan tidak seperti sekarang ini.

"Ini, ayo dimakan!, Luhan bilang ayam gorang buatanku sangat enak dan aku ingin kau mencobanya Sehun-shi" ujar bibi Ling sambil menyerahkan sepotong ayam goreng kepiring milik Sehun.

"Hmm, cobalah Sehun ini benar-benar enak"

Luhan menimpali dengan senyuman anak kecilnya kearah Sehun. Yang ditatap oleh kedua orang itu diam sesaat, sebelum mengambil potongan ayam yang telah diberi oleh bibi Ling. Mengarahkannya kemulut tipisnya, hingga ia gigit kecil ayam tersebut. Luhan dan bibi Ling menatapnya antusias menunggu reaksi apa yang Sehun keluarkan. Saat namja itu telah mencicipi ayam itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya bibi Ling setengah berbisik. Sehun belum menjawab masih mengunyah pelan ayam yang ada didalam mulutnya sebelum ia menatap secara bergantian Luhan dan bibi Ling.

"Ini...hmm aku rasa, aku menyukainya, yahh...ini benar enak" komentar dari Dari mulut Sehun.

"Syukurlah"

"Yeahh, benarkan ayam goreng buatan bibi Ling memang enak" seru-ria dari Luhan yang langsung menyantap habis ayam ditangannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan yang banyak heum, jangan sungkan-sungkan"

"N-ne"

Hingga akhirnya mereka pun memulai acara makan malam tersebut dengan santai. Sesekali mereka akan mengobrol pula. Luhan yang terlihat begitu ceria menimpali cerita dari bibinya sampai Sehun kadang kala ikut tertawa kecil. Ia merasa Luhan beruntung karena bisa memiliki bibi sebaik bibi Ling yang begitu penuh dengan kasih sayang memperlakukannya. Sehun jadi merasa iri sendiri karena ia tak pernah merasa hal tersebut. Ia sesekali akan terdiam memperhatikan kedua orang didekatnya itu. Mereka yang saling melemparkan canda-tawa mengingatkannya akan satu hal yang juga pernah ia rasakan dulu kala. Yah saat ia, ayah dan hyungnya bersama dulu. Ia jadi merindukan hal tersebut. Dan Sehun hanya bisa menunduk diam.

"Oh ya, Sehun-shi apa Luhan pernah menyusahkanmu?" Tanya bibi Ling tiba-tiba pada Sehun. Berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sehun sesaat.

"Ne?"

"Apa Luhan pernah membuatku kerepotan karenanya?"

"Bibi mulai lagi"

"Ah, itu tentu saja pernah bi"

"Benarkah?, apa dan kapan?"

"Bibi Ling!"

"Hmm...saat dia bertingkah layaknya seperti anak kecil"

"Yak, kapan aku seperti itu padamu?, kau membual" Sehun menoleh cepat memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Luhan yang seketika menciut.

"Ahh, maafkan ne, jika dia seperti itu, dia memang manja, apa lagi jika bersama ibunya" Sahut bibi Ling. Luhan beralih pada bibinya itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bibi membongkarkan rahasiaku lagi"

"Itu kenyataannya Lu" Sehun tersentum geli Luhan benar-benar membuatnya gemas.

"Kau tau Sehun-shi?, Luhan akan manja jika ia sudah bersama ibunya dan ia akan benar seperti anak kecil, seusianya pasti tentu akan malu jika bertingkah seperti itu, dan Sehun juga begitukan?, sudah malu untuk bermanja-manja pada ibumu benarkan?"

 **DEG**

Ucapan bibi Ling seketika membuat Sehun membeku ditempatnya. Diam dan hanya menatap wanita didepannya itu. Saat itu Luhan pun juga merasa tak enak tiba-tiba apa lagi mengetahui jika saat ini Sehun telah merubah raut wajahnya. Hingga suasana hening seketika. Bibi Ling juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia merasa pasti ada ucapannya yang telah membuat Sehun seketika berubah jadi terdiam.

"A-apakah aku telah salah bicara?"

Tak mau ini terus berlanjut bibi Ling mencoba untuk memperbaiki suasana yang mungkin telah ia rubah akibat ucapannya tadi. Luhan sendiri menatap Sehun tak enak hati. Ia tau kenapa Sehun terdiam seperti itu. Walau tak begitu tau pasti, Ucapan bibinya benar telah menyinggung perasaan Sehun saat ini. Karena Luhan tau Sehun memiliki suatu masalah dengan ibunya. Entah masalah apa itu Luhan pun tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi yang jelas ibu dan anak itu tidak pernah akur dan tidak mempunyai hubungan yang baik layaknya seperti hubungan ibu dan anak pada umumnya.

"Oh, maafkan aku bi, sudah merusak suasana dan bibi tidak salah bicara kok" ujar Sehun telah tersadar dari keterdiamannya tadi, mendongak sedikit sambil memberikan senyuman palsu kepada bibi Ling yang menatapnya dan kembali memakan makanannya yang sempat ia abaikan tadi.

"O-ohh, baiklah ayo dimakan lagi"

"Heum"

Luhan yang masih diam mulai pula melanjutkan makannya. Sesekali melirik Sehun, ia masih merasa tak enak hati Sehun pasti saat ini tengah menahan perasaannya. Dengan bersikap biasa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka tadi. Ia pun hanya ikut pula bersikap biasa agar Sehun bisa melupakan kejadian tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan dan Sehun saat ini berada dihalaman depan rumah bibi Ling. Usai makan malam mereka Sehun berniat pamit pulang, karena sudah cukup larut malam. Tadinya bibi Ling memaksa Sehun untuk menginap saja dirumahnya, tapi ia mengalah saat Sehun menolaknya dengan cara halus tentunya. Hingga pada akhirnya disinilah mereka. Dengan Luhan yang mengantar Sehun sampai didepan rumah bibinya.

"Kau yakin akan pulang langsung?" Tanya Luhan.

"Jadi kau mau aku menginap heum?" Sehun justru balik bertanya, alisnya ia angkat satu keatas. Luhan jadi gelagapan sendiri.

"T-tentu saja tidak, jangan bercanda" Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat Luhan yang memalingkan cepat wajahnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, lagi pula aku tak ingin merepotkan bibi Ling lagi" Hening sesaat, keduanya tak bersuara lagi. Luhan yang menunduk didepan Sehun yang menatapnya diam. Luhan mulai merasa tak nyaman akan suasana sekarang. Entah mengapa terasa begitu canggung sekali. Ia berdehem Sejenak berniat kembali mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun. Dan mengangkat sedikit wajahnya guna melihat wajah Sehun.

"S-soal tadi diruang makan, m-maafkan perkataan bibiku, dia tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu" Sehun mengernyit menatap Luhan, sedikit tak mengerti mengapa namja itu tiba-tiba meminta maaf padanya?.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Huh?"

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?, memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"A-ahh, i-itu a-aku..."

"Kau pasti sudah tau mengenai hubunganku dengan wanita itu?, oh aku lupa kau bahkan sudah terlibat akan pembicaraan waktu itu"

"S-Sehun a-aku"

"Sudahlah, tak perlu merasa perihatin seperti itu padaku!, aku tidak secenggeng kau"

Luhan mengatup rapat bibirnya dan kembali menunduk. Ia juga paham dengan apa yang Sehun rasakan sekarang. Karena ia mulai tau apa yang pernah dialami oleh sang penguasa didepannya itu. Bukan untuk ikut campur, tapi ia hanya masih merasa tak enak pada Sehun soal tadi, walau sekali pun namja tampan itu tak menganggapnya apa-apa. Tapi tetap saja Sehun pasti sempat merasa tersinggung tadi. Dan ia ingin meminta maaf karenanya.

"Hey"

"Heum?"

Luhan sempat melamun sampai ia tak sadar Sehun maju beberapa langkah mendekatinya. Tepat dihadapannya namja itu pun berhenti dengan sepasang manik tajamnya tak lepas dari sepasang manik rusa itu pula.

 **GREB**

Mata Luhan melebar, tubuhnya sempat menegang saat Sehun telah merengkuhnya erat. Perasaan hangat mulai ia rasakan kala Sehun semakin membawa tubuh kecilnya lebih masuk kedalam bekapan namja tampan itu. Terdiam membiarkan rasa hangat ikut menjalar kedalam tubuhnya.

"S-Sehun..."

"Biarkan tetap seperti ini arra!" Ucap Sehun sedikit terdengar berbisik. Semakin menggeratkan pelukkannya ditubuh kecil Luhan. Ia tersenyum tipis begitu mendapati anggukkan setuju dari namja yang ia peluk itu. Sampai akhirnya keduanya pun larut akan pelukkan mereka, Luhan pun tak segan membalas pelukkan Sehun ditubuhnya. Dimana ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang sang penguasa itu. Merasakan lebih aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh tegak Sehun. Ia tak bisa berbohong jika saat ini ia merasa begitu nyaman. Dan baru menyadari bahwa beginikah rasanya pelukkan dari seorang Oh Sehun?, namja penguasa yang sangat ia benci awalnya, namja yang ia selalu yakini jika namja itu berbahaya untuk dirinya. Dari semua yang ia tau, satu hal lagi yang telah ia yakin dari Sehun, Jika Sehun memiliki rasa hangat ditubuhnya. Rasa hangat yang siapa pun akan membuatmu begitu merasa nyaman dan tak ingin terlepaskan. Luhan bahkan sampai memejamkan kedua matanya enggan untuk pergi jauh dari pelukan namja itu. Hingga ia merasa gitu tak rela saat pada akhirnya Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Masuklah dan aku akan pergi" Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil menatap diam kepergian Sehun. Namja penguasa yang pada akhirnya benar pergi dan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi, jika aku menyukaimu Oh Sehun brengsek?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRAK**

"Mau menjelaskannya Xi Luhan?!" Luhan mendongak memandang Wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri disamping mejanya dengan berlipat tangan didadanya.

"Kemarin Suho menghubungiku tiba-tiba dan mengatakan bahwa kau bersamanya, jadi bisa katakan bagaimana bisa kau bersamanya kemarin?" Sudah Luhan duga temannya itu datang pasti tengah menanyakan prihal masalah kemarin ia bersama Suho. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajah namja bulat itu yang terlihat memahan rasa kesalnya saat ini. Kyungsoo pasti selalu seperti itu terhadapnya. Luhan pun menghela nafas bersiap menjelaskan seperti apa keadaan kemarin.

"Ayo katakan!, bagaimana bisa kau bersamanya?, membolos, apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Dia tidak melakukan apa pun padaku Kyung"

"Lalu, apa?"

"Dia hanya mengajakku berjalan-jalan saja dan hanya itu" jelas Luhan

"Jalan-jalan?" Kyungsoo mengernyit tak suka.

"Yah, jalan-jalan"

"Kenapa dengannya?, kau tau kan Suho siapa Lu"

"Aku tau itu Kyung, tapi apa salahnya?, lagi pula memang hanya jalan-jalan saja, dia tidak berbuat apa pun padaku"

Kyungsoo masih menatap curiga pada Luhan. Ia belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang Luhan jelaskan padanya. Ia hanya belum percaya saja jika temannya itu bisa bersama dengan salah satu anggota Exo. Belum lagi namja rusa itu mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya berjalan-jalan saja kemarin. Hah...bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?, bahkan sejak kemarin saat tau Suho mengiriminya sebuah pesan yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan bersama namja berwajah angelic itu. Seketika pula Kyungsoo merasa begitu terkejut pikirannya kacau Takut, khawatir dan tentu cemas ia rasakan terhadap namja rusa itu. Takut jika Suho melakukan suatu hal yang buruk pada temannya itu.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohongkan Lu?"

"Tentu saja tidak Kyung, oh percayalah, jika memang Suho melakukan hal yang buruk padaku, aku pasti tidak akan sekolah hari"

Dan Luhan terlihat sekali menyakini Kyungsoo agar temannya itu percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Saat itu Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah dan percaya, Luhan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya tidak berbohong sama sekali. Namja bermata bulat itu pun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku percaya setidaknya kau benar tak terjadi apa pun padamu" Luhan menghela nafas legah.

"Kajja, kita kekantin saja sekarang, aku lapar" alih Kyungsoo

"Ne, aku juga lapar"

mereka pun sesaat saling tersenyum sebelum beranjak keluar kelas dan pergi pergi kekantin sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai melempar bola berwarna orange itu kearah Chanyeol yang berlari disebelahnya. Ditangkap baik oleh yang dilempar dan langsung berlari semakin cepat kearah ring lawan mereka. Tertahan sejenak begitu Suho menghadangnya didepan. Sedikit kesusahan karena Suho terus tak mau kalah menghalanginya untuk semakin maju. Hingga beberapa menitnya ia pun berhasil mengecoh yang lebih tua dan lekas berlari kembali menuju ring didepan sana, namun saat-saat ia sudah dekat Sehun datang menghadang pula. Berusaha merebut bola darinya. Terjadilah perebutan bola tersebut dengan sedikit sengit. Dimana Sehun jauh terlihat ingin dikalahnya.

"Kali ini, tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menang!" Seru Chanyeol dengan penuh keyakinan. Dibalas oleh seringaian oleh Sehun.

"Benarkah?, buktikan saja"

terjadi saling mendorong diantara mereka. Bahkan Chanyeol sampai menghalangi satu kaki Sehun Hingga...

 **SRET**

"Chanyeol cegat bodoh!" Kai berteriak karena akhirnya Chanyeol kehilangan bola ditangannya dan telah berpindah tangan pada Sehun. Sang penguasa itu buru-buru berlari arah ring sebaliknya. Dengan Kai yang tak mau kalah sampai Suho pun ikut bergerak.

"Hyung tangkap!"

 **HAP**

Giliran Suho mengambil arah kesamping kiri Sehun walau ia disusul oleh Kai dibelakangnya. Tak lama Chanyeol mengikuti. Suho masih bergerak sambil menddrible bola ditangannya, sesekali ia akan melirik kearah Sehun yang telah berlari kearah depannya lebih dulu. Dan sepertinya mereka lah yang akan kembali menang. Saat Sehun telah siap, ia pun memberi kode pada namja pucat itu.

"Sehun giliranmu!" Serunya sambil melemparkan bola tersebut tepat pada Sehun didepan sana. Hal itu membuat Kai dan Chanyeol menggeram seketika.

"Sial, Kai cepat!" Kai beranjak menyusul Sehun, tapi ia terlambat begitu Sehun telah membuat mereka kalah telak. Bola masuk tepat ditengah lubang ring itu dan jatuh ketanah.

"Shit, kita kalah lagi" keluh Kai menendangkan kakinya diudara. Chanyeol terlihat frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"You lose" ejek Sehun menunjuk bergantian kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau payah Kai"

"Yak, kau yang payah, tidak bisa menghadang Sehun bodoh!"

"Kau juga bodoh!" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat terjadinya adu mulut diantara kedua saengnya itu. Saling menyalahkan atas kekalahan mereka, dasar kekanak-kanakan.

"Kalian kalah, jangan saling menyalahkan seperti itu, dasar anak kecil"

Suho menyahuti peraduan mulut kedua namja itu. Hingga keduanya pun terdiam pada akhirnya. Sehun sendiri tak mau ambil pusing ia malah mendudukkan dirinya ditengah lapangan basket luar itu guna mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang cukup lelah usai permainan mereka. Disusul Suho pula duduk disebelahnya.

"Kemarin, kalian berdua ada dimana?" Seketika Kai bertanya menempatkan dirinya didepan Suho.

"Ne, kalian selalu pergi meninggalkan aku bersamanya" sahut Chanyeol

"Aku pergi menemani seseorang kemarin" jawab Suho membuat Sehun langsung menoleh padanya.

"Seseorang?, yak nugu?"

"Kalian tak perlu tau"

"Haishh, sekarang hyung main rahasia yah pada kami?, atau seseorang itu teman kencan hyung?" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Bukan, hanya seorang teman" balas Suho menggelak, walau sebenarnya itu benar.

"Teman seperti apa?, aku kira hyung tak memiliki seorang teman, selain kami bertiga" Kai ikut menimpali

"Kau saja yang bodoh mengira hal itu, yang jelas seorang teman yang berbeda dari kalian" terlihat Sehun berdecak tanpa sadar yang mendengarnya.

"Yah, terserah hyung saja"

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orangnya" Sehun menggeraskan rahang karena tak sengaja Suho sedang tersenyum tipis. Ia tau siapa orang Suho maksud itu, jelas karena tanpa namja itu ketahui Ia telah mengikutinya. Makanya ia tau sosok seorang yang Suho maksud, namja mungil bermata rusa, yang terlihat polos tapi sangat cerewet jika sedang kesal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Namja yang sialnya juga telah membuat dunia seorang Oh Sehun berubah seketika.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau akan ketoilet kan?, kalau begitu aku pergi kekelas lebih dulu ne"

"Ne"

"Jangan lama-lama dan ingat jika terjadi apa-apa padamu, apa lagi sampai Exo mengganggumu lekas hubungi aku arra!"

"Arraseo eomma"

Kyungsoo sesaat berdelik tajam pada Luhan yang telah mengatainya Eomma. Sementara namja rusa itu terkekeh kecil sambil melangkah mengambil arah berlawanan dari Kyungsoo. Dimana namja bermata bulat itu lebih dulu kekelas mereka dan ia menuju arah toilet. Luhan seketika merasa mengantuk setelah perutnya terisi, ia malah jadi ingin tidur. Makanya ia lekas pergi ketoilet sekedar menghilangkan sejenak rasa kantuknya dengan mencuci muka. Walau ia tak begitu yakin dengan cara itu benar bisa menghilangkan rasa kantuknya itu.

Dicoba setidaknya itu yang perlu ia lakukan. Luhan bersenandung kecil diperjalanannya sambil tersenyum tipis saat beberapa siswa lain menyapa dan lewat disekitarnya. Dan tinggal berbelok sedikit maka ia akan sampai ditoilet pria. Tapi terhenti sesaat begitu matanya tak sengaja bertabrakan oleh tatapan seseorang didepannya sana. Tatapan tajam dan siap akan menembus pandangannya. Sementara sosok yang menatapnya sudah berjalan cepat menujunya dengan seringaian tipis terukir dibibir tipis sosok tersebut.

Luhan tak sadar lagi hanya karena mendapatkan tatapan tajam itu, ia sampai diam saja saat sosok itu sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Ia meresponnya dengan kedipan mata beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya ia merasa tubuhnya tertarik begitu saja oleh sosok itu. Membawanya pergi entah kemana. Yang Luhan hanya tau ia dibawa kearah yang sama dengan arah tujuannya sebelumnya. Sampai ditoilet tubuh Luhan malah didorong tiba-tiba didinding pembatas bilik disalah satu toilet tersebut. Dihimpit oleh tubuh sosok yang telah membawanya itu. Ia hanya bisa memasang wajah bengongnya saja.

"Sehun..." cicitnya pelan memanggil nama sang penguasa didepannya. Sebelum bibirnya telah disatukan dengan bibir sosok itu. Langsung saja Luhan refleks menutup sejenak kedua manik rusanya. Hanya kecupan yang terjadi beberapa detik dan usainya tautan kecil itu terlepas. Luhan membuka matanya menatap polos pada Sehun dihadapannya. Kedua manik rusa Luhan bergerak kesana-kemari guna memperhatikan pahatan wajah tampan Sehun. Didepan wajahnya. Hingga berhenti tepat pada sepasang manik tajam namja itu yang juga telah tertuju padanya.

"Sehunn..."serunya lagi memanggil nama Sehun untuk kedua kalinya. Ia merasa mendadak sesak pada dadanya, ada sesuatu yang terasa bergejolak saat ia sadari siapa namja yang telah berdiri didekatnya saat ini. Semakin bergejolak ketika untuk yang kedua kalinya pada waktu yang sama. Sehun membawanya pada kelembutan ciuman namja tampan itu. Ciuman yang ia rasa begitu berbeda semenjak malam dimana mereka berada pada satu ruangan bersama, yah dikamar Luhan tepat pada malam tadi. Luhan tak perduli sekarang dengan fakta bahwa Sehun berbahaya untuknya saat ia masih mengira hal tersebut pada waktu itu. Sehun sang penguasa, Sehun yang berandal dan sangat brengsek. Semua ia lupakan fakta mengenai namja itu. Yang pasti ia saat ini begitu menerima tulus akan ciuman Sehun. Anggap saja Luhan gila karena bisa jatuh dan terkurung oleh kukuhan sang penguasa tersebut. Ia lantas justru mengikuti apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini. Ingat jika Sehun telah mengajarinya kala malam itu.

Ia terpejam dengan bergerak perlahan dan pasti. Memeluk erat leher Sehun sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Ikut menggulum pelan sedikit menekannya pula. Ia tak ingin Sehun merasa kecewa apa lagi sampai bosan saat mereka mulai bertautan. Kepala Sehun bergerak miring kekiri sedangkan ia bergerak berlawanan arah miring kearah kanan. Saat itu pula Luhan tak bisa pungkiri ia mulai suka dengan Sehun Yang memberikannya sentuhan penuh disepasang bibir kecilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata mereka beradu cukup lama usai ciuman itu diakhiri. Sehun yang betah mengelus pipi rona Luhan dengan satu tangannya. Matanya bergerak meneliti lebih setiap lekukan wajah manis namja rusa itu. Ia rindu dengan semua hal yang ada pada namja rusa tersebut. Luhan bisa saja merasakannya pula. Betapa berbedanya sosok penguasa didepannya saat ini. Ia sampai ingin bertanya pada namja itu. Apa beranggan namja itu jadi terlihat berbeda disaat pandangannya sekarang?. Ia menemukan sisi lain dari namja tersebut.

"Sehun..."

Luhan merasa sesuatu tengah menggelitik kecil didalam perutnya saat ia menyerukan nama Sehun dari mulut kecilnya dan ia suka akan sensasi tersebut. Rasanya menyenangkan karena baru pertama kali ia merasakan hal seperti itu. Sehun tak berseru apa pun sebagai balasannya, ia hanya setia menatap teduh pada namja yang tanpa ia sadari telah membuatnya sedikit berbeda.

"Ada apa?" Luhan pun bertanya.

"Tidak apa" itu kata pertama yang Sehun serukan sebelum ia sedikit mengambil jarak dari tubuh Luhan. Lalu bergerak dengan menarik satu tangan Luhan dan membawa namja rusa itu ikut masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet yang kosong.

Pintunya ia tutup rapat setelahnya beralih pada Luhan yang menatapnya tak mengerti. Ia maju kedepan namja itu sambil kembali mendorong pelan tubuh mungil Luhan. Dan berakhir Luhan kembali terhimpit diantara dinding bilik dan tubuh tegak Sehun. Luhan sedikit mendongak Guna lebih memandang wajah rupawan sang penguasa.

"Cium aku sekarang juga!" Seru Sehun dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

"Huh?"

Kedua tangan Sehun bergerak menangkup kedua sisi wajah Luhan, mengangkatnya lebih tinggi agar sedikit menyamai wajahnya. Degupan jantung keduanya tanpa sadar terdengar meningkat begitu sepasang bola manik mereka bertemu melekat. Seakan saling menunjukkan perasaan apa yang telah mereka rasakan saat ini. Walau pada akhirnya mereka pun tak dapat saling menemukan perasaan apa itu. Tak ingin ini terlalu lama larut Luhan walau sedikit tak yakin, namun tetap ia lakukan sebagaimana Sehun telah mengatakan kepadanya. Ia kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dengan kepala yang ia miringkan, perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

Dan bibir mereka kembali bertemu dengan lembut. Saling terdiam sesaat guna mendalami rasa bibir mereka masing-masing. Lalu mulai bergerak bersamaan dengan perlahan. Sehun mengapit bibir bawah Luhan pelan menariknya agar semakin dalam. Hal serupa walau lebih terlihat amatir Luhan mengambil gerakkan yang sama dengan bibirnya menarik ujung bibir atas Sehun. Dapat dipastikan bagaimana terjadinya peraduan keduanya saling menyerang. Sehun semakin menekan hingga membuat kepala Luhan sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Ia benar-benar gemas dengan bibir kecil itu sampai ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi.

Luhan kembali membawa kedua lengannya melingkari leher Sehun. Dibalas oleh Sehun yang juga memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan. Sesekali menariknya agar tubuh Mereka merapat tak berjarak sedikit pun. Sehun menggila ia sungguh menginginkan Luhan didekatnya. Sampai tangannya tak bisa diam saja yang bergerak mulai liar meraba punggung Luhan. Membuat seketika tubuh yang kecil bergetar halus. Ia bisa merasakan hal itu yang justru membuatnya semakin nekat. Bibir Luhan sungguh terbasahi oleh saliva mereka terlihat dari sudut bibirnya yang telah dialiri oleh setetes saliva itu turun melunjur bebas kedagu kecilnya.

"Eunghhhmpphhh..."

kepala mereka bergerak semakin liar kesana-kemari berlawanan arah. Sehun yang kekanan, Luhan kekiri dan sebaliknya seperti itu. Saat Luhan sadar ia hampir kehabisan nafas, Sehun tau dan bergerak lekas melepaskan ciuman menggairahkan mereka. Luhan terengah kacau nafasnya terdengar terputus-putus, disahuti oleh deru nafas berat dari Sehun. Ini gila dan jauh lebih gila dari ciuman yang sebelumnya pernah mereka lakukan.

Sehun tak mau berdiam selagi Luhan focus pada pernafasannya, ia ambil alih pada dagu namja rusa itu. Mengecupnya sekali sampai menggigitnya gemas pada ujung dagu tersebut. Turun kebawah dan berhenti tepat pada jakun milik Luhan. Melakukan hal yang sama pada jakun itu. Menggigitnya pula dibalas dengan satu lenguhan keluar dari mulut sang pemilik. Tak terasa hawa disekitar mereka menjadi lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Usai pada jakun itu Sehun kembali turun dengan gerak sensual menambah sensasi dalan pada hubungan kontak mereka. Menghirup aroma manis yang telah keluar tepat dari leher mulus Luhan. Aroma manis itu adalah hal pertama yang Sehun dapatkan. Karena selama ia berhubungan dengan para mangsanya yang lain, ia tak pernah sekali pun merasakan segairah ini. Begitu ia ingin dan ingin namja tersebut. Luhan sungguh berbeda untuknya. Ia kecup beberapa kali kulit leher itu sambil menghirup lebih aroma manis dengan hidung mancungnya. Ia sungguh menginginkan Luhan. Sehun merosotkan tiba-tiba tubuhnya kebawah, berjongkok tepat didepan Luhan.

Hal itu membuat Luhan membuka matanya seketika dan menunduk guna melihat Sehun dibawah. Ia terkesiap saat merasa sepasang tangan bergerak dipinggangnya, tidak tepatnya pada ikat pinggang yang ia gunakan.

"S-Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya takut.

"Diam saja heum!" Sehun membalas tegas. Namja pucat itu terlihat sibuk pada ikat pinggang Luhan. Ia membuka dan melepaskan ikat pinggang tersebut. Usainya beralih pada zipper celana kain yang Luhan kenakan.

"Sehunn" Luhan bergetar kecil menyentuh tangan Sehun yang bergerak membuka zipper celananya. Tak dibalas lagi oleh sang penguasa itu dimana namja itu masih melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

 **SRET**

"Sehuunnn..." Luhan menjerit kecil Sehun menarik celana seragamnya kebawah, hingga paha mulusnya jadi terbebas dari celana itu. Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya melihat reaksi terkejut Luhan.

"Tenang, ini hanya sebentar heum, tak akan lama" ujarnya menenangkan ketika mendapati raut wajah Luhan yang mulai ketakutan. Ia tersenyum lembut sebagai tambahannya. Tanpa menunggu responan pasti dari namja Rusa itu, ia kembali beraksi kini hendak menarik sisa kain yang melekat pada tubuh bagian bawah Luhan. Kain yang masih menutupi kebanggaan milik Luhan. Ia perlahan menariknya pelan, turun dan semakin turun hingga kain itu benar tak lagi menutupi alat vital pribadi Luhan. Luhan kembali terpejam sambil merapatkan kedua pahanya menutupi juniornya yang terbebas. Ia malu sungguh malu, karena pertama kali seumur hidupnya seseorang selain dirinya telah melihat miliknya dengan sempurna dan itu adalah Sehun. Ia tidak tau apa tujuan Sehun melakukan ini padanya.

Dan sialnya ia tak bisa mencoba untuk menolak dan melepaskan diri dari namja penguasa itu. Sementara Sehun tersenyum tipis ia tau Luhan tengah menahan rasa malunya sekarang. Tak tega sebenarnya tapi rasa keinginannya mengalahkan rasa ketertegaannya pada namja itu. Karena Sehun sudah melakukan sejauh ini. Ia bergerak lagi mendekatkan lebih wajahnya pada selangkangan Luhan. Menyentuh lembut kedua paha si kecil dan terlihat Luhan tersentak karenanya.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu Lu!"

"S-sehunnn..."

Luhan kembali bergetar saat Sehun memberinya tiupan lembut pada ujung juniornya. Bentuk rangsangan yang menggelikkan dan Luhan ingin melemas sekarang. Hingga ia refleks membekap mulutnya erat dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun langsung meraup juniornya kedalam mulut namja tampan itu. Bergerak menggulumnya perlahan.

"A-aahhh...ssehunnhhh, a-apa yanghh kau lakukanhhh?"

Bersusah payah Luhan mengeluarkan pertanyaannya, walau ia tau Sehun tak akan memberinya jawaban apa pun. Dimana namja penguasa itu terus menggerakkan mulutnya menggulum habis junior itu. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya keatas rasa geli yang bercampur nikmat ia rasakan saat ini. Ia tidak tau mengapa?, tapi yang jelas ia tidak tau harus apa karena rasa nikmat ini sungguh memanjakan juniornya.

"Ummpphhhhh..." racaunya terpendam akibat bekapan tangannya, ia mulai berkeringat tubuhnya benar melemas sekarang. Bahkan ia rasanya ingin merosotkan tubuhnya begitu tak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Ia lepaskan satu tangannya dan beralih berpegangan pada pundak Sehun. Namja pucat itu masih saja memberikannya Blow Job perdana untuk Luhan. Lidah lihainya ikut ambil alih menjilat-jilat batang junior Luhan bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang semakin meraup habis benda itu. Tangannya pun ikut andil dengan mengelus lembut permukaan kulit paha dalam Luhan.

Namja rusa itu benar-benar terlena jadinya. Luhan tak kuat ini semakin nikmat bahkan menit berikutnya ia merasakan juniornya terasa seperti membesar dan berkedut didalam mulut Sehun. Ia akan sampai sebentar lagi. Itu yang dirasakan Sehun yang langsung sengaja memperdalam kulumannya itu. Menyedot-nyedot milik Luhan membantu agar junior itu cepat lekas pada klimaksnya.

"Aahhh...akhhhh, ssehunnghhh...a-akuhhh...t-tak kuathhh" racau Luhan setengah menjerit dengan mulutnya ia bebaskan dan kini tubuhnya benar melemas sampai berpegangan kuat pada kedua pundak Sehun agar tubuhnya tak terjatuh. Sehun pun Melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk paha Luhan bertujuan agar Luhan bisa tetap pada posisinya.

Namja rusa itu merundukkan tubuhnya kedepan membuat wajah tampan Sehun semakin menempel pada bawahannya. Jari-jemarinya sudah ikut serta tanpa ragu meremas suraian hitam milik Sehun. Mulutnya tak henti mengeluarkan berbagai macam racauan halus. Terbuka setengah dan membiarkan salivanya keluar mengalir didagunya. Luhan sungguh berpenampilan kacau saat ini. Dan detik berikutnya Luhan menjerit keras bersamaan dengan cairan sperma pertamanya keluar memenuhi mulut Sehun.

"Akhhh..ahhh...hahh...hah..."

 **BRUK**

Kepalanya terkulai lemas dipundak Sehun. Ia telah sampai pada orgasmenya yang pertama. Ia sungguh merasa lelah seketika. Sehun yang mengeluarkan junior Luhan dimulutnya terlihat menelan setengah dari cairan Luhan tanpa rasa jijik. Lalu ia menarik tubuh Luhan agar jatuh pada pangkuannya. Menangkup wajah Luhan yang telah basah oleh keringat juga tak lupa salivanya sendiri. Mata Luhan terlihat sayu setengah tertutup melihat Sehun. Dan tertutup sempurna begitu Sehun membawanya dalam ciuman panjang. Sehun tak segan membagi sisa cairan milik Luhan pada namja rusa itu. Diterima baik oleh Luhan yang sempat mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan cairan aneh didalam mulutnya. Lidah mereka berbelit setelah itu hingga keseluruhan cairan sperma itu telah habis mereka bagi bersama. Sehun pun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Huwaaaa...rasanya aneh Sehun" jeritan lagi Luhan keluarkan tepat begitu ciuman Mereka lepas. Namja rusa ia membuka matanya menatap memelas pada Sehun. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Aneh?"

"Heum, sangat aneh"

Sehun tersenyum lembut sambil merapikan poni Luhan yang berantakan.

"Kau akan terbiasa nantinya heum, karena ini yang pertama kau rasakan bukan" Luhan mengangguk kecil bibirnya ia poutnya sedikit. Menambah kesan imut diwajah anak kecilnya itu dan Sehun menggeram karenanya. Ia kembali membawa tubuh kecil Luhan didalam bekapannya. Sambil mengelus sayang kepala namja rusa itu.

"Sehun"

"Yah?"

"Aku lelah"

"Aku tau itu, kalau begitu istirahatlah sejenak!"

"Heumm" Luhan meletakkan kepalanya lagi dibahu Sehun dan kedua tangannya ia peluk leher sang penguasa itu. Dan suasana hening tercipta dimana hanya terdengar suara deru nafas mereka bersamaan.

"Luhan, kau tidur?"

"Hm, tidak"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

"Yah, apa itu?" Sejenak Sehun berdehem menghentikan elusannya pada kepala Luhan. Bersiap untuk kembali mengambil suara. Sesuatu yang ingin seketika ia katakan pada namja rusa itu.

"Luhan, aku rasa aku..."

"Aku menyukaimu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **YUHUUUUUUUUUU...**

 **HISSING CHAP 12 HEREE GUYS^^**

 **author come back guys dengan hissing**

 **ni udah lanjut lhooo**

 **yang kemarin masih ngarep hunhan moment?, nih chap 12 full mereka deh^^**

 **jadi moga kalian suka**

 **gk mau banyak bacot deh, thanks untuk yang udah riviuw sebelumnya yah^^**

 **jangan bosan-bosan tunggu kelanjutan ff abal saya ini**

 **so langsung ja**

 **sampai jumpa dichap berikutnya**

 **sedikit bocoran chap depan bakal ada ekhemmm XD**

 **HunHan bakal NC'an yuhuuuuuu**

 **jadi ditunggu ja**

 **okeh byeeee...**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **14/02/16**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelumnya...

"Luhan, kau tidur?"

"Hm, tidak"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

"Yah, apa itu?" Sejenak Sehun berdehem menghentikan elusannya pada kepala Luhan. Bersiap untuk kembali mengambil suara. Sesuatu yang ingin seketika ia katakan pada namja rusa itu.

"Luhan, aku rasa aku..."

"Aku menyukaimu..."..

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Jang Nara - Sweet Dream]_

 _It's gonna be another day with a sunshine_  
 _haet sal eun na ae chang eul_  
 _balk gae bi choo go_  
 _ban jjeum noon eul dduh sseul ddae_  
 _geu dae mi so ga na leul ban gyuh yo_

.Sehun menarik tubuh kecil Luhan agar terlepas dari pelukkan mereka. Hingga beralih mereka saling menatap. Luhan dengan segala rasa keterkejutannya seketika kala dengar apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Sehun kepadanya. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali memandang wajah Sehun dengan raut yang...ahh, entah bagaimana menjelaskannya ia sendiri pun tidak tau apa?. Mulut kecilnya yang sedikit membengkak terlihat bergerak terbuka-tertutup Dengan matanya kembali kesana-kemari. Ia perlu kepastian akan ucapan sang penguasa itu. Maksud dan tujuan mungkin?. Yang jelas Luhan ingin ini lebih jelas.

"Sehun, kau..."

"Apa?, aku apa?, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" Tertutup lagi, Luhan benar merasa ini tidak jelas.

"Kau..."

"Aku menyukaimu, apa aku perlu mengatakannya sebanyak seribu kali?, agar lebih jelas!"

"Tidak, bukan itu, tapi..."

"Tapi?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya satu ke atas, melihat Luhan seperti tengah memikirkan itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya teremas diatas pahanya yang masih terbebas.

"Kau mengatakan menyukaiku, tapi apa itu sungguh?" Luhan kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Sehun.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana?" Tertunduk lagi dan kini lebih dalam.

"A-aku bukannya tak percaya, h-hanya saja i-ini terlalu tiba-tiba, a-aku t-takut jika k-kau-"

 **SRET**

"Ahh"

"Apa aku begitu brengseknya dimatamu?, apa kau masih mengatakan bahwa kau membenciku heoh?"

"S-Sehun s-sakittt" rintihan kecil Luhan keluarkan begitu Sehun mencengkram dagunya kuat sambil mengangkatnya sedikit keatas agar namja rusa itu terdongak.

"Sial, kau membuatmu semakin brengsek Lu" geram Sehun setelah melepaskan cengkramannya itu didagu Luhan. Hingga Luhan menjatuhkan wajahnya seketika menunduk kebawah lagi. Dan suasana hening malah tercipta disana. Dimana keduanya saling terdiam. Sehun mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan Luhan tetap seperti posisinya.

"A-aku hanya takut, jika kau h-hanya mempermainkanku Sehun" cicit Luhan kembali terdengar mengalihkan Sehun yang langsung memandangnya.

"Jujur, selama ini aku tak pernah berbuat senekat ini pada siapa pun, jika bukan karena kemauanku sendiri dan kau..."

Hhhh...

"Kau membuatku berani berbuat nekat dan hanya padamu" Luhan perlahan mengangkat lagi wajahnya guna membalas pandangan Sehun padanya. Kedua manik mereka kembali bertemu dalam dan semakin dalam, Saat Sehun bergerak maju membuat kening mereka bersentuhan. Sang penguasa itu memejamkan matanya guna mendalami apa perasaan yang telah berhasil mengacaukan hati dan pikirannya.

"Sehun"

"Katakan!, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku heum!"Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya yang telah menerpa lembut Pada kulit wajah Sehun.

"Aku percaya, tapi jangan permainkan perasaanku yah!"

"Hmm, apa perlu aku berjanji heum?" Sehun menarik bibirnya keatas untuk satu senyuman tipis ia punya.

"Jangan permainkan aku, jika tidak aku akan mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo"

"Katakan saja, aku tidak takut dengan mata bulat itu"

"Sehunnn"

"Iya tidak akan, cerewet!"

Sehun kembali menarik tubuh Luhan masuk kedalam bekapannya erat. Menikmati bagaimana hangatnya posisi mereka sekarang. Ia senang jika Luhan mau percaya padanya. Ini konyol sebenarnya dan itu menurutnya dengan bagaimana ia justru terlihat seperti benar akan membuat perjanjian pada namja rusa itu. Perjanjian dimana ia tidak akan mempermainkan Luhan. Walau sebenarnya sejak awal ia tak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut. Sejak awal ia hanya menganggap dimana Luhan hanya akan ia ganggu dan tak lebih. Tapi hatinya, pikirannya dan bahkan perasaannya seperti telah dikunci oleh satu sosok namja rusa itu saja. Ia tak yakin sebelumnya, namun semua yang ia lakukan pada namja itu telah membuktikan bahwa ia lebih menginginkan namja itu. Lebih dari sekedar mengganggu hingga akhirnya perasaan itu muncul. Ketika perasaan ingin memiliki itu datang menghampirinya dan menguasai akal sehatnya. Katakan saja Sehun benar gila sekarang, gila karena seorang Luhan dan hanya Luhan.

"Sehun, dingin"

"Dingin?"

"Yah, d-dingin, c-celanaku" Sehun terkekeh ia baru sadar jika Luhan masih tak memakai celana seragamnya. Itu karena ulahnya tadi.

"Oh, sorry akan aku pakaikan"

Ia lepaskan kembali pelukannya. Membangunkan tubuh Luhan dari pangkuannya sambil bergerak memasang kembali celana seragam Luhan. Yang dipasangkan hanya diam memperhatikan. Menyentuh suraian halus hitam milik Sehun yang dimana namja penguasa itu berjongkok lagi didepannya. Luhan tersenyum manis dengan tangannya masih memainkan helaian rambut Sehun. Usai itu Sehun beranjak bangun berdiri didepan Luhan. Beralih merapikan pula rambut berantakan Luhan yang sedikit basah karena terkena keringat.

"Ayo, kembali kekelas!"

"Heum"

setelah mendapat anggukan Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan guna keluar dari bilik toilet itu dan pergi menuju kelas mereka. Sehun cukup sadar tak ingin para siswa lain mengira yang tidak-tidak karena dirinya berjalan bersama Luhan. Ia pun membiarkan Luhan lebih dulu jalan didepannya dan ia akan mengikuti namja rusa itu dari belakang. Dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Luhan berada didepannya dengan wajah yang memerah tertunduk malu, sedangkan Sehun biasa pada ekspresi datar dan gaya sang penguasanya. Agar tak ada yang curiga pada mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka pun telah sampai dikelas mereka. Duduk tenang dibangku masing-masing sambil bersikap seperti biasa, pura-pura seolah tak terjadi apa pun diantara mereka sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran tengah berlangsung sekarang dan seperti biasa hanya terdengar suara seorang guru tengah menjelaskan materi mata pelajarannya. Disimak baik oleh para siswanya, tapi tidak dengan namja satu ini. Sang penguasa Yang hanya diam ditempatnya tanpa ada niatan memperhatikan atau bahkan mendengarkan apa saja yang telah gurunya itu jelaskan. Ia bukan siswa yang sepeti lainnya, ingat ia sang penguasa belajar apa lagi mendengarkan segala ocehan gurunya mengenai materi-materi itu sama sekali bukan dirinya. Heol, ia terlalu muak mendengar itu semua yang berujung membuat otak buntu dan kepalanya pusing. Seperti sekarang ia justru lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan objek yang menurutnya lebih menarik. Objek sebuah sosok manis tak jauh berada didekatnya. Dia namja, namja yang pada akhirnya telah membuat seorang Oh Sehun berbeda dari dirinya. Ia kesampingkan sedikit wajahnya dengan satu tangannya menangkup sisi wajahnya dan matanya tak henti tertuju pada sosok namja itu. Sedangkan yang ditatap alih kedepan, namun sesekali sadar melirik kearah Sehun malu-malu. Mereka sudah seperti anak remaja yang tengah dilanda kasmara.

Hingga tak sengaja sepasang manik mereka bertemu, saat itu Sehun akan menyeringai kala Luhan langsung memutuskan tatapan mereka karena malu. Namja itu sungguh terlihat lucu bagi Sehun. Disisi lain Luhan jadi tidak focus akibat Sehun terus memperhatikannya sekaligus malu dengan samar merah muncul dikedua pipi gembulnya. Ia meremas pulpen ditangannya disertai kepala yang tertunduk menatap buku tulisnya. Tapi masih sesekali matanya bergerak melirik kearah sang penguasa disana. Kembali berpaling saat yang menatapnya memberikannya sebuah senyuman tipis. Ughhh...Luhan sungguh malu sekali Dengan Sehun terus menatapnya. Namja penguasa itu malah terkekeh kadang lucu saja menurutnya melihat Luhan seperti itu karenanya. Sehun jadi ingin membawa namja itu lalu mengurungnya dikamar apartement miliknya.

"Baik sampai disini ada yang ingin bertanya?" Suara guru didepan kelas mereka terdengar setelah menjelaskan materinya. Wanita paruh baya itu beralih melihat sekeliling kelas, guna memastikan adakah siswanya yang ingin bertanya, namun berhenti tepat saat matanya tertuju pada bangku belakang ujung disana. Dimana salah satu siswanya tampak tak memperhatikan apa yang ia jelaskan tadi. Wanita itu menghela nafas berat sebelum bersuara.

"Oh Sehun, apa kau mengerti dengan apa yang saya jelaskan?" Tanyanya, tapi malah tak ada jawaban darisiswanya itu.

"Kau dengar aku tuan Oh Sehun?" Lagi, sampai seluruh siswa beralih menatap pada siswa yang dipanggil itu.

"OH SEHUN!" Sehun tersentak sedikit begitu sadar seseorang memanggilnya, lantas ia yang tadinya masih menatap Luhan kini menolehkan wajahnya kedepan. Dimana sudah ada sosok wanita menatapnya tak suka. Ia balas dengan tatapan andalanya datar.

"Mwo?"

"Maju kedepan dan kerjakan soal disana!" Mendengus keras sebelum ia beranjak dari bangkunya dan melangkah kedepan dengan gaya tak minat.

"Lekas kerjakan!" Pinta wanita itu sambil menyerahkan kapur putih pada Sehun. Mau tak mau Sehun menerimanya dengan terpaksa lalu ia tatap datar papan kulis didepannya. Bukannya langsung mengerjakan soal itu, Sehun justru diam saja sambil Memasukkan satu tangannya dikantung celana seragam itu. Menatap malas pada papan didepannya, mengerjakan soal itu?, tsk jangan harap Sehun akan melakukannya, yang benar saja. Wanita itu tau jika meminta Sehun untuk kedepan da mengerjakan soal itu adalah hal yang sia-sia karena jelas siswa seperti Sehun tak akan pernah melakukannya. Untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya saja sudah tak mau apa lagi mengerjakan sebuah soal darinya. Ia menghela nafas sambil beralih pada siswa lainnya.

"Adakah yang bersedia mengerjakannya didepan?" Tanyanya pada para siswanya.

"Saya ssaem" seorang bersuara sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah, Xi Luhan silahkan kedepan!" Awalnya Sehun tak perduli dengan siapa pun yang pada akhirnya mengerjakan soal itu, tapi berbeda saat satu nama terdengar ditelinganya. Ia sedikit terkejut, yah dan langsung berpaling melihat sudah ada sosok lain datang kearahnya. Luhan menunduk kala Sehun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kerjakan!"

"N-ne ssaem" mengambil satu kapur lalu mendekat disamping Sehun yang terdiam. Luhan mulai membaca soal itu sejenak, sebelum tangan kanannya bergerak menuliskan sebuah rumus guna menyelesaikan soal itu terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Sehun menatapnya tak henti disebelahnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis bahkan hampir tak kelihatan tanpa henti memperhatikan wajah Luhan. Ia sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan sengaja. Bahkan lengannya berhasil menyentuh lengan Luhan. Dimana namja rusa itu jadi menghentikan sejenak kerjaannya. Matanya kedip-kedip dan Melirik ke Sehun.

"Kau sengaja eoh?" Bisik Sehun.

"A-apa maksudmu Sehun-shi?" Luhan mulai gugup

"Ck, lupakan!" Sehun berdecak kecil sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada dan Luhan kembali menggerakkan tangannya menulis.

"Saat pulang, kau harus menemuiku!"

"Hah?" Jerit Luhan seketika.

"Ada apa Luhan-shi?"

"A-aniya ssaem, mian"

"Ohh lanjutkan!"

Luhan menunduk merutuki dirinya karena ia bisanya menjerit seperti itu tiba-tiba tadi. Memalukan bukan. Sehun malah terkekeh kecil akibat reaksi Luhan tadi.

"Aku bilang kau harus menemuiku pulang nanti, ahh atau aku saja yang mendatangimu yah?!" Luhan semakin menunduk malu Sehun terlihat tengah menggodanya, hingga tak sadar ia telah menyelesaikan soal itu. Ia menatap ragu Sehun sesaat sebelum ia berbalik badan.

"Saya sudah selesai ssaem" ujarnya.

"Hmm, okeh ini sudah benar, kau boleh kembali duduk Luhan-shi!"

"Ne" Luhan pun mengundurkan diri kembali kebangkunya.

"Yang lain, boleh catat ini sebagai contoh!"

"Dan kau Oh Sehun, hahh...sepertinya kau harus banyak belajar dari Luhan, kau kembalilah!" Ucap wanita itu pada Sehun. Langsung saja Sehun melangkah pula kembali kearah bangkunya dengan gaya masa bodoh. Ia memang tak pernah perduli dengan hal itu, karena seperti itulah dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar tak mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Hmm, tidak perlu Kyung, aku pulang sendiri saja"

"Padahal aku ingin mengantarmu pulang, tapi ya sudahlah jika kau menolak"

"Mian, tapi lain kali kita akan pulang bersama ne"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan yah Lu, sampai jumpa besok"

"Nde Kyungie"

Luhan mendesah pelan sambil menatap kepergian Kyungsoo didepan sana. Begitu temannya itu telah benar pergi dari hadapannya, Luhan pun justru berbalik arah tak menuju gerbang depan sekolah mereka. Ia justru kembali memasuki gedung sekolah itu. Berjalan dilorong-lorong lantai dasar yang terasa sepi. Hingga tepat didekat tangga menuju lantai dua ia berhenti.

"Aku pikir kau tidak menemuiku, dan berharap aku yang akan mendatangimu"

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau memintaku menemuimu Sehun?" Sehun tersenyum tipis menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi ia sandarkan ditembok. Melangkah mendekati Luhan dan tanpa ragu ia menarik tangan Luhan hingga membuat tubuh yang lebih kecil itu tertarik kedepan. Lalu Sehun kembali bergerak mendorong sekaligus memojokkan tubuh Luhan dengan tubuhnya.

"Sehun"

"Tidak ada sebenarnya, hanya ingin kau menemuiku saja" Luhan terdiam dengan tatapan tak mengerti kearah Sehun dihadapannya.

"Kau aneh Sehun"

"Yah, aku memang aneh dan itu karenamu, kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, yang jelas kau sudah membuatku seperti ini, jadi aku minta pertanggung jawaban darimu" Hening...

"Lalu, aku harus apa?"

Sehun tak berkata lagi ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Membiarkan deru nafas mereka saling bertemu. Tak hanya itu ia pun sudah memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan lagi mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka lembut. Luhan sudah terbiasa akan hal seperti ini, mencoba tetap tenang Saat Sehun menciumnya. Lagi pula ia juga tidak bisa berbohong guna menyangkal bahwa ia menyukai ciuman mereka. Ia terdiam sambil matanya tak lepas dari kedua mata tajam Sehun didepannya. Hanya kecupan panjang tak lebih, walau sebenarnya Sehun ingin itu terjadi lebih dari sekedar kecupan melainkan ciuman sebenarnya. Rasa cukup Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit.

"Kau hanya perlu berada didekatku, itu saja" Luhan mengerjapkan dua kali matanya melihat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana wajah tampan Sehun hadir didepan kedua matanya. Sang penguasa benar penuh dengan pesona.

"Haruskah?"

"Yah, jika kau tidak mau aku menyakitimu heum"

"Menyebalkan" berengut seketika Luhan mempoutkan bibir kecilnya.

"Terima saja arra!" Gemas Sehun tak segan menggigit kecil hidung mungil Luhan, lalu berjalan meninggalkan namja rusa itu. Berhenti sejenak menoleh kebelakang karena Luhan tak kunjung mengikutinya.

"Hey, ayo jalan!, atau aku akan meninggalkanmu" serunya. Langsung saja Luhan bergerak menyusulnya dengan terdengar dengusan dari si kecil.

"Memangnya mau kemana?, kenapa tidak pulang saja Sehun?"

"Tak perlu bertanya, ikut saja cerewet!" Luhan semakin berengut, Sehun benar suka semaunya sendiri dan sangat menyebalkan bagi Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tidak pernah sekali pun berpikir akan menginjakkan kakinya untuk pertama kali ke tempat seperti ini. Tempat dimana berkumpulkannya pria atau wanita dewasa melepaskan rasa stress atau masalah mereka ditempat tersebut. Tempat dengan dihiasi oleh lampu yang Terlihat minim pencahayaannya, suara deguman musik yang bisa menyakiti dengang telinga dan aroma khas segala macam minuman yang mengandung alkohol. Membuat kepala pusing yang belum pernah mencium aroma tersebut. Oh jangan lupakan dimana tempat tersebut sering terlihat pasangan muda-mudi atau sejenisnya tengah bercumbu tanpa rasa malu, bahkan sampai ada yang rela mengeluarkan uangnya lebih hanya untuk menikmati apa namanya One Night Stand bersama para wanita liar disana. Luhan tau tempat macam apa itu karena ia sering melihatnya hanya sekedar didrama-drama tv yang sering ia tonton bersama bibinya. Tapi ia belum pernah menyangka akan bisa mengunjungi tempat seperti itu, karena pikirnya tempat seperti itu bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk ia kunjungi disaat umurnya masih dibawah.

Tapi bertemu dengan Sehun justru malah membuatnya bisa berada ditempat itu sekarang, yah Sehun telah membawanya ke Club malam. Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun saat mereka telah memasuki Club malam tersebut. Benar kata bibi Ling bahwa namanya Club malam adalah temat yang buruk dan sangat tak cocok untuk dikunjungi orang sepertinya. Awal memasuki tempat tersebut pun ia sudah merasa mulai tak nyaman akan suasananya.

"S-Sehun kenapa kita kemari?" Tanyanya takut sambil menarik ujung jaket yang dipakai oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tak suka?" Balik tanya Sehun.

"Hmm, aku mau pulang saja"

"Nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tapi tidak sekarang, karena kita akan bertemu dengan temanku"

"Tapi Sehun..."

"Jangan takut, ada aku didekatmu heum" Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkan Sehun menariknya ikut semakin memasuki club malam itu. Hingga mereka sampai disalah satu sofa diclub tersebut.

"Oh, kau sudah datang Hun?"

"Yah"

"Dan, dia?"

"Bukannya dia temannya Kyungsoo?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, saat tau ternyata teman Sehun bilang adalah anggota Exo lainnya.

"Kau membawanya?" Suara Kai terdengar.

"Yah, dia bersamaku"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Itu Chanyeol yang bersuara.

"Apa perlu aku ceritakan?, sudah jangan bertanya terus!" Dengus Sehun mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Kai dan tak lupa dengan menarik Luhan ikut bersamanya.

"Ck, kau ini, aku yakin Kyungsoo akan mengamuk jika tau temannya bersamamu" ujar Kai menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak perduli" acuh Sehun membuat Kai dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Suho menatap tak percaya kearah Luhan yang sesekali meliriknya. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan bagaimana bisa Sehun membawa Luhan bersamanya. Dan juga mengapa Luhan dan Sehun bisa mengenal?, bukan hal yang mustahil sebenarnya. Kedua namja itu mungkin bisa saja mengenal satu sama lain.

Tapi yang Suho tak habis pikir mengapa mereka malah terlihat dekat?. Ini sungguh sulit dipercaya baginya. Luhan semakin merasa tak nyaman apa lagi jika dirinya berada ditengah-tengah obrolan tak ia mengerti dari keempat namja itu, oh ralat hanya tiga karena Luhan lihat Suho tak ikut gabung. Namja itu justru sedari tadi malah memperhatikannya sambil sesekali Menikmati minuman kalengnya. Dan itu pula yang membuatnya semakin tak nyaman. Ia menoleh pada Sehun disampingnya dimana sang penguasa itu terlihat berbicara pada dua sahabat lainnya Kai dan Chanyeol. Tangannya yang sedikit bergetar bergerak meremas kecil lengan jaket Sehun disebelahnya.

Dan Sehun menyadari hal tersebut dengan menolehkan wajahnya kearah Luhan yang menunduk. Ia tau pasti saat ini namja rusa itu masih merasa takut dengan suasana disekitar mereka. Sehun pun mengangkat satu tangannya meraih tangan Luhan yang masih meremas lengan jaketnya. Ia raih dan membawanya kedalam genggaman erat guna mencoba menenangkan namja rusa tersebut. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya menoleh dan bertemu tatap pada mata tajam Sehun. Dimana sang penguasa itu memberinya tatapan yang seakan meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja jika mereka tetap bersama. Luhan mengerti lantas ia menganggukan kepalanya kecil sambil membalas genggaman itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari Suho telah melihat mereka, menatap dengan penuh tak percayaan kepada mereka bahkan mulai merasa curiga. Siapa yang tidak curiga mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih, atau mereka benar sepasang kekasih?. Itulah yang menghinggap dipikiran seorang Suho saat ini. Hingga terbuyarkan saat ketika ponselnya berdering. Suho pun lekas mengambilnya sebelum berpamit untuk mengangkat telphone seseorang disana.

"Aku kebelakang sebentar guys" pamitnya.

"Ne, hyung" balas Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Pamitnya Suho sedikit membuat Luhan merasa legah, karena Setidaknya namja itu tak lagi menatapnya dalam seakan meminta penjelasan padanya. Dua sahabat Sehun kembali bercerita aneh sesekali mereka akan menikmati minuman mereka. Sehun sendiri hanya larut pada pemikirannya saja sambil menoleh pada Luhan.

"Hun, aku dan Kai ada janji bertemu dengan seseorang, tidak masalahkan jika kami tinggal?" Suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Yah, lagi pula kau bersama dia" timbal Kai menunjuk Luhan dengan dagunya.

"Hm, pergilah!"

"Okeh, sampai jumpa nanti" Sehun mendengus pelan saat akhirnya kedua sahabat bodohnya itu telah pergi meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Luhan sekarang. Ia pun beralih pada namja rusa itu.

"Sehun, aku ingin pulang" cicit Luhan pelan hampir tak terdengar.

"Belum sekarang, aku akan benar mengantarmu nanti heum" balas Sehun yang sudah kesampingkan sedikit tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Tapi, aku tak suka berada ditempat ini"

"Aku tau itu"

Sehun tersenyum lembut sambil kedua tangannya menangkup kedua sisi wajah Luhan. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengelus pipi mulus namja rusa itu. "Tunggu sebentar lagi heum" bisiknya dan Luhan hanya bisa membalasnya dengan mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali tersenyum dan bergerak mendekati wajah mungil Luhan. Mencium namja itu sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan seorang Oh Sehun, entah sejak ia berada didekat Luhan ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya yang seakan bergerak sendiri untuk menyicipi bibir kecil namja itu. Ia benar-benar sudah candu.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali"

"Sehun, kau mau kemana?"

"Kesuatu tempat sebentar saja, jadi jangan kemana-mana yah!"

"Tapi, Sehunnn..."

rasa takut mulai menghantuinya, kala Sehun tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri disofa itu. Luhan menundukkan kembali wajahnya, ia sungguh takut karena ia hanya sendiri ditempat yang asing baginya. Bahkan ia ingin menangis saja saat matanya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan beberapa mengunjung lain yang memberinya tatapan seakan ingin memakannya.

"Bibi Ling, Luhan takuttt..."

"Lho, Luhan kau sendiri?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara seseorang dan terlihat Suho menatapnya.

"Suho..."

"Kenapa kau sendiri disini?, dimana yang lain?" Tanya Suho

"M-mereka pergi" jawab Luhan pelan.

"Pergi?, Sehun juga?" Mengangguk lemah kini sebagai balasannya bahkan dengan kepala yang kembali tertunduk. Suho pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka meninggalkanmu begitu saja?" Suho bertanya lagi, ia hanya tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa mereka bahkan Sehun meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri?, bukannya apa Suho tau Luhan itu termaksud namja yang masih polos dan begitu lugunya tempat seperti ini jelas bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk namja rusa itu. Bahaya jika namja seperti Luhan dibiarkan seorang diri disana, karena bagaimana pun juga banyak hal-hal yang buruk bisa terjadi dengan namja itu. Dan seharusnya Sehun tau akan hal itu karena ia lah yang telah membawa Luhan ketempat tersebut.

"S-Suho..."

"Yah?" Luhan kembali terlihat bergerak tak nyaman sambil meremas Kedua tangannya dipahanya. Terlihat sekali bahwa namja itu ketakutan saat ini.

"A-aku t-tidak suka tempat ini, m-mereka..." lirih Luhan dengan suara bergetar matanya melirik kearah sekeliling mereka, lantas Suho pun mengikutinya dimana beberapa orang melihat kearah mereka dan Suho tau maksud perkataan Luhan tadi.

"Aku mengerti, ayo aku akan membawamu ketempat yang aman" langsung saja Suho menarik dan membawa Luhan pergi dari tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menghela nafas legah, menghirup udara luar membuatnya kembali merasa tenang tak seperti tadi. Kini ia bersama Suho berada diatap gedung Club itu. Memandang pemandangan kota dari atas sana, ditambah lagi langit yang mulai merubah warnanya menjadi jingga. Sungguh indah menurutnya dan ia suka memandang pemandangan didepannya saat ini. Suho yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa tersenyum merasa legah pula karena Luhan terlihat lebih baik sekarang.

"Luhan-ah"

"Yah?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"Apa itu?" Luhan menolehkan wajah kesamping menunggu apa yang akan Suho tanyakan kepadanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau datang bersama Sehun?" Tanya Suho yang jadi membuat Luhan terdiam sesaat. "Itu karena-"

"Apa Sehun yang membawamu?, maksudku apa Sehun memaksamu?" Berpaling dan menunduk seketika.

"Itu...yah Sehun benar membawaku, tapi dia-"

"Katakan saja jika benar dia memaksamu ikut dengannya, atau dia justru sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?"

"A-aniya, dia t-tidak melakukan apa pun padaku" suara Luhan terdengar kecil Suho bahkan hampir tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia menghela nafas merubah posisinya hingga kini ia menghadap kearah Luhan yang setia menekuk wajahnya kebawah.

"Kau tau seperti apa Sehun bukan?, kau tak mungkin tidak tau dari segala kelakuannya, jadiku pikir dia pasti telah melakukan sesuatu padamu" yah dan Suho merasa tak suka, ia tau Sehun brengsek yang tak jauh sama brengseknya seperti dirinya sendiri. Maka Suho berpikir namja seperti Luhan tidak semestinya berada didunia mereka. Dunia mereka yang tak pernah ada kata kebaikan dan hanya ada segala keburukan yang mereka lakukan. Mereka brengsek, berbahaya jadi siapa pun tidak seharusnya ikut didalam dunia mereka yang gelap. Suho cukup sadar akan hal itu, lantas ia merasa Luhan harus jauh dari mereka.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau mengalami sesuatu hal yang sulit karena berada didekat kami" Luhan masih terdiam dengan tatapannya tertuju pada Suho yang mulai berbicara banyak.

"Seperti sekarang, ditempat ini aku yakin kau tidak pernah ketempat seperti ini bukan?, tempat dimana tak seharusnya orang baik sepertimu berada, lebih lagi mereka malah meninggalkanmu sendiri"

"S-Suho aku-"

"Bagaimana jika aku tak datang tadi?, pasti orang-orang sama brengseknya akan mendekatimu dan berakhir melukaimu?, seharusnya saat Sehun memaksamu kau menolak saja karena tempat ini berbahaya, kau akan-"

"Suho, apa yang kau bicarakan?, aku tak mengerti" Suho terdiam dengan mulutnya ia tutup rapat. Ia mendengus sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Sial, seketika ia merasa kacau entah bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Luhan?, mengatakan hal yang bahkan tak dimengerti oleh namja itu. Ia lepas kendali tiba-tiba hingga jadi mengatakan semua itu tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini?. Apa yang ia pikirkan?.

"Oh, maaf jika aku telah mengatakan hal yang tak kau mengerti, aku hanya...hanya sedikit khawatir padamu saat kau menatapku dengan tatapan ketakutan itu"

Luhan Bisa memahami itu, benar mungkin saja karena Suho khawatir padanya. Lagi pula salahkan dirinya yang tadi terlihat begitu takut hanya karena ia ditinggal seorang diri didalam sana. Dan Suho jelas merasa cemas karenanya. Bodoh rutuk Luhan ia merasa tak enak sekarang dan bodohnya ia hanya bisa diam menunduk lagi. Hingga mereka malah saling terdiam dengan suasana hening terjadi. Bahkan tanpa sadar akan kehadiran seseorang lain diantara mereka.

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

Dan suara ketukan ditempok membuat mereka tersadar.

"Kau disini rupanya?" Seketika mereka menolehkan wajah bersamaan.

"Sehun..." orang itu Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah dua namja itu dan berhenti tepat didepan Luhan. Sekilas Sehun membawa tatapan datarnya pada Suho disana sebelum beralih pada Luhan yang menatapnya bengong.

"Kau...sudah aku katakan jangan pergi kemana-mana, kau membuatku cemas dan mencarimu disekeliling club ini, dasar bodoh!" Ucap Sehun dengan kasarnya sampai membuat Luhan terkesiap kejut.

"M-maaf" cicit Luhan pelan sambil menunduk.

"Sehun, jangan marah padanya, akulah yang telah membawanya pergi karena dia merasa ketakutan sendiri didalam, makanya aku bawa diketempat yang lebih aman"

Sehun sedikit tak menghiraukan ucapan Suho padanya, ia justru melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Luhan. Lalu ia akhirnya kembali menoleh pada Suho dengan tatapan yang terkesan akan rasa tak suka, benar ia tak suka saat tau Luhan bersama Suho tadi.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang!" Beralih meraih tangan Luhan hendak membawa namja Rusa itu pergi. Luhan sendiri hanya pasrah saja begitu Sehun telah menariknya.

"Aku pergi duluan hyung, katakan pada Kai dan Chanyeol nanti" ucap Sehun sebelum benar pergi dari sana dan saat ia sudah berbalik badan dengan menarik Luhan. Suho lebih dulu memanggilnya.

"Sehun" ia terpaksa berhenti ditempat tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Hanya ingin mengatakan...hati-hati dijalan" gumam Suho dengan tatapannya justru tertuju pada Luhan yang kebetulan tengah menatapnya pula. Lalu mengakhirinya dengan senyuman khas miliknya untuk Luhan. Dalam hati Sehun hanya bisa menggeram kecil tak sadar tangannya yang telah menggenggam satu tangan Luhan, Ia eratkan genggaman itu.

"Aku tau, thanks hyung"

itulah balasan terakhir yang Sehun ucapkan sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu bersama Luhan.

Tepat diparkiran saat ini mereka berada, dimana Sehun terus menarik Luhan sedikit kasar membuat namja rusa itu sesekali merintih kesakitan.

"Sehun, pelan-pelan tanganku sakittt" rintih Luhan justru seakan menulikan pendengaran sang penguasa itu yang tak memperdulikannya. Sampai dimobilnya barulah Sehun melepaskan genggamannya.

 **BRUK**

"Akhh"

baru terlepas sebentar Sehun malah membuatnya kembali kesakitan. Namja tampan itu mendorongnya bersandar pada mobil hitam dibelakangnya, lalu menghimpitnya tiba-tiba. Satu tangan Sehun menghantam sisi pintu mobilnya tepat diatas kepala Luhan. Seakan ingin menakuti namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Selanjutnya ia menatap tajam pada Luhan. Luhan kembali merasa Takut tak ingin membalas tatapan sang penguasa itu dengan memilih memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya Sehun hanya merasa kesal saja karena hal tadi, kesal melihat Luhan bersama Suho. Walau kedua namja itu hanya terlihat tengah berbicara saja, tapi hal itu tetap membuatnya tak suka. Okeh, kalian bisa mengatakan bahwa 'lagi' saat ini Sehun merasa cemburu. Yang jelas ia benar tak suka jika Luhan berada disatu tempat yang sama dengan Suho dan hanya mereka berdua. Kepalanya terasa mendidih seketika jika itu terjadi tepat seperti saat ini.

"Hey, bukan matamu!" Pintanya datar, tapi malah mendapatkan gelengan kepala menolak dari yang dipinta.

"Luhan!"

"Tidak mauuuu..." tolak Luhan setengah berteriak Sehun semakin kesal jadinya.

"Buka!"

"Tidak" tetap tak mau, Sehun menggeram kesal ia terpaksa harus menggunakan cara paksaan. Ia langsung mencengkram kedua pipi Luhan dan mengangkatnya keatas dengan kasar.

"Sehuuunnn..." jerit Luhan langsung membuka matanya, memandang takut pada Sehun.

"Aku memintamu membuka matamu bukan, apa sulitnya eoh?" Sehun mulai membentaknya tanpa ada rasa kasihan sama sekali.

"S-sakitt Sehunnn" lirih Luhan hampir terdengar seperti tengah menahan tangisnya bahkan matanya mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca. Melihat itu Sehun mendesah frustasi sendiri, membuang nafasnya kasar sejenak menutup matanya mencoba untuk memendam rasa kesalnya saat ini. Karenanya ia jadi malam membuat Luhan takut dan hampir menangis. Merasa lebih baik Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya pada namja rusa itu Sambil mengendurkan cengkramannya dipipi Luhan. Ia bergerak menyatuhkan kening mereka dan menempel lembut.

"Mianhae heum, maaf sudah berbuat kasar padamu" bisiknya selembut mungkin.

 **CUP**

satu kecupan ia berikan pada bibir Luhan yang bergetar. kedua tangannya yang masih disisi pipi Luhan, ia elus pelan kedua pipi gembul itu penuh rasa sayangnya. Hingga kecupan bertubi-tubi ia lakukan pada bibir kecil dihadapannya itu bertujuan guna menenangkannya.

"S-Sehunn..."

"Ssstthhh...tenanglah, maaf sudah membuatmu takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu heum" bisiknya lagi sambil terus mengecup bibir kecil itu. Luhan yang tadinya melihat kearah bawah saja kini ia beranikan membalas tatapan teduh Sehun padanya saat ini. Kedua manik mereka pun bertemu.

"Aku ingin pulang" cicit Luhan sangat pelan deru nafasnya menerpa tanpa ragu ke kulit wajah Sehun didepannya.

"Bisakah kau tetap bersamaku hari ini Luhan?" Sehun membalas dengan pertanyaan sambil kedua ibu jarinya kembali mengusap kulit mulus pipi Luhan.

"Huh?"

"Tetap bersamaku heum, hari ini saja setelah itu kau boleh bebas"

"Tapi, jika aku tidak pulang bibi Ling akan mencariku"

"Aku yang akan mengatakan padanya, bahwa kau bersamaku hari ini, jadi dia tidak akan mencemaskanmu" sedikit mengambil jarak Sehun menunggu apa yang akan Luhan putuskan dan sungguh ia benar-benar ingin Luhan tetap bersamanya hari ini. Ia merasa tak rela bila Luhan pergi darinya makanya sejak tadi ia tak mengabulkan apa yang sejak tadi Luhan inginkan darinya.

"Luhan"

Luhan mengangguk dengan malu-malu bertanda bahwa ia setuju. Hal itu membuat Sehun tersenyum senang, senang karena Luhan akan tetap bersamanya hari ini. Lantas ia langsung membawa tubuh kecil namja itu masuk ke pelukan hangatnya. Dibalas tanpa ragu oleh Luhan yang juga memeluk Sehun sama eratnya, ia menempelkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang penguasa itu sesekali menghirup aroma maskuli yang tercium ditubuh tegak Sehun. Membuatnya kembali merasa tenang.

"Sekarang ikut denganku yah"

"Heum, kemana?" Sehun seketika melepaskan pelukannya tersenyum tipis pada Luhan yang terlihat berkedip-kedip polos padanya.

"Kau akan tau nantinya, ayo!" Dan akhirnya mereka pun benar meninggalkan parkiran itu dengan mobil Sehun melaju kesuatu tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun, ini dimana?" Pertanyaan pertama yang Luhan keluarkan saat mata rusanya menangkap sebuah gedung bertingkat didepan mereka sana. Gedung bertingkat yang terlihat seperti sebuah apartement mewah.

"Apartementku" Sehun menjawab.

"Apartementmu?"

"Hmm, jja ayo turun" melihat Sehun bergerak keluar dari mobil, Luhan pun ikut pula menyusul keluar dan matanya kembali melihat sekeliling. Sehun berjalan mendekatinya lalu meraih lagu tangan Luhan untuk ia genggam.

"Ayo!" Serunya, mau tak mau Luhan menurut dan membiarkan Sehun membawanya memasuki gedung bertingkat mewah itu. Didalam mereka langsung menuju lift dengan tujuan ke lantai 12 tepat diapartement Sehun berada.

Diperjalanan mereka tak banyak bersuara hanya saling diam dengan tangan yang Masih menyatuh hingga saat sampai didepan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam pun mereka tetap bergenggaman.

 **PIP**

 **CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka beserta dengan sang pemilik memasuki apartement itu. Luhan hanya bisa diam terkagum menatap betapa luasnya ruangan yang ia masuki itu, Walau sedikit terlihat berantakan. Sungguh berbeda jauh dengan luas rumah bibinya, Sehun yang melihat Luhan tengah menatap sekeliling apartementnya dengan wajah kagum hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Wae?"

"Sehun...apartementmu luas sekali" seru Luhan ceria menolehkan wajahnya pada Sehun dan tersenyum ala anak kecilnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Heumm" mengangguk cepat terlihat sekali seperti anak kecil menggemaskan bagi Sehun.

"Baguslah, nah kau duduk saja disofa itu, aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu" ujar Sehun sebelum berpamit menuju dapurnya, namun sebelum itu terjadi Luhan lebih dulu menahannya.

"Sehun"

"Yah?"

"Aku ikut" Sehun kembali tersenyum sambil mengangguk terima, lalu ia pun membawa Luhan bersamanya kedapur. Didapur Sehun sibuk menggeledah isi kulkasnya, sementara Luhan melihat-lihat dapur itu dengan antusias. "

Apa kau tinggal sendiri diapartement ini Sehun?" Luhan bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Hm, yah begitulah"

"Berantakan sekali, pasti jarang membersihkannya"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk aku melakukannya" angguk-angguk Luhan beranjak mendekati sebuah pantry didapur tersebut.

"Padahal dapur ini sangat bagus, bibi Ling pasti senang jika memiliki dapur sebagus ini"

"Bibi Ling suka memasak yah?" Alih Sehun yang bertanya sambil Menuangkan jus melon kesebuah gelas kaca.

"Yah, dia hobinya memasak dari dulu, bahkan cita-citanya ingin menjadi chef disalah satu restorant, makanya masakannya sangat enak" cerita Luhan dengan mengingat-ingat segala tentang bibinya itu yang ia ketahui.

"Lalu mengapa sekarang tidaj menjadi chef seperti cita-citanya itu?" Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan memberikan satu gelas jus melon yang telah ia tuangkan tadi. Diterima baik oleh Luhan yang langsung meminumnya perlahan.

"Hmm...entahlah, mungkin karena dulu bibi Ling harus pindah dan melanjutkan kuliahnya dikorea" lanjut Luhan setelah meneguk jusnya. Hanya anggukan seakan mengerti yang Sehun lakukan, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pantry dapurnya itu menatap Luhan.

"Aku rasa bibi Ling bisa menjadi chef direstorant korea"

"Benarkah?"

"Yah, karena menurutku masakan bibi Ling benar sangat enak"

"Maka dari itu, aku sangat menyukai masakannya hihihi..." Luhan terkikik kecil membuat Sehun tersenyum lagi, entah mengapa ia jadi suka tersenyum saat bersama dengan Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, lain waktu aku akan berkunjung"

"Huh?, untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk memakan masakannya"

"Tidak kuijinkan"

Sehun seketika mendatarkan ekspresinya sambil tubuhnya ia tegakkan kearah Luhan. Saat itu Luhan jadi merasakan aura tak enak disekitar mereka, oh sepertinya ia sudah berkata salah.

"W-waeyo?, jangan menatapku seperti itu lagi Sehun!"

Gugupnya takut, karena tak diperdulikan justru namja tampan itu semakin mendatarkan ekspresinya Luhan berpaling dan Membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun. Ia paling takut jika Sehun sudah berwajah seperti itu padanya, menurutnya itu sangat menakutkan dan ia sungguh tak suka. Lantas untuk menghindar ia bergerak menjauh takut mendapatkan amarah namja itu lagi.

"A-aku akan kembali k-ke sofa saja" cicitnya mulai bergerak menjauh, tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa menghindar lagi sekarang.

"Satu langkah, maka kau akan tau akibatnya!"

Oh tidak bahkan suara Sehun pun sudah membuatnya takut hingga ia kembali terdiam. Sementara Sehun dibelakangnya yang tadinya masih mendatar, kini malah menahan tawa ia hanya ingin mengerjai namja rusa itu. Pasti menyenangkan jika sedikit bermain pada Luhan. Ia kembali ke raut datarnya sebelum ia menyentuh satu pundak Luhan dan membalikkan tubuh namja itu kearahnya lagi. Terlihat Luhan langsung memejamkan takut kedua matanya.

"M-maaf Sehun, a-aku hanya bercanda, sungguh kau boleh kok datang kerumahku, ah maksudku kerumah bibi Ling dan memakan masakannya, tapi tolong jangan memarahiku lagi...aku takut jika kau memarahiku lagi, sungguh maafkan aku..."

"Prrtttfff..."

Sehun tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi sekarang dimana Luhan yang berkata panjang dengan nada ketakutan seakan Sehun benar sedang marah padanya. Meminta maaf dan mengatakan segala hal agar Sehun tak marah padanya lagi, lucu saja menurut Sehun, Jangan lupakan pula ekspresi Luhan yang sungguh merasa takut. Luhan benar-benar polos. Sedangkan yang telah ditertawakan membuka matanya memandang Sehun bengong. Kedip-kedip dengan hanya terdiam saja, bukan karena apa ia sekarang malah terpanah akan Sehun yang bisa tertawa selepas itu padanya. karena jujur saja Luhan tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, dimana sang penguasa seperti Sehun entah mengapa bisa sangat terlihat menawan saat tertawa seperti itu.

"Sehunn..."

"hahaa...kau ini lucu sekali Lu, lihatlah wajah ketakutanmu itu, sangat lucu kau tau?, haha..." tawa Sehun tanpa sadar malah membuat Luhan terpesona padanya. dan detik berikutnya merasa Luhan hanya terdiam Sehun akhirnya menghentikan tawanya itu. merubah ekspresinya seperti biasa.

"waeire?" tanyanya dibalas gelengan oleh Luhan.

"aku hanya bercanda, jangan takut seperti itu lagi heum"

"Sehun, kau tertawa..."

"memangnya kenapa?"

"tampan, upfthh-"

karena keceplosan berkata Luhan cepat membekap mulutnya sendiri, bisa malu ia jika Sehun mendengarnya tadi. selanjutnya ia benar berlari kecil meninggalkan Sehun terpaku masih ditempatnya. Hal itu malah membuat Sehun menyeringai lebar, baru saja Luhan mengatainya tampan?, oh apa namja itu terpesona pada tawanya?.

"hey, mau kemana kau?"

"tidakkkk...jangan kejar aku Sehunnn..." Luhan kembali berlari saat Sehun justru sudah mengejarnya. Hingga terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran diantara mereka.

"kau mau kemana eoh?, berhenti!"

"tidak mauuuu...aaa jangan kejar akuuuu" jerit Luhan seperti anak kecil begitu Sehun semakin mengejarnya, bahkan namja itu sudah semakin dekat kearahnya. dan lagi Sehun malah tertawa disusul oleh Luhan pula, sadar bahwa mereka sekarang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Luhan berhenti berlari!" Seru Sehun terus mengejar Luhan didepannya.

"Tidak mauuu..." dan masih saja namja rusa itu berlari, semakin membuat Sehun gemas dan segera menangkap Luhan. Lantas Sehun menambah kecepatan berlarinya hingga tinggal sedikit lagi maka ia berhasil meraih namja itu.

 **SRET**

 **HAP**

"dapat kau"

"Huwaaaa...Sehun lepaskannn...aaaaa" teriak Luhan begitu histeris saat kini ia sudah berada direngkuhan Sehun yang menangkapnya dari belakang.

"Tidak akan, hahaa..."

"Sehunnn...hahahahaa..." Mereka terlihat tertawa lepas bersama, dengan Sehun yang semakin memeluk tubuh kecil Luhan. Sedangkan namja rusa itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak sang penguasa.

"Hahaa...hahh...hah Sehun aku lelah"

"Salah sendiri kau terus berlari seperti anak kecil"

"Kau juga Sehun" saling tersenyum manis seakan mereka benar terlihat begitu senang akan permainan mereka barusan. Sehun mulai menggerakkan satu tangannya menyentuh pipi kanan Luhan, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Luhan yang menerimanya seketika menghentikan tawanya tadi, beralih menatap polos wajah tampan Sehun sidekatnya. Wajah Luhan sedikit memerah karena habis tertawa menambah kesan semakin manis pada wajah kecil namja itu.

Dan Sehun sangat menyukainya Luhan benar terlihat manis sekarang. Dengan perlahan Sehun bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Karena mengerti apa yang akan teradi selanjutnya, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk menutup kedua matanya. Hingga membiarkan sepasang bibir tipis menempel lembut dibibir kecilnya. Tanpa ragu Sehun memangut perlahan bibir kecil Luhan, melumatnya dengan lembut penuh perasaan. Seakan tak ingin seinci pun terlewatkan rasa manis dari bibir kecil tersebut. Dibalas baik oleh sang pemilik dimana namja itu ikut pula bergerak pasti, saling menyerang membagi rasa yang mereka berikan. Hingga tercipta suara kecipak peraduan bibir itu diantara ciuman dalam mereka. "Nngghhh...aahhh" suara lenguh Luhan pun ikut terdengar membuat Sehun semakin bertindak, bahkan kepala Luhan sampai terdorong dan semakin bersandar pada pundak Sehun. Sebelum akhirnya Sehun menghentikan ciuman mereka. Namja penguasa itu tersenyum memandang wajah memerah Luhan didepannya, yang ditatap membuka kedua matanya membalas pandang pula pada Sehun dengan tatapan yang mulai terlihat sayu.

"Lu, aku menginginkanmu malam ini" bisik Sehun sambil mengecupi bibir kecil Luhan, namja rusa itu ikut tersenyum pula.

"Jadi, biarkan aku memilikimu malam ini heum"

seakan mengatakan setuju dan memberikan sebuah restu, Luhan kembali tersenyum sambil menganggukkan pasti kepalanya. Hal itu membuat Sehun tersenyum senang, karena malam ini ia benar akan memiliki Luhan dan seakan hanya dirinyalah yang boleh memiliki namja itu. Langsung saja Sehun meraih, menggendong tubuh kecil Luhan ala bridal Dan membawanya kearah kamarnya.

Diperjalanan tak hentinya Sehun memberikan kecupan-kecupan manis pada bibir Luhan. Yang menerima hanya melebarkan sentumannya. Mereka sudah seperti sepasang pengantin baru yang sebentar lagi melewati malam pertama mereka. Sampai dikamarnya Sehun mendudukan terlebih dahulu tubuh Luhan dipinggiran ranjang empuknya, sementara ia berjongkok didepannya. Mata mereka tak pernah lepas untuk terus saling bertemu, seakan menyalurkan segala perasaannya mereka miliki bersama. Sehun meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan menyatuhkan kedua tangan mereka.

"Aku akan memilikimu malam ini, dan apa pun yang terjadi nantinya, kau hanya harus percaya padaku heum!" Kata Sehun meyakini. Luhan kembali tersenyum semakin manis guna mempercayai apa yang Sehun katakan kelak.

"Ne, aku percaya padamu Sehun-ah" akhir ucapan Luhan sebagai balasan lah yang telah memulai semua apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan perlahan Sehun membuka satu persatu kancing seragam yang masih melekat ditubuh kecil Luhan. Hingga tak menyisakan satu pun disana membuat tubuh mulus putih Luhan terlihat. Posisi mereka sekarang berada diatas ranjang Sehun dengan Luhan yang duduk tepat membelakangi sang penguasa itu dan dirinya dipeluk erat oleh Sehun dari belakang. Kepalanya ia kesampingkan agar bisa bertemu tatap dengan Sehun. Mereka kembali berciuman lembut, saling menyerang perlahan. Tangan Sehun tak berhenti hanya melepaskan kancing seragam Luhan, tapi ia mulai bergerak Mengelus-elus tubuh bagian atas Luhan yang sedikit terbuka tanpa menghentikan gerakannya dibibir kecil namja rusa itu. Luhan tak mau kalah ia bergerak mencoba menyamakan gerak bibirnya pada Sehun.

"Anngghhhh...eungghhh..." racaunya tertahan diciuman mereka, sampai salivanya mulai mengalir kecil kebawah dan membasahi dagunya. Merasa Luhan mulai kehabisan oksigen Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung beralih pada leher belakang Luhan. Luhan sendiri sibuk memulihkan pernafasannya yang terdengar kacau, ia tundukkan kepalanya kebawah dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Ia merasa hawa tubuhnya memanas padahal ruangan mereka berada sekarang telah disejukkan oleh sebuah AC yang tak jauh disudut ruangan tersebut, Tapi ia justru mulai berkeringat karena merasa panas disekujur tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat Sehun melepaskan sepenuhnya seragam Luhan hingga namja rusa itu setengah telanjang sekarang, dengan tubuh bagian atasnya terbebas.

"Kau berkeringat heum" ujar pelan Sehun sambil mencoba mengstabilkan deru nafasnya yang juga mulai terdengar memberat.

"Sehunhhh...panasss" lirih Luhan kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sehun dibelakang.

"Sebentar, akan aku naikkan suhu acnya"

Sehun beranjak turun menuju nakasnya dimana ia mengambil sebuah remote berukuran kecil disana, menekan salah satu tombol diremote tersebut. PIP Suhu semakin mendingin tapi tidak untuk kedua namja itu. Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama panas akan gairah, ia pun membuka pula Seragamnya langsung dan kembali menghampiri Luhan berada. Merangkak naik keranjang tepat didepan Luhan sekarang ia berdiri dengan hanya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Karena sama gairahnya Luhan justru yang bergerak bangun dan menubrukkan tubuh atasnya pada sang penguasa itu.

Melingkarkan lengannya dileher Sehun. Dan Sehun akhirnya membawa tubuh Luhan untuk terbaring diatas ranjangnya bersama dengan posisi ia berada diatas tubuh namja rusa itu. Mereka pun kembali saling menatap dalam. Satu tangan Sehun bergerak mengelus lembut pipi Luhan membuat sang pemilik refleks memejamkan kedua manik rusanya. Kembali bergerak kini bibir tipisnya mengecup-kecup bibir kecil itu, sebelum kembali pula memangutnya pasti. Mereka benar-benar dilanda gelora gairah yang setiap detiknya siap membakar suhu tubuh mereka bersama.

Dan untuk Sehun ia benar tak menduga jika disaat hal seperti ini justru gelora gairahnya lebih meningkat dari sebelumnya. Karena setiap ia melakukan hubungan intim pada para mangsanya ia tak pernah merasa semeningkat ini. Jika itu pun terjadi ia malah akan bertindak tergesah-gesah seperti orang kesetanan yang takut kehilangan puncak dari gairahnya tersebut. Tapi tidak terjadi sekarang dimana ia ingin ini terjadi dengan perlahan, merasakan dan menikmati semuanya tanpa harus terburu-buru. Intinya ia ingin benar menikmati juga berbagi semua pada Luhan secara bersama. Kebersamaan merekalah yang sangat ia rasakan.

Ciuman itu terlepas dengan Sehun yang bergerak pelan mengecupi Segala yang dimiliki namja rusa itu. Dari wajah, kedua mata tertutup itu, hidung mungil itu, kedua pipi mulus itu, mengecup lama pada sepasang bibir ranum itu dan juga dagu runcing itu. Sehun sungguh suka segala hal yang Luhan miliki. Ia perlahan turun kebawah menelusuri semuanya hanya dengan bibir tipis miliknya. Berhenti tepat pada tubuh bagian bawah Luhan. Ia membuka matanya sambil kedua tangannya meraih dan membuka ikat pinggang dicelana seragam Luhan. Membukanya bersamaan dengan zipper celana itu pula. SRET Luhan memejamkan erat kedua matanya bahkan tubuhnya seketika menegang, karena Sehun telah berhasil melepaskan celana seragamnya saat ini. Hingga ia hanya memakai dalamannya saja yang menutupi juniornya. Sehun tersenyum lembut sejenak sebelum melepaskan pula dalam milik Luhan yang tersisa. Dan jadilah Luhan sepenuhnya telanjang didepan kedua mata tajamnya. Sehun tak menyangka jika Luhan memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sangat indah menurutnya, Mungil dan sangat mulus hampir sama seperti bentuk tubuh seorang wanita. Ia lagi tersenyum.

"Sehun..." panggil Luhan sedikit bergetar.

"Yah?" Luhan seketika membuka kedua matanya memandang sayu pada Sehun.

"Sehunnn..." Sehun paham Luhan sama membutuhkan dirinya saat ini, ia pun merundukkan lagi tubuhnya memeluk Luhan lembut.

"Kau ingin sesuatu heum?"

"Y-yahh, aku ingin dirimu S-Sehunnn"

"Aku juga sayang"

 **CUP**

Ciuman itu terjadi lagi dan kini lebih terlihat dalam juga kasar, karena Sehun benar tak bisa menahannya lagi sekarang. gairahnya memuncak terus memangut bibir itu mulai ganas bahkan satu tangannya sudah merangkak turun kebawah dan berhenti tepat diantara selangkangan Luhan. tanpa ragu ia pun mulai meraih junior itu yang telah sama menegangnya dibawah sana. menggenggamnya penuh, lalu mengocoknya perlahan.

"eungghhh...emmphhh" racau Luhan lagi karena rasa nikmat kembali menerkanya.

Ciuman itu terlepas akibat Luhan yang menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, ia merasa tak tahan akan kenikmatan yang telah diberi oleh Sehun karena tangan hangat namja itu memanjakan juniornya.

"aanghhh...aahhh...SSehunhhh" desah Luhan tak bisa ia tahan lagi, matanya ia pejam erat merasakan setiap remasan dan kocokkan Sehun dijuniornya itu. hingga kepalanya ia gerakkan kesana-kemari dengan mulutnya setengah terbuka. Sedangkan Sehun terus bekerja memijit-mijit junior Luhan digenggamannya, mulutnya tak bisa diam untuk mengecupi beberapa bagian dikulit paha milik namja itu.

"S-Sehuunnn...aahh...ngghhh"

"a-akuhhh...aahh...mmauhh...aaahhh"

Sehun menghentikan kocokkannya saat pada akhirnya Luhan sampai pada klimaksnya lagi hari ini. Ia menatapi tangannya yang telah dilumuri oleh cairan sperma Luhan. sedangkan namja rusa itu terengah-rengah melewati sisa masa orgasmenya. Selagi menunggu Luhan terengah, Sehun memberi jarak tubuhnya pada tubuh lemas Luhan. Ia tengah membuka celana seragamnya sendiri karena sudah merasa begitu sesak sejak tadi. Luhan membuka matanya karena merasa Sehun tak berbuat apa-apa lagi padanya, sekedar memastikan tengah apa sekarang namja penguasa itu. Saat terbuka ia malah langsung memalingkan wajahnya begitu hal yang ia lihat yaitu Sehun yang tengah membuka celananya. Jelas saja Luhan merasa malu akan hal itu bagaimana ia akan melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah ia menyangkanya. Setelah Sehun melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang ada dibagian bawahannya, ia tersenyum melihat Luhan yang tampak malu untuk bertemu tatap padanya. Ia pun kembali merundukkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh namja rusa itu.

"hey, tatap aku Luhan" Sehun berbisik tepat ditelinga Luhan sambil menarik lembut dagu namja itu agar mereka bisa saling menatap. Luhan pun mau tak mau memalingkan wajah ronanya kearah Sehun. menatap malu-malu pada sang penguasa itu.

"Sehun..."

"hm?" mereka kembali bertatapan lekat.

"ada apa heum?"

hanya gelengan yang Luhan berikan, ia hanya benar merasa malu saja pada Sehun sekarang, Sehun justru memberinya sebuah senyuman tipis. Lalu mengecup sekilas bibir kecil namja rusa itu menenangkan.

"Aku akan memulainya heum" berbisik lagu dan langsung mendapatkan anggukan siap dari Luhan. Jadilah Sehun kembali mulai bergerak satu tangannya menyentuh juniornya yang telah menegang pula dibawah sana, mengocoknya sendiri agar sedikit terbasahi oleh percumnya yang telah keluar. Merasa cukup Sehun melebarkan perlahan kedua paha Luhan, ia sendiri telah memposisikan dirinya duduk diantara kedua paha Luhan yang telah ia lebarkan itu. Melihat sejenak kearah Luhan yang juga telah menatapnya sayu. Ia tersenyum kesekian kalinya dan tentu saja dibalas pula oleh namja lebih kecil darinya itu.

Sehun pun meletakkan kedua kaki Luhan dipinggangnya, lalu menyodorkan tangan kanannya kedepan wajah Luhan.

"Lu, hisap jariku heum!" pintanya, Luhan hanya bisa memandangnya polos dengan mata berkedip-kedip, sebelum akhirnya Luhan menurut saja mulai menjilati dan memasukkan tiga jari Sehun dimulutnya. Menghisapnya perlahan hingga jari-jari panjang itu terbasahi oleh salivanya. Sehun sendiri hanya bisa memandangnya sambil tangan lainnya bergerak mengelus paha dalam Luhan. Hal itu berhasil membuat sang pemilik melenguh diantara hisapannya.

"cukup!" seru Sehun menghentikan hisap Luhan pada jarinya itu, lalu ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut sang namja rusa dan mengarahkannya pada selangkangan namja itu. Sedikit membuka lebar lebih kedua paha didepannya, hingga ia bisa melihat dimana dibawah sana terdapat jalan masuk untuk ia menyatuhkan dirinya pada Luhan nanti. ia tau pasti hal pertama untuk Luhan, makanya ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan berbuat lebih yang bisa membuat namja itu tersakiti olehnya. dan sebisa mungkin agar Luhan bisa nyaman pada hubungan mereka nantinya. Sebelum itu terjadi ia ingin agar Luhan bisa terbiasa, ia tatap lembut namja itu.

"ini akan sedikit sakit, jangan ditahan katakan saja langsung jika aku membuatmu kesakitan arra!" ujarnya "

Sehunnn..."

"hanya sementara heum"

mengangguk lagi karena memang hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan, ia sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada Sehun. Tak lama Luhan mulai merasakan ada sesuatu benda asing hendak menerobos masuk kedalam tubuhnya, terus sampai ia rasakan rasa sakit itu menyerang dirinya. lantas ia meraih seprai dibawahnya meremasnya hingga kusut tak berbentuk. Sehun terus memasukkan dua jarinya untuk awalan.

"Akhh..." rintih Luhan.

"tahan sedikit Luhan" kepala Luhan kesana-kemari tak tahan, Sehun benar berusaha memasukinya. sang penguasa itu sedikit menggeram saat dirasanya betapa eratnya dinding lubang perawan Luhan menjepit jarinya itu. itu membuat semakin ini bermain, memberi waktu sejenak untuk Luhan membiasakan dirinya. Sampai ia akhirnya tak tahan untuk menggerakan jarinya itu keluar-masuk pada lubang tersebut.

"akhh...hahhnghhh...Akhhahhh..." racau Luhan ia merasa jari Sehun telah menyentuh tepat sesuatu didalam sana dan itu rasa sakit yang ia terima becampur dengan rasa geli juga nikmat perlahan.

"Ngghhh...Ssehunnn...aahh" Sehun tak perduli apa pun ia masih saja asik menggerakkan jarinya itu, bahkan sudah menambahkan satu jarinya lagi seakan memenuhi lubang Luhan. Detik berikutnya Luhan rasa akan kembali menyemburkan cairannya dengan juniornya berdiri tegak. Saat itu Sehun beralih mengeluarkan cepat jarinya dan berposisi menyerang lubang Luhan dengan juniornya sendiri sekarang. Ia mendekat melingkarkan kedua kaki Luhan dipinggangnya sambil mengangkat tubuh Luhan agar terbangun. Jadinya kini Luhan berada dipangkuan Sehun. Sehun sekilas mengecup kening Luhan lebih sebelum ia akhirnya mengarahkan junior tegangnya tepat pada depan lubang Luhan dan...

 **JLEB**

"AKHhhh..." jeritan terdengar keras diantara suasana panas mereka. Sehun berhasil masuk setengahnya, tanpa ragu kembali menekan lebih dalam lagi hingga langsung menabrak prostat itu. Luhan meringis hingga tanpa sadar air matanya keluar mengalir dikedua pipi mulusnya.

"akhh...S-Sehunnn...ssakithhh"

"tahan sebentar sayanghhh...ini tidak akan lama heumhh" dengan kecupan sayangnya Sehun berikan guna agar Luhan lebih merasa tenang, ia sengaja tak langsung bergerak biar Luhan bisa menerima keberadaannya saat ini. ia tangkup kedua pipi Luhan agar mereka bisa bertatapan. Luhan yang hanya terlihat menatapnya sayu dengan air mata itu mengalir, lantas Sehun menghapus jejak air mata itu. tersenyum lembut.

 **CUP**

"kau milikku sayang..." bisiknya menenangkan, lalu menyatuhkan kedua bibir mereka lembut. berciuman dan mulai bergerak perlahan karena Sehun tau Luhan telah menerima keberadaannya sepenuhnya. dimana namja itu memeluk lehernya dengan tubuhnya sengaja ia gerakkan memeberi getaran gairah akan penyatuhan mereka. saat itu pula Sehun benar bergerak pasti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aahhh...nngghhh...hahhh...S-Sehuunnhhhh"

"sshhh...aahh..Luhhh"

"eungghhh...aaahhh...ahh"

desahan mereka terdengar bersahutan, masih pada posisi itu Sehun tak henti bergerak menumpukkan juniornya pada lubang Luhan. Semakin cepat temponya membuatnya semakin menggila pula. Luhan yang berada dipangkuannya hanya bisa mendesah nikmat bahkan kepalanya sudah terkulai dipundak Sehun. tapi bibirnya tak diam saja yang justru bergerak mengecupi pundak pucat sang penguasa itu.

"aahhh...ssehunnn...aakuhhh...aakanngghh..." racaunya karena merasa sebentar lagi ia akan keluar, ia menggigit kecil pundak Sehun begitu benar ia kembali klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya, sementara Sehun masih terus bergerak liar bahkan penguasa itu belum juga menandakan akan klimaks. padahal Luhan sudah merasa sangat lelah. dan Luhan benar keluar sekarang cairannya telah membasahi kedua perut mereka. hal itu tak menghentikan gerak Sehun dimana Namja itu beralih membawa tubuh lemas Luhan berbaring kembali diranjangnya. Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun erat menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher namja pucat itu. Sehun sendiri menambah kecepakan gerak pinggulnya, ia benar tak tahan ingin segera klimaks karena jujur saja ia sedikit merasa tak tega dengan Luhan yang nampak lemas.

"Sehunnhhh..."

"Luhhh...aku menyukaimuuhhh..."

mereka bertemu tatap sayu, penuh gairah dan rasa sayang. Hingga akhirnya Sehun membawa Luhan kembali pada ciuman mereka. saling melumat juga bermain lidah didalam mulut Luhan, membiarkan saliva mereka yang telah tercampur mengalir disudut bibir Luhan.

"uumphhhngghhh...aahhhngghh" benar-benar menggairahkan. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya saat ia mulai merasakan juniornya terasa membesar didalam sana. bahkan lubang Luhan seakan membantunya agar semakin cepat keluar. Lantas ia bergerak brutal. menggenjot lubang sempit itu tanpa jeda. tubuh Luhan jadi tersentak-sentak dibawah sana, ini gila dan sungguh nikmat, tidak Luhan sungguh membuatnya terpuaskan.

"aahhh...nnghhh...aahh"

"sshhh...aahh...ssedikit lagihh luhhh..." racau Sehun tak tahan lalu ia kembali menyerang bibir Luhan ganas, kepalanya jadi bergerak tak jelas kesana-kemari. Luhan sampai tak bisa mengimbanginya karena Sehun sungguh menguasainya sejak tadi. dan pada detik-detik orgasmenya menjemput Sehun justru menggila lagi dengan satu tangannya mengocok junior Luhan dan satunya lagi memelintir nipple namja itu. sementara bibirnya menyerang leher Luhan membuatnya beberapa tanda disana.

"aahhngghhh...Sehuunnnn..."

"Luhaannnhhh" teriakkan keduanya telah menandakan dimana mereka pada akhirnya keluar bersamaan. cairan Luhan yang lagi membasahi tubuh mereka dan cairan Sehun memenuhi keseluruhan sisi lubang Luhan hingga mengalir keluar. sungguh hubungan percintaan mereka yang menabjukkan dan penuh gairah. Sehun roboh menimpah tubuh lemas Luhan.

"hahh...hhahh..."

"hahh...sayanghhh"

"hm?" Sehun tersenyum senang memandang wajah Luhan dibawahnya, senang karena pada akhirnya ia telah memiliki namja rusa itu. ia merundukkan kepala menempelkan kedua kening mereka.

"gomawo heum" bisiknya, Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya dan memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir tipis Sehun sekilas.

"ne, nado Sehun-ah" lalu memeluk erat tubuh namja penguasa itu. saat itu mereka tanpa sadar telah saling memiliki, perasaan yang sama walau belum satu pun diantara mereka mengetahuinya, jika perasaan itu tumbuh tak hanya sekedar suka. Tapi lebih dari itu, yah mungkin kalian bisa mengetahuinya dimana mereka juga saling membutuhkan agar tetap bersama.

"aku lelah Sehun"

"yah, tidurlah heum"

 **CUP**

"Jaljayo sayang..."

"ne, jaljayo Sehun-ah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **haloo guys Hissing chap 13 hereeee...**

 **bagian nc nihh hehehee... #ketawaevil**

 **sebelumnya author mau minta maaf, kalo chap ini untuk ncnya, berasa gk hot, gk jelas, jelek, atau malah aneh menurut kalian**

 **yah maaf saya baru newbie buat yang kaya begitu mah, ini ja ngetiknya sempe keringatan lhoo #gktanya XD**

 **tapi saya tetap buatkan, walau pun jelek gk papa kan?**

 **ni ngetiknya juga buru-buru tadi malam, orang udah pada tidur, ane malah berfantasi liat XD**

 **YAUDAH NI LANJUTKAN**

 **so seperti biasa TERIMA KASIH buat yang udah review dll**

 **maaf belum bisa balas samoe sekarang, gk sempet soalnya**

 **okeh langsung ja**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DILAIN WAKTU**

 **BYEBYEEE...**

 **xdhinnie0595**

 **21/02/16**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ VIXX - Thanks You For My Love/ Thank You For Being Born ]**

 _Chukhahae happy birthday to my love_

 _Sip nyeoni jinado haruga jinan geotcheoreom_

 _Byeonhajireul ankireul maeil seollegireul_

 _Naneun yaksokhae_

 _Gomawo neomu thank you for my love_

 _Neo taeeonajwoseo_

 _oneul ireoke naege wajwoseo_

 _Neol mannan geon naege keun haenguniyaJa ije_

 _chotbureul kkeojullae my love_

Chapter 14

Tepat pada pukul 23.15 kst Luhan terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, akibat tiba-tiba saja perutnya minta diisi. Maklum saja sejak ia datang keapartement Sehun perutnya benar-benar tak terisi apa pun, ia hanya meminum jus melon saja yang telah diberikan oleh Sehun tadi sore itu pun hanya sedikit ia meminumnya. Selain itu sungguh ia tak memakan apa pun setelah makan siang tadi. Makanya saat ini wajar jika ia terbangun dengan perut yang lapar. Ia mengusap kedua matanya mau bangun tapi baru sadar jika tubuhnya masih dipeluk oleh namja pucat disebelahnya itu. Ia menolehkan wajahnya memandang wajah damai Sehun yang masih terlelap.

Luhan tersenyum memandanginya betapa tampannya sang penguasa itu, bahkan saat dalam keadaan tertidur seperti ini pun justru terlihat semakin tampan. Ia pun berubah posisinya semakin menghadap kearah Sehun disampingnya. Mengangkat satu tangannya menyentuh ragu-ragu wajah terlelap itu. Ia sentuh rahang tegas Sehun dengan perlahan, mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya itu lembut agar tak membangunkan yang tertidur. Wajahnya seketika terasa memanas saat Luhan mengingat akan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. Kejadian dimana mereka telah menyatuh, berbagi kenikmatan bersama dengan penuh gairah. Apa lagi saat Sehun benar-benar memenuhi lubangnya dengan milik namja itu, hingga ia mendesah keras akan kenikmatan yang ia rasa, saat Sehun benar...

 **BLUSH~**

Luhan langsung menyembunyi wajah merahnya dibalik kedua tangannya itu, Merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya memikirkan hal seperti itu. Ia jadi malu sendiri untungnya Sehun masih dalam keadaan tertidur disampingnya, jika tidak namja itu pasti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan. Setelah menyingkirkan segala pemikiran kotornya Luhan mengangkat wajahnya sedikit keatas agar dapat menyamakan berada wajahnya Sehun didepannya. Ia kembali tersenyum dan tanpa ragu ia mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka semakin dekat. Hingga ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Sehun yang terdengar teratur menerpa kulit wajahnya. Luhan lebih dekat lagi bahkan ujung hidungnya sudah menyentuh ujung hidung Sehun. Ia terkekeh kecil saat dengan jahilnya ia menggesekkan ujung hidungnya itu kehidung Sehun. Setelah itu ia beralih mengecup-kecup kecil wajah tampan itu, entah itu hidung, kedua pipi namja itu hingga bibir tipis sang penguasa itu pula. Tanpa perduli jika aksinya itu dapat membangunkan sang penguasa dari tidurnya. Dan saat Luhan mengecupi bagian bibir Sehun, sepasang tangan menahan kepala belakangnya agar tetap berposisi seperti itu.

"Umpphhh..." Luhan memejamkan matanya langsung kala bibirnya telah dilumat lembut. Dan mulai bergerak pula guna membalas ciuman itu. Kedua tangannya yang sudah berada didada telanjang Sehun, ia remaskan pelan. Tubuhnya juga telah berada tepat diatas tubuh Sehun, menindisnya hingga tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan lembut.

"Ngghhh...SSehunnghhh..." ciuman beberapa menit itu terjadi kini terlepas sempurna, dimana keduanya terlihat mengatur pernafasan mereka Bersama. Luhan membuka kedua matanya dan langsung bertemu dengan sepasang mata tajam dibawahnya. Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan diatasnya untuk ia peluk erat dan gilirannya yang memberikan kecupan-kecupan sayang diwajah manis namja rusa itu.

"Kenapa terbangun heum?" Tanyanya setengah berbisik.

"Aku lapar, makanya terbangun" Luhan berengut lucu seakan keterbangunannya tadi sudah membuatnya merasa kesal. Sehun jadi tersenyum melihatnya lalu mengecup kembali bibir yang terlihat maju sedikit kedepan itu.

"Lapar yah?"

"Ne, aku lapar Sehun"

"Hah, benar saat datang tadi kita belum makan apa pun, mau makan sekarang?" Ujar Sehun baru sadar pula, bahkan saat ini entah mengapa seketika ia ikut merasa lapar juga.

"Mau..."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat sesuatu"

"Tapi..."

"Waeyo?" Luhan dengan malu-malu menatap tubuh Sehun dan tubuhnya secara bergantian, membuat Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti dan ikut memandang apa yang Luhan pandangi. Dan detik berikutnya ia menyeringai karena baru sadar maksud Luhan seperti itu.

"Ahh, sebelum memasak sepertinya kita harus mandi bersama"

"A-apa?, mandi bersama?" Jerit Luhan terkejut.

"Hem, wae?"

"A-aku tidak mau, aku bisa mandi sendiri"

"Tidak, kita akan mandi bersama sekarang"

 **SRET**

"Sehuuunnn..." Sehun tertawa senang saat Luhan berteriak karena ulahnya, yah saat ini ia tiba-tiba beranjak dari posisi tidurnya dengan mengangkat tubuh Luhan. Bangun dan melangkah cepat kearah kamar mandinya yang tentu Luhan bersamanya. Didalam kamar mandi itulah hanya terdengar Suara teriakkan Luhan dan diikuti oleh Sehun yang tertawa gemas.

.

.

.

 **. . . ~ Hissing ~ . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CKLEK**

Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka dimana sosok Luhan telah keluar dari sana dengan memakai kaos putih kebesaran milik Sehun dan celana training hitam. Ia tengah mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Jalan menghampiri Sehun yang berada didapur tengah mengeledah isi kulkasnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus mencari makanan diluar, aku tidak memiliki bahan untuk membuat sesuatu" kata Sehun sambil menutup pintu kulkasnya dan bersandar disana.

"Apa makan diluar saja?, aku sudah sangat lapar" berengut lagi Luhan dengan perut yang ia elus-eluskan.

"Baiklah, kita pergi keluar sekarang" Sehun menyetujuhi langsung menarik Luhan kembali masuk kekamarnya. Disana ia kembali menggeledah isi lemari pakaiannya sekarang. Mengambil satu hoodie tebal hitam miliknya dan menyodorkannya pada Luhan.

"Pakai ini, diluar pasti sangat dingin" serunya dibalas anggukan saja oleh Luhan. Ia sendiri lebih memakai sebuah mantel hitam pula ditubuh kurusnya. Setelah itu ia ambil dompet beserta kunci mobilnya, lalu kembali membawa Luhan keluar dari apartementnya. Yah seperti perkataan mereka tadi, mereka akan pergi keluar guna mencari tempat untuk makan malam. Walau sekarang sudah sangat larut malam, tapi tentu saja diluar sana pasti masih ada satu atau dua tempat yang bisa mereka kunjungi.

Didalam mobil saat perjalanan pun mereka tak banyak bicara dimana Sehun yang focus menyetir dan Luhan bertugas melihat-lihat sekitar guna Mencari tempat yang masih bisa mereka kunjungi. Hingga akhirnya mereka pun memasuki salah satu restorant yang kebetulan sama buka. Dan disanalah mereka, memesan menu makanannya dan menunggu datang.

Begitu pesanan mereka datang, langsung saja Luhan menyantap semangat makanan tersebut. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang kelaparan tak makan beberapa hari yang lalu. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hey, pelan-pelan makannya Lu!" Seru Sehun memperingati, dibalas cengiran lucu dari yang dipinta.

Suasana makan malam mereka terasa tenang dimana mereka tak hanya diam menikmati semua hidangan, tapi mereka akan sesekali bercerita dengan Luhan yang terus mengoceh hal-hal yang ia ketahui.

Terkadang mereka akan tertawa bersama itu karena tingkah lucu dari Luhan yang mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Hal itu jelas membuat Sehun tak segan untuk tersenyum setiap detiknya. Luhan sungguh membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu mereka pun telah menyelasaikan acara makan malamnya, dan Sehun yang akan membayar semua tagihan makanan itu.

Mereka pun memutuskan langsung keluar kembali keparkiran dimana mobil kesayangan Sehun berada. Sehun lebih dulu jalan didepan, sementara Luhan berjalan dibelakang yang terlihat sedikit kesulitan berjalan. Sesekali namja rusa itu akan meringis kecil, walau terdengar kecil tapi Sehun masih mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia menghentikan langkahnya seketika dan berbalik badan kearah belakang dimana Luhan berada. Sehun tau apa yang menyebabkan Luhan jadi berjalan layaknya seperti penguin, ia jadi mendesah pelan. Luhan yang tadi masih sibuk dengan cara berjalan anehnya, tersentak berhenti pula begitu sadar Sehun sudah berdiri didepannya. Ia menatap bengong pada sang penguasa itu.

"Apa masih begitu sakit?" Tanya Sehun sambil melirik kearah tubuh bagian bawah Luhan, yang ditanya seketika menunduk malu tau akan maksud pertanyaan Sehun padanya. Lalu mengangguk kecil bertanda bergerak jongkok tepat membelakangi Luhan berada membuat namja rusa itu melebarkan matanya.

"Naiklah!"

"Sehun"

"Jalanmu aneh, yang melihat pasti mengira yang tidak-tidak, jadi naiklah!" Luhan tak langsung merespon ia malah diam saja saat ini sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"A-aku masih bisa berjalan kok, jadi tak-"

"Luhan!"

Seketika bungkam, Luhan memang tak bisa jika Sehun sudah bernada tegas padanya, mau tak mau ia pun akhirnya menurut saja. Menaikan tubuhnya dipunggung tegak Sehun dengan kedua tangannya melingkari leher sang penguasa itu. Langsung saja Sehun mengangkat tubuh ringan Luhan digendongannya.

"Kau seperti ini juga karena aku bukan, jadi menurut saja heum"

"N-ne" Sehun tersenyum tipis mulai berjalan pelan sesekali menyentakkan tubuh Luhan yang berada digendongannya itu agar tak terjatuh. Luhan sendiri dibelakang tengan menyembunyikan wajah ronanya dipundak Sehun sambil tersenyum malu.

"Sehun"

"Hm?"

"Apa kita akan langsung pulang?"

"Menurutmu?"

Hm, nanti saja yah pulangnya, aku ingin berjalan-jalan dulu" Sehun menolehkan wajah kearah wajah Luhan berada dengan satu alisnya ia naikan.

"Berjalan-jalan?"

"Heum, aku ingin ke sungai Han, bolehkan Sehun?"

 **CUP**

"Tentu"

"Ishh, jangan menciumku seperti itu huh!" Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Luhan yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Kesal setelah mendapatkan satu kecupan dari penguasa itu.

"Kenapa?, memangnya tidak boleh eoh?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu, tapi itu membuatku malu" Luhan memang mengatakannya dengan nada pelan, bahkan seperti tengah berbisik tapi Sehun bisa mendengarnya itu. Dan lagi itu berhasil membuat Sehun ingin tertawa karenanya. Setelah tertawa kecil Sehun jadi menyeringai saat satu pemikiran terlintas dipikirannya.

 **CUP**

 **CUP**

 **CUP**

"Huwaaa...Sehuunnn..."

"Hahahaaa..."

.

.

.

 **. . . ~ Hissing ~ . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bubble teaaa...Sehun aku mau itu" seru Luhan saat mereka telah sampai disungai Han, matanya yang sejak tadi berbinar kala mereka telah tiba kini semakin berbinar begitu ia melihat ada sebuah kios penjual minuman kesukaannya itu.

"Kau menyukai bubble tea juga?" Tanya Sehun malah dihadiahi anggukan semangat dari Luhan.

"Ne sangat, waeyo?"

"Ternyata kita sama yah, itu juga minuman kesukaanku"

"Heoh?, jinjjayo?" Kejut Luhan heboh.

"Hm"

"Wahh, itu bagus jadi kita bisa membelinya sekarang, ayo Sehunn..." Seperti anak kecil Luhan menarik langsung tangan Sehun menuju kekios tersebut dengan begitu antusias. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Bubble tea rasa Taro yah, hmm...kalau Sehun?"

"Choco saja"

"Oke, Taro dan Choco"

"Tunggu sebentar" beberapa menit menunggu bubble tea pesanan mereka pun jadi.

"Ini bubble tea Taro dan Choconya"

"Ne, kamsahamnida ahjumma" usai membayar mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju pinggir sungai Han berada. Disana mereka memandang pemandangan didepan sana, dimana sungai tersebut terlihatIndah dengan diterangi beraneka macam lampu disana. Dan itu membuat Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Sangat indah" seru Luhan dengan mata berbinarnya. Sehun menolehkan wajahnya memandang Luhan disamping.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Heum, itu indah bukan Sehun?" Dengan senyuman masih terhiasi diwajahnya Luhan membalas tatapan Sehun padanya.

"Yah, itu indah"

"Aku selalu suka menatapnya, apa lagi jika malam hari seperti ini, itu jadi semakin indah" Sehun membalas dengan senyuman pula. Luhan kembali memandang arah depan sambil menyeruput bubble teanya sadar minuman itu telah ia minum sampai habis.

"Huh?, habis" Gumam Luhan dengan nada sedikit kecewa, lalu membuang cup bubble tea miliknya yang telah kosong ketempat sampah terdekat.

Diam-diam ia melirik ke Sehun yang masih memegang cup bubble teanya, menatap ingin pada bubble tea itu. Sehun yang langsung tau jika Luhan terus melirik miliknya kembali tersenyum, ia tau namja rusa itu pasti ingin bubble tea digenggamannya itu. Sedikit menggoda namja itu pasti cukup menghibur pikir Sehun. Ia pun sengaja meminum bubble tea dengan gaya menggoda didepan Luhan, itu berhasil membuat Luhan menatap semakin ingin pada bubble teanya.

 **GLUP**

Dengan paksa Luhan hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri, matanya tak henti menatap minat pada minuman favoritenya itu.

"Sehun..." Lirihnya.

"Hm?" Balas Sehun sambil terus menyeruput minumannya tak henti.

"Sehun..." Kali ini Sehun ingin sekali tertawa keras saat ekspresi yang Luhan keluarkan seperti anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan sebuah permen, mata berkaca-kaca sambil meneguk ludahnya terus. Sungguh menarik dan lucu menurut Sehun.

"Wae Lu?" Tanya pura-pura Sehun setelah menjauhkan bubble tea itu dari mulutnya.

"Itu..." Tunjuk Luhan malu-malu pada bubble tea milik Sehun.

"Kau mau ini?" Lalu mengangguk ala anak kecilnya.

"Mendekatlah" pinta Sehun langsung saja Luhan menurut berjalan lebih mendekati Sehun berada. Begitu ia sudah berdiri didepan penguasa itu, Sehun malah mendekati wajah merah Luhan. "Sehun..." "Aku tau, cium aku sebelum itu heum!" Luhan justru diam saja malah, menatap polos pada wajah tampan penguasa itu.

"Kenapa diam heum?, tidak mau yah?"

"Mauuu..."

"Lalu?"

Luhan menunduk malu dengan kedua tangannya ia mainkan kembali diam, Sehun jadi menghela nafas saja sebelum akhirnya ia menyerahkan cup bubble teanya kepada namja rusa itu. "Ambillah" "Eh?" Luhan mendongak.

"Tidak mau juga?"

"Sehun"

"Arra" dengan malu-malu Luhan pun mengambil cup bubble tea itu dari tangan Sehun dan langsung meminumnya pelan sambil menunduk. Sehun sengaja berjalan menjauh dengan gaya acuhnya.

"Eh?, Sehun mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang terus berjalan menjauhinya.

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap Sehun datar, membuat Luhan merasa tak enak seketika takut jika Sehun tengah marah padanya, ia pun mengikuti Sehun dengan berlari kecil.

"Sehun, maaf jika aku ingin bubble teamu, jika kau mau aku akan kembalikan jadi jangan pergi" cicitnya tanpa diperdulikan oleh penguasa itu.

"Sehun, kumohon maafkan aku, ini milikmu aku tidak akan memintanya lagi...Sehun jangan pergi darikuu..." Masih saja tak diperdulikan sampai rasanya Luhan ingin menangis saja, ia benar takut jika Sehun marah padanya karena ia ingin bubble tea milik namja itu.

"Sehuunnn...jangan pergi kumohonnn..." Isaknya akhirnya dengan ia berhenti melangkah dan berdiam ditempatnya.

"Ssehunn...hiks...hikss..."

Suara itulah yang pada akhirnya membuat Sehun berhenti pula dengan mata yang sedikit ia lebarkan. Karena ia yakin dan tak salah dengar jika tadi itu adalah suara tangis Luhan, lantas ia berbalik badan dan terlihat benar namja rusa itu berdiri wajah tertunduk dengan satu tangannya sibuk mengusap wajahnya yang telah basah. Sehun menghela nafas frustasi tak habis pikir Luhan benar-benar cengeng. Ia pula cepat mendekat pada Luhan.

"Hey, kau menangis?" Tanyanya.

"Sehunn...hiks...hikss..." Lihat wajah itu sungguh basah oleh air mata namja itu, mata merah juga kedua pipinya.

 **GREB**

"Kenapa menangis heum?" Sehun tak segan memeluk tubuh kecil Luhan erat.

"Hhiks...S-Sehun jangan tinggalkan aku hiks..hiks" isak Luhan dipelukan Sehun.

"Sstthhh...siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu heum?, aku tidak meninggalkanmu Lu" bisik Sehun sambil mengelus lembut kepala Luhan.

"T-tapi tadi Sehun pergi hiks...dariku hikss...Sehun juga tidak hiks...mendengarkanku hikss...S-Sehun marah padaku yah?, hikss...Ssehun-"

"Sstthhh...tenanglah, akuHanya bercanda sayang"

"Sehuunnn...hiks..." Luhan masih terisak sambil membalas pelukan Sehun ditubuhnya tak kalah erat.

"Jangan menangis lagi yah, aku hanya bercanda heum" Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasa Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukan mereka. Ia pun tersenyum dan melepaskan sejenak pelukan itu memandang wajah basah namja rusa itu.

"Jelek sekali, kau ini benar cengeng yah, aku kan hanya bercanda heum" ujar Sehun menghapus sisa jejak air mata itu dipipi Luhan.

"Jadi hiks...Sehun tak marah padaku?" Senyuman simpul Sehun berikan, Luhan benar seperti anak kecil jika seperti itu.

"Anya, aku tidak marah padamu, hanya bubble tea jika kau mau kau bisa mengatakannya langsung Lu"

"A-aku hanya takut Sehun marah padaku"

"Tidak akan sayang" dengan gemas Sehun mengecup kilat ujung hidung mungil Luhan.

"Ck, dasar cengeng"

"Sehunnn"

Sehun merasa senang Luhan memeluk lagi erat tubuhnya seakan namja itu benar tak ingin ia pergi darinya.

"Mian ne"

"Ne Sehun" mereka pun kembali saling berpelukan hangat tanpa memperdulikan suasana disekitar mereka sekarang. Bahkan mereka tak merasa jika malam semakin larut dengan hawa yang semakin dingin pula. Seperti pelukan itu telah mengusir segala hawa dingin yang menerpa mereka malam ini.

"Sehun"

"Hm?"

"Aku mengantuk"

"Kalau begitu, saatnya kita pulang heum"

"Ne, ayo pulang"

.

.

.

 **. . . ~ Hissing ~ . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu sampai diapartementnya Sehun langsung membawa Luhan kedalam kamarnya, dimana namja yang lebih kecil terlihat tak berdaya digendongan sang penguasa. Luhan sudah sangat mengantuk makanya ia hanya bisa terdiam dalam gendongan Sehun. Dikamar pun Sehun langsung merebahkan tubuh kecil itu diranjang empuknya, hendak bergerak menjauh, namun Luhan justru menahannya dengan memeluk erat leher namja tampan itu.

"Hey, aku tidak bisa bergerak jika seperti ini heum" ujar Sehun agar lekas Luhan mau melepaskan pelukannya, tapi yang dipinta malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu.

"Luhan, lepaskan!" Pinta Sehun dengan sedikit nada tegas disana, hingga akhirnya Luhan menurut melonggarkan pelukannya dileher Sehun. Satu tangan namja rusa itu bergerak mengusap ribut matanya seperti anak kecil.

"Mengantukkan?" Anggukan Sehun terima, posisinya saat ini berada diatas tubuh Luhan tapi tidak sampai menindis namja rusa itu. Ia bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang berada disisi kanan-kiri lengan Luhan.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah" ia mengusap sayang kepala Luhan membuat Luhan semakin merasa mengantuk.

"Sehuunnn..." Dan Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun hingga penguasa itu benar jatuh menimpa tubuh kecilnya.

"Hey, jangan tiba-tiba seperti itu Luhan!"

Luhan tak menghiraukannya yang justru malah mempoutkan bibirnya lucu sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya sayu. Terlihat sekali jika namja itu tengah mengantuk. Lalu ia bergerak menekan pelukannya dileher Sehun hingga mau tak mau namja penguasa itu merundukkan wajahnya. Wajah mereka pun jadi terlihat sangat dekat sampai ujung hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan.

Luhan yang lebih dulu memulainya dengan ia mengecup kecil ujung bibir tipis milik Sehun. Yang menerima sejenak terdiam saja sebelum ikut membalas melakukan hal yang sama pula. Balas mengecup bibir namja dibawahnya itu dan lebih dari sekali. Akhirnya terjadilah saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Kedua mata mereka pun sudah tertutup pun sambil terus memperadukan kedua belah bibir mereka bersama. Dengan gerak perlahan hingga jadi pelan, Luhan sudah mulai habis kesadarannya tapi tetap mencoba membalas ciuman Sehun. Sementara penguasa itu masih pada pekerjaannya, ia mengelus kepala Luhan penuh rasa sayang. Sekali mengubah posisi kepalanya yang awal miring kekiri hingga gantian kekanan.

"Hmmphhh...Sehunhhhmphh"

 **CUP**

Sehun sedikit mengambil jarang membuat ciuman mereka terlepas, saat itu ia membuka matanya memandang wajah damai Luhan dibawahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis kembali menggerakkan tangannya mengelus lembut pipi namja itu sekarang. Lalu merunduk lagi sedikit.

 **CUP**

"Jaljayo sayangku..."

Bisiknya setelah mengecup lama kening Luhan yang telah terlelap damai. Usainya ia pun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan. Membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut tebal putih miliknya. Hingga menit berikutnya menyusul Luhan dalam dunia mimpi mereka bersama.

.

.

.

 **. . . ~ Hissing ~. . .  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak apa-apa jika disini?"

"Ne, tidak apa-apa Sehun"

"Padahal, aku bisa saja langsung mengantarmu kedalam bukan" Luhan menggelengkan kepala setelah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Tidak, jika sampai kedalam, aku tidak mau yang lain melihat kita bersama"

"Memangnya kenapa jika mereka melihat kita bersama?" Ia menolehkan wajahnya memandang Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak mau sampai dijauhi mereka, karena kau"

Hhhh...

Sehun menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi mobilnya, satu tangannya memijat pelipisinya pelan.

"Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Tidak, keluarlah!" Luhan justru terkekeh kecil sambil meraih tas ranselnya dikursi belakang, lalu memakainya dan kembali beralih pada Sehun.

"Aku keluar Sehun"

"Hmm"

 **CUP**

Kedua mata Sehun yang tadi sempat ia pejamkan kini ia buka, melirik Luhan yang telah keluar dan berjalan menjauh dari mobilnya. Ia sentuh pipinya yang telah dihadiahi oleh Luhan satu kecupan lembut tadi. Menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk sebuah senyuman, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melajukan mobilnya itu memasuki area sekolah mereka. Bahkan senyumannya tak hilang begitu mobilnya jalan masuk dan melewati Luhan yang masih berjalan kaki dilingkungan sekolah mereka. Sementara Luhan yang diluar berhenti sejenak langkahnya memandang mobil Sang penguasa itu yang melaju melewatinya. Ia tersentum pula kala mengingat namja tampan itu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kekelasnya.

.

Sampai dikelasnya Luhan sudah menemukan Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk santai dibangku miliknya, berbicara pada salah satu siswa sekelas mereka.

"Oh, hai Lu selamat pagi" sapa namja bermata bulat itu tersenyum.

"Ne, pagi juga Kyungie" Luhan membalas tersenyum pula sambil berjalan ke bangkunya sendiri, disana ia langsung meletakan tas ranselnya diatasMeja.

"Kau datang sedikit siang, tumben Lu"

"Ah, i-itu-"

"Ayolah, Sehunnie untuk hari ini saja yah"

"Tidak"

"Ahh, waeyo?"

"Aku tidak tertarik"

suara itu baru saja telah membuat Luhan menghentikan ucapannya, semua yang ada dikelas itu jadi teralih pada beberapa orang yang telah memasuki kelas mereka. Dua orang namja tinggi dengan satu yeoja cantik datang masuk kekelas tersebut.

"Kenapa begitu?, bukankah kalian suka pergi kesana juga?, jadi biarkan hari ini kita pergi bersama heum, ayolah Sehun" yeoja itu terlihat tengah menempeli Sehun sambil memohon, itu yang membuat semuanya menatap ke mereka, bahkan Luhan pula. Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju bangku mereka yang jelas dibuntuti oleh yeoja tadi, dengan mengambil tempat disamping bangku yang Sehun tempati.

"pergilah dengan orang lain!"

"anya, aku hanya ingin denganmu Sehunnie"

Sehun menggeram tertahan merasa sangat risih karena yeoja itu sejak tadi menempelinya dan itu sangat mengganggu. Ia dengan gaya malas menoleh tak minat pada yeoja tersebut. tatapannya mendatar.

"kau bisa dibilangi tidak?, aku menolak" ucapnya tegas, membuat yeoja itu malah berengut manja sambil mengapit lengan Sehun dengan lengannya.

"tapi Sehun-"

"Rin, bisa tidak jangan membuat keributan disini!" Chanyeol menyahuti, karena jujur ia juga merasa mulai risih akan tingkah sepupunya itu. yeoja yang dipanggil Rin itu semakin berengut tak terima.

"kau menyebalkan oppa, seharusnya kau mendukungku!"

"apa?, mendukung apa?, kau lihat Sehun tak suka, jadi jangan mengganggunya terus!"

 **BRAK**

Semua terkejut akan suara gebrakan/? meja itu tiba-tiba terdengar. semua pun jadi kembali melihat pada arah dua namja penguasa itu dan yeoja asing itu pula.

"kalian sama saja, sungguh menyebalkan!, yang jelas aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, dan kau tuan Oh Sehun, kau akan menjadi milikku!" setelah Rin mengucapkan kata itu, yeoja cantik berambut panjang itu pun pergi berlalu keluar dari kelas mereka dengan wajah kesalnya.

Hhhh...

Chanyeol terdengar menghela nafas berat sambil menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran bangkunya itu.

"Sepupumu benar-benar menakutkan" seru Sehun.

"kau seperti baru mengenal dia saja, aku pun terkadang merasa takut padanya"

"lalu, kapan dia tiba diseoul?, aku pikir dia masih sebulan lagi dijepang?"

"kemarin, dia baru kemarin tiba disini, makanya aku pulang dulu juga saat diclub kemarin malam" jelas Chanyeol dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Sehun ikut bersandar pula dan tanpa sengaja tatapannya bertabrakan oleh sepasang manik seseorang disana.

Hingga mereka bertatapan cukup lama, saat itu Sehun tak bisa untuk tidak mengangkat sudut bibir tipisnya keatas. Luhan dengan malu-malu juga membalas tersenyum, sesekali menunduk malu kepalanya. Sampai bell masuk pun akhirnya berbunyi dan guru pun telah memasuki kelas mereka guna memulai pelajaran pertama pagi ini.

.

.

.

 **. . . ~ Hissing ~ . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRUK**

"Waeyo?"

"anya, aku hanya ingin menciummu" Setelah mengucapkannya Sehun langsung menyatuhkan bibir mereka lembut, bergerak mengesapi dalam rasa manis yang selalu ia suka dari kedua belah bibir kecil Luhan. tentu saja Luhan dengan sangat baik menerima atau membalasnya. Hingga bibir mereka beradu pasti tanpa terkesan buru-buru.

Luhan suka saat Sehun menciumnya, menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan dan terkesan lembut. seakan tak ada hal yang lain mereka pikirkan kecuali perasaan masing-masing yang mereka rasakan sekarang. Dimana hanya ada mereka berdua bersama. Untuk sejenak Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka, beralih memandang bertemu tatap pada sosok Luhan yang diam-diam ia kagumi. Sama halnya dengan Luhan, matanya menatap dengan teliti betapa sempurnanya sosok sang penguasa didepan matanya sekarang. Sang penguasa yang sedikit demi sedikit telah mencuri sebagian hatinya saat ini. mendalami perasaan apa pun yang ia rasakan saat ia bersama namja tersebut.

"dikelas tadi..."

"jangan pikirkan yang tidak-tidak!"

"memangnya apa yang kupikirkan?, aku bahkan belum mengatakannya" berengut lucu salah satu hal yang juga Sehun sukai saat Luhan melakukannya.

"sebelum kau mengatakannya, aku sudah tau apa yang ada dipikiranmu"

"memangnya apa?, apa kau paranormal?, bisa membaca pikiranku sekarang?" Sehun tertawa geli akan ucapan Luhan padanya, ia jadi meragukan apakah namja rusa itu pantas disebut sebagai anak SMA?.

 **TUK**

"Aww..."

jari panjangnya bergerak menyentil kening yang bertubuh kecil darinya itu karena rasa gemasnya. Hinggi yang kecil pun semakin berengut lucu sambil mengusap keningnya itu.

"itu karena terlihat dari wajahmu, dan aku bisa menjelaskannya jika kau ingin lebih tau tanpa harus menduga-duga lagi" Luhan menunduk jari-jemarinya bergerak gelisah, saling bersentuhan karena ia mainkan tak jelas akibat gugup.

"jangan menunduk!, atau aku jelaskan sekarang?"

"dia...cantik"

"Luhan, kau bodoh!"

"dia mengatakan akan menjadikanmu miliknya, dan semua orang mendengarnya dikelas"

Hhhh...

Sehun sudah menduganya, jika namja rusa ini pasti sudah memikirkannya sejak tadi. Dimana ia pasti ingin hal yang lebih jelas. Dan Sehun tak mau dibilang melanggar janji kepada namja itu sebelumnya. Sehun cukup tau diri walau sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti ini, merasa takut jika seseorang yang pernah berhubungan dengannya akan merasa terhianati atau bahkan benar hanya dipermainkan. Ia tau ia brengsek dan dari awal ia sudah menyadari kebrengsekkan dirinya seperti apa.

"yoon Jung Rin, sepupu Chanyeol yang sedang melakukan pertukaran pelajar dijepang, dia menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak pernah sedikit pun memiliki perasaan padanya, karena aku tidak menyukainya, jadi jika kau menganggap hal yang tak benar apa pun itu, yang jelas aku tak pernah menyentuhnya arra!" jelas Sehun dengan mencoba tetap terlihat tenang. Luhan justru terlihat memasang ekspresi polos yang seakan tak begitu mengerti akan apa yang telah dijelaskan olehnya kepada namja itu barusan.

"Luhan..."

"aku tidak mengetahui dirimu Sehun, aku hanya orang baru diduniamu"

"apa itu penting?, oh kau membuatku tak mengerti Lu"

"kau yang membuatku tak mengerti Sehun, tidak mengerti hubungan apa ini?"

Sehun terdiam menatap sepasang manik bak rusa indah yang terus membuatnya tak teralih, jujur saja ia juga tak mengerti sebenarnya hubungan apa yang tengah mereka buat sekarang?, tanpa ada ikatan pasti, hanya sebuah pengakuan yang telah Sehun ungkapkan namun tak ada balasan apa pun. Jelas Luhan juga menanyakan hal yang ia pun juga tak mengetahuinya. katakan saja mereka berdua sama bodohnya, ini semua terjadi tapi mereka tak tau apa tujuannya. ughh yang jelas ini memusingkan.

"kau ingin ini lebih jelas?, kalau begitu mari kita perjelaskan"

 **SRET**

"Sehun, kita akan kemana?" tanya Luhan kala Sehun telah menariknya pergi menjauh dari tempat tadi.

"ketempat yang mungkin akan membuat ini lebih jelas"

Pasrah hanya itu yang Luhan lakukan, membiarkan sang penguasa melakukan apa pun untuk semua ini terlihat lebih jelas. dan yang ia sadari mereka kita telah menuju suatu arah, arah dimana tempat para siswa lain berkumpul guna menghabiskan waktu luang istirahat mereka. Yah, Sehun membawanya kekantin sekolah. entah untuk apa mereka malah ketempat tersebut?, Luhan hanya bertanya dalam hati. Hingga mereka telah sampai ditempat tersebut. Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang menggenggam erat tangannya. mereka berhenti dan berdiri didepan kantin yang terlihat ramai itu.

"Perhatian semuanya!" suara tegas Sehun sungguh membuat para siswa lain yang tadinya sibuk pada kegiatan mereka, kini teralihkan dan semua menatap kepada pemilik suara tersebut. Luhan menunduk seketika begitu semua telah menatapnya bersama Sehun.

"Aku ingin mengatakan satu hal kepada kalian, dan aku harap kalian bisa menerimanya"

Sehun kembali bersuara, semakin menambah rasa penasaran pada siswa lainnya, kala mengira-gira apa yang akan disampaikan oleh sang penguasa sekolah mereka tersebut?.

"mulai sekarang, aku nyatakan, dia namja yang ada disampingku, Xi Luhan..."

"Akan menjadi kekasih seorang Oh Sehun"

 **DEG**

seketika suasana jadi mulai hening begitu Sehun telah menyampaikan apa yang hendak ia sampaikan kepada mereka semuanya. terkejut dan tak percaya, hingga detik berikutnya mulai terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari mereka semua. Sedangkan Luhan entah ia harus apa sekarang, karena sungguh ini sangat mengejutkan untuknya.

"jadi kuharap kalian bisa menerimanya dan juga tak boleh siapa pun yang berani mencoba mendekatinya atau bahkan menyentuhnya, jika kalian tak ingin sesuatu hal terjadi pada kalian"

"hanya itu yang aku sampaikan"

usainya Luhan kembali terdiam saja saat Sehun kembali menariknya pergi dari sana. Menunduk menatap kosong pada tangannya yang telah digenggam oleh sang penguasa itu.

.

.

.

 **. . . ~ Hissing ~ . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terus terdiam kepala yang ia tundukkan kini ia angkat perlahan, memandang punggung tegak Sehun didepannya. Lalu ia beralih kembali pada tangan mereka yang masih bersatu menatapnya sejenak sebelum...

 **SRET**

Sehun yang tadinya masih berjalan tenang, kini terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasa tak ada lagi tangan Luhan digenggamannya. Ia berbalik badan kebelakang dan terlihat dimana Luhan berdiri diam memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"waegeure?"

"Sehun, kenapa kau melakukannya?, kenapa kau mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku kekasihmu?"

"kau ingin ini jelas bukan, maka dari itu aku melakukannya"

"tapi apa harus seperti ini?"

Sehun menghela nafas pelan sebelum ia melangkah maju kedepan agar lebih dekat dengan namja yang baru saja ia jadikan kekasihnya itu. Ia menangkup kedua sisi wajah Luhan, mengangkatnya sedikit agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan.

"Luhan dengarkan aku, aku melakukannya agar ini lebih jelas, bukannya aku sudah menyatakannya padamu bahwa aku menyukaimu?, kau bahkan sudah mempercayainya, jadi aku rasa sedikit aneh jika kita berhubungan tanpa ada status apa pun" Sehun memberi jeda sesaat sambil tangannya mengelus kedua pipi namja rusa itu.

"maka dari itu, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku dan ini semua akan lebih jelas, kau paham?"

"Sehun..."

"aku menyukaimu, aku ingin kau jadi milikku Lu hanya milikku"

Sehun segera membawa tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukkannya, memeluk erat namja yang pada akhirnya benar sudah membuatnya jatuh hati. Luhan tak membalasnya namja rusa itu hanya lagi-lagi diam saja dipelukkan Sehun, karena entah mengapa pikirannya jadi tak menentu sekarang hingga...

 **SRET**

 **BUG**

Luhan melebarkan matanya melihat Sehun terdorong menjauh darinya dan penguasa itu jatuh terduduk dilantai dengan pipinya yang membiru bekas pukulan.

"Dasar brengsek!"

"Kyungsoo..." kejut Luhan melihat Kyungsoo sudah ada diantara mereka.

"aku tidak akan terima jika Luhan menjadi kekasihmu Oh Sehun" Sehun mengelap sejenak darah yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya setelah mendapatkan tinjuan keras dari namja bermata bulat itu, sebelum beralih memandang Kyungsoo yang tengah memberikannya tatapan tak suka.

"oh, kau mata bulat"

"semudah itu kau mengatakan Luhan kekasihmu?, ck bermimpi saja sana, asal kau tau aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi"

"sebenarnya apa masalahmu eoh?" balas Sehun datar.

"masalahku adalah, Luhan temanku dan aku tidak suka atau pun setuju jika dia menjadi mainanmu" ujar Kyungsoo tegas.

"mainan?, memang siapa yang menjadikannya mainan?" Sehun beranjak dari posisinya sedikit mengambil jarak dekat kearah Kyungsoo.

"jangan berlagak pura-pura tidak tau!, siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, bukannya kau selalu seperti itu Oh Sehun keparat?, selalu menjadikan siapa pun mainan untukmu?, setelah puas kau akan meninggalkannya"

Sehun menggeram dalam hati semakin mendatarkan ekspresinya saat ini bagaimana Kyungsoo tengah mengatainya seolah ingin menantangnya pula, sementara Luhan hanya bisa diam menyaksikan perdebatan kedua namja itu, ia semakin tak tau harus berbuat apa, baginya ini kacau.

"apa urusanmu jika aku seperti itu eoh?, lagi pula kau hanya temannya yang tak seharusnya ikut campur dengan apa yang ia alami"

Kyungsoo juga semakin merasa emosi rasanya ia ingin menghajar habis-habis namja pucat itu, ia benar tak terima saat mendengar kabar bahwa Sehun menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya. ia terkejut tentu saja, sampai rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekarang.

"Kyungsoo..."

"tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku, karena Luhan temanku, aku hanya tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya, dan hal yang pernah terjadi pada dia tak terulang kembali" sejenak Kyungsoo menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya cemas sebelum kembali beralih pada Sehun dengan tatap lebih garang.

"aku tak mau karena kalian, Luhan seperti dia yang telah hancur dan pergi meninggalkanku seperti waktu itu" ucapan Kyungsoo melemah tatapannya pun telah berubah menjadi sendu, hal itu yang juga membuat Sehun terdiam seketika karena mengetahui apa yang dimaksud dari ucapan Kyungsoo barusan.

"karena kalian dia pergi, karena kalian juga dia harus menderita, seharusnya kalian sadari itu, makanya aku tak ingin Luhan mengalami hal yang sana sepertinya, jadi tidak aku biarkan kau mendekati Luhan, tidak akan!" begitu mengucapkan hal tersebut Kyungsoo langsung menarik Luhan pergi dari sana.

"K-Kyungsoo..."

"ayo kita pergi Luhan"

Dan lagi Luhan hanya bisa pasrah yang kali ini Kyungsoo lah membawanya pergi jauh dari Sehun. meninggalkan sang penguasa seorang diri, ia hanya bisa memandang Sehun disana yang juga menatapnya teduh.

.

Diperjalanan entah kemana Luhan masih saja terdiam membiarkan Kyungsoo membawanya pergi. Ia terlihat berpikir dengan segala yang ia alami hari ini, hingga ia sedikit merasa pusing memikirkannya. Tapi hanya satu nama yang selalu hadir dipikirannya, satu nama yang juga menjadi objek segala hal yang telah ia pikirkan sejak awal.

"Kyungsoo, berhenti!" Pintanya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak Lu, kita harus kembali kekelas" balas Kyungsoo menolak, membuat Luhan mengerutkan alisnya karena merasa sedikit tak suka akan penolakkan dari namja yang membawanya pergi itu.

"Kyung, aku minta berhenti!" Pintanya lagi.

"Tidak akan" Luhan seketika merasa kesal wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk ia dongakkan kedepan. Dengan kuat ia langsung menarik cepat tangannya yang ditarik oleh Kyungsoo itu dan berhenti melangkah, hal itu jelas membuat Kyungsoo terkejut karena mendapatkan respon yang tak terduga dari temannya . Ia berhenti pula berbalik menatap tak percaya pada Luhan.

"Lu..."

"Maafkan aku Kyung, aku seperti ini karena kau tak mendengarkan kataku" gumam Luhan hampir tak terdengar.

"Lu, kau..."

"Aku rasa aku harus kembali"

"A-apa?" Luhan gelagapan membuang wajahnya kesana-kemari.

"Jangan bercanda Luhan, mengapa kau biarkan hal seperti ini terjadi eoh?, kenapa kau tidak menolak saat si brengsek itu mengatakan hal konyol ini?"

"Kyungsoo..."

"Kau taukan seperti apa Oh Sehun brengsek itu?, dia berbahaya seharusnya kau tak dekat dengannya"

"Kyung a-aku..."

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu bukan?, jangan pernah berdekatan dengan mereka!, apa lagi dengannya kau bisa terluka, mereka tak baik, mereka-"

"DO KYUNGSOO HENTIKAN!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya terkejut bukan main saat Luhan membentaknya secara tiba-tiba, bahkan namja rusa itu terlihat menahan sesuatu hingga wajahnya terlihat memerah, dadanya naik-turun mungkin karena menahan sesuatu itu.

"Aku lelah, kumohon hentikan sekarang juga!" Luhan menunduk sejenak sebelum kembali menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia rasa ia benar-benar terlihat kacau sekarang ini sampai berani membentak temannya itu sendiri.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menurutimu Kyungsoo, a-aku...aku..." Kembali menunduk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak dan lagi menatap yakin pada Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam tak bersuara.

"A-aku rasa...aku...aku menyukainya Kyung"

"Lu..."

"Aku harus kembali, aku menyukainya, aku sangat menyukai Sehun, y-yah Sehun" tubuh Luhan seketika bergetar kecil wajahnya semakin memerah, ia juga tak tau mengapa ia jadi seperti itu sekarang?.

"Mian Kyungsoo..."

Setelah itu akhirnya Luhan berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari sana, guna kembali ketempat dimana Sehun berada. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam terpaku pada tempatnya.

"Luhan" lirih Kyungsoo menatap sendu kepergian temannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . ~ Hissing ~ . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

Luhan rasanya ingin menangis sekarang juga, bagaimana ia tak mendapati Sehun saat ia telah kembali ketempat mereka sebelumnya. Tak ada siapa pun disana selain dirinya, Sehun telah pergi dan entah kemana hingga saat ini Luhan telah berkeliling guna mencari namja penguasa itu. Ia ingin bertemu dengannya, bertemu dan mengatakan hal yang saat ini telah ia sadari. Perasaannya terhadap Sehun ia sudah mengetahuinya perasaan apa itu. Maka itu ia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya dan mengatakan semuanya sekarang juga, namun ia tak kunjung menemukan namja itu dimana-mana dan saat itu ia ingin menangis saja rasanya.

Ia berhenti sejenak disalah satu koridor yang terlihat sepi sambil mengelap keringat dipelipisnya, ia lelah jujur saja bahkan sangat lelah sejak tadi. Kesana-kemari tak jelas hanya untuk mencari penguasa brengsek itu. Dan Luhan bersumpah saat ia menemukan Sehun ia akan menonjok namja itu hingga babak belur. Ia berbalik badan hendak kembali karena ingin menyerah saja, namun baru selangkah ia berhenti bergerak, tatapannya ia bawah kearah depan sebuah tangga disana, tangga yang menghubungkan lantai selanjutnya yaitu atap gedung sekolah mereka.

Dan entah apa yang ia pikirkan hingga Luhan justru malah melangkah menaiki anak tangga itu. Pikirnya ia hanya perlu naik kesana tanpa ada tujuan. Hingga ia terus menaiki tangga tersebut dan sampai pada sebuah pintu didepannya.

 **CKLEK**

Seakan tangannya bergerak sendiri tanpa diperintahkan ia membuka pintu tersebut, lalu melangkah masuk kesana. Hembusan angin yang ia dapatkan pertama kali hingga tanpa disadari matanya menangkap tubuh seseorang disana tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Saat itu Luhan rasanya kembali ingin menangis lagi karena tau siapa seseorang itu.

"Sehun..." Panggilnya membuat seseorang itu tersentak dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Luhan?" Luhan dengan setengah berlari mendekati Sehun disana, akhirnya ia pun menemukan namja itu.

 **GREB**

"Huwaaaa...hiks...hikss..." Jerit tangis Luhan setelah memeluk tiba-tiba tubuh Sehun, jelas saja penguasa itu terkejut karenanya.

"Hey, ada apa?, kau menangis?" Tanya Sehun.

"Hiks...S-Sehunn...huwaaa..."

"Luhan, kenapa kau menangis heum?, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sehun jelas langsung merasa cemas dimana namja rusa itu datang padanya dengan menangis seperti saat ini. Ia melepaskan pelukan Luhan ditubuhnya, menatap dalam pada namja itu.

"Katakan ada apa?"

"Hiks...aku mencarimu dari tadi hiks...t-tapi tidak ketemu...hikss..." Ucap Luhan disertai tangisannya.

"Kau mencariku?, untuk apa heum?" Dengan kasar Luhan mengusap air matanya menunduk.

"Karena a-aku...hikss...ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu hikss..."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku...a-aku menyukai...aku menyukaimu Sehun...hiks"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Anggukan ribut yang Luhan balasnya dengan masih kepala yang ia tundukkan. Lucu Sehun merasa Luhan sangat terlihat lucu sekarang ini, ia awalnya sedikit terkejut akan apa yang Luhan ungkapkan tadi dan sedetiknya ia tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi karena itu kau mencariku?" Tanyanya memastikan lagi, dan Luhan mengangguk kembali. Hal itu membuat Sehun tak bisa untuk tak mengacak rambut Luhan yang jadi semakin berantakan.

"Bodoh dan cengeng, itulah Xi Luhan"

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Ughh...berhentilah menangis!, dasar cengeng"

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya begitu Sehun kini memeluknya erat, menikmati betapa hangatnya pelukan tersebut, ia juga tak segan untuk membalasnya tak kala erat.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau benar menjadi milikku heum" anggukkan kecil kembali Luhan lakukan, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang tersenyum senang sambil mengelus sayang kepala namja rusa itu. Namja yang pada akhirnya menjadi kekasihnya mulai sekarang, menjadi miliknya seutuhnya sampai kapan pun.

"Jangan menangis lagi yah!"

"Heum"

cukup lama berpelukan, Sehun pun melepaskan pelukan itu membuat mereka jadi saling bertatapan. Dengan perlahan Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan, kedua ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus sisa air mata dipipi kekasihnya itu lembut. Lalu memberikan senyuman terhangatnya untuk Luhan sambil bergerak mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"I Love You" bisiknya tulus sebelum mempertemukan sepasang bibir mereka lembut. Saat itu hanya sebuah ciuman manis dan lembut yang mereka saling memberi untuk berbagi bersama. Mungkin untuk hari ini lah awal hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Terjadi atas dasar perasaan yang saling menyatuh. Perasaan yang setiap detiknya akan semakin tumbuh dan tumbuh diantara mereka. Hingga tak satu pun dapat memisahkannya sampai kapan pun.

"I Love you too, Sehun-ah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . ~ Hissing ~ . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, sampai disini pelajaran kita hari ini, jangan lupakan tugas kalian dirumah!"

"Ye ssaem"

Setelah guru mereka keluar meninggalkan kelas, para siswa pun mulai bersiap-siap untuk pulang kerumah mereka berhamburan pula meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Luhan yang telah menyimpun semua alat tulisnya, beralih pada bangku Kyungsoo dimana temannya itu masih sibuk memasukkan alat tulisnya pula. Dengan sedikit ragu ia pun mendekat kebangku namja itu.

"ehmm...K-Kyungsoo" panggilnya membuat seketika pergerakan namja itu terhenti sejenak, sebelum kembali bergerak acuh. Usainya Kyungsoo memakai tas ransel miliknya sambil hendak beranjak.

"K-Kyung, aku-" belum sempat mengatakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan, Luhan bungkam seketika karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya dengan hanya meliriknya sekilas saja. Hal itu Luhan jadi semakin tak enak dan merasa bersalah terhadap temannya itu akan mengenai apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka sebelumnya. Pikirnya Kyungsoo pasti sedang marah pada akibat kejadian tadi siang dan Luhan sungguh merasa bersalah. Namja itu pun hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun padanya.

"Kyungsoo..." lirih Luhan menunduk dengan wajah sedihnya.

Hhhh...

Sehun yang sejak dari masih dibangkunya dan sudah melihat apa yang terjadi pada kedua namja itu, hanya bisa menghela nafas pula. Ia tau kedua namja yang telah menjalin hubungan pertemanan itu tengah mengalami masalah dan dirinya salah satu penyebab hal itu terjadi. Luhan pasti merasa bersedih sekarang, lantas ia beranjak bangun berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"gwaenchana, dia pasti baik-baik saja"

"Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut bertujuan agar Luhan tak merasa sedih lagi.

"dia pasti akan bisa mengerti mengenai ini, jadi jangan bersedih seperti itu heum!"

"ne, semoga" "kajja, kita pulang sekarang dan aku akan mengantarmu"

"heum"

pada akhirnya Luhan pun menurut saat Sehun mengajaknya pulang bersama, dimana mereka saat itu tengah bergandengan berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah mereka. Yang terdapat mobil kesayangan sang penguasa itu.

"Sehun"

"hm?"

"bagaimana jika Kyungsoo tak memaafkanku?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"dia tidak mungkin tidak memaafkanmu"

"tapi bisa saja Sehun, karena dia begitu marah hingga tak mau memaafkanku dan bahkan membenciku sampai tak mau menjadi temanku lagi"

"jangan berpikiran seperti itu, aku yakin dia bukan orang seperti itu terhadap temannya sendiri"

"tapi bisa sajakan?" mereka berhenti sejenak karena Sehun berbalik dan menatap Luhan dalam.

"bisa saja dia sangat marah padaku, karena...kau tau tidak?, aku...a-aku sudah membentakinya tadi siang"

suara Luhan terdengar mengecil walau Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya jelas, namja rusa itu pun menyembunyikan wajah bersalahnya dengan menunduk kepalanya kebawah. seakan benar menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat pada temannya itu.

"kau menyesal heum?"

"aku tidak tau"

"jangan menangis lagi, kalau sampai iya, kau sungguh cengeng" Luhan menggelengi kepalanya ribut, kalau bisa dibilang ia sebenarnya benar ingin menangis lagi sekarang. karena perasaan bersalahnya yang membuatnya sampai bersedih seperti itu.

"aku jahat Sehun"

"hahh...sepertinya aku harus bersabar mulai sekarang, memiliki kekasih sepertimu" gumam Sehun sambil meraih tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"dengar, semua tidak akan terjadi, semua akan baik-baik saja yakinlah Kyungsoo pasti bisa mengerti dengan hubungan kita, bukan salahmu jika dia seperti itu, hanya perlu menjelas sedikit lagi padanya jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi arra!"

Luhan mengangguk paham didalam pelukan mereka, ia ikut membalas pelukan itu menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Sehun. perasaannya cukup membaik sekarang atas segala ucapan Sehun padanya tadi.

"ne, Sehun-ah gomawo" balasnya mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Sehun.

"sekarang, kita akan benar-benar pulang jja!"

"heum"

Baru saja mereka melepaskan pelukan itu dan baru saja mereka kembali berjalan. Sehun terpaksa berhenti lagi akibat ponselnya berdering tiba-tiba, lantas ia mau tak mau mengangkat telphone dari seseorang.

"ne hyung, ada apa?"

"..."

"eoh, aku masih disekolah waeyo?"

"..."

"harus sekarang yah?"

"..."

"baiklah, aku akan langsung kesana, ne bye hyung"

 **PIP**

Sehun memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku seragamnya lalu beralih pada Luhan.

"aku harus pergi, tidak apa-apa jika aku tak mengantarmu pulang?"

"aniyo, gwaenchana aku terbiasa pulang sendiri kok, jadi tidak apa-apa" Luhan tersenyum manis agar Sehun tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu, kau harus langsung pulang heum"

"arraseo"

"oh dan lagi berikan ponselmu!"

"huh?, untuk apa?"

"berikan saja!"

sedikit berengut Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Sehun. Diterima baik oleh sang penguasa itu yang terlihat mengetik sesuatu disana. detik berikutnya Sehun tengah seperti hendak menelphone seseorang diponsel Luhan, hingga suara ponsel berdering terdengar dan itu berasal dari ponsel Sehun.

"selesai, ini ponselmu" seru Sehun memberi kembali ponsel Luhan kepada sang pemilik.

"aku sudah menyimpan nomor ponselku padamu, jadi hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu!" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum, membuat Luhan merona jadinya.

"heum" balas Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"aku pergi" Luhan terdiam masih ditempatnya melihat Sehun telah berbalik melangkah jauh darinya, dan terbengong kala namja pucat itu kembali berbalik badan kearahnya lagi. Berjalan cepat kembali mendekatinya. sampai mereka berhadapan dengan jarak yang dekat sekarang.

"aku melupakan sesuatu"

"apa itu?"

 **CUP**

Luhan seketika memejamkan kedua matanya saat Sehun menempelkan kedua bibir mereka, melumatnya lembut penuh perasaan. Luhan tak membalas sengaja membiarkan Sehun yang hanya menciumnya lembut. Dan terlepas perlahan membuat keduanya jadi saling melemparkan tatapan teduh bersamaan.

"saat pulang, aku akan menghubungimu, hati-hati dijalan dan..."

 **CUP**

"Aku mencintaimu"

Sudah seperti orang gila Luhan dibuatnya, setelah Sehun benar-benar pergi darinya ia jadi terus tersenyum sendiri dengan kedua pipi yang terhiasi samar rona. sesekali menangkup wajahnya sendiri lalu berseru tak jelas. oh, jatuh cinta benar membuatnya tampak seperti orang gila. Ia sangat senang hari ini, sedikit tak menyangka jika pada akhirnya ia menjadi kekasih dari sang penguasa itu, hal yang sungguh tak ia duga sama sekali. padahal dulunya ia membenci namja pucat itu, tapi sekarang ia sudah seperti tergila-gila pada Sehun. takdir benar tak bisa diduga.

cukup lama hanya berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh disana, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah mereka. Berjalan seorang diri menuju gerbang utama sekolah tersebut.

"aku harus pulang segera, bibi Ling pasti-"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat sadar ada seseorang kini tengah berdiri didepannya, seakan sedang menghadangnya untuk tidak pergi dari sana. matanya ia lebarkan kala melihat wajah siapa seseorang didepannya itu saat ini.

"Kau yang bernama Xi Luhan bukan?" suara wanita terdengar.

"N-ne"

"kalau begitu, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Luhan tau siapa seseorang itu, siapa sosok wanita paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. dan pada saat itu pula ia merasa hari ini benar membuatnya lelah, kacau karena entah bagaimana bisa wanita itu mengajaknya untuk berbicara?, wanita itu seseorang yang pernah ia temuai sebelum saat ia bersama kekasihnya. wanita itu Ibu dari kekasihnya, Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **yuhuuuuu... XD**

 **Hissing chap 14 hereeeee...**

 **author mau cuap-cuap dikit aja kali yahh^^**

 **gk banyak yang mau disampein, yang penting ini udah lanjut guys**

 **pertama aya mau minfa maaf, jika sebelumnya ff ini terdapat kata-kata yang tidak jelas, suka gk nyambung, sulit dimengerti, atau bahkan salah kata dan typo pastinya...**

 **author kan juga manusia biasa, jadi pasti gk luput sama namanya kesalahan, yo wess itu ja sih sebenarnya saya mau sampaikan, setidaknya author udah berjuang mengoreksi ff saya agar semua para pembaca bisa merasa nyaman dengan apa yang saya tuliskan ini^^**

 **selebihnya author cuma mau ucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian ssemua yang masih pada mau nunggu dan baca ff abal saya ini^^**

 **review kalian sangat saya hargai dan harapkan demi kelangsungan ff ini XD**

 **bagi yang review atau cuma baca doang, author gk bikin jadi masalah, saya tidak penggila review kok, asalkan ada yang baca, dan saya tetap lanjut itu udah syukur Alhamdulillah kok^^**

 **udah ahh, cuap-cuapnya, yang jelas ini udah lanjut yeh^^**

 **so langsung aja,**

 **sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya^^**

 **bye...byeee...**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **13/03/16**


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minah (Girl's Day) - You And I (Doctor Stranger OST)**

himdeureotdeon gieogeun ijen modu jiwobeoryeo

nunmullatdeon naldeureul baby, you can wipe the memory

niganaega isseulttaen ije modu byeonhalkkeoya

seulpeohaetdeon naldeuldo baby, you don't need it anymore.

I can't stop my love for you forever.

I can't stop my love for you forever.

Chapter 15

Langkahnya terdengar lambat dan pelan, wajah tertunduk dengan ekspresi tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Ia akan menghela nafas lelah, rasanya hari ini untuknya terjadi begitu kacau dan menyulitkan untuk ia pikirkan. Ia sampai ingin melemparkan tubuh lelahnya begitu saja dimana pun ia berada sekarang mengingat jika itu justru akan membuat dirinya tampak seperti orang gila. Ia sungguh lelah ia ingin cepat sampai dirumah bibinya, lalu tidur selama ia mau dan bangun dengan keadaan yang lebih baik. Hhhh...Luhan terus melangkah mengarah ke sebuah hatle bus didepan sana, langkah pelan terlihat sekali ia sangat lelah sekarang dengan segala pikiran hinggap diotaknya. Ia bahkan merasa tak kuat lagi untuk tetap melangkah sampai ke halte tersebut.

Begitu sampai pada akhirnya Luhan menempatkan dirinya duduk dibangku tunggu dihalte itu, wajahnya masih ia tunduk lesuh diam hingga beberapa menit berlalu. Bergerak memainkan kedua jari tangannya tak menentu, sedikit mengaduh karena seketika kepalanya terasa berdenyut pelan. Ia terlalu banyak pikiran sampai ia telihat begitu sangat amat lelah. Semua kejadian ia alami membuatnya kalut seorang diri.

"Hahh...aku benar tak mengenal baik dirinya" lirihnya pelan mengingat kembali akan pembicaraan yang ia lalu beberapa menit yang lalu bersama wanita paruh baya itu.

.

 **Setengah jam yang lalu...**

Luhan terus membawa wajahnya kearah bawah mencoba untuk tetap tenang agar wanita didepannya itu tak berasa terganggu akan kegugupannya sekarang. Seorang wanita paruh baya duduk tenang menatap teliti sosok Luhan didepannya. Berdehem sejenak guna memulai apa yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada namja itu sekarang.

"Luhan-shi, kau mengenal Oh Sehun bukan?" Pertanyaan yang lebih dulu wanita itu serukan, hingga Luhan akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk mengangkat wajahnya sedikit. Membalas tatapan ragu wanita itu.

"N-ne, saya mengenalnya" cicit Luhan pelan.

"Kau teman sekelasnya bukan?" Dan mengangguk kali ini balasannya.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti tau dan mengingat siapa aku, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bertemu bukan?" Luhan terdiam saja menghindari tatapan terkesan tajam yang dikeluarkan oleh wanita itu padanya.

"Jangan tegang seperti itu Luhan-shi, aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padamu mengenai..." Ujar wanita itu memberi jeda pada ucapannya sambil masih tatapannya tertuju pada Luhan.

"Sehun, anak tunggalku" ia sudah menduga sebenarnya jika wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibu kekasihnya itu akan membicarakan anaknya sekarang, mungkin menanyakan beberapa hal yang justru Luhan tak mengetahuinya.

"Kau mengenalnya sebagai apa?"

"Ne?" Luhan kembali mendongak dengan wajah tak mengerti.

"Sehun, kau kenal dirinya sebagai apa?" Ibu Sehun kembali bertanya begitu terlihat ingin mendesak Luhan akan segala pertanyaannya nanti mengenai anaknya itu. Dan Luhan tak langsung menjawab ia bungkam memikirkan apa yang harus ia jawab, karena jujur saja ia masih belum percaya jika sekarang ia berhadapan lagi dengan wanita itu. Terlebih lagi hal yang mereka bicarakan adalah kekasihnya Sehun anak dari wanita didepannya saat ini.

"Kenapa diam saja?, kau tak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku ini heum?"

"Ehmm...s-saya, saya mengenalnya s-sebagai teman sekelas, yah teman sekelas"

"Hanya itu?"

"N-ne"

"Aku rasa kau berbohong"

"Ne?"

Nyonya Jang tersenyum lembut senyum yang hampir sama dengan senyuman seorang Sehun dan Luhan tak bisa berbohong jika senyuman itu sudah membuatnya terpesona, Kembali diam menatapnya saja.

"Jujur saja padaku, Sehun anak yang tak bisa dibilang memiliki kelakuan yang baik, dia pasti pernah melakukan hal yang buruk padamu, atau kau salah satu korbannya?"

"A-aniyo, S-Sehun maksudku, dia tidak melukaiku dia-"

"Melukai memang tidak, tapi dia pasti berulah padamu, kau tau maksudku kan?, dia disekolah seperti apa"

"Hahh...aku sebagai ibunya merasa gagal membesarkannya dengan baik, hingga ia jadi seperti itu, aku masih terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaanku, sampai aku terkadang melupakannya, dia pasti kesepian saat itu"

Luhan semakin tak tau harus berkata apa, ia lagi-lagi diam mendengarkan apa yang telah wanita itu sampaikan kepadanya. Menceritakan bagaimana wanita itu merasa gagal mendidik kekasihnya, Luhan tau persis bagaimana hubungan ibu dan anak itu yang dianggap tak bisa dibilang baik.

"Ia berulah dan melakukan segala hal dengan sesukanya, aku sudah beberapa kali mendapat laporan dari pihak sekolahnya, jika setiap hari ia selalu berbuat ulah, entah dengan siswa lain, temannya bahkan dengan gurunya yang mengajar, setiap aku menasehatinya dia justru mengacuhkanku dan itu sulit menghadapinya"

"Mungkin salahku karena pernah melakukan kesalahan dimasa lalu, hingga dia membalasku sekarang, membalasku dengan segala kelakuan buruknya"

wanita itu menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, beralih meraih segelas coffe late yang ia pesan sebelumnya untuk ia minum. Membasahi tenggorokannya yang tadi terasa kering lalu kembali menatap Luhan.

"Kau pasti merasa heran mengapa aku mengatakan semua ini padamu heum?"

"Ne, saya hanya tidak tau harus berkata apa nyonya, karena saya hanya orang yang tak mengetahui kehidupan pribadinya"

jujur Luhan karena dari yang baru saja ia dengar akan perkataan wanita itu, ia memang tak mengetahui apa pun kehidupan yang Sehun alami. Ia juga tak menyangka jika ibu Sehun mengatakan itu semua kepadanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Benar, kau belum mengetahuinya sekarang, tapi nanti kau pasti akan mengetahuinya" menunduk lagi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya ia gengam erat, segala pikirannya kini malah tertuju pada kekasihnya itu.

"Sehun hanya dekat dengan ketiga sahabatnya, walau pun ia dekat dengan mereka, tapi dia tidak terbuka dengan siapa pun termaksud denganku ibu kandungnya sendiri"

kata itu terdengar membuat Luhan kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap ibu kekasihnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, wanita itu membalasnya dengan sendu seakan ia merasa tersakiti lagi ketika mengatakan hal ini pada Luhan. Saat itu pula Luhan benar tidak mengetahui apa pun mengenai Sehun, dirinya hanya orang baru untuk kekasihnya.

"Aku punya masalah cukup rumit padanya, dia menolakku, dia tak mau menganggapku sebagai ibunya dan itu disebabkan oleh masa lalunyaJika kau ingin tau, Sehun sekarang bukanlah Sehun yang dulu, dia dulu justru hanya bocah yang penurut, manja dan kekanakan, tapi berubah karena kesalahanku"

wanita itu tertunduk pula suaranya mengecil dan bergetar seperti benar menahan rasa sakit didirinya, seakan mengatakan hal ini pada Luhan semakin membuat hatinya terluka. Luhan sendiri menyadarinya merasa betapa rumit yang terjadi pada hubungan ibu dan anak itu, ia tak tau seperti apa rasanya tapi ia bisa mengerti akan keadaan saat ini. Dimana wanita itu ingin anaknya bisa memaafkan dirinya dan menganggapnya sebagai ibu kandungnya lagi. Hal itu pun berputar dipikiran Luhan sekarang.

"Akulah penyebab dia seperti itu, aku telah membuatnya berubah"

"Nyonya..." Ibu Sehun tersenyum miris kepada Luhan baru menyadari bahkan ia sudah bercerita banyak pada namja didepannya ini.

"Hem...sepertinya aku sudah bercerita banyak padamu"

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuan nyonya menceritakan ini semua pada saya?" Alih Luhan bertanya hingga wanita itu kembali tersenyum tipis sekarang.

"Tidak ada sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya saja, karena aku pikir kau anak yang baik" seru wanita itu sebelum beralih mengambil ponselnya karena berdering tiba-tiba, ia mengangkat telphone seseorang disana. Berbicara sekilas lalu menutupnya. Luhan hanya bisa memperhatikannya saja diam.

"Sepertinya kita sudahi pembicaraan ini, aku harus pergi"

"N-ne"

"Dan kau Luhan-shi..." Luhan mengedipkan matanya menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan lagi wanita itu padanya.

"Jika suatu saat nanti kau dekat dengannya, aku mohon buat dia seperti Sehun yang dulu dan jangan pernah meninggalkannya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menggeram kesal sambil meremas kuat ponselnya, kesal pasalnya baik pesan atau pun telphonenya tak satu pun dibalas oleh kekasihnya sejak tadi. Ia jadi khawatir sendiri, bukannya ia sudah mengatakan pada kekasihnya jika saat pulang nanti ia akan menghubungi namja itu, tapi kenapa namja itu justru tak memberinya balasan apa pun. Apa mungkin Luhan melupakan ucapannya tadi?, atau namja itu sedang sibut?, atau tengah tertidur?, atau...

"Arrgghhh...awas saja jika bertemu akan aku buat bocah itu tau akibatnya" geramnya tak tahan mengakibatkan tatapan heran dari Kai dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa Hun?"

"Heoh, terlihat kesal seperti itu sejak tadi" Sehun tak menyahuti pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya itu, ia malah mengambil kunci mobilnya dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku pergi dulu, katakan pada Young Jin hyung aku pamit"

setelah mengatakan akan pergi, Sehun pun berlalu keluar dari ruangan berkumpul mereka, Kai dan Chanyeol hanya bisa terbengong menatapnya. Saat Sehun sudah pergi barulah Suho datang memasuki ruangan itu yang juga sempat melihat kepergian ketua mereka.

"Sehun pergi kemana?" Tanyanya pada dua sahabatnya yang lain, mendapatkan angkatan bahu serentak dari Kai dan juga Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, dia pergi begitu saja, tanpa mengatakan akan kemana" balas Chanyeol, Suho berseru oh pelan sebelum mendudukkan dirinya ditempat Sehun tadi.

.

Sementara Sehun didalam mobilnya yang tengah melaju kearah suatu tempat masih saja mendengus kesal, dengan ia mencoba kembali menghubungi kekasihnya itu dan tetap saja tak diangkat. Sungguh membuatnya ingin memakan namja itu.

"Rusa nakal awas kau" geramnya lagi semakin melajukan mobilnya hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah. Ia menepikan mobilnya lalu keluar mendatangi rumah tersebut, menekan bell disana dan pintu terbuka menampakkan seseorang wanita paruh baya.

"Oh, Sehun-shi?"

"Hallo bibi Ling" seru Sehun ramah pada seseorang itu, dibalas senyuman oleh bibi Ling.

"Wahh, kau datang kemari tapi kau sendiri?, dimana Luhan?" Tanya bibi Ling sambil melihat sekitar Sehun berada, memastikan adakah sosok lain selain Sehun disana. Seketika Sehun mengernyit heran.

"Luhan?, maksud bibi?" Herannya.

"Iya Luhan, apa dia pulang bersamamu?"

Saat itu Sehun menggeram lagi dalam hatinya, oh jadi ternyata kekasihnya itu belum pulang?, lantas saja tak ada kabar dari namja itu, dan sekarang dimanakah namja itu berada?.

"Ahh, aku tidak bersamanya bibi" jawab Sehun.

"Hmm, anak itu apa dia belum pulang?, ada dimana sekarang dia?, atau mungkin dia masih disekolah Sehun-shi?"

"Entahlah bi" pura-pura Sehun tak mengetahuinya.

"Ya sudah kau mau masuk?, jika kau ingin menunggunya" tawar bibi Ling tersenyum senang.

"Oh, ne"

mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah itu, dimana Sehun menempatkan dirinya disofa ruang tengah menunggu bibi Ling yang sedang menyiapkan minuman untuknya. Selagi menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya itu yang entah pergi kemana namja itu sekarang?.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bibi pasti akan memarahiku, ahh kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa, ini semua karena si brengsek itu jika aku tidak memikirkannya aku tidak akan sampai lupa untuk pulang...huhh..." Omel Luhan yang saat ini ia sedang berjalan cepat menuju rumah bibinya, hari sudah beranjak malam dan ia baru pulang sekarang?, salahkan kekasihnya dan segala tentang namja itu karenanya ia jadi lupa untuk pulang kerumah. I

a malah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam diam duduk disalah satu bangku taman dengan segala hal yang ia pikirkan, bodoh runtuknya. Hingga saat ini ia berjalan setengah berlari memasuki perumahan itu sambil mencari alasan untuk ia gunakan saat bibinya bertanya nanti. Saat ia sudah dekat dengan rumah bibinya ia semakin berlari terburu-buru, terhenti kala mendapati sebuah mobil hitam terparkir didepan rumah tersebut.

Dengan kepala yang ia miringkan menatap polos mobil itu terus melangkah perlahan mendekat. Ia kerutkan alisnya saat rasa-rasanya ia tak asing dengan mobil tersebut, hingga dekat dengan mobil itu seketika matanya membulat sempurna, apa lagi begitu matanya bertemu langsung dengan sepasang mata elang nan tajam itu. Saat itu ia ingin berlari saja menjauh dari sana.

"Baru pulang?" Datar dan terkesan tegas, oh Luhan benci mendengar suara itu, ia sampai menunduk saja diam ditempatnya berdiri.

"Pergi kemana?, sampai jam segini baru pulang, aku bahkan sampai berpikir kau tidak akan pulang"

"I-itu...S-Sehun..."

"Brengsek!"

Luhan terkesiap saat suara bentakan itu terdengar, walau bukan untuknya tapi ia paling takut jika namja itu sudah kembali pada sikap sang penguasanya itu.

"A-aku hanya pergi keperpustakaan kota untuk mencari b-buku kok"

"Lalu?"

"L-lalu tak sadar jadi tertidur disana dan-"

"Mengabaikan segala pesan dan telphone dariku?"

"M-maaf, aku meletakkan ponselku ditas dan tidak mengelurkannya"

Sehun menghembuskan kasar nafasnya, tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar dimobilnya ia tegakkan beralih menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Bodoh, menyusahkan dan cenggeng kau tau itu?" Luhan masih terdiam dengan wajah menyesalnya, bahkan diam saat Sehun mengetuk-ngetuk kecil kepalanya dengan jari panjang namja pucat itu.

"Aku tidak yakin, jika bukan aku yang menjadi kekasihmu, orang itu pasti tidak akan betah dengan namja sepertimu"

"Kalau tidak betah, putus saja" Luhan membalas ketus dengan wajahnya ia rengutkan membalas tatapan tajam Sehun padanya, merasa sedikit kesal akibat perkataan Sehun barusan.

"Lihatlah, perkataannya"

"Sehun, kau menyebalkan aku bahkan sudah meminta maaf" justru ia yang kesal sekarang seakan dirinya tak melakukan kesalahan dan malah kekasih tampannya itu, berengut masih Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun begitu saja.

"Sekarang kau yang marah?, seharusnya aku, kau salah pulang telat tanpa mengabarkan apa pun, apa yang kau pikirkan rusa jelek?!"

Tak menghiraukan apa yang Sehun ucapkan ia masih melangkah memasuki halaman rumah bibinya. Hal itu membuat Sehun geram kesal dan bergerak cepat menahan namja yang kecil.

 **SRET**

"Huwaaa...Sehun bodoh... Sehun bodoh...Sehun bodoh...huwaaa..."

Sehun memang sempat marah atau kesal, tapi ia tak bisa terlalu lama jika kekasihnya bertingkah sebaliknya terhadap dirinya. Seperti saat ini ia hanya diam memperhatikan Luhan yang menggerakan kedua tangannya memukul kecil dada bidangnya itu. Luhan memang selalu mampu membuatnya tak bisa berbuat lebih.

"Bodoh...bodoh...Sehun bodoh...Sehun bodohhh...aku membencimu bodoh..." Terus saja Luhan mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah anak kecilnya bahkan kedua pipinya sudah basah karena air mata sialan itu. Benar-benar cengeng.

"Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh"

"Huwaaa...hiks...huwaaa..."

Sehun tersenyum geli sambil membawa tubuh yang kecil kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kau sudah membuat dadaku sakit bodoh, jadi kau harus merasakannya juga" bisiknya lembut.

"Itu karena salahmu, kau benar menyebalkan bodoh hiks..." Balas Luhan menyembunyikan wajah basahnya didada bidang Sehun yang tadi ia pukuli itu.

"Hey, apa sekarang panggilan sayangku bodoh?"

Luhan mengangguk lucu dalam pelukan mereka, Sehun jadi kembali tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku datang karena cemas padamu, kau yang tidak membalas pesan juga telphone dariku makanya aku kemari dan mendapati kau belum pulang" pelukan itu terlepas beralih mereka yang saling menatap, Sehun menghapus lembut sisa air mata Luhan dipipi juga merapikan rambut berantakan namja rusa itu.

"Maaf soal itu" cicit Luhan menunduk malu.

"Tak apa, asal kau ada didekatku sekarang, tapi lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi heum!"

"Arraseo"

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan agar mereka kembali bertatapan, cukup lama hanya saling melemparkan tatapan lembut juga sebuah senyuman sebelum Sehun kembali memulainya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu heum" bisiknya dan langsung menyerang bibir kecil kekasihnya itu. Yang diserang senantiasa menyambutnya dengan baik, melingkari leher sang kekasih agar tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Sehun rasakan, merindukan namja itu yang memang sejak tadi selalu ada dipikirannya.

Bahkan saat ia masih berbicara bersama ibu dari kekasihnya itu, ia sampai tak mau barang sedikit pun lepas dari penguasa itu. Seperti apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan secara pasti sejak tadi, ia tidak akan melepaskan namja itu apa lagi sampai meninggalkan Sehun, seperti apa yang pula dikatakan oleh ibu Sehun kepadanya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu bodohku" Sehun terkekeh dari apa yang Luhan bisikkan padanya diciuman manis mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau menginap?"

"Aku rasa tidak untuk malam ini, jika menginap apa aku akan tidur berdua denganmu lagi?"

 **BRUK**

Sehun tertawa tanpa menghiraukan jika baru saja wajahnya dilempari bantal oleh Luhan yang berada disampingnya saat ini.

"Mimpi saja sana, kau akan tidur disofa luar"

"Benarkah?, aku tak yakin karena bibi Ling pasti tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi"

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan tidur diluar" Luhan mengelurkan setengah lidahnya keluar untuk mengejek Sehun, sebelum ia menjerit tiba-tiba.

"Huwaaa...jangan mendorongku tiba-tiba bodoh!"Jeritnya sambil memukul lengah Sehun karena kekasihnya itu telah mendorong tubuhnya tiba-tiba terbaring diranjang yang mereka tempati, bahkan Sehun sudah menindih tubuhnya dari atas hingga ia tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Coba saja kau tidur diluar, sebelum itu terjadi aku sudah akan memperkosamu lebih dulu" seperti ancaman dan Luhan seketika terdiam dengan tubuh menegang, Sehun justru menyeringai nakal padanya.

"A-aku akan benar membencimu jika kau melakukannya" terdengar bergetar hal itu memudarkan seringaian yang sempat Sehun keluarkan berganti menjadi tatapan dalam.

"Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"A-apa?"

"Membenciku?" Luhan ikut terdiam matanya berkeliaran tak menentu ragu untuk kembali membalas tatapan kekasihnya itu.

"A-aku..." Sehun merendahkan wajahnya membuang jarak yang ada diantara wajah mereka.

"Hey" serunya pelan mencoba mengalihkan tatapan Luhan yang tak membalasnya, sampai akhirnya kekasihnya pun beralih pula ragu membalas, membuat tatapan mereka bersatu beradu lembut.

"Aku tau, kau tak akan bisa melakukannya benarkan?"

"Karena itu, jangan membuatku untuk terpaksa melakukannya Sehun, karena aku tak mau" tersenyum agar semuanya jadi lebih baik, Sehun juga tak akan sanggup jika menerimanya saat Luhan benar akan melakukannya, membenci dirinya?, oh Sehun mati saja kalau begitu.

"Aku tidak akan membuatnya, karena aku takut kau melakukannya"

 **CUP**

"Eumphh...aku juga tidak akan sanggup melakukannya, karena aku butuh dirimu"

bolehkah Sehun menyerang namja itu sekarang?, karena sungguh ia benar tergila-gila pada kekasihnya itu, yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Silahkan anggap Sehun mesum karena tak tahan menahan gejolak yang ada didalam dirinya saat berada disatu tempat yang sama dengan Luhan. Luhan begitu memiliki candu tersendiri untuknya seperti alkohol, bahkan lebih berbahaya dari pada alkohol yang mampu membuatnya selalu tak terkendali. Yang pasti Sehun tak bisa tanpa Luhan.

"S-Sehun...eunghh...j-jangan ditekan! ughh..." Sehun yang tadinya tengah sibuk menghirup aroma manis dari leher Luhan, kini terhenti saat mendengar suara setengah mendesah dari namja yang ia tindih itu. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Luhan dan beralih menatap bingung pada kekasihnya.

"Wae?"

"I-itu...ja-jauhkan lututmu dibawah sana" ucap Luhan berdengar gugup dan malu-malu, wajahnya pun sudah samar terlihat memerah menghadap kesamping. Sehun pun melirik kearah tubuh bawah mereka dimana terlihat satu lututnya tertekuk dan tepat menempel diantara selangkangan kekasihnya itu. Oh, ia tau apa yang membuat Luhan memerah seketika seperti itu. Ia justru terkekeh jahil dan dengan sengaja semakin menekan lututnya dibawah sana.

"Akhnghhh...S-Sehunnn"

wajah Luhan menghadapnya dengan tatapan memelas, sungguh menggoda bagi Sehun.

"Apa kau menegang heum?" Tanya Sehun berwajah pura-pura tak berbuat apa pun. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ribut, mencoba menggelak walau sebenarnya ia memang sudah terlanjut menegang dibawah sana dan salahkan Sehun juga lutut sialan namja itu yang sudah membuatnya tegang.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong Xi Luhan, akui bahwa kau menginginkannya heum" Sehun benar-benar sengaja bahkan dengan nada cara berbicaranya seperti menggoda pula.

"Ughuhuhuu...Sehun jahat"

sang penguasa itu tersenyum sambil mengecup-ngecup bibir Luhan yang sedang digigiti oleh pemiliknya.

"Akan lebih jahat lagi, jika aku tak menuntaskannya, jadi biarkan aku bekerja untukmu kali ini" setelah mengatakan hal itu Sehun kembali menyerang lembut bibir Luhan, mengulumnya pasti dengan beberapa gigitan ia lakukan.

"Eungghhh...ngghh..." Desah Luhan memang tak bisa ditahan lagi, karena memang sejak tadi ia sudah sungguh ingin dituntaskan.

Setelah beberapa menit dengan ciuman , Sehun beralih menurunkan tubuhnya kearah bawahan Luhan bergerak melepaskan zipper celana kain hitam selutut milik kekasihnya itu. Terlihat jika sesuatu telah menggembung dibawah sana, Luhan benar sudah menegang bahkan Sehun yakin sudah mengeluarkan precumnya. Sebelum menarik celana yang telah ia buka itu, Sehun mengecup sekilas junior milik Luhan yang masih terbungkus oleh dalaman itu. Lalu melirik sekilas kearah Luhan yang tengah memejamkan matanya sambil meremas kedua tangannya didada.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang..."

Dan hingga saatnya Sehun memulai pekerjaannya yang sebagaimana telah ia perbuat pula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun bangkit perlahan dari posisi tidurnya, dengan pelan meletakkan tangan Luhan yang telah melingkar dipinggangnya. Lalu duduk memandang wajah damai kekasihnya yang tengah terlelap itu. Ia tersenyum sambil merapikan letak selimut pada tubuh mungil Luhan. Usai memberikan sedikit blow job pada kekasihnya itu, ia jadi ikut tertidur pula tadi karena juga merasa lelah sama seperti kekasihnya. Ia menghela nafas sekilas beralih melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

Tepat pada pukul 23.00 kst sudah sangat malam, mungkin ia akan segera pulang saja saat ini. Lantas ia perlahan turun dari ranjang itu mengambil blazer seragamnya dan tak lupa merapikan sedikit seragam putihnya yang telihat berantakan. Selanjutnya kembali pada Luhan yang tertidur, ia dekati sejenak pada namja itu guna mengelus sesaat kepala kekasihnya.

"Jaljayo sayang..." Bisiknya lembut. CUP Dan berlalu keluar dari kamar Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartementnya, ia menuruni tangga kelantai dasar dimana ia melihat sudah ada bibi Ling disana tengah duduk disofa menonton.

"Bibi..."

"Oh, Sehun sudah mau pulang?" Tanya bibi Ling yang telah menyadari keberadaan Sehun, ia lantas langsung beranjak bangun dari duduknya.

"Ne, bibi" seketika bibi Ling memasang wajah kecewanya.

"Ahh, aku pikir kau akan menginap kali ini"

"Lain kali saja bi, aku akan benar menginap" balas Sehun dengan senyumannya.

"Aku benar tak bisa memaksamu lagi, oh ya dimana bocah rusa itu?"

"Dia sudah tidur bi dikamarnya"

"Kau bahkan tidak pamit padanya" Sehun kembali tersenyum tipis dan dibalas oleh kekehan kecil dari bibi Ling.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang dulu bibi Ling"

"Hmm...hati-hati dijalan ne, dan jalan lupa untuk sering kemari"

"Tentu bibi Ling, aku pergi dulu" Bibi Ling terdiam melihat kepergian Sehun bersama mobilnya sebelum ia masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya itu.

.

Diperjalan menuju apartementnya ponsel Sehun berdering, lantas ia mengambil ponsel itu dan mengangkat telphone dari seseorang disana.

"Wae?"

"Kau tidak keclub malam ini?" Suara Chanyeol bertanya terdengar disana.

"Tidak" balas Sehun singkat.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku malas dan ingin tidur saja diapartementku" Chanyeol berdecih pelan.

"Aku heran kenapa sekarang kau jarang pergi keclub, wae?, apa kau sudah bosan eoh?" Kini Sehun yang mendengus kasar dengan tetap focus pada setir mobilnya.

"Yah aku bosan, lagi pula tak ada yang menarik lagi disana"

"Ck, dasar kau ini, tidak biasanya seperti itu, okeh terserah kau saja so nikmati tidur lelapmu malam ini tuan Oh haha..."

 **PIP**

Sehun meletakkan begitu saja ponselnya setelah sambungan telphonenya dengan Chanyeol terputus. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi mobil ia tempati, satu tangannya yang tak memegang setir mobil ia gunakan untuk memijit pelipisnya. Ia benar merasa lelah pula sekarang hingga ia sungguh ingin lekas sampai diapartementnya. Lekas membersihkan diri dan terlelap diranjang empuknya. Bahkan saat ia memikirkan itu semua ia sampai baru sadar jika saat ini mobilnya telah memasuki area parkiran diapartement mewah itu. Setelah memarkirkannya Sehun keluar dari mobilnya itu, berjalan memasuki gedung apartement tersebut dengan langkah gontai karena kelelahan. Saat sudah didalam apartementnya langsung saja ia lekas membersihkan tubuh lengketnya dan terlelap diranjang empuknya. Berharap bisa memimpikan wajah cantik kekasihnya pada malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan setengah berlari begitu sudah memasuki lingkungan sekolahnya, terus berlari menuju seseorang didepannya sana. Wajah yang mulai memerah dan mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca ia berlari lalu berhenti tepat didepan seseorang didepannya itu. Seketika membuat orang itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hahh...hah..." Terdengar suara gemuruh nafas Luhan yang tak normal sehabis berlari tadi.

"Lu-"

 **GREB**

"Huwaaaa...maafkan aku Kyung, maaf hiks...sudah membuatmu marah hikss...kumohon jangan marah lagi padaku, jangan membenciku apa lagi sampai tak mau menjadi temanku lagi hiks...huwaa...mian...mianhae hikss..."

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh namja rusa itu. Mencerna segala ocehan maaf dari temannya itu sambil terisak ribut.

"Maaf...maafkan aku Kyung, hiks maafkan aku sungguh...jangan tinggalkan aku huwaaaa..."

Ia tersenyum lembut mendengarnya dimana Luhan masih saja berucap kata maaf menyesali segala kesalahan ia perbuat pada temannya itu. Sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo bergerak membalas pelukan erat Luhan ditubuh kecilnya.

"Kau kenapa eoh?, datang dan langsung menyapaku dengan tangisan berisikmu itu?!"

"Hiks...maaf...hikss..."

"Cengeng" ejek Kyungsoo sengaja sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah berhentilah menangis!, jelek sekali tau, lagi pula ini masih terlalu pagi rusa nakal"

Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan wajah ia tekukkan kebawah, menyembunyikan wajah memalukannya itu sesekali melirik Kyungsoo didepannya.

"Maaf" suara helaan nafas terdengar dari Kyungsoo yang kembali memasang ekspresi dibuat datar.

"Bodoh, untuk apa meminta maaf padaku sekarang?" Ujarnya dengan nada penuh tekanan sengaja, hal itu membuat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya perlahan masih pada tatapan penuh bersalahnya.

"Karena aku sudah bersalah Kyung, aku sudah membuatmu marah kemarin, jadi aku meminta maaf apa lagi kemarin sudah berani membentakmu" cicit Luhan sangat pelan dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas lagi kesekian kalinya.

"Lalu, apa kau pikir setelah meminta maaf aku akan menerimanya?"

"Eh?"

"Kau bodoh, aku memang marah padamu bukan karena sudah membentakku, tapi karena kau..." Kyungsoo mengulum bibirnya sejenak sebelum kembali berucap sambil menatap penuh pada temannya itu.

"Si brengsek itu, ughh bagaimana yah?" Luhan bergerak cepat kembali memeluk tubuh lebih kecil Kyungsoo darinya itu sambil memejamkan erat matanya. Ia tau Kyungsoo tak suka akan hubungannya dengan Sehun saat ini, makanya namja bermata bulat itu begitu marah dikejadian kemarin itu.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau begitu benci padanya, tapi kumohon biarkan aku bersamanya Kyung, aku menyukainya, ah anya kita saling menyukai dan dia juga tidak berbuat sesuatu yang membuatku terluka, Sehun tulus padaku Kyung kumohon biarkan aku tetap bersamanya"

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat mendengarkan ucapan Luhan barusan, ia memang tak suka dan setuju akan hubungan mereka, tapi saat Luhan mengatakan bahwa namja itu begitu ingin bersama Sehun. Ia jadi merasa seperti orang yang jahat karena seakan ia telah menghalangi keduanya. Ia jahat telah menolak hubungan mereka dan sekarang Luhan pasti merasa sedih akan hal tersebut.

Sebenarnya ia tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, hak Luhan jika namja itu menyukai siapa pun, tapi kenapa harus namja brengsek seperti Sehun?, namja yang ia..., ahh sulit dikatakan untuk sekarang. Lalu ia bisa apa jika sekarang Luhan benar tak bisa lepas dari seseorang yang ia cintai?, jika ia tetap pada rasa ketidak sukaannya ia jelas sudah membuat Luhan menderita, atau telah merusak kebahagian temannya itu dan ia tak mau Luhan bersedih karena ulahnya..Ia mendesah resah, sepertinya ia tak bisa berbuat lagi sekarang. Bukan haknya merusak apa yang Luhan inginkan.

Ia kembali melepaskan pelukan Luhan, menatap dalam kesepasang manik rusa bening itu.

"Aku tau, aku sangat jahat jika menjauhkan kalian, lagi pula apa hakku melarangmu menyukai si brengsek itu, walau sekali pun aku membencinya"

"Kyung..."

"Aku tak marah Lu, jadi tetaplah bersamanya jika itu yang membuatmu bahagia" seketika Luhan kembali terisak kuat akibat apa yang Kyungsoo katakan kepadanya tadi.

"Kyungsoo, hiks...gomawo hikss..."

"Ne, sudah jangan nangis lagi Lu, aku sudah menerimanya bukan" Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat Luhan yang mengangguk ribut sambil sibuk menghapus air matanya, sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Tapi jika Sehun membuatmu terluka, lain ceritanya kalau begitu, aku akan langsung membunuhnya saat itu juga"

"Kyungie..."

"Ughh...rusa yang cengeng, sudah jangan menangis lagi arra!, mian juga karena sudah melarangmu dekat dengannya selama ini" Luhan kembali mengangguk disaat Kyungsoo kembali memeluknya sangat erat.

"Ne, terima kasih Kyungsoo, aku menyayangimu"

"Hmm, nado Lu aku juga menyayangimu"

Tak jauh beradanya Sehun tersenyum tipis yang telah menyaksikan kedua namja mungil didepannya sana, merasa legah saat ini karena pada saat itu pula Kyungsoo bisa menerima hubungannya dengan Luhan. Ia tau Kyungsoo tak akan mungkin selamanya membenci dirinya, apa lagi melarang Luhan untuk tak berhubungan dengannya. Karena ia juga tau Kyungsoo masih menyayanginya pula sebagai sepupu satu-satunya yang ia miliki sampai saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun-ah"

"Yah?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa Kyungsoo membencimu?, maksudku apa yang membuatnya begitu membenci kalian?"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali menatap Sehun untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu terhadap kekasihnya. Sedangkan yang ditatap menatap arah depan seakan menerawang segala hal yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Lalu merunduk membalas tatapan kekasihnya itu teduh sambil menggetakan satu tangannya guna mengelus pipi Luhan lembut.

"Kau ingin tau hal itu?"

Luhan mengangguk pasti kembali menunggu apa yang akan Sehun ceritakan kepadanya, karena jujur dari kemarin ia merasa sedikit penasaran apa yang membuat Kyungsoo temannya itu begitu tak menyukai Exo?. Terlihat Sehun menghela nafas sekilas membawa tubuh kecil Luhan lebih dalam kerengkuhannya sejak tadi dan siap memulai ceritanya.

"Dulu sebelum kau ada disekolah ini, tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu Kyungsoo memiliki seorang sahabat, sahabat diwaktu kecilnya dulu, mereka sangat akrab bahkan sekolah pun selalu bersama mereka sudah seperti saudara jika kau ingin tau" Luhan terdiam mendengarkan cerita Sehun kepadanya.

"Byun Baekhyun, itu namanya namja yang periang dan suka sekali bercerita"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, Baekhyun menyukai salah satu anggota Exo saat itu, dimana ia selalu memperhatikan namja itu saat mereka bertemu"

"Anggota Exo?, nuguya?"

Sehun tersenyum sejenak dan kembali menatap arah depan mereka.

"Park Chanyeol, dia sangat menyukai Chanyeol karena si idiot itu suka sekali mengganggunya pada saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, aku tidak tau pasti apa Chanyeol juga menyukai Baekhyun, tapi yang jelas dulu mereka jadi saling dekat seperti sepasang kekasih" jelas Sehun kembali mengingat akan kejadian tahun lalu mengenai masalah mereka dulu.

"Lalu Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo awalnya setuju begitu tau Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, apa lagi saat mereka ternyata sudah dinyatakan menjadi sepasang kekasih sungguhan, ia senang karena Baekhyun begitu bahagia waktu itu, tapi..."

Luhan kembali terdiam sambil bergerak memeluk leher Sehun erat, saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Sehun seketika yang menjadi terlihat sedikit sendu dan menunduk diam seakan menyesali akan kejadian tahun lalu yang mereka alami.

"Setelah menjalin hubungan sebulan lebih, Chanyeol menghianati cinta Baekhyun dengan berselingkuh dan tepat dihadapan Baekhyun, saat itu Baekhyun sangat menderita apa lagi begitu tau Chanyeol selama ini hanya mempermainkannya saja, kau tau maksudku kan?, Chanyeol tak serius akan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun"

"A-apa?"

"Dia hanya mempermaikannya dan Kyungsoo sangat marah akan hal itu, karena jelas Kyungsoo sahabat Baekhyun"

saat itu Luhan mengerti apa alasan Kyungsoo yang selama ini begitu over terhadapnya jika sudah berkaitan dengan Exo, yah karena Kyungsoo tak ingin Luhan menjadi seperti apa yang Baekhyun alami.

"Baekhyun sangat menderita bukan hanya karena Chanyeol menghianatinya, tapi karena ia begitu sangat mencintai Chanyeol ternyata dan bertindak nekat agar Chanyeol kembali padanya, tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia tiba-tiba mengatakan ia juga mencintainya, karena Chanyeol benar brengsek bahkan tak segan malah membuat Baekhyun justru semakin menderita"

"Maka dari itu Kyungsoo sangat membenci Chanyeol dan segala hal mengenai Exo, ia marah benci karena Chanyeol telah membuat sahabat yang ia sayangi menderita, hingga Baekhyun menjadi sangat tertekan akan hal itu, dia tak mau bertemu dengan orang lain selain Chanyeol, berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila, aka tak begitu mengerti akan masalah mereka, tapi yang jelas..."

Sehun menarik nafasnya sesaat lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, seperti mencoba menahan segala bentuk emosinya karena mengingat kejadian yang lalu itu.

"Semua terjadi begitu kacau, Baekhyun pergi menghilang begitu saja dan Kyungsoo merasa kehilangan akan sahabatnya itu, bahkan ia mengancam akan membunuh Chanyeol jika Baekhyun tak kembali, hingga sebuah kabar terdengar yang mengatakan Baekhyun bunuh diri dikamarnya"

Luhan menahan nafas seketika dengan matanya mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca menahan tangisnya yang siap kapan pun keluar.

"Saat itu semua jadi berubah, Kyungsoo memutuskan Kai karena sebelumnya mereka juga tengah menjalin hubungan, dia selalu tak suka jika mendengar mengenai Exo, dia benci bahkan terhadapku pula sepupunya sendiri"

"Sepupu?, kau sepupunya Kyungsoo Sehun-ah?" Luhan terkejut dengan matanya melebar sempurna dan mendapatkan senyuman miris dari kekasihnya itu.

"Oh, aku tak pernah mengatakan kepadamu yah?, apa si mata bulat itu juga tak mengatakan apa pun padamu?"

Luhan yang tadi terkejut kini berubah menjadi berengut lucu. Satu hal lagi ia ketahui dan sungguh ia benar tak mengetahui apa pun mengenai mereka semua terutama pada kekasihnya itu.

"Aku benar tak tau apa pun" gumamnya lirih sambil menunduk.

"Hey, jangan murung begitu"

"Itu menyebalkan Sehun-ah, aku benar seperti orang asing saja" Sehun terkekeh melihatnya, apa sekarang namja rusa itu tengah merajuk padanya?.

"Tidak, jangan beranggap seperti itu, kau kekasihku bukan orang asing heum, justru karena itu aku menceritakan semuanya padamu bukan?"

"Aku tau, hahh...aku rasa berat menjadi Kyungsoo pantas saja dia begitu benci pada kalian"

dan Luhan juga akan seperti itu jika dirinya berada diposisi yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, apa lagi saat kehilangan seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi sejak kecil. Itu sangat sulit dan menyulitkan, mulai sekarang ia akan terus bersama temannya itu.

"Yah, aku juga bisa mengerti keadaan Kyungsoo saat itu"

"Jadi semua salah si brengsek Chanyeol bukan?, aku juga akan membunuh namja tiang itu kalau sahabatku dipermainkan, itu sangat jahat" berengut lagi kali ini dengan meremas-remas kedua tangannya karena merasa gemas pada sahabat kekasihnya itu.

"Lalu, apa Chanyeol tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun atas kelakuannya itu?" Sehun mendesah pelan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya disebuah pagar besi pembatas atas gedung sekolah mereka itu.

"Yah dia menyesal, dia pada akhirnya mengakui kesalahannya walau itu sudah terlambat dan kau tau?, selama ini Chanyeol tak pernah lagi menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun, ia menutup hatinya dan ia akui ia ternyata memiliki perasaan kepada Baekhyun"

"Benarkah?, maksudnya dia?"

"Ne, dia mencintai Baekhyun akhirnya dan berjanji tidak akan mencintai siapa pun selain Baekhyun"

"Itu benar idiot" umpat Luhan jadi ikut kesal akan kelakuan Chanyeol yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

"Kau benar, dia memang idiot dan bodoh mendapat karma akan kelakuannya selama ini"

"Itu sudah sepantasnya"

Sehun kembali merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kecil Luhan didepannya itu, memeluknya lembut penuh perasaan.

"Sekarang kau sudah tau kan mengapa Kyungsoo begitu tak suka pada kami?"

"Heum, aku sudah paham akan apa yang Kyungsoo alami, lantas saja jika Kyungsoo begitu tak suka karena hubungan kita, tapi sekarang dia juga bisa menerimanya kok"

"Benarkah?"

"Heum, dia menerima kau menjadi kekasihku Sehun-ah" Luhan tersenyum ceria menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang tepat pada wajah Sehun berada sekarang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu"

"Nde, karena aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan bukan"

"Oh, itu tentu sajakarena aku tulus mencintaimu" Luhan terkikik geli saat Sehun memberinya seribu kecupan lembut diseluruh bagian wajahnya.

"Ne, aku juga mencintaimu dan itu sangat tulus Sehun-ah" balasnya tersenyum sangat manis agar Sehun dapat percaya padanya.

Benar saja Sehun sangat percaya karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama, ia tak bodoh walau ia sama brengseknya, tapi yang jelas Luhan bukanlah hal yang harus disia-siakan olehnya. Luhan justru suatu hal yang wajib ia perdulikan, tidak Luhan wajib ia jadikan hal yang paling utama dalam dirinya. Dalam kehidupnya karena namja itu sebagian dari keseluruhan hati dan juga cintanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **hai saya come back para readersku...**

 **ni udah lanjut yoo**

 **info dikit Hissing bakal end sekitar 2 atau 3 chap lagi nih, itu sih masih perkiraan saya heheee...**

 **yang tentunya bakal happy ending yah^^, konflik gk berat banget kok so doa aja deh moga tak ada kendala apa pun saat saya dalam proses penyelesaian chap-chap menuju endingnya.**

 **yosh itu ja yang author sampaikan kali ini, mian kalo ini lama banget lanjutnya yah, juga kalo typo masih saja berkeliaran^^**

 **karena gk seru kalo ff tanpa typo XD**

 **yaudah seperti biasa TERIMA KASIH PADA YANG MASIH SETIA DENGAN FF SAYA INI**

 **DAN LANGSUNG SAJA**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAP SELANJUTNYA**

 **BYEEE~**

 **xdhinnie0595**

 **10/04/16**


	16. Chapter 16

**~ Hissing ~**

 **BY : Xdhinnie0595**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love.

Over seas from coast to coast  
To find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green to see you once again, my love.

 **[My Love - Westlife]**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 16

 **DUK**

"Cepat katakan!, bagaimana bisa si brengsek itu menjadi kekasihmu eoh?"

"Geurae, apa kau telah menggodanya?, atau kau mengancamnya?" Luhan hanya bisa kedip-kedip polos memandang Kai dan Chanyeol yang ada didepannya tengah mengintrogasinya, memberikan beberapa pertanyaan untuk dirinya.

 **PLETAK**

 **PLETAK**

"Aawww..."

Dan kedua namja aneh itu pun mengaduh kesakitan akibat mendapatkan pukulan termanis dari sang ketua mereka, Luhan sendiri diam pasrah kala Sehun mengambil alih dirinya dengan menariknya langsung agar menjauh dari kedua makhluk aneh itu.

"Kenapa kau memukulku Hun brengsek?!" Aduh Kai tak terima sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Ini sakit sekali keparat!" Chanyeol ikutan.

"Itu akibat kalian membuatnya takut bodoh!"

"Apa?, kami hanya sedang bertanya padanya"

"Tapi, ekspresi kalian membuatnya takut" Chanyeol mencibir ucapan Sehun telah menyakiti hatinya secara tidak langsung, yang benar saja wajah tampannya ini dikatai telah membuat Luhan takut padanya?, padahal ia salah satu namja tertampan disekolah mereka, oh itu pendapatnya sendiri.

"Enak saja, seharusnya wajah datarmu itu brengsek!, dan lagi oh astaga mengapa kau mau dengannya Luhan?" Luhan menunduk wajahnya bukan karena malu atau pun takut, tapi ia hendak menyembunyikan wajah ingin tertawanya kala melihat para namja aneh dihadapannya itu. Mereka yang justru malah saling mengejek satu sama lainnya. Dan ternyata Exo tak semenakutkan yang ia kira selama ini.

"Itu karena aku yang lebih tampan dari kalian bodoh"

"Ouww...astaga lihatlah Luhan-shi, si penguasa ini bahkan sudah berani mengakui dirinya sendiri tampan"

Chanyeol berbahak aneh sambil memukul-mukul pahanya tak jelas, hal tersebut malah membuat Sehun semakin mendatarkan wajahnya dengan tatapan menajam pada kedua sahabat brengseknya itu. Luhan jadi tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi yang akhirnya tertawa kecil disamping kekasihnya itu.

"Pprtthh-"

"Yak, apa yang lucu heoh?, kenapa kalian tertawa?"

"Kau lucu Hun, hahahaa..."

"Sialan!" Umpat Sehun kesalMembanting punggungnya kesandaran sofa yang ia duduki, mood jadi memburuk gegara kedua tengik itu.

"Sudah, jangan marah seperti itu Oh Sehun, kau jadi semakin terlihat lucu hehee..." Canda Kai dibalas dengusan oleh Sehun tak minat.

"Dan kau, Luhan-shi belum menjawab pertanyaan kami tadi" seru Chanyeol sekarang.

"Apa harus dijelaskan kepada kalian?, yang jelas dia sekarang milikku seorang" ucapan Sehun barusan membuat Luhan merona tanpa sadar, apa lagi saat namja penguasa itu mengatakannya tepat didepan kedua sahabatnya itu, ughh...Luhan jadi merasa malu sendiri sekarang.

"Eishh...Oh Sehun bahkan sudah bisa berkata hal seromantis itu kkkk~" kekeh Kai berniat tetap menggoda Sehun, tanpa diperdulikan lagi oleh yang digoda.

"Jangan marah Hun, kami hanya merasa tak habis pikir saja, tau-tau sudah mendapat berita kau berpacaran dengannya"

"Benar, oh lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?, setahuku si mata bulat itu tak suka jika temannya dekat dengan kita, apa lagi sampai tau berpacaran denganmu Hun" Sehun berdecak keras kembali menegakkan tubuhnya pada posisi duduknya itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dimana adanya Luhan disana.

"Tak ada masalah, dia menerima hubungan kami" serunya dengan meraih satu tangan Luhan untuk ia genggam, hal tersebut Luhan dibuat menoleh padanya dan mendapatkan tatapan lembut.

"Benarkah?"

"Wahh, bagaimana bisa?, aku pikir kau akan dijadikan kimchi setengah jadi oleh Kyungsoo yang tau soal masalah ini" seru heboh kedua namja aneh itu.

"Tidak, karena dia sudah seharusnya tau, jika sikap overnya itu bisa membuat kekasihku menderita" Luhan kembali merona dan menunduk malu.

"Aigoo...lucunya" ucapan Sehun benar tak bisa disangka, Kai dan Chanyeol saja sudah merasa sahabatnya itu benar bukan seperti dirinya saja yang mereka kenal selama ini, sungguh berbeda dan tidak tau jika namja sebrengsek Sehun bisa berkata-kata manis pula. Mereka jadi ingin tertawa karenanya.

"Kalau begitu, selamat untuk kalian" seru Chanyeol

"Dan, dimana Suho hyung?" Kai alih bertanya baru sadar jika keberadaan sahabat mereka satunya tak bersama mereka sekarang.

"Suho hyung pulang lebih dulu, tadi katanya ada sedikit masalah terjadi direstaurantnya, jadi dia pergi kesana" terdengar suara 'oh' dari Kai dan Sehun mengangguk saja, sementara Luhan masih setia pada keterdiamannya. Lalu mendongak seketika kala genggaman Sehun ditangannya terlepas akibat kekasihnya beranjak, suara deringan ponsel Sehun jadi beranjak yang awalnya ingin ia biarkan saja, tapi saat tau siapa yang menelphonenya ia jadi urung dan terpaksa menerima telphone tersebut.

Beranjak tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja dari markas mereka tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Luhan hanya bisa memandang kepergiannya dengan terdiam seperti semula. Dan beralih ketika sadar sudah ada Chanyeol menduduki tempat Sehun tadi disampingnya.

"Aku benar tak menyangka jika kau bisa berpacaran dengan Sehun, bagaimana ceritanya?" Ujar Chanyeol mulai dengan segala rasa penasarannya, Luhan balas dengan ringisan kecil sampai Kai ikutan pula menempatkan dirinya disisi lain Luhan.

"Ne, coba kau ceritakan kejadiannya Luhan, kami penasaran" Luhan memandang secara bergantian kedua namja itu dengan mata berkedip polosnya.

"Haruskah?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Oh, tentu saja"

"Sedikit saja kau ceritakan kepada kami heum"

setelah berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk bertanda iya, Luhan pula bercerita mengenai dirinya yang bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun seadanya, dari ia yang awalnya membenci Sehun, hingga Sehun yang suka mengganggunya dan sampai mereka yang akhirnya menjadi dekat dan saling menyukai. Oh, Luhan bercerita disertai samar rona merekah dikedua sisi pipinya hal tersebut dibuat Kai dan Chanyeol terkekeh juga kegemasan akan tingkah kekasih ketua mereka itu.

"Ahh, jadi seperti itu yah..."desah Chanyeol

"Tak kusangka Sehun jadi sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasanya, dia bahkan menggodamu Xi" Luhan kembali tertunduk malu.

"Itu hal yang bagus menurutku"

"Bagus apanya Chan?"

"Bodoh, bayangkan saja Sehun jadi berbeda bukan hanya karena Luhan, itu artinya ia sedikit berubah" Kai berseru keras sambil menepuk pahanya.

"Ahh, kau benar Chan, Sehun jadi berubah karena Luhan"

"A-apa benar begitu?" Itu suara Luhan yang terdengar kecil tapi tentu masih bisa didengar oleh kedua namja itu.

"Tentu, apa kau tak merasakannya Luhan-shi?" Menggelengkan kepalanya kecil karena ia memang tak merasakan hal tersebut.

"Aku juga baru sadar, sejak kedatangan Luhan disekolah ini, Sehun jadi jarang mencari mangsanya, maksudku dia jarang mengajak wanita lain bermain dengannya"

"Ahah, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu Chan, dia bahkan tak mengganggu siswa lain pula, atau berbuat ulah disekolah yang berakhir membuat kepala sekolah menghubungi ibunya itu" Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Dan semalam saat aku menghubunginya, menanyakan apa dia akan keclub, dia menolak dan lebih memilih untuk tidur saja diapartementnya, katanya dia sudah bosan keclub karena tak ada yang menarik lagi disana"

"Yah, karena hal yang menarik untuknya sekarang ada didekat kita Chan" Luhan tersentak kala kedua namja itu serentak menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh disertai senyuman itu, senyuman yang terkesan menakutkan bagi Luhan.

"Wahh, Sehun benar berubah sekarang" lagi-lagi Chanyeol berseru heboh.

"Dan itu berkatmu Luhan"

Luhan tidak tau mau berkata apa sekarang, setelah kedua sahabat Sehun mengatakan itu semua padanya yang seakan benar berkat dirinya kekasihnya itu berubah, padahal Luhan sendiri tak menyadari hal itu, ia tak pernah berpikir jika karena dirinya lah yang akhirnya membuat Sehun berubah dari segala tingkah buruk namja penguasa itu. Dan jika hal itu benar terjadi ia akan merasa sangat senang kala Sehun berubah olehnya. Kembali ia jadi mengingat perkataan ibu Sehun yang lalu kepadanya.

"Asal kau tau Lu, Sehun itu adalah orang yang sulit dimengerti"

"Eh?" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya kala Kai kembali bercerita.

"Sulit diatur dan sangat tidak perduli dengan hal yang ada disekitarnya, kau tau sendiri bukan dia seperti apa?"

"Geurae, brengsek dan sangat menyebalkan itulah dirinya"

"Walau sebenarnya dulu dia tak seperti itu" kembali Luhan larut akan segala pikirannya, sepertinya dari kedua sahabat Sehun ia bisa kembali mengetahui lebih siapa sebenarnya kekasihnya itu.

"Dia juga-"

"Kalian..."

Luhan berseru tiba-tiba menghentikan ocehan kedua namja itu, lalu ia menbawa tatapan seriusnya kepada Kai dan juga Chanyeol bergantian.

"Bisakah kalian menceritakan...bagaimana Sehun yang belum aku ketahui?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mendesah setelah saat mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan hyungnya ditelphone tadi, ia memasukkan ponselnya kesaku kantung celana seragamnya. memukul kecil kepalanya saat baru sadar jika tadi ia meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja didalam, didalam markas mereka hanya bersama kedua sahabat anehnya itu, ia jadi cemas jikalau Luhan tengah diganggu oleh dua namja bodoh itu. Lekas saja ia berbalik badan hendak masuk kembali keruangan mereka, itu akan terjadi jika saja orang yang ia cemaskan tak berdiri disana, didepannya sana dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak.

"Luhan?, kau sudah keluar ternyata" ujarnya disertai senyuman tipis itu dan melangkah mendekati Luhan berada.

"Kau ada urusan?, kenapa lama sekali menelphonenya?" Berengut kecil hal itu yang Sehun malah dapatkan hingga memperlebar senyumannya itu.

"Sedikit, wae?, apa kau diganggu oleh mereka?"

"Tidak, mereka tidak menggangguku hanya saja..."

Melihat Luhan menunduk dan menggantungkan ucapannya Sehun jadi mengernyit heran, Luhan seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, lantas ia semakin maju agar mereka semakin dekat dan mengangkat lembut wajah kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu heum?" Tanyanya guna memastikan, Luhan hanya bisa memandang sendu penguasa itu tanpa berkata apa pun, bahkan ia hanya membalas dengan gelengan kecil pada kepalanya. Terdengar satu helaan hafas dari arah Sehun yang sebelum membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil masuk kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku anggap kau berbohong, dan aku akan menanyakannya lagi saat kau siap mengatakannya padaku, apa pun itu yang sudah mengganggu pikiranmu" bisik Sehun sangat terasa menenangkan untuk Luhan sampai namja rusa itu tak segan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Pelukan Sehun benar membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman, ia suka itu ketika pelukan tersebut justru dapat membuat segala beban pikirannya terasa berkurang tepat seperti saat ini. Memang ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini, hingga dibuatnya sedikit tak tenang dan hal tersebut berkaitan dengan kekasihnya. Luhan sekarang tau bagaimana kehidupan Sehun yang sebenarnya, apa saja yang pernah namja penguasa itu alami selama ini.

Dan ia harus berterima kasih kepada kedua sahabat kekasihnya, karena telah bersedia menceritakan segala hal mengenai penguasa itu. Kejadian yang tak pernah Luhan ketahui dari kekasihnya dan tepat setelah mendengar semuanya, Luhan merasa begitu bodoh karena baru sekarang ia tau hal itu semua, walau ia tau jika hubungannya dengan Sehun pun baru saja terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi ia jadi kesal sendiri akibat dirinya benar tak mengetahui apa pun mengenai kekasihnya itu, baru sekaranglah ia mengetahui semuanya, semua segala permasalahan yang Sehun alami dengan keluarganya terutama terhadap ibu kandungnya. Itu pula yang telah mengganggu pikirannya sekarang, ketika ia merasa begitu bodoh akan hal tersebut.

'Setelah ini, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Sehun-ah, tidak akan. Karena aku akan selalu bersamamu menggantikan mereka'

"Luhan, kau tidak sedang tidurkan?" Suara berat Sehun terdengar Luhan jadi baru sadar dan membuka cepat matanya sambil terkikik kecil.

"Tadinya tidak, tapi aku jadi ingin melakukannya, hoaammm..." Balas Luhan berseru-ria dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur"

"Eh?"

 **SRET**

"Huwaaa...S-Sehunn...apa yang kau lakukan?" Jerit Luhan seketika begitu Sehun telah mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya bridal.

"Diruang Uks, sepertinya tidak buruk jika kita tidur sana"

"A-apa?"

"Ayo kita tidur"

"Andwaeeee..."

"Hahahaa..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sesekali ia gerakan kepalanya itu kecil kearah kanan dan kiri, jari-jemari kecilnya tak berhenti bermain diatas tuts-tuts berwarna hitam-putih itu yang telah menimbulkan suara merdu. Terkadang ia akan ikut menyerukan suara yang ia miliki kala mengikuti alunan alat musik yang tengah ia kendalikan itu. Begitu terlihat menikmati akan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang seakan telah menghilangkan segala beban yang ada dipikirannya.

Bahkan sampai tak sadar jika sudah ada sosok lain tengah memandangannya dengan tatapan teduh. Hingga menit berlalu ia pun mengakhiri lagu yang ia bawakan dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum akan permainannya tadi dan senyuman yang terjadi beberapa detik itu kini tergantikan, tergantikan oleh wajah datar dan rasa tak sukanya.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu Kim Jong In!" Kim Jong In atau Kai tersenyum miris akibat dirinya yang pada akhirnya diketahui keberadaannya oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak berubah, dan aku masih suka dengan suaramu itu" Kyungsoo berdecih keras atas tuturan Kai padanya, ia langsung beranjak dari tempatnya bergerak hendak meninggalkan ruang musik itu. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi suara Kai telah lebih dulu menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Setahun lebih, kau memperlakukanku seperti ini...apa kau tak lelah?, kejadian itu pun sudah lama berlalu dan kau masih tak bisa menerimanya?"

Kai yang kini berdecak keras sambil menyandarkan punggungnya didinding ruangan itu, sepasang matanya masih tak mau lepas menatap Kyungsoo yang telah membelakanginya itu.

"Aku lelah Kyung, tidakkah kau tau itu sudah membuatku menderita?, aku tau kau masih belum bisa menerima kepergiannya, tapi...apa harus kau terus seperti ini?, kau bahkan sudah memiliki penggantinya Luhan-"

"-Kau tau?, aku sudah tidak tau harus seperti apa lagi terhadapmu, dan bodohnya aku tak bisa berpaling pada siapa pun, hehh...menyedihkan"

Kai tertawa miris sekarang menundukkan kepalanya mencoba terlihat tetap tegar, walau sebenarnya ia benar sudah tak bisa menahan segalanya lagi, ia lelah dengan segala upayahnya untuk namja yang memunggunginya itu, agar namja itu bisa kembali padanya, tapi tak ada hasil apa pun karena namja itu sungguh membencinya. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan penerimaan kata maafnya pun ia tak berhasil apa lagi hati sang cintanya. Dan Kai jadi membenci dirinya sendiri yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Bisakah kau mengerti itu Kyung?, karena aku hanya mencintaimu asal kau tau, aku ingin melihat kau seperti dulu saat kita masih bersama, saat-"

"Kau pikir hal yang mudah menjadikan apa yang dulu pernah terjadi kembali terulang?, tidak Kai, bahkan jika itu bisa aku pun ingin melakukannya, tapi hal berbeda untuk sekarang setelah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, dan itu sulit bagiku"

benar, Kyungsoo pun akan benar melakuannya jika saja ia bisa membuat semua yang pernah terjadi kembali terjadi, dan melupakan hal buruk dan menyakitkan itu untuknya, tapi kenyatannya tidak itu tidak mudah dan justru sangat sulit. Ia bahkan pernah mencobanya kala itu melupakan kejadian yang telah membuat dirinya dan Kai harus berpisah. Lagi pula siapa yang menginginkan hal itu terjadi?, saat kau harus memutuskan ikatan cinta dengan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai, Kyungsoo salah satunya ia benar melakukannya, tapi itu dengan segala keterpaksaannya dan tentu pula sebuah alasan tertentu mengapa ia pada akhirnya nekat. Asal namja tan itu tau, Kyungsoo pun masih berharap jika diantara mereka masih bisa ada sebuah harapan agar bisa bersama, bersama seperti dulu.

"Apakah sesulit itu Kyungsoo?, apa tak ada harapan untukku?, lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan erat satu tangannya menahan perasaannya agar tetap tenang, tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi dan tetap terdiam membisu pada posisi berdiri membelakangi Kai.

"Bisa kau lupakan semuanya?, segala hal yang pernah terjadi?, dan kita akan memulainya dari awal kembali?, aku tau kau sama sepertiku, kau dan aku saling mencintai-"

"Jangan mengira itu sama Kim Jong In!, kau tau apa tentang perasaanku padamu sekarang? , kau tau apa hah?, kau pikir aku tetap seperti itu?, mencintaimu?"

"Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Kyungsoo bungkam mendengar pertanyaan Kai yang lebih dulu membalasnya cepat, seketika tubuhnya terasa membeku yang sebelumnya ia berbalik dan menatap tajam Kai disana. Kai tersenyum miris saat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini padanya, lalu ia menegakkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang berada sedikit jauh darinya disana.

"Jadi benar?, kau bilang kau tak sama seperti yang dulu bukan?, dan benar itu tandanya kau tak mencintaiku lagi"

masih dengan senyumannya Kai perlahan melangkah kearah Kyungsoo. Dan tepat didepan Kyungsoo ia berhenti tanpa langsung menatap sepasang manik bulat namja itu.

"Aku anggap keterdiamanmu adalah sebuah jawaban untukku, jadi..."

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjawab dari segala usahaku untuk kembali mendapatkanmu Selama ini, aku akan memahaminya dan menerimanya walau itu mungkin akan sulit hehe..."

Kai menggulirkan kedua matanya kearah Kyungsoo guna membalas tatapan namja itu padanya, dan ia membalas dengan tatapan sendu bercampur dengan rasa rindunya selama ini untuk namja itu.

"Karena aku masih sangat mencintaimu MyLove"

 **DEG**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **BRUK**

Kyungsoo ambruk menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai saat kepergian Kai diruangan musik sekolah mereka, ia menangis dan terisak sakit sambil kembali mengingat segala perkataan Kai padanya tadi, ia sakit dadanya, hatinya sungguh terasa sakit ia sampai tak tau harus menahannya seperti apa lagi karena ini sangat jauh lebih terasa sakit dari yang sebelumnya.

Segala perkataan Kai apakah akhir dari semuanya?, apa Kai akan benar melepaskannya sekarang?, dan mengapa hal itu sungguh menyakitkan yang ia rasakan?. Salahkah ia atas apa yang ia pertahankan?, Kyungsoo tau dirinya benar bodoh sangat bodoh bahkan, hanya karena masa lalu ia nekat membuat cintanya melepaskan dirinya. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan, kembali pun ia tak sanggup dan sekarang saat semua sudah benar akan berakhir, ia justru semakin tersakiti, katakan ia bodoh sekarang!, karena memang seperti itulah dirinya. Dan berakhir ia menangis seorang diri diruangan itu, menangis atas kepergian cintanya, atas segala kebodohannya selama ini. Ketika akhirnya Kai pergi melepaskan cinta mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun-ah apa kita akan langsung pulang?"

Sehun menolehkan wajahnya saat suara Luhan yang ia sukai membuyarkan sedikit kefocusannya pada setir mobilnya itu, dan terlihat Luhan yang seperti meringkuk disampingnya memeluk erat juga kepala yang bersandar pada lengannya.

"Menurutmu?, kenapa bertanya begitu?, apa kau ingin pergi kesuatu tempat?" Tanyanya balik.

"Ne, aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar bolehkan?"

"Tentu saja sayang" Luhan seketika berseru-ria tentu disertai senyuman khas anak kecilnya itu.

"Bubble tea, kita beli bubble tea yah?"

"Oke, Let's go"

dengan cepat Sehun meningkatkan kelajuan mobilnya agar mereka lekas sampai disana dan tetap kembali focus kedepan, sementara Luhan sudah tak memeluknya lagi dimana namja rusa itu tengah menurunkan kaca jendela mobil, sedikit membiarkan wajahnya diterpah oleh kecangnya angin diluar sana dan lagi tersenyum senang. Sehun akan ikut tersenyum ketika melihat kekasihnya itu.

.

Dan usai melewati beberapa menit diperjalanan mereka akhirnya sampai disebuah kios penjual minuman kesukaan mereka itu, disana terlihat Luhan lah yang tengah menunggu pesanan mereka dibuat, sedangkan Sehun hanya berdiri sandaran dimobilnya itu menunggu Luhan pula. Dengan sedikit berlari Luhan akhirnya datang menghampiri Sehun dimobil sana.

"Bubble tea choco untuk Sehun-ah" seru Luhan memberikan satu cup bubble tea untuk kekasihnya itu. Langsung saja diterima baik yang diberi dan meminumnya perlahan. Mereka menikmati minuman itu sambil menatap pemandangan disekitar mereka.

"Setelah ini kau ingin kemana?" Sehun bertanya menolehkan wajahnya pada Luhan yang ada disampingnya.

"Hmm...tidak tau" jawab Luhan lucu dengan mulut yang menggembung akibat minuman yang ia minum. Dibalas ringisan kecil oleh Sehun sambil mengacak poni Luhan.

"Pulang saja kalau begitu"

"Shireo!"

"Ahh, wae?"

"Molla" bergeleng kepala Sehun berdecak sekarang, kekasihnya itu benar terlihat menggemaskan jika kalian ingin tau.

"Kalau begitu, kita keapartementku saja heum"

"Baiklah"

saling tersenyum sesaat sebelum Sehun bergerak membawa Luhan kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mereka pergi lagi yang menuju kearah apartement Sehun sekarang.

Diperjalanan kali ini suasana dimobil mereka terasa ramai karena Luhan yang terus berceloteh-ria menceritakan ini dan itu yang ia ketahui, terkadang bersenandung kecil kala Sehun memainkan musik dimobilnya. Dan ia tersenyum senang karena Luhan selalu membuatnya merasa begitu bahagia akan segala tingkah kekasih cantiknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai diapartement Sehun, Luhan berhamburan kesofa ruang tengah membaringkan asal tubuh kecilnya disana, menimbulkan kekehan kecil dari sang pemilik apartement. Sehun yang sampai mengambil alih membawa tas ransel mereka dan meletakannya diatas meja didepan sofa Luhan berada.

"Masih mengantuk heum?"

"Tidak, aku hanya suka sofa ini" celetuk Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Apa hanya sofanya saja?, pemiliknya bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan bangkit langsung dari posisi tidur asalnya, menjadi duduk bersilah menghadap arah Sehun yang masih berdiri disana, ia memajukan sedikit bibirnya kedepan.

"Aku tidak suka pemiliknya, jadi hanya sofanya saja" jawabnya lucu.

"Ahh, jadi begitu yah" seru Sehun sengaja sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Baiklah, silahkan bersenang-senang dengan sofanya"

Luhan tau Sehun terlihat kesal padanya terbukti dari namja penguasa itu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya, ia sebenarnya hanya bercanda dan tak serius dengan apa yang ia katakan, tapi Sehun sepertinya menganggap itu berbeda.

"Sehun mau kemana?" Tak ada jawaban apa pun, tuh kan pasti namja itu benar kesal padanya atau mungkin marah?.

"Kau marah yah?, kenapa meninggalkanku sendiri?, Sehun, Oh Sehuunnn..." Teriak Luhan tapi benar tak dibalas juga, itu dibuatnya ikut kesal dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Ughh...pemarahan menyebalkan"

Luhan beranjak melangkah hendak menyusul Sehun, ia tau kekasihnya itu telah memasuki kamar satu-satunya yang ada diapartement tersebut yaitu kamar Sehun sendiri. Disana ia tanpa ragu membuka pintu kamar tersebut hingga...

 **CKLEK**

"HIYAAAAA..."

Sehun sungguh terkejut dengan suara teriakan membahana Luhan dikamarnya, ia yang tadi tengah membuka seluruh seragam sekolahnya dan hendak menggantinya hampir saja melompat saat suara teriakan itu terdengar.

"S-Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jerit Luhan sekarang dengan tubuh yang ia balik membelakangi Sehun dan kedua tangannya sibuk menutup wajahnya.

Sehun disana awalnya hanya kebingungan saja setelah tadi terkejut, tapi ketika ia akhirnya mengerti apa yang mengakibatkan Luhan tadi berteriak ia jadi menyeringai lebar.

"Apa maksudmu sayang?, apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" Luhan menggeleng ribut yang justru semakin membuat Sehun berencana untuk menggodanya.

"S-Sehun mengapa tidak memakai bajumu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?, apa yang salah jika aku tak memakai bajuku?"

"B-bukan begitu, t-tapi..."

"Kau malu melihat tubuhku?"

"Bukan begitu"

"Lalu?"

Luhan mengumpat dalam hati, merutuki kesalahannya yang tanpa tau-tau masuk kekamar kekasihnya itu, dan sangat terkejut kala hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah tubuh Sehun yang hanya memakai pants hitam saja. Sial runtuknya, mengapa juga kekasihnya itu tak memakai pakaiannya seperti itu?. Hingga telah menodai kedua mata polosnya?.

"Kau kenapa sayang?"

Luhan terkesiap dengan suara berat Sehun sudah terdengar sangat dekat ditelinganya dan ia bisa pastikan jikalau kekasihnya itu sudah berada dibelakangnya sekarang. Tubuhnya jadi meremang dan menegang. Sehun sendiri malah mencoba untuk tetap menahan tawanya dibelakang tubuh Luhan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok"

"Benarkah?, tapi kenapa membelakangiku seperti itu?"

Sehun sial rutuk Luhan, apa namja itu tidak tau keadaan?, jika dirinya telah membuat Luhan merasa tegang, bukan tegang dalam hal itu?, itu?. Entahlah yang jelas Luhan malu jika harus berhadapan dengan kekasihnya sekarang.

"Hey"

"Sehun kumohon pakai pakaianmu sekarang!" Jerit lagi Luhan dengan nada perintahnya pada Sehun. Itu malah membuat sang penguasa kembali dalam senyuman nakalnya.

"Haruskah sayang?"

 **GREB**

"Sehuunnn..."

"Jangan malu seperti itu, bukannya kau sudah pernah melihat tubuhku heum?"

 **BLUSH**

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat ketika lidah Sehun telah menjilati daun telinganya dengan sengaja. Bahkan kata-kata kekasihnya barusan sudah membuatnya merona hebat.

"Sehun kumohon jangan menggodaku"

dengan memohon sangat sekarang ingin rasanya Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karenanya, kekasihnya sungguh menggemaskan. Ia menarik lebih tubuh Luhan agar semakin masuk kedalam pelukannya, meletakkan dagunya dipundak sempit kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Luhan..." Bisiknya

"Y-yah?" Gugup Luhan membalas.

"Aku ingin melihatmu, berbaliklah!"

Walau ia masih merasa malu dengan keadaan Sehun sekarang, tapi Luhan tetaplah menurut dengan membalikkan badannya agar berhadapan dengan kekasihnya itu. Matanya pun masih ia tutup rapat, sebelum Sehun mengecupnya sekilas hingga sepasang manik bak rusa itu terbuka dan terlihat sempurna. Ia pandang wajah rupawan Sehun didepannya.

"Sehun..."

Sehun tersenyum lembut memandang wajah cantik merona kekasih kecilnya itu.

"Aku menginginkanmu sayang"

Luhan merunduk guna menyembunyikan wajah rona malunya sesaat, sebelum ia dongakkan sedikit tersenyum dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Sehun.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

 **CUP**

mereka tersenyum bersama dan detik berikutnya bibir mereka bertemu saling memangut lembut. Kedua tangan Sehun merangkul mesra pinggang Luhan, menariknya sekilas agar tak ada jarak lagi diantara tubuh mereka. Tubuh Luhan bergerak mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga mereka perlahan berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang sang penguasa itu. Dengan ciuman mereka yang tak terlepas sedikit pun. Terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh mereka bersama diranjang tersebut.

"Eumpphhh...ngghhh"

suara lenguhan terdengar setelahnya, lantas cepat Sehun mengubah posisi mereka dengan ia yang menindih tubuh Luhan dibawahnya. Ciuman itu pun terlepas, Luhan terengah-engah. Sehun menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya agar dapat melihat wajah memerah kekasihnya itu.

"Bolehkah?" Tanyanya agar lebih memastikan lagi, apakah kekasih cantiknya itu bersedia?. Luhan membuka pula kedua matanya dan langsung bertemu tatapan dengan Sehun. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil membelai rahang tegas Sehun.

"Ne, miliki aku lagi Sehun-ah" saat itu Sehun tersenyum senang, Luhan menerimanya lantaslah ia kembali membawa namja tercintanya dalam ciuman panjang mereka. Tak lupa kedua tangannya mulai membuka semua keseluruhan pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuh kecil kekasihnya itu dan memulai kegiatan intim mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pakaian yang berserakan dilantai, seprai juga selimut terlihat berantakan disana-sini dan juga tak lupa suara decitan ranjang ikut serta dalam suasana panas didalam kamar luas itu. Jangan lupakan pula suara desahan dan erangan terjadi hingga menjadi satu mengikuti kegiatan menggairahkan kedua namja diatas ranjang itu, seakan tak memperdulikan apa pun terjadi disekitar mereka. Peraduan kulit terus terjadi tak hentinya walau itu sudah berlalu hingga satu jam yang lalu, namun keduanya tak merasa puas pula akan apa yang mereka perbuat. Entah itu baik Sehun atau Luhan sekali pun.

Luhan sudah klimaks yang kedua kalinya sedangkan Sehun baru sekali, dan rasanya namja penguasa itu belum juga merasa lelah untuk tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya dibawah sana. Luhan membuka kedua matanya yang sempat ia pejamkan, ia pandang sayu wajah kekasihnya yang masih setia terpejam. Tersenyum kecil melihat begitu rupawannya wajah itu walau dalam keadaan seperti ini pun, kekasihnya masih terlihat begitu tampan dan Luhan jadi merasa bangga sendiri akan hal itu, bangga karena bisa memiliki kekasih sesempurna Sehun. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya guna meraih wajah tampan itu, ia sentuh tepat dirahang sang penguasa.

"Angghhh...S-Sehuunnhhh" serunya disertai desahan itu, Sehun dibuat membuka kedua matanya, menunduk membalas tatapan sayunya pula.

"Yah ssayangghhh?" Luhan kembali tersenyum hingga matanya terlihat mengecil.

"A-akuhhh...aahhh...m-mencintaimuuhhh..."

Sehun yang ikut tersenyum dengan tubuhnya yang tadi sedikit ia angkat agar tak begitu menindih Luhan, kini ia lebih rendahkan supayah semakin dekat dengan kekasihnya dibawah sana. Ia cium lembut penuh perasaan bibir kecil itu, mengulumnya pasti seakan menghantarkan rasa perasaannya saat ini kepada namja rusa tersebut. Ia lepas berganti kembali bertemu tatap pada Luhan.

"Akuu...j-jauhh...lebihh mencintaimuuhhh ssayangghhh" balas ungkapan cintanya terdengar begitu tulus ditelinga Luhan, sampai ingin membuat namja rusa itu menitihkan air mata kebahagiaannya. Ia bergerak memeluk erat leher sang tercinta menghirup lebih aroma tubuh maskulin kekasihnya itu, sungguh ia benar merasa bahagia sekarang.

"Hikss...SSehunnhhh...a-akuuhh..."

"Hey, kenapa menangis sayangkuu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepala kecil semakin pererat pelukannya dileher Sehun seakan tak ingin mereka terpisah sedikit pun. Sehun yang mengerti kembali ikut tersenyum bahagia dimana Luhan juga bahagia karenanya.

"Ada apa heumm?, katakan?" Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dari pundak Sehun dan beralih menatap dalam sepasang manik tajam yang ia sukai itu tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Mengulum sejenak bibirnya sebelum kembali berseru pelan.

"Tidak, aku hanya...hanya terlalu mencintaimu dan aku bahagia Sehun"

"Benarkah?"

"Heum" mengangguk penuh yakin hal itu ikut dirasakan Sehun, ia menyatuhkan kening mereka lembut sesekali mengecup kecil bibir kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Aku juga merasakannya sayang, jauh lebih bahagia karena adanya dirimu heum"

"Tetap bersamaku yah, dan aku juga akan tetap didekatmu, aku butuh dirimu Sehun-ah karena aku sangat mencintaimu, aku-"

"Sstthhh..."

Luhan terpaksa membungkamkan bibirnya ketika Sehun sudah menciumnya lagi, ciuman yang terjadi begitu penuh perasaan perlahan namun pasti tanpa ada rasa nafsu, sebagaimana bentuk perasaan mereka untuk satu sama lain. Saat itu Luhan kembali menitihkan air matanya, ia sudah tidak tau harus seperti apa lagi menunjukkan segala rasa cintanya yang begitu semakin mendalam terhadap namja pucat itu. Dan hanya dengan menangis bahagialah yang pada akhirnya ia lakukan.

Ia ingin Sehun, butuh Sehun dan segalanya, ia yakin ia bisa gila jika sedikit pun tak bersama dengan namja yang menyandang sebagai kekasihnya itu. Anggap ia berlebihan tapi memang seperti itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Saat puas dengan ciuman Sehun kembali bergerak yang tadi sebelumnya ia hentikan sejenak, ia kini bergerak lebih cepat dibawah sana, menumpuk sengaja beberapa kali lubang licin milik kekasihnya itu, hingga Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya keatas akibat rasa nikmat itu ia terima lagi.

"Aahhh...eengghhh...aahhh...SSehunaahhh..."

"Sshhh...aahh"

kedua tangan Luhan yang tadi dileher Sehun, kini beralih pada suraian hitam milik kekasihnya itu meremasnya frustasi tanpa tau sakitkah Sehun merasakannya?, ia terus meremasnya tanpa ampun sebagai rasa pelampiasannya. Sehun mengerang beberapa kali mendapati juniornya malah semakin terjepit erat dibawah sana, seakan menyedotnya lebih masuk kedalam. Ia balas dengan hentakan-hentakan dahsyatnya.

"L-Luhh...a-akuhh aakannhh...akhh...k-keluar ssayangghhh" racaunya saat merasa juniornya membesar dan berkedut hebat dilubang kekasihnya.

"Aa-akuhh...j-jugaaahhh...aahhh...ssayangghhh"

Dan tepat setelah dua kali genjotan dalam Sehun mereka keluar secara bersama. Luhan memejamkan lagi matanya merasakan hangatnya sperma Sehun mengisi lubangnya didalam sana dan ia tersenyum senang.

 **CUP**

 **CUP**

 **CUP**

Ia buka matanya ketika dihadiahi kecupan-kecupan manis dari Sehun diwajah peluhnya, hingga mereka bertatapan penuh akan rasa cinta mereka saling menyalurkannya disana.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi cintaku Sehun-ah"

"Dan terima kasih sudah menjadi hal yang terpenting dalam hidupku Luhan" mereka tertawa kecil bersama begitu menikmati masa-masa kebersamaan mereka hari ini.

"Maukah kau untuk tetap menjadi hal terpenting itu selamanya?" Anggukan pasti sudah jelas akan Luhan lakukan sebagai tanda terimanya.

"Dan maukah kau tetap menjadi cintaku untuk selamanya?" Kini Sehun lah bergantian mengangguk pasti.

"Aku mencintaimu selalu Sehun..."

"Selalu, aku mencintaimu Luhanku sayang"

Tidakkah mereka sangat terlihat bahagia?, jika benar berdoalah agar mereka tetap seperti itu, saling berbahagia dengan kisah cinta mereka. Yang jelas akan membuat siapa pun akan merasa iri. Biarlah selama mereka benar terus berbahagia semua akan terjadi seperti itu. Dimana hanya ada rasa cinta yang semakin tumbuh didalam diri mereka setiap detiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju dapur, seketika tenggorokannya terasa kering dan pergi untuk membasahinya dengan segelas air putih. Didapur ia sandarkan punggung telanjangnya disisi pantry memandang kedepan. Tersenyum tipis saat ia mengingat apa yang telah terjadi diantara dirinya bersama kekasihnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia benar bahagia saat ini, bahagia akan kebersamaannya bersama namja rusa itu.

"Hahh...ayah, hyung apa kalian yang telah membawa dia untukku?" Serunya kembali tersenyum sambil menundukkan wajah bahagianya.

"Jika benar, terima kasih sudah menghadirkan malaikat indah sepertinya dan aku bahagia sekarang"

"Karena aku sangat mencintainya, Luhan dia malaikatku dan cintaku..."

"Aku-"

 **TING**

 **TONG**

Suara bell berbunyi telah menghentikan monolog Sehun, ia pikir siapa yang bertamu disore hari seperti ini diapartementnya?, langsung saja ia berjalan menuju pintu depan memastikan siapa yang datang. Dan sampai dipintu tak pikir lalu lama Sehun membuka pintu tersebut hingga...

 **CKLEK**

Terlihatlah sosok wanita didepan pintu itu, telah membuat kedua pasang mata tajam Sehun melebar sempurna.

"Kau..."

"Sehun-ah, siapa yang dat-ang..."

Luhan muncul setelahnya dan ikut terkejut pula begitu matanya sudah menangkap sosok siapa yang berada didepan kekasihnya itu. Wanita paruh baya berpakaian khas wanita kantoran tengah menatap secara bergantian kedua namja disana. Saat itu Luhan merasa begitu bodoh karena telah hadir diantara kedua orang yang ia kenal, merasa bodoh karena harus kembali bertemu tatap dengan wanita itu lagi. Dan entah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat wanita itu menemukannya berada diapartement anak sang wanita tersebut sekarang?.

"Sehun, ibu ingin berbicara padamu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **author backkkkk  
**

 **XD**

 **ada yang masih ingat kah dengan ff ini?**

 **gk ada yah?, wess author hiatus XD**

 **hissing update yeh para readersku...**

 **mian kalo lama, but saya lagi sibuk dengan dunia nyata/? saya XD**

 **oke, ini chap udah menuju ending lho readers, jadi kalo bisa saya bakal tamatin pas dichap 18**

 **emmm... berarti tinggal 2 chap lagi kan?, yaudah tetep ditunggu aja yah endnya gimana, tenang mereka bakal saya buat bahagia kok, seperti hati author yang selalu bahagia melihat wajahnya Luhan #plak XD**

 **hohohoo... banyak yang minta chanbaek ada?, ohh maap yaah saya tidak bisa mengabulkannya, ini demi cerita ffnya #apaseh? XD**

 **dan juga maap buat KaiSoo, saya nistain hubungan mereka dichap ini hehehee... #tawaevilbarengLuhan**

 **hmmm...terus apa lagi yah?. ohh... untuk typo?, udah terima ajalah, ff gk seru kalo gk ada typo XD**

 **wokeh cukup untuk ngawurnya, saya mau balik dulu**

 **so**

 **sampai jumpa dinext chap and thanks untuk kalian semua yang udah review dan dlllah XD**

 **author cinta kaliannnn... XD**

 **whuusss...**

 **#ngilang XD**

 **xhinnie0595**

 **05/05/16**


	17. Chapter 17

**untuk chap ini, saya sarankan untuk membacanya dengan ditemani oleh lagunya Westlife-Unbreakable**

 **biar dapat feelnya, kalo gk juga gk papa kok, hanya saran hehee...**

 **selamat membaca^^**

* * *

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **BY : Xdhinnie0595**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun, ibu ingin berbicara denganmu!"

 *** Hissing ***

 **.**

 **Chapter 17**

Luhan menunduk dalam diam membiarkan kedua orang disana memulai pembicaraan mereka. Ia tau tak ada hak sebenarnya jika ia mendengar membicaraan ibu dan anak itu, namun entah mengapa tubuhnya jadi terasa berat untuk ia gerakan sekarang, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tetap berdiri ditempatnya. Jadi bukan maunya jika ia akan tetap disana dan berakhir mendengarkan segala hal yang diucapkan oleh kedua orang tersebut.

"Membicarakan apa?, aku rasa tak ada hal penting untuk dibicarakan sekarang"

wanita itu tau jika kedatangannya bukanlah hal yang wajar diterima oleh anaknya itu, dimana namja pucat yang menjadi satu-satunya darah dagingnya tak akan pernah mau bertemu tatap dengan dirinya sendiri. Dilihat sekarang pun anaknya itu enggan untuk menatapnya atau bahkan sekedar meliriknya sekilas. Jika pun anak itu menatapnya itu pun hanya sedetik-dua detik selanjutnya ia akan memandang arah lain.

"Sebenarnya ibu kemari hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu..."

"Kalau begitu lekas katakan!, lalu pergi dari sini" wanita itu hanya tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan anak itu padanya, benar bukan jika anaknya itu tak segan akan mengusirnya segera.

"Menyebalkan!. bagaimana bisa tau jika aku disini?, sial"

bahkan untuk umpatan kecil yang dikatakan anaknya itu pun sudah sangat menyakiti hatinya. Sudah jadi salah satu resikonya jika ia nekat mendatangi tempat anaknya tinggal. Penolakanlah pantas ia dapatkan dari anak itu. Ia mencoba untuk tetap lebih tenang, bahkan setia menahan rasa rindu yang lebih mendominasikan dirinya saat ini.

"Ibu hanya ingin mengatakan, jika besok malam datanglah kerestaurant keluarga Kim jam 8"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya acara makan malam bersama, dan juga...ayahmu ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Aku merasa tak punya seorang ayah saat ini"

tersenyum miris lagi dengan raut wajah sendu wanita itu telah membuat Luhan rasanya ingin menonjok wajah kekasihnya itu, walau ia tau jika Sehun tak menyukai ibunya tapi bukan berarti namja itu dengan gampangnya berkata menyakitkan seperti itu kepada ibunya sendiri.

"Ayah tirimu ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu, jadi aku mohon datanglah" Sehun mendengus wajahnya yang ia paling kearah lain, kini ia berani menatap tajam pada wanita didepannya itu. Rasa kesalnya memuncak seketika.

"Kenapa harus?, aku tidak akan datang apa lagi melihat wajah pria brengsek itu"

"Oh Sehun, jangan ucapanmu!, ibu hanya memintamu untuk datang tidak untuk mengatakan-"

"Apa perduliku!, lagi pula apa untungnya aku datang ck, jadi jangan memintaku!"

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat matanya sudah siap untuk menitihkan air mata itu, dan Luhan bisa melihatnya dengan jelas ia jadi ikut merasa iba melihat wanita itu, ia tak bisa bayangkan jika ia berada diposisi itu dibentak oleh anak kandungnya sendiri. Sialnya ia merasa benar seperti orang bodoh yang tak bisa berbuat apa pun ditengah hubungan tak baik kedua orang itu didepannya sana.

"Sehun, ibu mohon"

"Keluar!" Wanita itu tersentak Sehun benar mengusirnya lagi sekarang.

"Sehun..."

"Sudah mengatakannya bukan, jadi keluar sekarang!. pergi dari tempat ini!"

Lagi Sehun semakin meninggikan nada bicaranya, emosinya benar diatas normal sekarang ia sudah sungguh tak tahan melihat wajah wanita didepannya ini. Hingga hening pun terjadi sesaat, dimana keduanya tak lagi mengatakan apa pun. Wanita itu menunduk masih sesekali melirik kearah anaknya disana. Sehun yang benar-benar dalam mood yang tak baik wajahnya pun sudah terlihat kacau. Sebelum helaan nafas kecil terdengan yang berasal dari wanita itu.

"Baiklah, ibu akan pergi segera, tapi ibu sangat berharap kau bersedia untuk datang besok malam dan..."

Luhan tersentak ketika wanita itu kini beralih memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan, hal itu Sehun sadari pula juga beralih pada kekasihnya disana.

"Kau bisa membawanya ikut bersamamu besok malam, itu jika kau benar mau bersedia menghadirinya" Sehun tau pasti siapa yang dimaksud wanita itu ditujukan untuk siapa disana. Ia kembali beralih kearah lain dan wanita itu kembali menatap sendu juga rindu kepada anaknya itu.

"Ibu sangat berharap kau datang Sehun, kalau begitu ibu pergi..."

Setelah mengatakan itu hanya suara langkahlah yang terdengar disuasana hening itu lagi, suara langkah sepatu yang pergi meninggalkan apartement tersebut hingga kini tersisa kebisuan. Luhan sendiri masih pada tempatnya memandang tubuh kekasihnya didepan sana dalam diam. Ia tau Sehun pasti butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah mendekati namja pucat tersebut.

"Se-hun..."

Luhan mematung ketika baru saja Sehun dengan gerak cepat berbalik dan pergi melewatinya begitu saja. Tanpa satu kata bahkan lirikkan pun. Seperti yang ia duga Sehun perlu sendiri. Ia berbalik menatap kepergian kekasihnya dengan tatapan sendu tanpa berniat menyusul namja itu. Walau sebenarnya Luhan sangat ingin menyusulnya, memeluknya dan mengatakan segala kata manis untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Tapi sekali lagi ia harus menahannya karena bagaimana pun juga Sehun perlu waktu sendiri, menenangkan dirinya akibat kejadian barusan.

"Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun" dan hanya itulah yang bisa Luhan ungkapkan sekarang, berharap Sehun dapat mendengarnya dan percaya bahwa ia tak seorang diri sekarang. Ada dirinya, kekasihnya yang siap membagi segala rasa yang telah namja itu dapatkan saat ini untuk berbagi bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan hanya diam mengikuti kepergian kekasihnya saat ini, sejak kejadian datangnya wanita itu Sehun terlihat sangat kacau. Namja itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja dari apartementnya. Saat ia bertanya Sehun hanya mengatakan akan pergi sebentar kesuatu tempat dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal diapartement saja. Tapi Luhan tak menurut kali ini, ia hanya ingin tau kemana kah kekasihnya akan pergi. Bahkan Luhan mengabaikan fakta bahwa tempat yang pernah ia anggap tak akan menginjakkan kakinya disana lagi. Dan justru disanalah ia berada berdiri memandang diam sosok namja pucat yang terlihat kacau dengan segala raut wajah palsunya.

Yah, disana Sehun kekasihnya tengah tertawa palsu bersama para wanita sexy disekitarnya sambil menikmati minumannya. Luhan tak mempermasalahkan dengan adanya hal itu, Sehun yang membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh oleh para wanita tersebut dan meminum minuman alkohol. Karena Luhan tau Sehun brengsek sangat bahkan. Tapi bukan hal itulah yang ia pikirkan, melainkan fakta bahwa Sehun hanya mencoba untuk menghibur dirinya namun dengan cara yang salah.

Seberapa besar usaha namja itu hanya akan sia-sia saja ketika ia memalsukan segala perasaannya untuk terlihat lebih baik. Luhan tak bodoh jika Sehun benar-benar hanya menyembunyikannya. Disana namja itu justru terlihat rapuh dimatanya.

Bodoh!

Pikir Luhan karena ia dapat melihatnya betapa namja itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Luhan tersenyum memandangnya mencoba mengerti keadaan sekarang, ia paham seakan bisa merasakannya pula. Biarlah kekasihnya untuk tetap seperti itu yang mungkin bisa membuat Sehun merasa lebih tenang.

Lantas ia berbalik hendak memutuskan untuk kembali dan pergi dari sana, namun baru beberapa langkah satu ide muncul dipikirannya ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap arah panggung didepan sana. Bukan hal yang menarik sebenarnya dengan pemandangan panggung disana, hanya saja ide itu muncul ketika melihatnya. Ia kembali tersenyum lebih lebar dan dengan mantap berjalan balik kearah panggung disana.

 _'Aku akan membuatmu sadar bahwa ada aku untukmu selalu SehunKu'_

.

"Oh, apa aku boleh naik sekarang?"

"Tentu saja cantik, kuharap suaramu bisa menghibur" ia berengut lucu membuat beberapa namja didepannya memekik gemas.

"Walau tak bagus, tapi aku harap seseorang bisa mendengarnya disana"

"Ah, apa kau bernyanyi untuk kekasihmu?" Ia tersenyum manis sekarang dengan wajah ronanya.

"Heum, aku ingin menghiburnya sedikit hehee..."Mereka mengangguk mengerti dan kembali terkekeh gemas padanya.

"Baiklah cantik, silahkan nyanyikan untuk kekasih beruntungmu itu" ia mengangguk mantap sebelum menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju atas panggung club yang ada disana.

Disana para pengunjung kini tertuju penuh padanya, ia merasa sedikit gugup dilihat seperti itu sampai memegang kuat sebuah mic ditangannya.

"Err...s-sebelumnya maaf jika mengganggu, selamat sore semuanya, s-saya diberdiri disini h-hanya akan sedikit menyumbangkan sebuah lagu yang sebenarnya untuk seseorang, tapi..."

"Saya harap anda semua bisa ikut terhibur, j-jadi selamat menikmati sore anda semua"

Awalnya Sehun tak begitu menghiraukan suara yang berasal dari panggung didepannya sana, hanya saja mendengar suara itu ia jadi merasa tak asing, seakan mengenali suara tersebut.

Suara kecil sedikit cempreng dan melengking saat berteriak dan juga bergetar kala merasa gugup juga takut. Sehun mengenalnya dengan jelas suara itu. Hingga kini suara musik mulai terdengar, ia mengalihkan wajahnya kearah panggung itu.

 _Took my hand_

 _Touched my heart_

 _Held me close_

 _You were always there_

 _By my side_

 _Night and day_

 _Through it all_

 _Maybe come what may_

 _Swept away on a wave of emotion_

 _Overcaught in the eye of the storm_

 _And whenever you smile_

 _I can hardly believe that you're mine_

 _Believe that you're mine..._

Suara merdu itu terdengar ditelinganya, suara yang selama ini selalu ia dengar dimana pun mereka bersama. Suara tawanya, suara rengekannya, suara tangisnya dan juga suara jeritannya itu semua selalu ia dengarkan kala mereka dalam satu tempat yang sama.

Suara yang berhasil membuatnya berubah selama ini. Saat itu Sehun mendengarnya jelas dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya berdiri memandang kejut kearah panggung

 _love is unbreakable_

 _It's unmistakable_

 _And each time I look in your eyes_

 _I know why_

 _This love is untouchable_

 _I feel that my heart just can't deny_

 _Each time I look in your eyes_

 _Oh baby, I know why_

 _This love is unbreakable..._

Sehun tau jika saat ini dirinya begitu bodoh, tanpa sadar jika ia melupakan sesuatu yang berharga ia miliki sekarang. Sesuatu yang jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan dengan nyawanya sendiri. Berharga yang tak bisa ditandingi dengan apa pun, bahkan begitu berharganya Sehun akan mati jika sesuatu itu pergi dan lepas darinya. Seperti sekarang ini ia tak memperdulikan apa pun lagi dan hanya sesuatu itu yang ia inginkan saat ini. Disana sesuatu milik berharganya telah menyadarkannya dari segala kebodohannya.

Sehun ingin menangis sekarang menatap tak lepas pada arah depan sana dimana sesuatu itu berdiri menyerukan suara merdu yang ia

 _Shared the laughter_

 _Shared the tears_

 _We both know_

 _We'll go on from here_

 _Cause together_

 _we are strong_

 _In my arms_

 _That's where you belong_

 _I've been touched by the hands of an angel_

 _I've been blessed by the power of love_

 _And whenever you smile_

 _I can hardly believe that you're mine..._

Ia tanpa sadar melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah panggung tersebut dengan sepasang matanya tak lepas dari sosok didepan sana. Bahkan tak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang ia tabrak disekitarnya.

 _This love is unbreakable_

 _It's unmistakable_

 _Each time I look in your eyes_

 _I know why_

 _This love is untouchable_

 _I feel that my heart just can't deny_

 _Each time you whisper my name_

 _Oh baby, I know why_

 _This love is unbreakable_

 _Through fire and flame_

 _When all this is over_

 _Our love still remains..._

Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat tanpa menghentikan nyanyiannya, dengan harapan jika seseorang disana bisa melihat dan mendengarkan suaranya saat ini. Lagu yang ia nyanyikan sebagai gambaran akan perasaannya sekarang. Tanpa memikirkan apa pun selain sosok yang selama ini ia cintai, hanya dirinya yang telah membuat hidupnya lebih indah.

 _This love is unbreakable_

 _It's unmistakable_

 _And each time I look in your eyes_

 _I know why_

 _This love is untouchable_

 _I feel that my heart just can't deny_

 _Each time you whisper my name_

 _Oh baby, I know why_

 _Cause each time I look in your eyes_

 _Oh baby, I know why_

 _This love is unbreakable..._

Musik berhenti tergantikan dengan suara gemuruh tepuk tangan meriah para pengunjung untuknya tak lupa beberapa pujian pula, saat itu Luhan kembali membuka kedua matanya dan begitu terkejutnya ia kala mendapati seseorang sudah berdiri didepannya. saat itu hatinya bergemuruh-ria sesak seakan sesuatu telah bergejolak ketika tau siapa sosok didepannya ini. Ia tersenyum manis pada sosok itu.

"Hai...Sehun" cicitnya kecil.

 **SRET**

 **CUP**

Matanya melebar sempurna untuk sesaat, sebelum ia kembali tersenyum membuat matanya semakin mengecil. Pada akhirnya ia kembali memejamkannya dan tanpa ragu berjinjit sedikit guna menyamakan tinggi mereka dengan kedua tangannya ia bawa melingkar dileher sosok itu. Semua melihatnya menyaksikan kedua namja diatas panggung itu, berseru-ria dengan senang, ada juga yang berseru terkejut. Menganggap betapa manisnya sepasang kekasih itu.

Sehun melepaskan sejenak ciumannya membuka matanya memandang wajah rona kekasihnya itu.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Tanyanya setengah berbisik hal itu membuat Luhan ikut membuka matanya dan langsung bertemu tatap dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia tersenyum malu.

"Heum"

"Nakal, kenapa tidak menuruti kataku untuk tetap berada diapartement heum?"

"Aku hanya cemas padamu, kau membuatku tak tenang"

 **CUP**

"Maaf jika begitu, tapi kau harus dihukum setelah ini"

"Ah, mwoya?" Sehun menyeringai tipis mendapati wajah panik Luhan didepannya.

"Aku pikir kau tak suka ditempat ini" Luhan berengut lucu Sehun jadi ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Terpaksa dan itu karenamu"

Sehun tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa, dengan gemas ia menggigit kecil ujung hidung kecil Luhan.

"Aku tau, aku mencintaimu" alihnya berbisik sambil menyatuhkan kening mereka, Luhan kembali tersenyum malu saat ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

"Dan, terima kasih atas lagunya, suaramu jelek kau tau itu"

Luhan meringis semakin mempererat pelukannya dileher namja pucat itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum senang.

"Setidaknya kau menyukainya 'kan?"

"Yah, sangat menyukainya"

tersenyum bersama sebelum mereka kembali berciuman tanpa memperdulikan suasana sekitar mereka yang masih berada diatas panggung itu. Membiarkan para pengunjung menyaksikan mereka tanpa rasa malu. Seakan hanya mereka berdualah yang ada disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun..."

"Heum?"

"Apa kau akan datang?"

"Entahlah, wae?"

Luhan merundukkan tubuhnya sedikit agar bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah Sehun yang berada dibawah tubuhnya. Setelah dari club itu mereka memutuskan untuk kembali tepatnya dirumah bibi Ling sekarang. Kali ini Sehun benar tak bisa lepas dari pintaan bibi Ling yang memaksanya untuk menginap. Akhirnya ia pun berada satu ranjang dengan Luhan sekarang. Dimana Luhan yang tengah menduduki perut rata Sehun, sementara yang diduduki terbaring santai diatas ranjang milik Luhan.

"Aku harap kau mau datang"

"Yak, kenapa sekarang kau jadi seperti wanita itu eoh?, kenapa memintaku untuk datang?"

"Karena dia ibumu" Sehun terdengar mendengus.

"Luhan!"

"Apa salahnya datang kesana, bukannya ibumu mengatakan hanya akan makan malam bersama?"

"Tapi ada pria itu disana Lu"

"Tak ada masalahnya"

Sehun beranjak bangun hingga ia terduduk pula sekarang. Mata tajamnya menatap intens kedua mata rusa didepannya itu, satu tangannya mencubit pipi sang kekasih.

"Akhh...sakit Sehuunnn" ringis Luhan sambil memegang tangan Sehun yang masih bertengger dipipinya.

"Kau benar-benar minta dihukum yah?"

"Aaa...aku hanya berkata apa adanya...s-sakittt uhuhuu..."

"Aku benci jika melihat wajah pria itu"

Luhan terdiam sesaat mendengar kata kekasihnya barusan, bahkan tak lagi mengeluh sakit pada pipinya walau tangan Sehun masih berada disana. Apa lagi ketika melihat ekspresi berubah Sehun saat ini.

"Kau begitu membencinya?"

"Ne, karena mereka aku kehilangan dua orang yang aku sayangi"

Luhan rasanya mau menangis melihat Sehun yang benar terlihat rapuh dimatanya, ia tentu baru kali ini melihat raut wajah resah dari sang kekasih saat kembali memikirkan kedua orang itu.

"Sehuuunnn..." Dengan cepat Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun didepannya, berharap kekasihnya itu tak bersedih lagi karenanya. menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya didada bidang penguasa itu.

"Maaf, jangan bersedih lagi ne"

awalnya Sehun memang kembali merasa sedih ketika memikirkan ayah dan hyungnya, tapi sadar Luhan memeluknya erat dan berkata jangan bersedih lagi, ia jadi tersenyum tipis sebelum ikut membalas pelukan kekasih rusanya itu.

"Siapa yang bersedih eoh?, kau pikir aku akan menangis yang cenggeng sepertimu?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya keatas memandang wajah tampan itu. Dengan bibirnya berkerucut lucu.

"Tapi wajahmu, sangat tidak enak dipandang" hal itu membuat Sehun mendatarkan wajahnya seperti biasa. Matanya pun kembali menajam.

"Sudah berani menjelek-jelekkanku yah?"

"Aku tidak menjelek-jelekkanmu, tapi aku tak suka kau berwajah seperti itu, aku suka kau seperti ini"

kedua tangan Luhan bergerak menarik kedua sudut bibir Sehun keatas, guna menciptakan sebuah senyuman diwajah datar namja penguasa itu. Sehun sendiri sengaja membiarkannya ia tau Luhan hanya ingin menghiburnya.

"Tidak akan lagi, selama aku bersamamu"

 **GREB**

"Huwaaaa...kau mengejutkanku Sehuunn, akh...jangan memeluk tubuhku terlalu kuat aaa..."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar Luhan yang menjerit seperti wanita hanya karena ia memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu. Dasar memang jahil Sehun justru semakin merengkuhnya dengan sesekali menggelitik tubuh yang lebih kecil karena gemas.

"Ahahahaa...j-jangan...kau menggelitikiku ahahaha..." Luhan tertawa disertai jeritannya menjadi, badannya seperti cacing kepanasan bergerak kesana-kemari akibat ulah jahil Sehun yang terus menggelitikinya.

"Rasakan ini hehe..."

"Huwaaa...bibi Linggg...tolonggg...aaahah...tolongg Luhaaannn"

Hingga kemudian terjadilah aksi brutal mereka, Luhan yang sudah mengambil bantalnya lalu memukul-mukul ketubuh kurus Sehun. Jelas itu dibalas dengan Sehun yang tak mau kalah mengambil bantal pula dan balas memukul tubuh kecil itu. Bermain-main seperti anak kecil tanpa perduli akan didengar suara tawa mereka oleh orang diluar sana.

"Hahaa...Sehuunnn lepaskan aku aaa..."

Luhan menjerit begitu tubuhnya malah digulung dengan selimut oleh Sehun, sudah terlihat seperti ulat saat itu Sehun tak berhenti untuk tertawa lepas.

"Hahahahaa...kau seperti ulat Lu, jika seperti itu haha..." Tawa Sehun menjadi sambil memegang perutnya. Luhan disana berengut kesal sesekali menggeram karena ia tak berhasil melepaskan tubuhnya dari gulungan selimut itu.

"Sehun jahat..." Rengutnya cemberut bahkan matanya malah sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca siap menangis. Sehun yang melihatnya langsung berhenti tertawa dan beranjak dari posisi dirinya tadi mendekati Luhan yang sibuk menggeliat dilantai seperti ulat. Ia berjongkok didepan yang lebih kecil.

"Jahat...ughh, lihat tubuhku tidak bisa digerakan tau"

cemberut lagi Sehun terkekeh sekilas sebelum bergerak menggendong tubuh Luhan bridal dan merebahkannya pada ranjang lalu ia pun mengambil posisi diatas tubuh terbungkus Luhan, menindihnya tanpa kuat. Mereka saling bertemu tatap sekarang.

"Sehun lepaskan"

"Tidak mau"

"Sehunnn..."

Bukannya melepaskan gulungan selimut ditubuh Luhan, Sehun justru bergerak ikut masuk dalam gulungan itu membiarkan tubuhnya terjebak pula disana. Ia tersenyum lembut tepat didepan wajah Luhan yang mulai merona dibawahnya.

"Kita akan tidur seperti ini heum"

"Tapi ini sempit, aku tak bisa bergerak Sehun"

"Ya sudah, tak perlu bergerak"

"Ishh..." Terkekeh lagi melihat wajah lucu kekasihnya itu sungguh menyenangkan baginya.

"Kalau begitu, besok malam datang yah" seketika Sehun merubah raut wajahnya lagi menjadi datar.

"Kau memintanya lagi Lu"

"Kumohon yah, datanglah temui mereka"

Hhhh...

Helaan nafas terdengar dengan Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali aku menemui mereka heoh?"

"Karena aku hanya ingin masalahmu tidak ada lagi, Sehun bagaimana pun juga dia adalah ibumu, ibu yang sudah melahirkanmu" terdiam sesaat tanpa melihat kekasihnya itu, Luhan pun mengeluarkan paksa satu tangannya disana guna mengelus wajah rupawan Sehun dengan lembut.

"Seburuknya dia tetap saja dia darah dagingmu, sudah saatnya kau bisa sedikit menerimanya. lagi pula itu sudah lama terjadikan?"

Sehun mendengarnya Luhan yang mengatakan itu semua padanya sedikit membuatnya merasa kalut. Ia berpaling dan menatap wajah namja rusa itu dimana ada sebuah senyuman menenangkan untuknya. Terpejam untuk merasakan lembut dan hangatnya tangan yang tengah mengelus wajahnya itu. Sungguh nyaman dan ia suka itu.

"Sehun..."

"Aku tau, aku akan memikirkannya tapi kau harus ikut denganku"

"Aku?" Sehun mengangguk membuka matanya kembali.

"Heum, kau harus ikut tanpa ada penolakan!"

Luhan menghela nafas pasrah sepertinya ia memang harus ikut, asalkan Sehun bersedia itu tidak jadi masalah baginya walau ia sebenarnya sedikit ragu, terlebih lagi ia akan hadir ditengah keluarga itu. Ia jadi gugup sendiri memikirkannya.

"Kau melamun..."

"Hehee...baiklah aku akan ikut, asalkan kau mau datang"

"Dasar"

mereka tertawa bersama lagi menikmati masa mereka sekarang yang sangat terasa menyenangkan.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang"

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayangkuu"

ciuman itu terjadi terasa lembut dan manis tanpa merubah posisi mereka seperti itu. Tangan Luhan yang berhasil keluar ia gunakan untuk mengelus pelan rahang tegas Sehun, memberi getaran tersendiri untuk Sehun yang merasakannya. Ia akan menggeram sesekali sambil menggigit gemas bibir kecil yang ia lumat itu. Luhan sungguh membuatnya buta akan hal yang lain dan hanya namja itu saja yang terus membuatnya tergila-gila sampai kapan pun.

"Aangghhh...mmphh"

"Hmmhh..."

 **CUP**

"Sehunn..."

"Ayo kita bercinta lagi"

"Hah?, Aniyaaaaa..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu tiba dimana Sehun pada akhirnya menerima kemauan kekasih tercintanya itu. Yah dengan Luhan yang ikut pula bersamanya. Didalam mobil menuju perjalanan mereka berada sekarang, tak ada percakapan terjadi disana hanya keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Luhan sedikit melirik kearah Sehun sekilas terlihat betapa focusnya kekasihnya itu menyetir. Ia menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi mobil itu.

Entah mengapa ia yang menjadi tak tenang sekarang, merasa gugup menyerangnya padahal ia hanya akan menemani kekasihnya itu saja. Tapi tetaplah karena diacara makan malam itu ia akan bertemu dengan ibu juga ayah tiri kekasihnya. Jadi wajar jika ia mulai merasa gugup. Semakin gugup ketika mobil yang mereka naiki tiba ditempat tujuan.

Mobil itu berhenti lekas Sehun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu beralih pada Luhan disampingnya. Ia lepaskan pula sabuk pengaman pada Luhan.

"Ayo kita masuk sekarang" seru Sehun diangguki ragu oleh kekasihnya itu.

Hingga mereka pun turun dari mobil dan langsung melangkah memasuki restaurant didepan sana.

.

Disana tepat meja tengah restaurant tersebut sudah terlihat sepasang wanita dan pria duduk santai sambil berbincang, langsung saja Sehun membawa Luhan untuk mendekat kearah meja itu.

"Oh, Sehun kau sudah datang ternyata?" Suara wanita paruh baya disana ketika melihat anaknya telah tiba, ia bangun dari duduknya guna menyambut dengan senyuman manis. Walau Sehun tak menanggapinya apa pun.

"Duduklah!"

Wanita itu beralih mendudukan dirinya disamping sang suami dan membiarkan sepasang kekasih itu duduk dikursi depan mereka. Luhan duduk tepat dikursi yang tadi ditempati wanita itu dan Sehun disebelahnya.

"Ibu pikir kau tidak akan datang, tapi syukurlah kau benar datang dan...bersamanya"

Luhan menunduk gugup ketika wanita itu beralih menatapnya, Sehun sendiri masih pada wajah tak bersahabatnya memandang kedepan tepat pada sosok pria yang ia tau menjadi ayah tirinya itu tuan Jang.

"Langsung saja pada intinya, apa tujuan kalian?" Tanya Sehun datar karena moodnya benar tak baik sejak tadi.

"Sehun..."

"Ada baiknya jika kita menikmati hidangan makan malam kita sekarang, setelah itu baru membicarakannya bukan" itu suara tuan Jang membawa tatapannya tepat pada Sehun yang masih menatapnya tak minat.

"Itu benar, jadi kalian ingin memesan apa?, Luhan-shi?"

"Ah, ye?" Sentak Luhan beralih pada ibu Sehun disana.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?, katakan!" Luhan gugup kebingungan menunduk lagi sebelum beralih pada Sehun disampingnya, Sehun juga sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda tentu saja.

"Samakan saja dengan pesanan kalian"

Sehun yang menwakili atas pertanyaan itu dan wanita tersebut mengangguk iya lalu memanggil seorang pelayan disana. Luhan kembali menunduk rasanya ia semakin gugup. Sehun yang tau hal itu lantas ia menggerakkan tangannya membawa satu tangan Luhan untuk ia genggam. Bertujuan agar Luhan bisa sedikit merasa lebih tenang.

"Gwaenchana" bisik Sehun sangat pelan, namun Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya karena tentu mereka bersampingan. Luhan menoleh lagi kearah Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis. Hal itu sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh tuan Jang dikedua namja disana terlihat begitu dekat menurutnya.

"Sehun, apakah dia kekasihmu?" Pertanyaan tuan Jang membuat ketiga orang disana terkejut dan berpaling padanya, terutama ibu Sehun yang tadi sibuk memesankan makanan untuk mereka kini jadi terdiam menatap bergantian suami juga anak kandungnya. Sehun lagi kembali pada wajah datarnya membalas tegas pertanyaan itu padanya.

"Yah, dia kekasihku"

"Pantas kalian sangat dekat"

Luhan sungguh tak nyaman dengan keadaan canggung juga mencengkam seperti ini. Ia berharap malam ini lekas berlalu dengan cepat.

.

Acara makan malam mereka terjadi dengan penuh keheningan, tak ada satu pun dari keempat orang itu mengeluarkan suara mereka. Masing-masing membisu hanya terkadang ibu Sehun yang bersuara sibuk melayani sang suami dengan makanan mereka. Sementara kedua namja itu sibuk akan pemikiran mereka saja, Luhan yang diam menikmati makanannya dan Sehun sama saja sambil melirik tajam kearah dua orang didepan sana. Ia sesekali mendengus ketika ibunya terlihat begitu sangat perhatian kepada ayah tirinya itu, sungguh memuakan baginya.

Hingga setengah jam terlewati acara makan malam itu, kini mereka memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan penting menurut kedua orang dewasa itu.

"Ekhem...seperti yang sudah aku rencanakan. Aku akan menyampaikan beberapa hal untuk kalian, terutama untukmu Sehun" suara tuan Jang mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"Sebelumnya, kau tampak sehat-sehat saja Oh Sehun, aku tidak akan meragukan apa yang sudah aku tetapkan"

"Katakan langsung!" Sehun menyahuti cepat.

"Baik, tujuanku mengadakan acara makan malam ini, hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa aku akan memilihmu untuk menjadi penerusku"

"Apa?" Kejut Sehun seketika sama halnya dengan Luhan yang langsung menatap kekasihnya itu, perkataan tuan Jang sungguh mengejutkan saat ini untuk mereka.

"Yah, setelah kau lulus sekolah nanti. Kau akan menjadi penerus perusahaanku sebagai CEO Jang Corp, karena kau satu-satunya yang bisa aku harapkan sekarang, aku juga akan membawamu kejepang untuk mulai belajar disana"

"Naega wae?"

"Kau tentu tau bukan, jika aku hanya memiliki satu anak dari istriku sekarang, dan itu adalah kau"

Sehun berdecih keras semakin mendatarkan ekspresinya itu karena seketika suasana hatinya semakin memburuk pula mendengar akan hal itu.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tak merasa menjadi anakmu tuan Jang" ujarnya disertai senyuman remeh kepada pria itu.

"Sehun!"

"Aku tau, sebelum itu aku memang sudah menduganya jika kau akan menolaknya"

"Jika anda sudah tau, aku rasa anda tak perlu memintanya lagi bukan"

Luhan tak tau harus apa sekarang keadaan ini benar-benar menegangkan untuknya, lihatlah kedua namja dan pria itu seperti tengah saling memberi tantangan. Suasana jelas terasa memburuk dengan Sehun yang terus pada kekeras kepalaannya.

Sementara wanita disana sudah menampilkan wajah cemasnya, takut jika akan terjadi berkelahian lebih diantara anak dan juga suaminya itu. Apa lagi Sehun yang terlihat sudah siap menentang apa saja yang akan direncanakan suaminya untuk anaknya itu. Ini sungguh keadaan yang buruk.

"Bisakah sekali saja kau tak seperti ini Sehun?, ayah minta menurutlah"

"Untuk apa menuruti seseorang yang bukan menjadi darah dagingku?, ck, itu tentu bukan menjadi urusanku. Seharusnya anda tau itu tuan, jika aku bukanlah anakmu sampai kapan pun"

"Sehun ibu mohon jaga ucapanmu!"

Wanita itu ikut menyahuti mulai merasa perkataan anaknya sungguh keterlaluan, apa lagi mengatakannya tepat dihadapan sang suami saat ini. Dan lagi Sehun mendengus sebagai tanggapannya, ia sudah sungguh muak dengan kedua orang didepannya sana. Omong kosong untuknya ia sangat menolak jika harus diminta untuk ikut dalam urusan perbisnisan mereka, jangankan hal itu ia saja tak suka jika diminta untuk kembali ke keluarga yang sebenarnya tak ia ingin itu. Keluarga dimana ada ibu dan juga ayah tirinya.

Jangan lupa juga sejak awal Sehun tak pernah setuju dengan hadirnya pria itu. Ia hanya menganggap ayahnya cuma satu tak lebih dan tak ada ayah tiri.

"Ck, sudahlah aku rasa tak perlu membicarakannya lagi, karena jelas aku menolaknya. Jangan paksa aku untuk masuk kedalam dunia kalian, aku sungguh tak suka itu"

 **GREK**

Sehun bangun dari tempat duduknya melemparkan tatapan tak suka pada kedua orang dewasa itu, lalu meraih satu tangan Luhan agar kekasihnya itu berdiri pula, ia sudah tak tahan dengan suasana saat ini dan ingin segera pergi dari sana.

"Jadi aku minta jangan pernah memaksaku lagi, aku punya kehidupanku sendiri yang seharusnya tak pernah kalian campuri. Aku dan kalian tidak akan pernah bisa bersama, karena aku tak butuh apa pun dari seseorang yang telah membuatku kehilangan mereka!" Sehun berkata dengan keras tanpa memperdulikan tatapan seluruh pengunjung lain direstaurant itu tertuju padanya, ia beralih menatap tajam kearah ibunya itu yang sudah terlihat akan menitihkan air matanya.

"Aku pergi dan jangan menemuiku lagi!"

"Sehun berhenti, Oh Sehun kumohon kembalilah, Sehuunn..."

Sehun pergi begitu saja dengan membawa Luhan tentunya, mengacuhkan teriakan itu yang memintanya untuk kembali, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada kedua orang dewasa yang masih berada disana. Ia tidak perduli hal itu yang jelas ia sudah tak sudi untuk kembali bertemu dengan ayah tirinya dan juga ibu kandungnya itu. Karena ia tak membutuhkan mereka dikehidupannya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lirikan untuk kekasihnya hanya itu yang bisa Luhan lakukan, setelah mereka pergi dari restaurant itu ia dan namja penguasa itu kini tengah duduk bersampingan disebuah bangku taman. Sehun membawanya dari sana pergi entah kemana, dan bukan kembali kemobil namja itu. Mobil mewah itu justru ditinggal begitu saja diparkiran.

Luhan rasa Sehun kembali dalam keadaan kacaunya sekarang lantaran acara makan malam yang baru saja mereka lewati. Lantas ia diam saja menatapi teduh kekasihnya ia ingin bersuara tapi sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat jika ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu saat ini, takut jika akan semakin membuat kekasihnya tak tenang.

Hhhh...

Suara helaan nafas terdengar yang Luhan yakini itu berasal dari kekasihnya. Ia bawa tatapannya lagi kearah Sehun yang sebelumnya ia tundukkan kepalanya itu. Disana Sehun sejenak memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut dan beralih pada Luhan disampingnya. Luhan diam saat Sehun sudah bergerak lebih mendekatinya, memajukan wajahnya kearah wajah bengong Luhan.

Hingga kedua tangan Sehun menangkup sisi wajah yang kecil dan menyatuhkan sepasang bibir mereka. Pasrah dan membiarkan bibir tipis itu bergerak menyelimuti bibirnya, bahkan Luhan bisa tau Sehun benar dalam kondisi yang tak baik. Ia memang tidak tau harus berbuat apa agar kekasihnya itu tak lagi seperti ini. Ia hanya takut berbuat salah yang malah mengakibatkan Sehun semakin tertekan.

Ia bisa mengerti keadaan saat ini apa lagi ia telah menyaksikan bagaimana kejadian direstaurant tadi, yang cukup membuatnya ikut merasa cemas dan takut. Dan Luhan benci dirinya saat ia justru terlihat seperti orang bodoh saja tanpa melakukan apa pun.

"Ngghhh..S-Sehuuunghhh"

Luhan menyentuh kedua tangan Sehun diwajahnya, mendorong sedikit wajah kekasihnya agar ciuman mereka terlepas. Saat itu Luhan ingin menangis ketika mendapati raut wajah kekasihnya.

"Sehun..."

"Maafkan aku"

"Anya, kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah"

"Tapi aku sudah membawamu dalam hal yang sulit"

Luhan menggelengkan ribut kepalanya tak membenarkan ucapan Sehun barusan. Ia tak merasa seperti itu, ia tak menyalahkan Sehun dengan keadaan semua ini. Tidak, ia justru merasa menjadi kekasih yang tak baik karena tidak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk membantu.

"Tidak Sehun, aku tak merasa disulitkan, aku justru senang bisa berada didekatmu dan jangan mengatakan hal itu!"

Luhan benar tak perduli sekarang jika ia dianggap cengeng karena menangis, ia hanya tak tau harus berbuat apa demi kekasihnya itu, ia merasa..., ahh sulit untuk dijelaskan sekarang. Dan menangislah pada akhirnya yang ia lakukan.

"Kau tau?, aku tak membutuhkan apa pun, aku tak membutuhkan mereka bahkan sekali pun aku tak perduli jika aku tak memiliki keluarga karena, aku-"

"-aku hanya membutuhkanmu Lu, hanya dirimu..."

Luhan semakin menitihkan air matanya tak perduli jika itu telah membasahi seluruh wajahnya, ia benar merasa terharu akan segala perkataan kekasihnya saat ini.

"Kalau begitu hiks...tetaplah bersamaku...karena aku juga akan tetap bersamamu Sehun-ah hiks..."

Sehun menyatuhkan kening mereka merasakan betapa dalamnya perasaannya terhadap namja didepannya ini. Ia benar-benar hanya ingin namja itu berada didekatnya terus, tak perduli dengan hal lain dan hanya Luhan yang sungguh ia inginkan dikehidupannya. Ia lantas merengkuh erat tubuh mungil namja itu tak ingin sedikit pun ia lepaskan.

"Ne, aku akan tetap bersamamu karena kau adalah satu-satunya yang aku miliki sekarang, aku mencintaimu sayang"

"Nado hiks...aku juga mencintaimu Sehun-ah hiks..."

Isak Luhan menjadi, ia berharap dan berjanji akan selalu bersama namja penguasa itu selamanya, membahagiakan namja itu semampunya. Karena ia tau kekasihnya itu selama ini telah melalui semuanya seorang diri. Tanpa ada seseorang yang bisa menemaninya untuk berbagi bersama. Melalui hal yang sulit selama hidupnya dan wajar jika selama ini pula kekasihnya itu berkelakuan buruk. Karena Luhan juga tau Sehun hanya seorang namja yang kesepian, namja yang berlagak kuat namun begitu rapuh didalamnya.

Itu pula ia berjanji akan membuat namja itu tak akan merasa seorang diri lagi, karena ada dirinya, ada ia yang akan selalu berada didekat Sehun sampai kapan pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau akan pulang malam ini?"

"Aniya, aku akan menghubungi bibi Ling dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan menginap disini" dengan penuh kelembutan Luhan mengelus wajah lelah Sehun.

Mereka kini sudah berada diapartement Sehun tepatnya dikamar namja pucat itu. Disana mereka saling menatap dalam dengan Sehun yang terbaring lelah diatas ranjangnya dan Luhan yang berada disampingnya mengelus lembut wajah namja itu. Sesekali Luhan akan mengecupi wajah tampan itu penuh rasa sayangnya. Mencoba membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik.

Sehun sendiri hanya diam membiarkannya sambil menikmati rasa yang begitu nyaman dari sentuhan Luhan diwajahnya. Ia benar merasa lelah dan juga mengantuk seketika.

 **CUP**

 **CUP**

"Tidurlah, jika kau mengantuk Sehun-ah" bisik lembut Luhan setelah mengecup kening juga bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Lalu kau?" Ia tersenyum manis dan lagi satu ciuman kecil ia berikan dipipi namja itu sekarang.

"Aku juga akan tidur begitu kau sudah tidur"

"Apa aku seperti anak kecil sekarang, dengan kau yang menemaniku tidur heum?" Luhan terkekeh kecil menanggapi ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Untuk sekali ini saja ne, aku akan membuatmu tertidur" hanya senyuman tipis yang Sehun berikan dengan satu tangannya menyentuh sudut bibir bawah Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, buat aku tertidur sekarang!"

"Baiklah, ahh apa perlu aku bernyanyi lagi untukmu?"

"Jika kau memiliki suara yang bagus" berengut kecil membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil kini.

"Oke, aku akan bernyanyi sekarang"

hening sesaat sebelum Luhan mulai menyerukan suaranya, bernyanyi kecil untuk Sehun sekarang. Sehun pun hanya memandangnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Saat itu ia mulai merasa matanya memberat karena nyanyian Luhan benar membuatnya merasa nyaman dan mengantuk. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Sehun pun memejamkan matanya terlelap dengan damainya. Luhan pun menghentikan nyanyian ketika sadar Sehun telah tertidur lelap disana. Ia menarik bibirnya keatas untuk tersenyum. Memandangi sesaat wajah damai kekasihnya itu.

 **CUP**

"Jaljayo Sehun-ah dan..."

"Aku mencintaimu sayangku" itu bisikannya terdengar begitu lembut ditelinga Sehun, sebelum ia mengambil tempat berbaring disamping namja penguasa itu. Memeluk erat tubuh Sehun dan akhirnya menyusul sang kekasih dialam mimpi indahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **satu chap menuju ending, okeh moga kalian suka yah^^**

 **makasih semuanya yang telah setia dengan ff ini**

 **saya dhinnie selaku author ff ini, sekali lagi terima kasih untuk para readers semua**

 **dan gk mau banyak cuap-cuap**

 **sampai jumpa dichap END**

 **BYEE~**

 **Xdhinnie0595**

 **08/05/16**


	18. Chapter 18

**~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **[ With - Infinite ]**

naega meonjeo malhaesseoya haetneunde  
ijeya neowa maju anja  
urideul kkiriman nanuneun  
iyagi ijeseoya junbihan na mibji

nan mositgesseo nae ireumeul  
cheom bureudeon geu ibsureul  
banjjagimyeo naman bodeon nun  
naega deo jal halge  
naega deo malhalge  
naega neoreul deo saranghalge

hamkke georeowatgo  
gati ureosseotji  
itji motal geon  
neo ppunil geot gata  
i will never be alone with you

.

Dengan langkah cepat dan terburu-buru Kyungsoo menuju keseseorang didepannya sana. Sosok namja tengah dikerumbuni oleh beberapa yeoja disekelilingnya. Ia percepat langkahnya hingga kini sudah sampailah ia didekat mereka, wajah merahnya akibat menahan rasa kesal dan selangkah lebih maju lalu...

 **PLAK**

Mereka terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi didepan mata mereka. Kyungsoo sendiri karena terlanjur kesalnya sampai nafasnya memberat dan dadanya naik-turun setelah melayangkan satu tangannya tepat mengenai pipi namja didepannya. Benar-benar kesal setengah mati pada namja brengsek itu.

"Mwo?, Kai-ya gwaenchana?, aigoo...pipimu"

"Pasti sakit ughh...Yak!, kau...apa kau gila?, kenapa menamparnya heoh?"

Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan seru berisik dari para yeoja itu yang mengomeli dirinya. Ia hanya menatap tajam pada Kai yang juga tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Dasar bodoh!" Ucap Kyungsoo cepat wajah garangnya sungguh menunjukkan bahwa ia benar marah dan kesal, Kai pun yang melihatnya sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Yak!, kau..."

"Diam kalian!. Aku tidak berbicara pada kalian sialan!" Bentaknya pada yeoja-yeoja itu yang langsung terdiam seketika. Selanjutnya Kyungsoo menarik tiba-tiba tangan Kai dan membawa namja itu pergi jauh dari para yeoja tesebut. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan protes dari mereka disana.

.

Ketika sudah didaerah taman sekolah yang sepi kedua namja itu menghentikan langkah mereka disana. Kyungsoo pun sudah tak lagi menarik tangan Kai. Ia berdiri diam membelakangi namja tan itu tanpa kata apa pun. Hingga hening sesaat diantara mereka, sebelum akhirnya Kai lebih bersuara duluan karena jujur ia merasa aneh dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Kyungsoo..."

Walau hanya sebuah panggilan nama saja itu sudah membuat sang nama berbalik badan kearahnya seketika.

"Bodoh, dasar namja brengsek!. Sudah puas dengan keputusanmu sekarang?" Kai mengernyit tak paham.

"Kyung, apa maksudmu?"

"Setelah mengatakan hal itu padaku, kau mau menghindariku?, bodoh sekali kau ini, dasar pengecut"

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang-"

"Aku tidak menyangka, mengapa bisa aku pernah menyukai orang sebrengsek dirimu?. Yang bahkan lebih jauh brengsek dibandingkan sepupuku sendiri, Sehun. Ck, menyesalkan sekali."

Kai tersenyum miris sudah tau apa arah tujuan dari ucapan namja kecil ini. Ia menundukkan kepalanya paham jika ia sadar dirinya memanglah lebih brengsek dari siapa pun.

"Kau menyerah hanya karena ucapanku waktu itu?, pengecut sekali bukan"

"Aku tau, aku memang brengsek juga pengecut. Maka dari itu aku lebih memilih menyerah bukan?. Lagi pula itu yang kau inginkan soo"

Kyungsoo berdecak keras tak habis pikir jika namja ini benar akan menyerah. Sial sekali kalau itu benar dan mengapa ia harus menyeret namja itu hanya untuk membicarakan masalah mereka yang tak kunjung berakhir.

"Bodoh!. Lalu kau juga akan tetap seperti ini, jika aku memberimu-" Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya merasa tak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri, bahwa dirinya ingin mengatakan akan memberikan satu kesempatan untuk namja itu?. Oh, apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang?.

Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia ingin melakukan hal itu?. Ia jadi tertunduk juga tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat ia putuskan tadi. Hal itu menyita perhatian Kai yang sejak tadi diam saja, namja tan itu mengangkat wajahnya memandang teduh kearah Kyungsoo yang ikut terdiam. Ia tersenyum miris lagi.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, aku tak begitu banyak berharap sekarang. Aku tak memaksamu lagi Kyung, jika kau tetap tak bisa dan aku juga akan menjauh untukmu."

"Kau...punya hak untuk memilih, aku bisa apa jika kau tak mempunyai perasaan lagi padaku."

Hening berlanjut sekarang jauh lebih lama dari sebelumnya, karena diantara mereka tak lagi ada suara. Kai menghela nafas lelah ia benar sangat pasrah sekarang. Terserah apa yang akan namja kecil itu lakukan lagi padanya. Karena pada dasarnya walau ia terlihat biasa saja, tapi hatinya tetap hanya pada namja kecil didepannya ini. Dengan segala harapan yang mungkin akan mulai lenyap ketika ia tak bisa lagi bersama dengan cintanya itu.

"Berbahagialah kyung, untukku dan demiku. Maka aku akan juga bahagia melihatmu bahagia dengan yang jauh lebih baik dariku"

hanya ucapan itu yang akhirnya Kai sampaikan sebagai terakhir kalinya mungkin?. Selanjutnya ia berbalik kembali tersenyum sesaat untuk dirinya yang menyedihkan ini, lalu melangkah menjauh. Disisi yang sama Kyungsoo tak bisa untuk tidak menangis mendengar ucapan menyakitkan hatinya itu dari Kai.

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap miris punggung Kai yang mulai dengan perlahan menjauh dari penglihatannya. Ia tak bisa seperti ini, ini terlalu sakit baginya. Karena bagaimana pun juga hanya namja itu yang selalu muncul dihatinya dan...

"KIM JONG IN BRENGSEK, AKU MEMBENCIMU BAJINGAN!, AKU...aku...hiks..."

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menyusul, mengejar namja didepannya sana. Tanpa memperdulikan lagi rasa keegoisannya kali ini. Karena hanya inilah yang ingin ia lakukan sebelum semuanya benar berakhir tragis dan mereka hanya akan saling menyakiti satu sama lain lebih jauh tersentak begitu sepasang tangan menahan dirinya kuat agar tak semakin melangkah jauh.

"Hiks...hiks...Kai hajima...hajima andwae hiks..."

"Hajima...hiks...j-jika kau menjauh lagi hiks...aku...aku akan hiks...benar-benar m-membencimu hiks..."

Mungkin adalah tebakan yang salah menurut Kai, ketika ia mulai merasa ada setitik harapan untuk hubungan mereka. Ia sebenarnya tak pernah percaya jika cerita cinta mereka akan benar-benar berakhir disini. Karena ia masih begitu yakin mereka benar masih saling mencintai. Apa lagi sekarang mungkin sudah waktunya untuk memperbaiki semua yang ada diantara mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh tinggi namja tan itu, karena Kai belum merespon apa pun dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Berharap waktu inilah semuanya berakhir dengan baik.

"Kai...hiks..." Isaknya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dipunggung tegak namja itu, sebelum ia merasa pelukannya dilepaskan dan namja itu berbalik kearahnya. Hingga selanjutnya sepasang bibir menyelimuti lembut belah bibir kecilnya. Saat itu ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Merasakan dan mendalami segala perasaan yang tengah melandanya.

Setelah berlalu beberapa detik Kai melepaskan ciumannya beralih memandang teduh wajah basah namja kecil didepannya ini. Dan sepasang manik coklat besar itu terbuka perlahan bertemu langsung dengan sepasang manik teduhnya.

"Kai...hiks...buatlah aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu hiks...kumohon"

Kai jelas tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya saat ini ketika ucapan itu terlontarkan dari mulut kecil namjanya.

"Kumohon..."

"Tanpa memintanya, aku pun akan melakukannya mulai sekarang"

Lagi, ketika perasaannya tak bisa ia tahan Kai membawa Kyungsoo pada ciuman lembutnya. Dengan ciuman itu pula ia buktikan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini terhadap sang tercinta. Mendalaminya, menyalurkannya agar mereka bisa bersama merasakannya. Jika cinta mereka tak akan pernah berubah walau takdir sempat membuat mereka terpisahkan.

Disisi yang lain...

Hhhh...

"Apa sekarang hanya kita berdua yang tak memiliki kekasih hyung?"

"Yah, sepertinya begitu"

Lagi Chanyeol menghela nafas sesaat masih membawa tatapannya kearah depan sana, dimana sepasang namja tengah berciuman manis tanpa memperdulikan hal apa pun. Seketika ia jadi merasa iri pada sahabat brengseknya itu.

"Dan, sepertinya kita harus mulai mencari pasangan masing-masing" Suho berujar seakan memberi usul untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku rasa, aku tak bisa melakukannya."

"Wae?"

Suho tau apa alasan dari dongsaengnya itu, yang tanpa mengatakan apa pun namja tinggi itu tak akan bisa mencari dan menerima seseorang untuk ia jadikan pasangannya. Karena masalah lalu makanya namja itu jadi tak bisa. Ia menyentuh satu pundak Chanyeol, meremasnya pelan untuk memberikan sedikit tekanan agar namja itu tak merasa berat akan keputusannya selama ini.

"Kau pasti merindukannya?" Chanyeol menatapnya teduh diiringi senyuman tipis menandakan bahwa itu benar.

"Hah, aku ubah itu karena sepertinya aku akan menemanimu"

"Apa maksud hyung?"

Chanyeol mengernyit selanjutnya memasang wajah horrornya pada yang Suho mulai tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Hyung kau menyeramkan" serunya takut.

"Sudah, jangan memasang wajah tak mengerti seperti itu Chan!"

"Yaampun hyung, aku akan muntah sekarang jika benar apa yang aku pikirkan" Suho tertawa terbahak, sepertinya Chanyeol tau maksud candaannya itu.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan bocah?"

"Tidak ada, sudah jangan seperti itu hyung!. Itu sungguh membuatku takut."

"Hahaa...kau lucu Chan. Sehun dan Kai pasti akan juga tertawa ketika melihat wajah takutmu itu."

"Oh, sial hyung mengerjaiku."

Maka selanjutnya mereka tertawa bersama sambil pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka berada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 18 ( END )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu adalah waktu yang baik mereka lalui, tak ada masalah apa pun yang mereka alami dihubungan mereka. Baik itu Sehun atau Luhan sekali pun. Mereka menikmati masa-masa kebersamaan mereka yang semakin dekat. Bahkan terjadi semakin membaik dimana keduanya merasa bahagia. Seakan melupakan kejadian seminggu yang lalu pula, tepat saat acara perdebatan antara Sehun dengan keluarganya. Keduanya telah berjanji untuk tidak membicarakan hal tersebut dan hingga detik ini berlalu.

.

Luhan tau jika Sehun tau sekarang ia melakukan hal yang gila, maka namja itu akan sangat marah padanya. Atau mungkin akan menghukum dirinya?. Tapi ia punya alasan mengapa ia melakukan hal ini sekarang. Ia punya tujuan yang sangat penting yang mana ini juga bertujuan demi kebaikan kekasihnya itu.

Maka ia tak perduli jika sekarang namja penguasa itu akan menemukan dirinya berada disalah satu kursi pengunjung caffe tak jauh berada didaerah sekolahnya. Ia yang duduk menunggu seseorang yang sejak tadi ingin ia bicarakan sesuatu pada seseorang itu. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu suara langkah sepatu seseorang terdengar didekatnya. Luhan berdiri ketika sosok wanita paruh baya datang menghampirinya.

"Apa aku lama?" Tanya wanita tersebut, Luhan hanya balas dengan gelengan kepala juga senyuman tipisnya.

"Tidak nyonya, ah silahkan duduk."

Wanita itu nyonya Jang mengambil tempat dikursi berhadapan dengan Luhan. Memandang ramah pada namja bertubuh kecil didepannya sana.

"Sebelumnya, senang bertemu denganmu lagi Luhan"

"Ne, saya juga nyonya" mereka saling mengumbar senyuman manis memperhangat pertemuan mereka kali ini.

"Jadi, apakah yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Luhan berdehem sesaat, mempersiapkan segala kata yang hendak ia ungkapkan kepada wanita tersebut. Sempat tak yakin sebenarnya, walau ia tetap harus nekat karena ini demi kelanjutan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih.

"Sebelum itu juga, saya meminta maaf atas kejadian waktu lalu sebagai perwakilan atas segala perkataan Sehun waktu itu"

wanita itu mengernyit kecil merasa tak mengerti mengapa Luhan meminta maaf dengan mengatas namakan anaknya?.

"Saya tau, tak seharusnya saya ikut dimasalah keluarga anda. Tapi sebagai salah satu orang yang dekat dengannya, saya-"

"Aku paham dengan maksudmu, walau seperti itu kau tidak seharus meminta maaf. Lagi pula semua sudah berlalu"

Luhan tertunduk diam sesaat pikirannya mulai tak menentu.

"Tapi saya-"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian bersama?"

"Ne?"

Ia terdongak sekali lagi ucapannya dipotong oleh wanita itu yang sekarang beralih menanyakan soal hubungan mereka. Ia pun mulai merasa gugup karena bagaimana pun juga, didepannya saat ini adalah seseorang yang menjadi ibu dari sang kekasihnya.

"K-kami bersama, ehmm...tidak lama-lama ini, mungkin baru terjadi 2 minggu yang lalu" jujurnya sambil sesekali menunduk lagi malu. Dan wanita itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Seperti dugaanku, jika kalian benar memiliki hubungan lebih." Nyonya Jang tersenyum diakhir ucapannya lalu melirik jam tangan dipergelangan tangannya.

"Lalu?"

"Ahh, sebenarnya saya meminta anda untuk bertemu karena saya hanya ingin mengatakan-" berdehem lagi guna menghilangkan sedikit rasa gugupnya yang semakin terjadi."-maaf jika lancang, tapi...saya mohon biarkan Sehun menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Maksud saya biarkan dia bebas kali ini. Biarkan dia menjalani kehidupannya sendiri tanpa ada paksaan apa pun, saya tau ini mungkin sangat tidak sopan untuk memintanya langsung kepada anda nyonya, tapi...Sehun..."

"Saya ingin dia benar merasa bahagia dengan apa yang ia pilih, saya mohon lepaskan Sehun. jangan paksa dia untuk mengikuti apa yang anda inginkan lagi. Biarkan dia bebas"

Luhan kembali menundukan kepalanya dalam setelah mengungkapkan apa dari tujuannya saat ini. Ia takut melihat apakah yang akan wanita itu tunjukan saat telah mendengar semua perkataan lancangnya tadi.

"Saya ingin anda tak memaksanya lagi, dan saya akan sebisa mungkin membuatnya bahagia. Jadi saya mohon nyonya...biarkan Sehun tetap bersama saya."

Nyonya Jang hanya terdiam sesaat menatap teduh sosok namja kecil yang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan anaknya itu. Ia seketika merasa sangat bersalah juga merasa benar gagal membuat anaknya bahagia dengannya. Ia iri karena anaknya mungkin benar hanya akan bahagia jika bersama namja kecil didepannya ini.

Dirinya yang sebagai seorang ibu justru tak bisa membuat anaknya merasakan kebahagiaan seumur hidupnya. Ia hanya terus memaksa dan malah membuat anak itu kesepian dengan segala hal yang ia berikan. Ia juga sadar jika salahnya selama ini saat anaknya dibesarkan tanpa ada rasa kasih sayang darinya. Hanya paksaan maka dari itu anaknya bertingkah sangat buruk selama ini. Dan hanya karena ada sosok namja kecil ini, Sehun mendapatkan apa yang selama ini namja itu inginkan dan bukan darinya. Ia tertohok akan hal yang ia sadari sendiri.

"Kau...terlihat seperti ingin meminta restu padaku atas hubungan kalian?"

"Ne?" Luhan terdongak cepat dengan sedikit rasa terkejutnya. Lalu gelagapan ketika tau maksud perkataan wanita itu padanya. Nyonya Jang tertawa miris.

"Dengan begitu, apa kau yakin bisa membuatnya bahagia?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Saya tak memiliki apa pun yang bisa dibanggakan untuk membuatnya bahagia. Tapi...saya punya banyak hal dan waktu untuk tetap bisa bersamanya, dengan begitu saya yakin Sehun akan bahagia."

Yah, memang hanya itu yang ia miliki. Waktu yang ia punya mungkin bisa membuat Sehun benar bahagia nantinya. Ia sangat meyakinkan hal itu karena ia sudah berjanji, ia akan terus bersama kekasihnya sampai kapan pun.

Semampunya membuat namja itu bahagia dengan apa yang ia miliki. Luhan tersenyum setelah mengakhiri ucapannya, merasa puas akan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi. Dan perkataan itu telah membuat hati sang wanita merasa tersentuh, disana dikedua manik rusa itu terlihat keseriusan yang terpancarkan, seakan mengatakan bahwa apa yang namja itu katakan benar dari sebuah ketulusan yang ada.

Saat itu ia benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, selain melepaskan anak satu-satunya yang ia miliki untuk sosok namja kecil berhati malaikat menghela nafas lega tersenyum yakin akan keputusannya.

"Sehun beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti dirimu, kau benar baik nak." Pujinya masih tersenyum membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum pula.

"Hahh...sepertinya aku benar tak bisa berbuat apa pun lagi. Kau benar Sehun sudah seharusnya bahagia dengan apa yang ia pilih, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu"

"Saya yang harus berterima kasih padamu nyonya, karena memiliki anak seperti Sehun" Luhan membalas, mereka kembali tersenyum bersama.

"Yah, dan mulai sekarang kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan nyonya lagi nak. Panggillah aku dengan apa yang semestinya."

Luhan sungguh merasa senang saat ini, tak bisa menahan lagi semurat merah pada kedua pipinya. Hatinya sangat berdebar kencang sekarang benar bahagia dengan apa yang ia dapatkan dari perjuangannya.

"Aku harap kau benar bisa membuatnya bahagia, maka aku juga akan merasa bahagia atas hal itu nak."

"Saya akan berjanji kepada anda..."

"Aku pegang janjimu itu..."

Tertawa bersama kini mereka jadi terlihat sangat akrab sekarang. Luhan berdehem lagi ada yang ingin ia lakukan setelah ini, merasa penasaran seperti apa rasanya ketika ia lakukan?. Lantas ia menatap dalam sosok wanita disana dengan penuh rasa yakinnya tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Sebelum ia berseru kecil.

"Ibuu..."

Walau terdengar kecil, namun masih bisa dengar jelas oleh sepasang telinga wanita itu yang tersentak saat mendengarnya. Ia menatap berseri pada manik rusa Luhan yang memancarkan rasa bahagianya. Rasanya wanita itu ingin menangis sekarang juga karena satu rasa bahagia ia rasakan juga. Ia tersenyum tulus dengan kedua matanya mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Apa itu terdengar aneh?" Ia menggelengkan kepala bertanda tidak dan kembali tersenyum.

"Itu justru terdengar indah"

Luhan pun ikut tersenyum pula dengan segala perasaan senangnya.

"Dan aku menyukainya nak."

Semakin indah jika saja anak kandungnya yang memanggil dirinya seperti itu dengan nada yang lembut. Jika itu terjadi ia akan benar semakin bahagia, hal itu yang sejak dulu ia inginkan.

"Syukurlah, jika ibu menyukainya"

Nyonya Jang kembali melirik jam tangannya, tak terasa sudah cukup lama ia berbicara pada Luhan. Walau sebenarnya ia masih ingin bercerita banyak dengan namja kecil itu, tapi ia masih ingat dengan pekerjaannya yang jelas tak bisa ia biarkan begitu saja.

"Nak sepertinya ibu tidak bisa terlalu lama berbincang denganmu. Kau tau bukan aku begitu banyak pekerjaan"

"Tidak bu, saya yang seharus meminta maaf karena mengganggu pekerjaan ibu"

mereka beranjak bangun bersama dengan wanita itu terlihat bersiap untuk pergi sekarang.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu nak. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi"

"Ne, saya juga berharap seperti itu dan bercerita banyak dengan ibu..."

"Baiklah, ibu pergi dulu ne"

begitu nyonya Jang hendak melangkah pergi Luhan memanggilnya lebih dulu.

"Buu..."

Ia terhenti dan berbalik kearah Luhan disana dimana namja itu perlahan mendatanginya, hingga...

 **GREB**

"Terima kasih bu, karena sudah mau menerimaku. Juga memberikan Sehun kepadaku. Aku bahagia bu..."

Wanita itu benar tak bisa menahan lagi perasaannya saat ini. Ia menitihkan air mata atas apa yang Luhan ucapkan padanya. Lantas ia balas memeluk tubuh kecil kekasih anaknya itu ditubuhnya. Menyalurkan rasa bahagianya pula kepada sang anak. Ia menyeka air matanya sesaat.

"Heum, ibu juga sangat berterima kasih padamu nak, karena kau Sehun berubah, dan karena kau Sehun akan bahagia. Terima kasih..." Ucapnya tulus membalas segala perasaan Luhan saat ini.

Pelukan itu terlepas dengan Luhan yang menghapus sesaat air mata sang ibu sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau harus menjaga Sehunku yah!, dan jika dia melukaimu katakan pada ibu langsung"

"Ne, buu..."

Kembali tersenyum bersama sebelum wanita itu sesaat merapikan penampilannya.

"Baiklah, ibu akan benar pergi sekarang. Jaga diri kalian..." Pamitnya.

"Ibu juga, jaga diri ibu..."

Mengangguk sejenak sebelum akhirnya nyonya Jang benar pergi dari hadapan Luhan yang tengah menatapinya.

Hhhh...

Luhan menghela nafasnya legah, sekarang selesailah masalah mereka. Dan ia berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Memikirkan hal itu seketika ia jadi merindukan sosok yang sejak tadi ia bicarakan bersama wanita itu tadi. Sosok namja yang menjadi kebahagianya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun-ah, kau ada dimana?"

"Aku?, ada diapartement sekarang. Wae?" Luhan berengut kecil tau ketika kekasihnya malah berada diapartement namja itu saat ini.

"Sedang apa diapartement?" Tanyanya lagi masih berengut, hingga terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana.

"Memikirkan sesuatu"

"Apa itu?"

"Memikirkanmu, memangnya apa lagi"

"Ck, menggombal."

Sehun terkekeh disana sudah ia pastikan pasti kekasih cantiknya itu tengah berengut sekarang. Walau ia tak bisa melihatnya tapi hanya dari suara decakan itu ia tau.

"Ada apa heum?"

"Jemput aku sekarang, dihalte bis dekat caffe Heaven ne!" Pintanya sambil tersenyum sekarang.

"Oh, baiklah tunggu aku disana heum!"

"Heum"

 **PIP**

Telphone itu terputus, dimana Luhan sudah memasukkan ponselnya disaku seragam yang masih ia kenakan. Duduk disalah satu bangku halte sambil menunggu datangnya kekasihnya itu. Dan hari ini ia memutuskan akan benar menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang kekasih.

Melakukan segala hal bersama, walau hampir setiap hari mereka bersama tapi Luhan selalu rindu dengan kekasih tampannya itu. Jika beberapa detik saja mereka tak bertemu.

Ughh...seperti sekarang ini.

.

Dan waktu berlalu 10 menit sebuah mobil pun melintas didepan sana. Dimana Luhan bisa pastikan siapa sosok yang berada dibalik mobil tersebut. Dengan wajah ceriahnya Luhan pun langsung menghampiri mobil itu dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Hai Sehun-ah"

"Hai, sedang apa kau ada disana?" Sehun bertanya lebih dulu.

"Menemui seseorang" jawab Luhan seadanya, hingga Sehun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Seseorang?, nuguya?" Penguasa itu mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat kekasih cantiknya itu tersenyum misterius padanya.

"Itu rahasia."

Mendatarkan wajah kala ucapan itu terlontarkan dari sepasang bibir kecil namja rusa disampingnya ini.

"Sekarang main rahasiaan yah?!" Luhan terkekeh kecil malah.

"Jangan marah sayangku, lebih baik kau bawa pergi saja aku."

"Pergi?"

"Yah."

Luhan menyampingkan sedikit tubuhnya kearah Sehun sambil mengeluarkan tatapan dalamnya untuk sang kekasih.

"Sehun, aku kita pergi berkencan" hal itu membuat Sehun malah merasa sedikit aneh dengan kekasihnya saat ini.

"Kencan?"

"Ne, aku ingin berkencan seharian ini denganmu."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Berengut lagi karena Sehun seakan menganggap dirinya aneh dari tatapan tajam menyelidik namja itu. Ia mendengus kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Ingin saja. Apa tak boleh?" Ketusnya kesal, Sehun jadi merasa tak enak.

Sebenarnya bukan ia anggap Luhan aneh, hanya saja selama mereka berhubungan namja rusanya itu tak pernah memikirkan hal seperti berkencan diantara mereka. Karena mereka selama ini selalu bersama jadi tak ada kata kencan saat itu. Dan tepat hari ini tiba-tiba Luhan memintanya untuk berkencan. Yah, itu tak disangka saja baginya.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang, hanya tumben saja kau memintanya sekarang"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau mengapa ingin sekarang. Jelasnya aku ingin bersamamu seharian penuh" jujurnya tersenyum ceriah diikuti oleh Sehun tersenyum pula.

"Baiklah, kita akan berkencan seharian ini."

"Ne, kajjaa..."

Selanjutnya mobil mereka berlalu melaju pergi berkeliling menuju tempat-tempat yang mereka kunjungi untuk berkencan hari ini sepuas mereka bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka benar berkencan seharian ini dengan berbagai macam tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Mulai dari taman bermain, tempat-tempat perbelanjaan, sungai Han dan masih banyak lagi. Menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka yang sungguh terasa indah. Tanpa ragu memperlihatkan kebersamaan mereka kepada semua orang, bahwa mereka adalah salah satu pasangan yang telah bahagia saat ini.

Luhan yang berceloteh dengan riangnya bahkan sebuah senyuman manis yang ia miliki tak pernah pudar dari wajah penuh berserinya. Benar menggambarkan kesan yang sangat nyata jika ia telah bahagia bersama sang tercinta. Sehun pun seakan tak mau kalah wajah tampannya malah terlihat semakin menawan dengan senyuman tulusnya. Setiap yang melihat mereka pasti akan merasa iri dan kadang ikut senang dengan pasangan harmonis seperti keduanya.

Hahh...

Bukankah dunia ini serasa indah untuk mereka?. Setelah berjalan berkeliling ditaman kota mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat, disebuah caffe untuk mengisi perut dengan makanan yang lebih berat. Karena sebelumnya Luhan khususnya telah memakan segala makanan manis yang ia temui diberbagai tempat saat mereka berkeliling. Sehun akan tertawa ketika melihat wajah lucu kekasihnya saat namja cantiknya berengut karena kepedasan dengan makanannya sendiri. Lalu menggerutu tak jelas. Sungguh kekanakan.

.

Usai makan mereka kembali melanjutkan berkeliling disekitar. Ditemani secup bubble tea kesukaan mereka. Rasa sungguh menyenangkan untuk mereka tanpa ada masalah yang keduanya pikirkan.

"Ahh...lelah juga rasanya, berkeliling seperti ini."

"Kau lelah?, apa kita pulang sekarang saja?"

"Shireo. Jangan dulu, aku masih ingin seperti ini."

Sehun tersenyum senang setuju jika ia juga masih ingin masa seperti ini terjadi pada mereka bersama.

"Baiklah, kita tidak akan pulang."

"Hem?"

Luhan sedikit terbengong ketika Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik menghadap kedepannya sekarang sambil meraih kedua tangannya untuk namja itu genggam.

"Sebelum itu, apakah kau mau ikut denganku kesuatu tempat?" Tanya Sehun memandangnya dalam.

"Suatu tempat?"

"Yah, sebelum kita benar akan pulang. Tempat dimana kita akan bertemu dengan mereka."

Luhan awalnya sedikit tak mengerti dengan maksud Sehun yang akan membawanya kesuatu tempat. Tempat dimana ia dan Sehun bertemu dengan 'mereka'. Dan detik berikutnya Luhan tau apa maksudnya kata 'mereka' ditujukan untuk siapa. Lantas ia mengangguk terima dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Ne, ayo kita mengunjungi mereka bersama."

Selanjutnya mereka kembali menuju mobil Sehun yang terparkir. Pergi kesuatu tempat dan membeli beberapa bunga untuk mereka bawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Hissing ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Luhan berkunjung ketempat seperti ini. Jelas karena selama ia hidup, keluarganya masih sangat lengkap dibeijing sana. Dari ayah dan ibunya beserta para anggota keluarga lainnya. Dan ia begitu tak menyangka akan menginjakkan kakinya ditempat seperti ini. Dimana sekumpulan gundukan tanah dan batu nisan terhiasi disekelilingnya.

Saat itu hatinya terasa tenang juga sedikit sakit ketika melihat bagaimana raut wajah kekasihnya kala mereka telah sampai disana. Tepat didepannya sekarang dua batu nisan tampak disana yang ia tau milik siapa. Ia benar tak menyangka jika Sehun akan membawanya ketempat itu.

"Hai. Ayah, hyung...apa kabar?. Maaf Sehun baru bisa menemui kalian sekarang, karena sebelumnya aku hanya sibuk pada duniaku sendiri..."

Sehun menarik nafasnya sejenak, sebelum ia hembuskan pelan. Matanya tak henti tertuju pada kedua batu nisan didepan mereka dan beralih sesaat pada kekasihnya samping. Luhan mengerti ia pun meletakkan sebuket bunga yang bawa ke masing-masing batu nisan tersebut.

"Dan aku kemari tak sendirian ayah, hyung. Aku membawa seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku. Dia kekasihku Luhan..."

"Annyeonghaseyo abeoji dan hyungnim...nan Xi Luhan imnida" seru Luhan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan dengan senyumannya itu.

"Saya adalah kekasih dari namja yang berdiri disamping saya ini. Sehun...dia anak yang sangat buruk abeoji, tapi aku justru jatuh hati padanya...seperti tidak ada namja yang lain saja" Luhan tertawa sesaat dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Tapi saya merasa senang, karena dia seseorang yang benar membuat saya tak bisa untuk tidak mencintainya terlalu dalam. Hanya dia yang membuat saya bahagia..."

Sehun tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, matanya memandang lembut pada sosok namja disampingnya itu. Sosok indah Luhan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati lebih dalam. Membiarkan sosok itu mengatakan segala hal yang mungkin saat ini sedang ingin ia ungkapkan didepan kedua orang yang ia sayangi selama ini.

"Walau dia buruk, jahat, menyebalkan, mesum dan-"Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya kini kearah Sehun yang masih menatapnya. Ia tersenyum hangat untuk namja itu sebelum kembali berucap."-dan juga sangat, sangat menyebalkan tapi...saya hanya mencintainya. Karena itu saya ingin memilikinya lebih, menjadikan dirinya sebagian dari hidup saya. Jadi biarkan dia untuk bersama dengan saya selamanya"

Luhan tersenyum lebih lebar diakhir ucapannya, terlihat wajahnya sangat berseri dengan apa yang ia ungkapkan sesuai akan seluruh isis hatinya.

"Hey, kau terdengar seperti meminta restu dari mereka?" Sehun menyahuti, hal itu membuat Luhan tertawa kecil menyadari jika untuk kedua kalinya, ia dianggap berkata seperti ingin meminta restu atas hubungannya dengan sang terkasih. Dan mengapa pula ibu dan anak ini begitu serentak mengatainya?.

"Apa terdengar seperti itu?"

"Yah, sangat terdengar seperti itu." Kembali tertawa bahagia sekarang, sambil meraih satu tangan Sehun guna ia genggam hangat.

"Kalau begitu, abeoji, hyungnim mohon bantuannya. Saya akan menjaga dan membuat anak anda bahagia abeoji, saya berjanji itu!"

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Sehun berbisik tepat ditelinganya, membuat wajahnya semakin berseri samar merona. Mereka benar bahagia sekarang. Sehun pun kembali beralih pada kedua batu nisan didepan mereka, kedua batu nisan yang telah menjadi saksi kebahagiaan mereka saat ini.

"Ayah, Shixun hyung. Aku akan benar menikahinya dan itu sudah aku pikirkan baik-baik. Maka dari itu kami berkunjung untuk meminta restu."

"Sehun..."

"Tepat setelah kami lulus nanti. Aku akan menikahinya itu keputusanku, karena aku sangat yakin. Aku akan bahagia sangat bahagia bersamanya..."

 **TES**

 **TES**

Luhan tak bisa menahan air matanya saat ini, ia menangis karena merasa begitu terharu dan juga bahagia. Sehun telah mengatakannya tepat didepan kedua tersayang kekasihnya itu. Sehun yang tau ia menoleh sepenuhnya pada kekasihnya.

"Kau menangis sayang?"

"Sehun hiks..."

 **GREB**

"Kau maukan menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya Lu?"

"Bodoh...kau mengatakannya ditempat seperti ini. Kau membuatku malu. Dan tentu saja aku mau hiks...hiks..." Tangis Luhan menjadi sambil memukul-mukul kecil tubuh Sehun yang telah memeluknya erat. Namja penguasa itu malah terkekeh gemas semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Agar mereka melihatnya Lu, sebagai saksi kita"

"Hiks...aku bahagia Sehun hiks...sangat bahagia..."

"Aku pun juga...bahagia karena kau ada dikehidupanku. Terima kasih sayang."

Hanya anggukan yang Luhan lakukan saat ini, ia benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain merasa begitu bahagia. Menangis haru dipelukan namja yang sangat ia cinta saja melupakan satu hal, Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka beralih mengambil sesuatu yang ada disaku blazernya.

"Oh, aku hampir melupakannya" serunya lalu ia mengangkat satu tangannya tepat didepan wajah bengong Luhan, sebelum ia membuka kepalan tangannya hingga sesuatu muncul dari tangannya itu.

Saat itu Luhan kembali menangis bahagia ketika melihat sesuatu yang berada ditangan kekasihnya. Sebuah kalung berbandul cincin emas putih membuatnya merasa melemas seketika. Setelah memperlihatkan kalung tersebut, Sehun lekas memakaikan langsung kalung itu dileher Luhan. Tersenyum senang kala melihat kalung itu telah melekat erat melingkari leher sang kekasih.

"Sehun hiks...i-ini"

"Aku sengaja meletakkan cincin itu sebagai bandul kalungnya, karena saat kita menikah nanti, itu akan pindah pada tempat yang sebenarnya. Dan kau tau aku juga memilikinya" ujar Sehun penuh ketulusan dipancaran mata tajamnya sambil memperlihatkan pula sebuah kalung yang sama, yang telah melingkari juga lehernya disana.

"Tepat saat itu, aku akan menempatkannya dijemarimu. Dan begitu pula denganku. Maka kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

Karena tak tahan akan perasaan bahagianya hari ini Luhan kembali melemparkan tubuh kecilnya kedalam dekapan hangat namja penguasanya tersebut. Terisak kuat akan segala perasaannya sebagai pelampiasannya.

"Hiks...Sehun...hiks...aku sangat mencintaimu hikss...sangat."

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang."

Mungkin ini akan menjadi akhir dari segalanya, kebahagiaan benar mereka miliki sepenuhnya pada saat itu terjadi. Saling mengikat diri mereka satu sama lain dalam ikatan benang takdir dan cinta. Siapa sangka jika mereka hanya dari kedua namja yang dulunya tak saling kenal, bertemu tak diduga, saling membenci, namun berakhir saling memiliki perasaan itu.

Dengan segala masalah yang mereka lalui, tapi berakhir menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan. Takdir benar tak ada yang bisa pungkiri, diduga juga ditebak. Apa pun yang terjadi maka itulah namanya takdir, yang telah diatur oleh sang pencipta. Seperti mereka yang pada akhirnya bersama selama mereka tetap ditakdirkan untuk bersama sampai kapan pun itu.

.

"Sehun..."

"Yah?"

"Setelah ini kau harus menemui kedua orang tuaku."

"Oh, itu tentu saja sayang."

"Jadi, kau akan menemui mereka?, dibeijing?"

"Yah. dimana pun mereka, aku tetap harus bertemu dengan mereka bukan?, lalu meminta restu untuk menjadi pendampingmu nanti."

"Benar, tapi apa kau yakin mereka akan menerimamu?"

"Yak, kau meragukanku yah?"

"Mungkin?, hehee..."

"Oh Luhan!"

"Sehun, jangan seenaknya mengganti margaku yah!, kitakan belum menikah bodoh!"

"Tapi aku sudah melamarmu sayang."

"Ck, babo...itu baru lamaran huhh!"

"Tetap saja bukan, karena kau tetap akan menjadi nyonya Oh hahaa..."

"Ugh...menyebalkan!"

"Hahaa...aku juga mencintaimu sayang"

"Siapa yang menyatakan cinta padamu?, dasar tuan Oh bodoh."

"Hahaa...aku juga semakin mencintaimu nyonya Oh"

"OH SEHUUUNNN..."

"Hahahaa..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ END ~**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **[ Epilog ]**

Delapan tahun kemudian...

"Aku pulang..."

Sepasang sepatu kerjanya ia lepaskan bergantikan dengan sendal rumah berwarna biru polos yang mereka punya. Ia meletakkan sepatunya itu dirak sepatu berjejeran sesuai dengan sepasang sepatu yang lainnya. Usai itu ia melangkah lebih kedalam melihat keadaan apartement mereka yang terasa sepi. Tak ada suara ribut yang selalu terjadi ketika ia baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Suara ribut dari sosok kecil yang selalu ia banggakan itu.

Ia merenggangkan ikatan dasi pada kerah baju kemeja putihnya, melepaskan jas hitam yang ia kenakan dan meletakkannya disofa tengah begitu saja. Sambil menerka pasti kedua orang yang ia cintai sedang berada dikamar mereka, jika suasana sepi seperti ini. Lantas tanpa menebak-nebak lagi ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya langsung menuju arah kamar mereka berada. Tersenyum tipis kala rasa rindunya pada kedua orang itu semakin membesar.

 **CKLEK**

Dan suara pintu terbuka terdengar diruangan luas itu. Ia perlahan masuk tanpa niatan menimbulkan suara lebih agar tak membuat kedua orang disana terusik. Ia kembali tersenyum matanya memandang kearah tepat diranjang besar mereka. Kedua sosok yang ia cintai ada disana, terlelap bersama dengan saling memeluk. Lucu sekali baginya.

Ia mendekat dan menempatkan dirinya dipinggiran ranjang mereka bertepatan dengan kedua sosok itu. Ia tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh keduanya, membiarkan satu tangannya berada disuraian hitam milik yang lebih kecil, sebelum beralih pada suraian yang kecil satunya. Disana ia bergerak lebih mengecup sekilas pipi gembil yang kecil dan lagi berakhir dibibir sang tercinta.

 **CUP**

 **CUP**

"nghh...Se-Sehunnhh..." Yang besar lebih dulu menggeliat dan membuka kedua mata rusanya.

"Sudah pulang?"

"Yah, sayang."

Karena tak tahan akan rasa rindunya Sehun langsung membawa si kecilnya dalam ciuman lembutnya. Menyalurkan segala rasa rindunya itu akibat seharian ini ia tak bersama keduanya. Mencium gemas bibir yang selalu ia sukai itu, melumatnya penuh perasaan sampai ia tak tahan untuk menggigitnya kecil. Hingga membuat sang pemilik bibir itu mulai mengeluarkan lenguhan kecilnya.

"Engghhmmpphh..."

Ciuman itu akan terus berlangsung jika saja yang paling kecil ikut menggeliat diatas tubuh si kecilnya.

"Ngghhh...Babaaa..." Suara serak lucu yang kecil terdengar, membuat kedua yang sibuk pada pangutan mereka terpaksa terlepas.

"Yah, Sehannie sudah bangun?"

Yang kecil mengangguk lucu lalu mengangkat kepalanya begitu menyadari ada sosok yang ia rindukan sejak tadi hadir diantara mereka. Mata kecilnya sentak membesar sambil berteriak senang.

"Ayah pulanggg..."

Sehun dengan cepat menangkap tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Yes jagoan kecil ayah, sudah bangun heoh?" Kembali mengangguk didalam pelukan sang ayah.

"Ne, ayahh...tadi Cehan cudah tidul ciangkan?, tidulnya lamaaaa...cekali cepelti yang ayah bilang hehee."

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Heum, iyakan babaa?"

Luhan bangun dari posisi tidurnya jadi terduduk sambil tersenyum senang.

"Yah, lama sekaliii...sampai tubuh baba jadi pegal ditindis oleh Sehan." Sama berengut keduanya membuat Sehun terkekeh melihatnya. Mereka sangat menggemaskannya.

"Uhh...kan baba cendili yang mau tidur dengan Cehan yang ada diatac tubuh baba."

Bocah berusia 5 tahun itu masih berengut dengan lucunya menatap kesal pada Luhan yang juga ikut berpura-pura berengut kesal. Tapi selanjutnya Luhan malah tertawa kecil sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembil anaknya itu.

"Iya...iya baba yang salah. Ughh kenapa Sehan manis sekali heoh?!"

"Aaa...babaa cakit tau!"

Sehun tertawa kini melihat keduanya membiarkan Luhan mengambil alih tubuh kecil sang anak.

"Eoh?, babakan hanya mencubitnya pelan Sehan."

"Tapi cakittt..."

"Hey, kenapa kalian jadi ribut heoh?" Itu suara Sehun yang jadi semakin gemas saja akibat ocehan keduanya sampai ia...

BRUK

"Yaampun, Sehun-ah apa yang kau lakukan?" Jerit Luhan malah, Sehun justru tertawa lagi akibat ulahnya yang tiba-tiba memeluk kedua tubuh kecil didepannya itu, membuat mereka jadi terhempas keranjang.

"Aaaa...ayahhh Cehan kejepittt" suara jerit anak itu kini karena tubuhnya diapit oleh kedua tubuh orang dewasa didekatnya itu.

"Sehun lepaskan!. Kau membuat Sehan kejepit bodohh" omel Luhan.

"Aigooo...kalian ini sangat menggemaskan yah, sini ayah Sehun peluk"

"Sehun!"

"Hahahaaa...iya, iya aku tau."

Akhirnya Sehun pun melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan mereka terbaring bersamaan diatas ranjang itu. Dimana si paling kecil berada diantara kedua tubuh ayah dan babanya. Dan Sehun juga Luhan berada disisi kanan dan kiri tubuh kecil anak mereka.

"Oh ya. Lu ibu meminta kita untuk berkunjung kerumah mereka nanti."

"Benarkah?"

"Yah, tadi ayah menghubungiku saat dikantor. Mereka ingin makan malam bersama kita."

"Apa kita akan kelumah nenek dan kakek?" Suara Sehan menyahuti hingga kedua orang tuanya menoleh bersamaan.

"Iya Sehan sayang, kita akan berkunjung kerumah mereka."

"Apa cekalang?" Tanya Sehan penuh semangat sampai bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk menghadap Sehun juga Luhan. Sehun pun mengangguk iya, melihat hal itu jadilah si kecil menggerakkan tubuhnya berloncat-loncat diranjang empuk mereka.

"Yeay, kita akan kelumah nenek dan kakek...acikk Cehan mau belmain cama kakek yeayy!"

Mereka tersenyum senang melihat tingkah lucu sang anak yang kegirangan saat ini.

"Ayoo...ayah, baba kita pelgi cekalang ne!, Cehan mau beltemu dengan kakek dan nenek. Ayoo!"

Dengan menarik masing-masing tangan ayah dan babanya Sehan mulai merengek. Luhan pun mulai bangun dan meraih tubuh kecil anaknya untuk turun dari ranjang.

"Jja kita harus bersiap-siap dulu sebelum itu heum."

"Yeay, ayooo..."

"Sehun-ah, kau sebaiknya mandi dulu. Kau tau?, kau sangat bau keringat" ujar Luhan beralih pada Sehun sambil membuka baju anaknya.

"Ayah bauu...hihihii" ejek Sehan membuat yang diejek mendengus kasar membangunkan tubuh lelahnya. Ia berdelik pada si kecil yang sibuk mengejeknya, anak itu benar-benar menggemaskan saja.

"Arrayo, aku akan mandi tapi kau harus memandikanku Lu"

"Sehun!"

Kali ini malah ia yang tertawa melihat wajah memerah sang istri, malu mungkin apa lagi diantara mereka masih ada Sehan yang kini memasang wajah bengong lucunya.

"Baa..." Cicitnya menarik kecil ujung baju Luhan.

"Yah Sehan tampan?"

"Kenapa ayah minta dimandiin?, ayah macih kecil yah cepelti Cehan?"

Pertanyaan polos sang anak membuat Luhan memasang wajah kejut anehnya, sedangkan Sehun disana kembali tertawa. Ada kalanya mereka akan kualahan sendiri ketika sang anak bertanya polos akan hal-hal yang tak sengaja ia dengar dari kedua orang tuanya. Hal-hal yang tak ia mengerti hingga berakhir ia bertanya dan membuat keduanya merasa malu sendiri.

"Cehan, ayah memang masih kecil dan perlu dirawat oleh baba sama seperti Sehan. Dirawat dan dimanjakan"

"Oh Sehun. Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Sehan!."

"Memangnya aku mengatakan apa sayang?"

Dibuat sepolos mungkin Sehun bertanya dengan wajahnya itu. Hingga wajah Luhan jadi semakin memerah hebat karenanya.

"Sehun lekas mandi sana bodoh!"

 **BRUK**

"Ahahahaa...iya, iya cantikku"

sambil tertawa puas Sehun akhirnya beranjak dari posisinya setelah mendapatkan lemparan bantal dari Luhan dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi mereka. Disana Luhan sudah ingin meledak akan tingkah menyebalkan sang suami yang mulai menggodainya. Padahal disana masih ada anak mereka. Dasar menyebalkan!. Runtuknya dalam hati.

"Ba baju Cehan mana?" Pertanyaan itu akhirnya menyadarkan lamunan Luhan tadi, ia sampai melupakan anaknya.

"Ahh, astaga baba lupa Sehan hehee...sebentar ne"

tertawa kikuk Luhan beranjak pula kelemari baju anaknya. Yang kecil menggarukkan sebelah pipinya kebingungan memandang kearah Luhan disana.

"Cehan tidak mengelti..."

* * *

Ini sebenarnya bukan update buat come backnya author but ini hmm... gimana yah?, author emang bakal hiatus panjang guys, tapi berhubung hissing tinggal satu chap buat end, jadi yahh...saya rasa gk enak kalo saya hiatus tapi masih ninggalin hissing yang udah mau end.

Yo wess akhirnya saya paksain dah buat update untuk hari ini dengan endingnya ff ini. Setelah itu saya bener-bener ilang yah hehee...

entah kapan saya bisa bener come back seperti EXO #alahh XD

Yosh!, Hissing akhirnya selesai yuhuuuu... saya merasa ikut bahagia seperti HunHan :D

Untuk epilog diatas itu hunhannya udah nikah yeh, jadi seperti kata Sehun dia langsung nikahin Luhan pas mereka udah lulus sekolah huhuhuuu...

terus diatas mereka udah punya anak hehe...

dan soal masalah sehun sama emaknya itu udah kelar guys, jadi emang sehun udah gk dipaksain lagi sama emaknya setelah luhan ketemuan sama calon mertua XD pokoknya intinya udah gk ada masalah lagi yah, dan mereka udah baekan yes! XD Akhirnya satu ff abal saya terselesaikan pula hiksseu...

Dan Taraaaa... Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sungguh sangat membantu saya selama ini untuk ff ini.

Reviewan kalian sungguh saya cintai, saya hargai sampai saya terharu setiap bacanya hiksseu...

Tanpa kalian ff ini gk bakal sampai end deh, yakin. Maaf juga untuk selama ini karena saya sangat sadar, saya gk pernah bales satu persatu dari reviewan kalian.

Bukannya saya sombong sebagai author karena gk bales, but karena emang saya gk bisa buat Balesnya tuh, bingung juga gk sempet jadinya gitu, tapi tentu saya gk berniat untuk menyombongan diri kok sebagai author.

Saya juga gk maksa kalian buat review diff ini, asalkan ada yang mau baca ni ff itu sudah saya syukuri.

Cz saya hanya author abal yang udah cukup lama jadi author dimari, tapi gk bisa memberikan kalian cerita yang lebih baik juga bagus seperti author yang udah senior, atau pun yang newbie tapi karyanya lebih bagus dari milik saya sendiri.

Hadohhh saya jadi curcol dadakan hehehee... #sungkem

Okeh, segitu aja dah ungkapan hati saya XD. Yang jelas sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya^^

sebenarnya saya mau update pas hari minggu nanti, bertepatan dengan hari tuanya saya wks XD

tapi tangan saya udah gatel kalo gk cepet up hehee...

yaudah deh

Dan sampai jumpa diff saya yang lainnya^^

Fighting and annyeong...

Salam saya^^

Xdhinnie0595

 **SORRY FOR TYPO GUYS  
**

03/06/16


	19. Chapter 19

**title : Honeymoon ( squel for Hissing )**

 **by : xdhinnie0595**

 **genre : Bromance, drama dll**

 **rated : M**

 **main cast : Luhan and Oh Sehun**

 **selamat menikmati^^**

* * *

 **Honeymoon part 01**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **SRET**

"Mwoya?"

"hah? Tiket penerbangan ke Swiss?"

"ini maksudnya?"

sepasang suami-istri didepan mereka tampak tersenyum senang, lalu mengangguk iya ketika kedua namja itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan bertanya dan ingin dijelaskan sesuatu.

"heum, itu untuk kalian berdua. Kami tau selama kalian menikah dan sampai mempunya anak, kalian belum pernah merasakan bulan madu berdua bukan?" ucap wanita paruh baya didepannya seketika membuat kedua pipi Luhan sontak merona hebat. Tampaknya ia mulai mengerti apa maksud dari dua tiket penerbangan yang telah diberikan oleh kedua mertuanya ini.

"jadi maksudnya?"

"yah, itu untuk kalian bulan madu diswiss dan kami memberikannya agar kalian bisa menikmatinya berdua"

"tapi-"

"Sehun, ayah tau kau juga terlalu sibuk bekerja bukan, lebih lagi Luhan yang juga sibuk mengurus Sehan. Jadi ini saatnya kalian berlibur"

Kedua namja itu saling bertatapan sesaat, sebelum kembali menatap kedua orang tua mereka disana. Dan Sehun menghela nafas pelan.

"jika kami pergi, bagaimana dengan Sehan ayah, ibu?" Luhan bertanya sambil membawa tatapannya pada sosok kecil diujung ruangan sana tengah bermain menggenjot sebuah kuda-kudaan terbuat dari kayu yang ia naiki itu kesenangan. Hingga wanita paruh baya itu ikut pula memandang gemas pada cucu pertama mereka.

"ada kami disini, selama kalian pergi Sehan akan kami rawat, jadi tak perlu khawatir heum" untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun dan Luhan saling menatap dan Sehun akan mengangkat bahu ketika Luhan memberinya tatapan bertanya seperti 'bagaimana?'.

"bagaimana jika Sehan ingin ikut dengan kami? Maksudku anak itu tidak akan suka jauh dari kami berdua, dia pasti ingin ikut juga"

"bicarakan saja dengan baik-baik atau beri sedikit alasan agar dia bisa mengerti, seperti mengatakan jika kalian ingin memberinya adik bayi?"

"ibuu..."

wanita itu terkekeh melihat bagaimana reaksi wajah menantunya itu ketika ia berucap adik bayi. Oh, sungguh lucu ia sampai kegemasan sendiri. Sedangkan Sehun tersenyum kaku disebelah istrinya itu. Benar-benar pasangan yang manis.

"sudah katakan saja seperti itu, Sehan pasti bisa menerimanya. Lagi pula ayah berharap kalian benar pergi kesana, karena jujur saja dihotel tempat kalian menginap nanti akan ada acara makan malam bersama dengan para rekan kerja ayah disana. Jadi ayah ingin Sehun bisa mewakili ayah untuk datang keacara tersebut" timbal pria paruh baya itu pula sambil menjelaskan.

"jadi ayah memintaku untuk menggantikan ayah begitu?" Sehun bertanya mendapat anggukan dari ayah tirinya itu.

"benar, ayahmu tidak bisa meninggalkan perusahaannya disini, jadi kau harus menggantikannya sementara waktu, lagi pula hanya acara makan malam bersama kok" ikut mengangguk yang mungkin ia akan menyetujuinya.

"jadi bagaimana?" Luhan berseru ingin memastikan kepastian akan pembicaraan mereka ini. Karena sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menerima tawaran kedua orang tua mereka. Merasakan bulan madu berdua dengan suami tampannya itu. Ia setuju akan ucapan wanita itu, dimana mereka benar belum pernah punya waktu untuk bisa berbulan madu berdua semenjak mereka menikah dan mempunyai anak.

Terlebih lagi mereka akan berlibur keswiss, ia jadi merasa tak sabaran. Lantas ia kembali menatap sang suami disebelahnya, menatapnya penuh harap jikalau prianya ini setuju akan rencana mereka. Dan benar saja Sehun balas menatapnya penuh senyuman melegahkan disana.

"oke, jadi kapan kami akan berangkatnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehan berengut lucu bagimana kedua matanya tak lepas untuk menatap kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk memasukkan apa saja kedalam sebuah koper besar. Ia bingung sendiri sebenarnya apa yang keduanya tengah lakukan?

"baa..."

Luhan menghentikan kegiatan berkemasnya saat merasa ada tarikan kecil dicelana kain yang ia kenakan. Dan saat ia melihat kebawah sosok kecil sudah ada disana menatapnya bengong lucu.

"yah Sehan tampan?" sahutnya membalas

"cedang apa? Kok baju-baju baba dan ayah dikelualin?" tanya lucu si anak membuat Luhan kegemasan melihatnya.

"ahh...i-itu namanya berkemas sayang"

"belkemac? Kenapa?"

Luhan tampak menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebenarnya, bingung mau menjelaskan pada anaknya ini seperti apa. Karena ia masih belum siap mengatakan soal keberangkatannya dengan Sehun pada anak mereka ini. Sampai Sehun datang memasuki kamar mereka lekas ia beralih pada sang suami.

"Hunna..." panggilnya dan berjalan menghampiri pria pucat itu.

"hm?"

"err...itu aku tidak tega mengatakannya pada Sehan soal keberangkatan kita, jadi kau saja yah yang mengakatan padanya. Dan a-aku akan membuat makan malam untuk kita oke!"

setelah mengatakan hal itu kepada suaminya, Luhan melenggang pergi keluar kamar menuju dapur mereka. Sehun tampak menghela nafas pelan sambil beralih pada bocah lucu berusia 5 tahun disana. Ia hampiri dan berjongkok didepan agar menyamai tinggi badan anak mereka itu.

"ayah...kenapa baba pelgi?"

"baba ada urusan didapur, membuatkan makan malam untuk kita sayang" Sehun menjawab sambil mengusap sayang kepala anaknya itu.

"tapi baba belum jawab peltanyaan Cehan ayah..."

"memangnya Sehan bertanya apa pada baba?" anak itu terlihat memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk berpikir bahkan posenya membuat Sehun t tersenyum gemas.

"tadi kata baba cedang belkemac, teluc Cehan tanya kenapa? Kenapa baba dan ayah belkemac? Apa baba dan ayah akan pelgi?" Sehun mendesah pelan mendapatkan pertanyaan beruntun dari anak lucunya itu. Pantas saja Luhan menyerah untuk menjawab pertanyaannya karena Sehan tampak sangat ingin tau sekali.

"Sehan sayang, ayah dan baba memang akan pergi, pergi ketempat yang jauh."

"kemana? Apa kita akan pelgi belcama ayah?" ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"tidak untuk Sehan, karena ayah dan baba saja yang akan pergi sayang" Saat itu seketika wajah Sehan terlihat masam, berengut lucu bertanda jika ia sedang marah dan Sehun tau penyebabnya.

"kenapa Cehan tidak ikut?" tanyanya ketus.

"karena-"

"huwaaa...kenapa Cehan tidak ikut ayah? Huwaaa..." Sehun panik seketika Sehan mendadakan menangis padanya.

"Sehan jangan menangis!, dengarkan ayah dulu yah..." si kecil menggelengkan kepalanya ribut dengan air mata yang telah membasahi wajah lucunya.

"huwaaa...huhuhuuu..."

"aigoo...jagoan ayah jangan nangis seperti itu ne, ayah jelaskan mengapa Sehan tidak ikut dengan ayah dan baba"

"kenapa ayah? Huhuhuuu..." kembali menghela nafas lagi yang kesekian kalinya. Lalu menghapus air mata si kecil dengan lembut.

"sebelumnya ayah ingin bertanya pada Sehan, apa teman sekolah Sehan ada yang memiliki adik bayi?" Sehan berhenti menangis, dengan matanya yang berkedip-kedip lucu ia menatap sang ayah bengong.

"adik bayi?"

"heum, apa mereka punya?" kembali berpose berpikir sesekali jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk didagu kecilnya. Dengan kedua matanya melirik kearah atas benar berpikir, sebelum anak itu menatap sang ayahnya disana dan mengangguk pasti.

"ada, teman Cehan ada yang memiliki adik bayi ayah"

"benarkah?"

"nde."

"nah, kalau begitu apa Sehan juga ingin memiliki adik bayi? Sama seperti teman Sehan itu?"

"emm...Cehan mau tapi..."

"tapi?"

"apa bica?" Sehun terkekeh kecil karena lucu saja mendengar pertanyaan anaknya itu. Gemas sekali sampai ia tak segan mencubit pelan kedua pipi gembil milik Sehan.

"tentu bisa sayang, ayah dan baba akan membuatkan adik bayi untuk Sehan, makanya ayah dan baba akan pergi sementara dan Sehan tidak boleh ikut"

"halus yah? Cehankan ingin melihat adik bayi ayah..."

"tidak, adik bayi harus dibuat dulu setelah itu baru ja-...aahh apa yang aku katakan?" merasa kebingungan sendiri Sehun jadi merasa aneh sendiri sampai mengacak frustasi rambutnya. Sementara anaknya itu malah tampak menatapnya bengong.

"hahh...pokoknya Sehan tidak boleh ikut dengan ayah dan baba, supaya ayah dan baba bisa buat adik bayi untuk Sehan ne!"

"memangnya kalau Cehan tidak ikut adik bayi bica ada?"

"yah, seperti itulah. Kalau Sehan tidak ada ayah dan baba bisa cepat buat adik bayinya dan nanti kalau sudah pulang Sehan bisa lihat adik bayi" seketika senyuman lebar tercipta diwajah lucu anak itu. Senyum senang saat mengetahui ia akan memiliki adik bayi.

"Cehan mau...Cehan mau adik bayi, bial Cehan ada teman belmain ayah..." ujarnya kegirangan dengan melompat-lompat kecil tubuh mungilnya.

Saat itu pula Sehun menghela nafas legah, menjelaskan hal seperti ini memang cukup membuatnya pusing sendiri. Karena bagaimana pun juga Sehan tidak akan mengertinya tentang hal-hal yang seharusnya belum ia ketahui dimasa usianya seperti sekarang.

"makanya Sehan tidak boleh ikut yah, nanti beberapa hari Sehan akan tinggal sama kakek dan nenek."

"allaceo ayah...Cehan akan menulut cupaya adik bayi cepat bica temani Cehan belmain"

"anak pintar."

"kalau begitu Cehan akan bantu ayah dan baba belkemac yah..."

selanjutnya anak itu berlari kearah koper ayah dan babanya, sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang keperluan mereka kedalam koper tersebut dengan wajah ceria. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum memperhatikannya. Lalu ia akan keluar kamar mereka untuk menemui Luhan didapur. Sampainya disana terlihat namja rusanya tengah sibuk membuat sesuatu didapur mereka. Ia melangkah mendekat pelan, sampai memeluk langsung tubuh langsing Luhan dari belakang. Membuat Luhan tersentak disana.

"Sehun-ah, kau mengejutkanku..." ia terkekeh pelan sebelum mencuri satu kecupan dipipi sang istri.

"Sehan mana?" alih Luhan bertanya.

"dikamar" jawabnya singkat.

"bagaimana? Kau sudah mengatakan kepadanya?"

"sudah, dan anak itu menerimanya."

"bagaimana bisa? Apa dia tidak marah?" Sehun kembali tersenyum sambil mempererat pelukannya itu ditubuh kecil Luhan.

"tidak, dia bahkan merasa senang saat ini."

"eh? Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk masih dengan senyumannya. Lalu meletakkan dagu runcingnya dibahu sang istri.

"memangnya apa yang kau katakan?"

"itu rahasia."

Luhan berengut mendengar jawaban Sehun yang tengah merahasiakan sesuatu darinya, bahkan hanya perkataan yang ia katakan terhadap anak mereka itu. Kenapa harus dirahasiakan segala?

"ck, itu saja dirahasiakan. Atau kau sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Sehan?" tuduhnya dengan tatapan menyelidiki kepada Sehun dibelakangnya.

"tentu saja tidak sayang, kau ini curiga sekali heum. Tenang saja kau tidak perlu memikirkan mengenai Sehan, cukup pikirkan hal-hal yang akan kita lakukan nanti diacara bulan madu kita" berdecak kesal sambil menyikut perut sang suami hingga yang disikut pura-pura meringis kesakitan.

"tak disangka ayah dan ibu tau saja jika kita belum berbulan madu hehee..." tawanya menggoda kembali memberikan beberapa kali kecupan manis diwajah Luhan. Tapi yang dicium hanya mendengus malas.

"aku tidak sabar ingin memakanmu nanti disana."

 **DUG**

"Aww...kenapa kau mukul kepalaku sayang?" ringis Sehun sekarang karena ia benar-benar merasa kesakitan akibat mendapatkan pukulan cinta dikepalanya dari Luhan.

"dasar mesum, pikiranmu hanya itu saja yah, apa kau tidak khawatir pada Sehan?"

"sayang, sudah aku katakan bukan tak perlu cemaskan anak kita, dia akan baik-baik saja bersama ayah dan ibu heum. Jadi tak perlu dipikirkan yah"

Luhan berbalik badan hingga mereka jadi saling berhadapan. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan manis dileher Sehun memelukkan erat. Dan Sehun tak mau melewatkan saat-saat seperti ini. Membalas memeluk lagi pinggang ramping Luhannya.

"aku hanya benar khawatir saja, karena selama ini Sehan tidak pernah jauh dariku..."

"aku mengerti sayang, tapi sekali-kali kita memikirkan waktu bersama kita berdua juga heum, hanya untuk beberapa hari kedepan sayang. Apa kau tidak memikirkan diriku? Yang hampir setiap malam tidak bisa menyentuh lebih"

kini Sehun yang berengut aneh, berpura-pura memasang wajah semenyedihkan mungkin agar istrinya ini perduli padanya. Oh, si penguasa dulu sekarang menjadi suka beracting seperti saat ini. Dan Luhan tertawa dibuatnya.

 **CUP**

"sekarang si penguasa jadi lebih manja yah" terkekeh lagi setelah mengecup bibir tipis yang tengah berkerucut itu.

"manja hanya padamu heum" sampai akhirnya keduanya jadi tertawa bersama menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka yang sering jarang terjadi.

"kalau begitu, cium aku sepuasnya!"

"perintah dilaksanakan."

Dan selanjutnya mereka berbagi rasa manis pada ciuman itu, tanpa ada gangguan dan sempat melupakan keberadaan anak mereka yang masih berada dikamar mereka. Sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri sambil tersenyum senang diwajah imutnya.

"Acik Cehan akan punya adik bayi hihihiii...nanti adik bayi haluc main belcama Cehan yah...Cehan cuka adik bayi hihiii..." ocehnya kesenangan disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ T.B.C ~**

* * *

 **jangan tanya yah mengapa saya tiba-tiba bawa squel untuk hissing!**

 **karena saya juga gk tau kenapa jadi pengen buatnya heheheee...**

 **hayooo yg mau ini lanjut silahkan komen^^**

 **saya ingin tau gimana pendapat kalian mengenai squelnya ini**

 **karena jujur ini pertama untuk saya buat ff yang berceritakan mengenai kehidupan rumah tangga hunhan plus ada sehannya XD**

 **ini juga rencananya cuma sampai dua chap aja kalo jadi hehee...**

 **soalnya saya gk yakin bisa buat baik kalo ceritanya bertema keluarga**

 **oke, gitu aja deh, selebihnya sampai jumpa dipart duanya jika kalian berminat^^**

 **yang tanya sehan anak kandung hunhan apa gk?, jawabannya dia bener anak kandung yah, karena Luhan emang sempat hamil saat sudah nikah sama Sehun, selain itu jangan tanya lagi hehee XD**

 **byeee~**

 **xdhinnie0595**

 **29/07/2016**


End file.
